


Хэппи-энд для тех, кто выживет

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Gen, International Relations, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 68,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение "Темного рыцаря".<br/>Кто такой Джокер? Ответ на этот вопрос ищет не только Брюс Уэйн.<br/>Июль 2008 года. Выборы в США, международная политика, игры разведок, ФСБ против ФБР.<br/>Да, перед вами шпионский роман.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1.

_Смерть, где твое жало?  
Ад, где твоя победа?  
(С) Первое послание к коринфянам._

 

**15 июля 2008 года, девять часов утра, Москва, Лубянка.**

— … и поэтому я прошу вашей санкции на начало операции.  
Лукин поднялся. Померил шагами кабинет, выглянул в окно.  
Лето в этом году выдалось капризное. Вот и сегодня — небо уже с утра какое-то серое и все грозится дождем. Да и прохладно.  
Генерал отвернулся от окна. Теперь он смотрел на заместителя в упор.  
— Вы действительно считаете, что это рационально?  
Под таким его взглядом люди — даже офицеры, прошедшие службу в горячих точках — обычно съеживались.  
Вот и в глазах Николаева что-то дрогнуло. Прошла секунда, другая. Он выпрямился, сдвинул брови и решительно сказал:  
— Нет.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Лукин. — За честный ответ. Вы совершенно правы. То, что вы хотите сделать — нерационально.  
— Это наш долг, — упрямо.  
— Какими словами вы заговорили… Наш долг?  
Николаев снова напрягся. Поправился:  
— Это мой долг, Василий Игнатович.  
Лукин покачал головой.  
— Знаете, я ведь видел эти материалы. Вон, всю вашу подборку просмотрел вчера. Да уж, скрасили вы мне вечер, Дмитрий Леонидович, слов нет. Ваш долг в данной ситуации — сделать так, чтобы ни одна сволочь в ФБР ли ЦРУ не связала вот это, — ткнул пальцем в сторону лежащей на столе папки, — с нами.  
— Если мы его вытащим, — Николаев помедлил, — вовремя, то…  
— То вы лично пустите ему пулю в лоб.  
— Товарищ генерал!  
— Что товарищ генерал? Пока в этом кабинете сидел Алексеенко, вы бы себе такого не позволили!  
— Да, — согласился Николаев. — Для Алексеенко это был «отработанный материал». Нет человека — нет проблемы. Проходили…  
— Знаете, о мертвых или хорошо или никак. И вы в курсе, что я не всегда разделял мнение Алексеенко о том, следует ли давать «второй шанс» таким офицерам, как…  
— … это Алексеенко его сдал, — перебил Николаев Лукина. — Тогда. Три года назад, в Колумбии.  
— Вы с ума сошли.  
Николаев выдохнул.  
— Он что-то знал такое про Алексеенко… еще с Чечни. Когда его… когда он…  
— Какого х… — Лукин едва сдержался. Из нынешнего командования второго управления он слыл едва не самым интеллигентным — генерал никогда не орал на подчиненных.  
Но уж если его выводили из себя — тогда Лукин не стеснялся в крепких выражениях.  
А Николаев был очень, очень близок к тому, чтобы довести начальство «до ручки».  
— «Когда его», «когда он», «что-то знал», — передразнил Лукин заместителя. — Вы офицер ФСБ или целка на первом свидании?  
Не сдержался.  
И Николаев понял — сейчас или никогда.  
— Алексеенко его сдал. Не было там никакого «второго шанса», в этой гребаной Колумбии. Алексеенко не думал, что он выживет. И мы все поверили. А он, оказывается, жив остался. Вытаскивать его надо, Василий Игнатович. Любым способом. Вы же сами всегда говорили, что ФСБ своих не бросает.  
— Не бросает, — повторил Лукин. — Своих. Своих! А кто убрал Вениаминова и Кривина?  
— Ну, — Николаев вытер пот со лба, — теперь ясно, кто.  
— Одним словом, ваш бывший подчиненный ломает операцию, которую мы готовили несколько лет. Важнейшую операцию. Убивает двух офицеров ФСБ на задании!  
— Вениаминов тоже был в Колумбии, Василий Игнатович. А Кривин тогда за связь отвечал.  
— И что?  
— Вениаминов вернулся. Живым и здоровым. Кривин тоже. А, — Михайлов едва не произнес той фамилии, которую в этом кабинете, да и на всем этаже старались не произносить вот уже несколько лет, — он нет. Я думаю, Вениаминов его тогда подставил. По приказу Алексеенко.  
— Вы его оправдываете.  
— Нет, — замотал головой Николаев. — Я просто пытаюсь понять, что тогда случилось в Нью-Йорке. Получается, он что-то узнал про операцию, и точно знал, что отвечает за нее Алексеенко. Вот и решил расквитаться. Я думаю, он все это рассчитал. Ну, а когда он трупы к нашему посольству подбросил — и ФБР-овцы набежали с полицией, Алексеенко пришлось…  
— Лечь в больницу с инфарктом!  
— … сворачивать операцию.  
— Вы его оправдываете, — повторил Лукин, и Николаев снова сказал:  
— Нет. Но вы видели материалы. Товарищ генерал, он ведь сделал все, что хотели сделать мы.  
— Вы в своем уме?  
— Алексеенко что хотел? — не унимался Николаев. — Спровоцировать маккейновских ставленников на жесткие меры. Зацепить муниципалитет, где девяносто процентов — республиканцы. Черных с белыми столкнуть, а китайцев с латиноамериканцами. Чтобы они как арабы на улицах Парижа машины громили и магазины жгли. А потом приехал бы Обама и всех бы помирил. А мы бы помогли…  
— Я помню, — бросил Лукин. — И что?  
— А то, что он сделал это по-другому! И за несколько дней. Я в ту папочку пару копий положил… вы видели? В городе до сих пор паника, перед банками вон какие очереди! Некоторые уже разорились! Народ деньги обратно требует и из города бежит! У кого машины нет — те пешком! Инвесторы тоже, кстати, бегут. Порт никого не принимает — ни торговых, ни пассажирских. Акции маккейновских заводов вообще нахрен рухнули. Если наши аналитики не врут, Маккейн половину капиталов потерял. А значит, избирателей тоже! А там в городе тридцать миллионов жителей, между прочим.  
Николаев не смог сдержать улыбки — искренней и восхищенной.  
Лукин нахмурился.  
— А вы и рады.  
— Товарищ генерал, я же все продумал. Я уже и черновик рапорта подготовил. Высшему командованию доложим, что все это — результат нашей успешной и тщательно спланированной операции. Стратегия дестабилизации, так сказать. А начали мы операцию еще три года назад, заслав нашего офицера в Колумбию.  
— Вы, наверно, уже и орден себе тоже… продумали?  
— Орден получите вы, — сказал Николаев и осекся. — Прошу простить, товарищ генерал. Мне действительно ничего не нужно кроме вашей санкции.  
— Почему?  
Николаев непонимающе смотрел на Лукина.  
— Почему вы так хотите его спасти?  
— Так если бы не он, я бы и до подполковника не дорос… Да и вообще…, — Николаев не договорил.  
— Черт с вами, — махнул рукой Лукин. — Под вашу ответственность. Под вашу личную ответственность.

 

**15 июля 2008 года, пять часов вечера, Москва, Лубянка.**

— Ничего себе задачка, — сказал Григорьев. Задел локтем стопку бумаг на столе Калачева, и дюжина белых хрупких листиков полетела на пол. А Григорьев, согнувшись в три погибели, бросился собирать их, разглядывать и перечитывать — в который раз!  
И все бормотал себе под нос: «это ж надо такое придумать» и «во Николаев дает».  
Сам Калачев сидел пасмурный. С самого утра. Точнее, пасмурным и хмурым он стал после разговора с Николаевым. После того как ответил «Есть, товарищ генерал-майор. Задание понял. Разрешите выполнять?»  
Потому что других ответов на приказ командования не бывает.  
Калачев поднялся, глянул на товарища и подумал, что вот он — реальный шанс продвинуться, еще, может, и симпатичную железку на грудь повесят. А самому ему, подполковнику ФСБ Владимиру Калачеву, совсем не стыдно помечтать о полковничьих звездах.  
И тут же подивился этой своей глупой и неподходящей мысли.  
Лучше еще лет пять посидеть в подполковниках, чем выполнять такой приказ.  
Он открыл сейф, достал два стакана. Обернулся.  
— Чего на полу сидишь? — буркнул он Григорьеву.  
— А, это я так… зачитался, знаешь.  
Григорьев мигом поднялся, смахнул пыль с брюк, собрал наконец бумаги в аккуратную стопку. Сам подошел к журнальному столику, плюхнулся на диван.  
Калачев тем временем разливал прозрачную жидкость по стаканам.  
— Закусывать не будем? — спросил Григорьев.  
— Для мозгов примем, — Калачев завинтил бутылку. — Сто грамм — и все. Потом… думать будем, вот что.  
— Тоже дело.  
Калачев кашлянул, прочистил горло.  
— Ну, Мишка, — он поднял стакан, — давай за победу.  
— За победу, Володя!  
Стекло зазвенело парадными фанфарами, и на миг они оба поверили: смогут, выкрутятся!  
— Хороша, — отозвался Григорьев.  
— Плохой не держим, — Калачев вытер усы.  
Убрал бутылку в сейф, сел на стул рядом. Замолчал снова. А Григорьев снова заговорил:  
— Во Николаев дает.  
— Не Николаев, — отозвался подполковник. — Лукин это. Лукина приказ.  
— Да ну.  
— А что делать. Я, знаешь, тоже не думал, что увижу, как люди с того света возвращаются.  
— Люди, — Григорьев сглотнул. — С того света если кто возвращается — то уже не люди.  
— Нельзя так говорить, Мишка. Вот этого, понимаешь, нельзя.  
Калачев машинально дернулся за стаканом — пустым. Покрутил в руках, отставил.  
— Я видел записи, — объяснил Григорьев.  
— А я их с утра смотрю.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что вот это, — он замялся, ладонью обвел свое лицо. Голос сорвался на фальцет, — это он?  
— Ну хватит, — строго сказал Калачев.  
— Налей еще по сто.  
— Нехрен тебе сейчас пить. Работать надо. Николаев мне все свои контакты отдал. И в Нью-Йорке, и вон там, где он… фестивалил.  
Они помолчали с минуту. Первым на этот раз заговорил Калачев:  
— Я там одну запись нашим компьютерщикам отправил. И его фотографию старую нашел. Не из архива, конечно. Короче, отдал сличить. Знаешь, не настолько он изменился, чтобы не узнать. Ну шрамы, да…  
— А компьютерщики чего, тоже узнали?  
— Да ты что. Там лейтенант один, пацан еще совсем. В феврале к нам пришел. Не знает он ничего и никого. Три года ж прошло.  
— Ч-черт! Вот Алексеенко бы расспросить, да запись эту ему подсунуть…  
— На могилу отнести, что ли?  
— А хоть бы и на могилу.  
— Ты это брось, Мишка. Не люблю я слухи эти.  
— Да там не слухи.  
Калачев замотал головой.  
— Знал я Алексеенко, — сказал он. — Я ж сам в его отделе пять лет оттрубил. Да, суровый был мужик, строгий, не спорю.  
— И хитрый, — вставил Григорьев.  
— Может быть. Но чтобы он своих сдавал — не поверю никогда. Ошибся он там, в Колумбии.  
— Кто ошибся, Алексеенко?  
— Нет.  
— А, ты про…  
— Пойми, Мишка — сапер ошибается один раз. А нам — нам даже один раз ошибиться нельзя. Потому что рискуем мы большим, чем жизнь. А твой, так сказать… однокурсник… он же по-другому не жить не умел? Только так, чтобы рисковать, правда?  
— Он всегда такой был, — Григорьев глубоко вдохнул. — И он не просто рисковал. Он всегда знал, когда можно рисковать, а когда подождать надо. Такому не научишься нигде — это как от бога дано.  
— От бога дано! Вот потому у них с Алексеенко и не срослось. Алексеенко дисциплину любил, порядок, первым делом следил чтобы все строго было, правильно, — Калачев выдержал паузу. — Нарывался он, понимаешь? Нарывался!  
Григорьев выпрямился. Голос его — обычно звонкий и чистый — вдруг стал металлическим и хриплым.  
— Ты сам-то в это веришь? Я эти материалы по Колумбии наизусть выучил. Можно было его вытащить. Можно. А объявили погибшим.  
— Так Вениаминов же подтвердил…  
— Вот поэтому Вениаминова потом у посольства и нашли. С улыбкой от уха до уха…  
Калачев сложил руки на груди, будто ему стало холодно. Кивнул Григорьеву.  
— Поздравляю. Николаев тоже так думает.  
— А как еще?  
Григорьев уставился в пол.  
Калачев встал, прошел по кабинету. У окна остановился, на секунду прижался лбом к стеклу, вгляделся в июльский вечер. Люди, машины, улицы. Едут-идут-спешат с работы. Как всегда. Он потянулся к висевшему на спинке кресла кителю, вытащил пачку сигарет, закурил.  
— Говоришь, всегда он такой был?  
Григорьев поднял глаза на подполковника.  
— А что?  
В ответ Калачев покачал головой. Выпустил колечко дыма, добавил:  
— Может, и был. Но вот что я скажу — Чечня его… может, не сломала, но…  
— Сломала? Он тогда чехам никого не выдал!  
— Да знаю я, знаю. Лучше тебя знаю, и рапорт читал, и что врачи в заключении написали — тоже видел. Ты дослушай сначала. Понимаешь, что-то в нем тогда хрустнуло. Не сломалось — но именно что хрустнуло. Изменилось. Ему тогда сколько было? Двадцать два?  
— На войну люди и в семнадцать шли, и тоже, бывало, к фашистам попадали, и…  
— На войну люди шли воевать. Этот кадр… поехал геройствовать. Конечно, он же у нас самый талантливый и умный, а еще родители — дипломаты, наша советская элита, куда там, первые пять лет жизни — за границей, английский — с любым акцентом изобразить мог, хоть как у негров в Бруклине, хоть как на Уолл-Стрит… артист чертов! Лучше бы в МГИМО шел, как родители хотели, но нет, ему надо было в органы сунуться! Героем стать хотел!  
— Он выдержал, — упрямо повторил Григорьев.  
— Выдержал, — согласился Калачев. Затянулся, аккуратно стряхнул пепел. — Но после этого ходил вот по этим самым коридорам и рассказывал, какой у него высокий болевой порог. Это нормально по-твоему?  
— Каждый по своему с ума сходит.  
— Это ты хорошо сказал.  
— Я не то имел в виду…  
— Мишка, я видел запись допроса. Это позже было. В 2002, весной. Наши какого-то чеха задержали на Курском, а потом целую бригаду ихнюю взяли. Ну и на квартире — целый арсенал. Да следы гексогена… Так вот, взяли мы их главного… упрямый такой попался, фанатик. С нами работать не хочет, куда там, гордый кавказский орел… И вот пришлось твоему гению проводить допрос. Знаешь, я понимаю, что методы есть разные… и с чехами выбора нет — или они нас, или мы их… Да еще и сверху нас тогда торопили. Точно знали, что будет теракт, короче…  
— Ну так что он сделал? — спросил Григорьев.  
— Он? Он вытащил нож и загнал себе лезвие под ноготь. И чуть приподнял. И говорит тому чеху — мол, видишь, я такое могу выдержать, а ты, наверно, нет?  
— А что чех?  
— Ну что чех? Всех своих сдал с потрохами, — Калачева передернуло. — Интересно, кто бы не раскололся. Я не удивлюсь, если Вениаминов ему весь план Алексеенко нарисовал и по пунктам доложил, как проходит выполнение.  
— Странно, я не знал.  
— Еще бы ты знал. Так вот, запись я эту с чехом помню. Один раз посмотрел — больше не хочу. Но сегодня, когда мне Николаев другие записи передал — вон те, которые на столе лежат… лично мне и без компьютера все ясно было. Шрамы там, белила… это он. Но вот какой он сейчас — другой вопрос, понимаешь?  
Калачев потушил сигарету, вновь уселся за журнальный столик.  
— В общем так, Мишка. Сейчас мы с тобой распределим материалы. До утра надо просмотреть. Назавтра посмотрим, кто там из наших недавно был. Вызовем, кого надо. С этого и начнем…  
Из здания на Лубянке Калачев с Григорьевым вышли только после двух ночи.  
Мимо промчался представительский Лексус. Григорьев присвистнул. Лексус развернулся, остановился на другой стороне площади. Из машины выскочила девица, за ней вышел парень. Пока парочка прощалась, дверца Лексуса оставалась открытой — и Григорьев услышал знакомую мелодию:  
… я буду классным  
Когда взорву ваш магазин  
Таким опасным  
И сексуально заводным  
В интересах революции, в интересах революции… (1)

(1) Цитата из песни «В интересах революции», (С) «Агата Кристи»

 

**15 июля 2008 года, десять часов утра, Готэм, местное управление ФБР.**

— Боб, вы уладили дела с полицией?  
— Да, сэр.  
Джеймс Кроули, всего неделю назад назначенный руководителем местного управления ФБР в округе Готэм, посмотрел на часы.  
Десять ровно.  
Секретарь уловил взгляд нового шефа. Послушно исчез и вернулся с чашкой горьковатого, терпкого эспрессо. Осторожно поставил на стол — прямо под стеллаж, и беззвучно исчез снова.  
Кроули подвинул чашку ближе к ноутбуку. Поднес к губам — фарфор привычно согрел пальцы — втянул аромат, вспомнил…  
… дым на городом.  
В десять часов семь минут Кроули снова вызвал секретаря.  
— Комиссия?  
— Они ждут в конференц-зале, сэр.  
— Спасибо. Буду через минуту.  
— Да, сэр.  
Кроули поднялся, оставляя пустую чашку на столе.  
Мир снова стал симфонией чисел. Тридцать пять часов без сна. Последний отчет MCU в пятьдесят семь страниц. Двадцать девять подозреваемых. Четыре разорившихся банка. Шестнадцать тысяч жителей, ушедших пешком.  
А еще — два телефонных звонка.  
Сразу после взрыва Центрального госпиталя.  
Первым успел один из старых знакомых. Сенатор. Республиканец.  
Сказал, что случившееся в Готэм-Сити сплотило нацию. Но теперь надо сплотить ее еще больше. И для этого прогрессивной Америке — которую, разумеется, представляет предвыборный штаб одного конкретного кандидата в президенты — необходимо осознать некоторые вещи. Например то, как ослаблены силовые структуры из-за безответственных действий либеральных сил и как не хватает в правительстве человека, способного принимать непопулярные решения и наводить порядок железной рукой.  
Закончив подготовленную речь, сенатор рванул напрямую:  
— У вас есть версии?  
— Их слишком много.  
— Дело передали вам, в ФБР. Почему?  
— Я думал, это очевидно.  
— Мне — нет. Я связался с одним аналитиком из ЦРУ. Специалист по терактам. Так вот, почерк не похож ни на Аль-Каиду, ни на басков, ни на ирландцев. Ни одна из группировок не берет на себя ответственность. Да и требований никаких нет, верно? Но это еще ничего не значит.  
— Какие ирландцы. Это Готэм, — ответил Кроули.  
— Если вы докажете, что это не Готэм, вы окажете услугу всей нации. И своему городу в первую очередь. Готэм не может породить такое зло. Вот из чего надо исходить. Угроза прогрессивной Америке идет извне, понимаете? И именно вы, Кроули, сможете возвратить нам доверие избирателей. А мы позаботимся об информационной стороне вопроса. О том, чтобы вернуть ФБР — и лично вам — доверие тридцати миллионов. Когда вы раскроете это дело — вы станете героем. Не ЦРУ, не полиция — именно вы.  
Второй звонок раздался четвертью часа позже первого.  
Быстро они, успел подумать Кроули.  
Другой сенатор. Другой предвыборный штаб. Другая речь.  
Эта прогрессивная Америка, в отличие от первой, смело шагала в ногу со временем и не боялась изменений.  
— Вы ведете дело о недавних терактах?  
— Недавних? — Кроули поразил выбор слов. И тон — деловой и обыденный. — Последний был четыре часа назад. Мы делаем все возможное, чтобы…  
— Видите ли, Кроули. Мы следим за всем, что происходит в Готэм-Сити. Мы надеемся, что вы арестуете террористов до того, как они смогут еще раз потревожить спокойствие наших граждан.  
— Скажу честно, полиции не хватает сил. Нам тоже.  
— Вот именно, — тон из делового стал одобрительным и понимающим. — Силовые структуры ослаблены. Мы ведем слишком много войн. Так много, что мы больше не можем защитить самих себя. А ведь нам следует бороться с внутренними проблемами, а не искать врагов извне. Вы согласны со мной?  
— Я согласен с тем, что внутренних проблем у нас немало.  
— Ваше расследование должно привести общественное мнение к этому выводу. И когда прогрессивные силы одержат победу — это будет и ваша победа, Кроули. Вы откроете Америке глаза на настоящее положение вещей и поможете выбраться из беды. Вы станете героем.  
А потом мир сошел с ума, и на какую-то минуту Кроули подумал, что увидел повторение 11 сентября.  
Захват заложников, прямые угрозы по телевидению, минирование двух паромов.  
О телефонных разговорах Кроули вспомнил только когда все было кончено.  
Понял он одно — чтобы не случилось в Готэме, оба кандидата в президенты смогут обратить это в свою пользу. И если сделать правильную ставку — на того, кто в ноябре выиграет президентскую гонку — то и Кроули тоже.  
На кого поставить, Кроули не знал. Готэм традиционно поддерживал консерваторов. Кроули тоже всегда голосовал за республиканцев — правда, без особого энтузиазма.  
Но сейчас ему хотелось прежде всего узнать истину, и только потом выбрать сторону, которую он поддержит.  
— Робертс. Подготовьте мне все материалы по последним выступлениям Маккейна или Обамы — в том, что касается Готэма.  
— Да, сэр.  
В десять часов десять минут Кроули вошел в конференц-зал.  
— Сразу к делу, — произнес он. — Есть какие-нибудь результаты? Рингсби, я вас слушаю.  
Старший следователь Брайан Рингсби поднялся со стула.  
— Установлены личности двадцати восьми задержанных. Все подозреваемые — граждане США, мужчины, одиннадцать — белые, двенадцать — афроамериканцы, пятеро — американцы азиатского происхождения. Двадцать два прежде имели различные судимости и понесли наказания. Никакой связи с террористическими группировками не обнаружено. Зато из тех двадцати двух у двенадцати обнаружены психические отклонения, несмотря на то, что суд ранее признал их вменяемыми. Шестеро оставшихся подозреваемых находились на лечении в Аркхэме. Опять же, никакой связи с террористическими группировками. Мотивация участия подозреваемых в недавних событиях была самой разной. На допросе трое назвали себя революционерами, двое — анархистами, еще двое заявили, что просят считать себя коммунистами. Кстати, при обыске их квартир мы нашли немало литературы коммунистического толка, переводы книг Маркса, Ленина и, — Рингсби замялся и сверился со списком, — князя Кропоткина. Задержанные утверждают, что случившееся должно показать городу коррумпированность и бессилие системы. Шестеро участвовали ради крупных денежных вознаграждений…  
Кроули нахмурился.  
— Меня интересует главный подозреваемый. Номер двадцать девять.  
— Пока никаких новостей, сэр.  
— Он молчит?  
— Напротив, — возразил Рингсби. — Когда вчера вечером врачи, вызванные из Аркхэма, закончили осмотр, я немедленно начал допрос. В данное время мы прорабатываем все версии, выдвинутые на основе показаний. Но поскольку эти показания крайне противоречивы…  
— То есть результатов у вас нет.  
Слова звучали хлестко — Кроули не жалел неудачников.  
— Я выслушаю вас всех, — обратился он к сотрудникам управления. — Скажем так, есть два вопроса, на которые я хочу получить ответы. Как можно быстрее. Первый вопрос — вменяем ли он. Второй вопрос — на кого он работает. Теперь я слушаю ваши версии. Джулиани!  
Вызванный Кроули сотрудник встал, потеребил папку в руках, раскрыл ее — точно сдавал экзамен и хотел подсмотреть в учебник.  
— Как известно, мы запросили помощь экспертов психиатрической больницы Аркхэм. Мы также предоставили им все необходимые свидетельства. На основе непосредственного осмотра главного подозреваемого и ознакомления с видеозаписями, эксперты сделали следующие выводы. Первое, подозреваемый номер двадцать девять практически полностью лишен эмпатии. Второе, подозреваемый практически не испытывает чувства страха. Третье — подозреваемый имеет высокий болевой порог. В качестве диагноза эксперты предложили возбудимую психопатию, осложненную…  
— Оставьте этот медицинский бред, — оборвал его Кроули. — Знаете, здесь — да-да, прямо здесь — половина народа лишены эмпатии и почти не испытывают страха. Меня не интересует его диагноз. Скажите мне напрямую — вменяем ли он? Отдает ли он отчет в том, что он делает?  
— Один из экспертов был не согласен с общей оценкой комиссии из Аркхэма. По его мнению, несмотря на ярко выраженную психопатию, подозреваемый обладает чрезвычайно высоким самоконтролем. Это в первую очередь показывает настойчивость и высокая организованность действий.  
— Хм, — только и сказал Кроули. — Ладно. Так, Дженкинс!  
— Как вы уже знаете, — ответил тот, — ни одна из известных террористических группировок не взяла на себя ответственность за содеянное. Моя группа связалась с ЦРУ и Интерполом и провела анализ почерка. Почерк совершенных терактов показывает…  
— … что это не Аль-Каида и не баски. Слышал уже.  
— … также не похоже на действия кавказских и пакистанских группировок. Террористы не выдвинули никаких требований.  
— Что, если это какая-нибудь секта?  
— Это одна из версий, которую я разрабатываю, — опять встрял Рингсби. — Мы выяснили, что девять подозреваемых исповедуют христианство, одиннадцать назвали себя атеистами, двое — конфуцианцами, один — буддист. А пятеро, — вид у Рингсби в это момент был почти торжествующий, — пятеро заявили, что верят в хаос!  
— В хаос? — спросил Джулиани.  
— Это согласуется со вчерашним признанием подозреваемого номер 29, — объяснил Рингсби.  
— Неужели? — снова хмыкнул Кроули.  
— Подозреваемый сообщил, что считает себя создателем, адептом и пророком новой религии — религии хаоса. Что вся его деятельность была направлена на обращение людей в новую веру нового тысячелетия. Он также изложил тезисы и постулаты новой религии, — Рингсби открыл папку, — вот, например: постулат первый: хаос — справедлив. Постулат второй…  
Кроули потер переносицу. Ему снова вспомнились телефонные разговоры с сенаторами.  
Такая версия очень порадовала бы наших демократов, подумал он. Никакой внешней угрозы — все сделали наши собственные психи. Вон, даже религию новую придумали. Что безусловно доказывает — Америке давно пора плюнуть на Ирак и Афганистан и и заняться «социально ориентированной внутренней политикой»…  
Рингсби все еще перечислял постулаты новой религии. Так мы до вечера совещаться будем, решил Кроули и вызвал следующего сотрудника:  
— Смит.  
— Моя группа рассмотрела возможную политическую подоплеку событий, — Смит говорил неторопливо и не цеплялся за папку с бумагами. — Кому принесут выгоду события в Готэм-Сити? Было проработано несколько версий. Арабский мир, — на этих словах Кроули поморщился. — К сожалению, версия не получила подтвеждения, — Кроули поморщился снова. — Были проверены все возможные контакты подозреваемых по нашим базам данных и по базам данных Интерпола. Мы также опрашиваем их родственников. Выяснилось, что один из задержанных в туристических целях посещал Индию в 1998 году. Бомбей и Дели. У другого задержанного три года назад была связь с девушкой мусульманского происхождения. Ее мы в настоящее время разыскиваем. Тем не менее, данных недостаточно для построения каких-либо версий. Мы также проверили банковские счета подозреваемых. Шестеро задержанных действительно получали суммы порядка двадцати-сорока тысяч долларов из неофициальных источников. Однако расследование показало, что этим источником были предприятия, принадлежащие друзьям семьи Марони.  
— По нашим сведениям, — сказал Рингсби, — в конце июня этого года Марони нанял подозреваемого номер 29. Цель — оказать давление на органы правопорядка путем запугивания и шантажа.  
— К черту итальянца, — заявил Кроули. — Что у вас еще, Смит?  
— Разумеется, паника может быть выгодна и другим государствам. Например, Китаю и России. И если вспомнить тот факт, что двое задержанных назвали себя коммунистами…  
А вот эта версия понравилась бы Маккейну, решил Кроули. Но зачем русским отыгрываться на нас именно так? Хотят взять реванш за то, что ЦРУ не раз спутало их карты на Кавказе и почти в открытую помогало чеченским сепаратистам? Ну да, еще старая история с Афганистаном…  
— … принимая во внимания недавние вооруженные стычки в Тибете и отношения китайского правительства к нашей кампании за освобождение оккупированных территорий, мы решили прорабатывать версию о китайском финансировании терактов.  
— Прорабатывайте, — отмахнулся Кроули. — Очень оригинально.  
Как гонконгский боевик, хотел добавить он. Промолчал. Подумал, что эта версия тоже устроит республиканцев, которым очень нужен новый внешний враг и новая холодная война. Которые уверены, что Готэм не может породить зла. А что, Техас или Аризона (2) может?  
— Также нельзя отрицать возможность участия Кубы, Венесуэлы и Северной Кореи. В пользу этой версии говорит то, что отец одного подозреваемого оказался выходцем из Гаваны, а второй длительное время работал в Боготе и был задержан венесуэльскими спецслужбами…  
— Конечно.  
Кроули вдруг почувствовал себя усталым и невыспавшимся. Тридцать шесть часов без сна висели тонной тяжести на плечах. А еще он чувствовал, что решение где-то рядом, протяни руку — и нащупаешь…  
— Рингсби, что у вас есть по контактам главного подозреваемого? Как он набирал людей?  
— Я поручил вести это расследование Гиллеспи, — ответил Рингсби, и Кроули перевел взгляд на сотрудника, устроившегося в кресле возле окна.  
— Допрос задержанных дал следующие результаты. Подозреваемый номер один утверждает, что вступил в контакт подозреваемым номер 29 в марте этого года, причем подозреваемый номер 29 сам разыскал его и путем шантажа вынудил…  
— Выводы, Гиллеспи, — оборвал его Кроули. — Мне нужно не перечисление фактов, а выводы.  
— Сэр, я хотел привести пример классического сценария.  
— Только покороче.  
— Хорошо, — Гиллеспи собрался. — Все задержанные утверждают, что подозреваемый номер 29 всегда шел на контакт сам. В первый раз — в октябре прошлого года, последний — в мае этого года.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что у него в городе целая агентурная сеть? — спросил Кроули.  
Гиллеспи запнулся. Рингсби покачал головой.  
— На мой взгляд, это совсем не согласуется с данными по ограблению банка. Ну, вы же помните, в июне? Так вот, если посмотреть видеозаписи, получается, что он подговорил каждого бандита убрать кого-то из сообщников. И в конце остался один. Зачем идти работать на такого психа?  
— Вот поэтому они и идут, — сказал Джулиани. — Он убирает одних и поощряет вторых. Вторым кажется, что они особенные, а те — жалкие неудачники.  
В зале настало молчание.  
Всем просто хотелось кофе. Свежего воздуха. Да и выспаться, наконец. Просто выспаться.  
И Кроули лучше всех знал, что только от них самих зависит, когда они смогут уйти домой.  
Если вообще смогут.  
— У кого-нибудь есть идеи, почему он выбрал такие цвета — зеленый и фиолетовый? Какой-нибудь дурацкий символизм?  
— Кошмарная комбинация, — кивнул Рингсби. — Я сначала подумал, что он не различает цветов.  
— Научились шутить? — Кроули не смог скрыть раздражение. — Вам теперь есть с кого брать пример?  
Улыбка Рингсби померкла.  
Ситуацию спас Бен Крайтон, который до этого все время молчал.  
— Разрешите? Я вот думаю насчет психопатии и того, что сказал тот единственный психиатр из Аркхэма. Ну, про самоконтроль и организованность.  
— Да? — поинтересовался Кроули.  
Крайтон обвел глазами публику и добавил:  
— А что, если перед нами — псих в маске психа?  
Смит с шумом выдохнул. Гиллеспи нахмурился. Джулиани уперся взглядом в свою папку с заключением экспертов.  
— Бинго, — сказал Кроули.  
— Крайтон, поясните, — это был Рингсби.  
— Подозреваемый, безусловно, обладает заметными психическими отклонениями. Здесь нет и не может быть сомнений. Но он при этом чертовски умен. И он знает, как общество относится к психам и что от них ждут. Что он делает? Надевает дурацкий костюм. Красит волосы в зеленый цвет. Да, и еще идиотский грим. Когда он появился в Готэме, никто в полиции не принял его всерьез. Даже когда он совершил первое убийство и оставил визитку. Но обратите внимание, в день покушения на мэра подозреваемый был в полицейской форме. То есть, костюм и грим он использует только когда это необходимо. Немного странно для психа, который считает себя клоуном?  
— Первый раз за все утро я слышу дельную мысль, — кивнул Кроули. — Кстати, у вас все готово к наркодопросу?  
— Разумеется, сэр. Мы хотели начать сразу после совещания.  
— Отлично. Я буду дома, — Кроули поглядел на часы. — Звоните в любое время. Сразу, как что-нибудь узнаете.  
— Между прочим, — начал Джулиани, — вчера я спросил одного из Аркхэмских экспертов про наркодопрос.  
— Да, и что?  
— Он может оказаться неэффективен. Грубо говоря, очень трудно предсказать влияние того же самого барбамила на больную и расшатанную нервную систему.  
— Совершенно согласен! — вставил Рингсби. — Учитывая версии, которые я услышал от него вчера…  
— Хм, — покачал головой Кроули. — Ну, предположим есть и другие методы. Кстати, а что тогда предложил тот эксперт?  
— Эксперт — это был доктор Энквист — считает, что куда более действенным будет заставить подозреваемого испытать сильный шок.  
— Вы этого не знали?  
— Дело в том, что в его случае очень трудно будет найти фактор, который вызовет этот шок, — продолжил Джулиани. — И вот еще что. На теле подозреваемого обнаружены различные шрамы. А также келоидные рубцы, образовавшиеся на месте ожогов. Если учесть еще и характерные шрамы на лице… ну, явные следы пыток. И вполне вероятно, что опыт, который он получил тогда, может пригодиться ему сейчас, здесь…  
Рингсби не смог удержаться:  
— Это если прав Крайтон, и у нас не просто агрессивный шизофреник, который не помнит своего имени, а «псих в маске психа».  
— Да, — согласился Джулиани. — Истории, которые он рассказывает о своих шрамах, очень похожи на шизофрению. Такое ощущение, что он сам в них верит.  
— Странно, что мы о нем ничего не слышали раньше, — произнес Смит. — Если он действительно начал свою преступную карьеру давно, и при этом не попался, да и просто его не замечали. Это при таком ярком почерке работы…  
— Он профи, — уверенно сказал Крайтон.  
— Я жду, чтобы вы с Рингсби доказали это на допросе, — парировал Кроули. — Итак. Смит, займитесь своей китайской и венесуэльской версией. Дженкинс, ваша группа помогает Смиту. Но через два дня я хочу знать, стоит ли ждать от вас чего-то толкового. Гиллеспи — продолжайте копать то, что начали. Мне нужна любая информация по задержанным. Любая зацепка. Мне нужно знать, когда номер 29 появился в Готэме, кто его видел, откуда он приехал и почему его нет ни в одной базе данных. Джулиани, свяжитесь еще раз с Аркхэмом. Спросите их мнения по поводу показаний, которые получил Рингсби. Похоже это на шизофрению или нет? Может, в их практике уже были такие случаи? Да, Рингсби. Вы, кстати, все еще руководите общим ходом расследования и допросами задержанных.  
Кроули поднялся с кресла. Он собирался поехать домой, поспать хотя бы пять часов и съесть приготовленный женой обед. А еще поиграть с Майком и посмотреть с Дженни ее любимого «Короля-Льва».  
Усталости он больше не чувствовал.

(2) Кроули не зря вспоминает Техас и Аризону: Джордж Буш – бывший губернатор Техаса, Маккейн – губернатор Аризоны.

 

**15 июля 2008 года, одиннадцать часов утра, Готэм, пентхаус Брюса Уэйна.**

Лето в этом году выдалось необычным, с характером. Половину июля город прятался от дождей и гроз. А сегодня небо раскалилось добела, море застыло безветрием, и казалось, что к полудню небоскребы расплавятся и оплывут, как рождественские свечи.  
— Вы уже встали, мастер Брюс? Хотел идти будить вас.  
В ответ Брюс Уэйн обернулся.  
— Я и не ложился, Альфред.  
— Сэр, я приготовил завтрак, — сообщил дворецкий. — В зале. Или, если вы желаете, здесь можно поставить тент и принять солнечную ванну.  
— Не стоит.  
Бросив последний взгляд на готэмские крыши, Брюс зашагал в комнату, которую дворецкий когда-то в шутку назвал кельей. Кожаное кресло, небольшой столик рядом, и больше ничего, кроме городской панорамы ценой в несколько десятков миллионов долларов.  
Альфред уже водружал поднос с завтраком на столик.  
— Так душно, Альфред, — неожиданно сказал Брюс, усаживаясь в кресло.  
— Выпейте кофе, он вас освежит. Когда я сегодня посмотрел на термометр, то сразу подумал, что крепкий эспрессо — именно то, что нужно в эту жару.  
Брюс словно не расслышал его.  
— Я не помню, когда в Готэме было так душно. Как в пустыне. Даже ночью… — точно очнувшись, он послушно взял чашку с кофе в руки, сделал глоток. — Люциус звонил?  
— Да, сэр. Велел передать, что в 13.00 у вас назначена встреча с той британской корпорацией, — доложил Альфред. — Но не в башне Уэйна, а на фабрике. Люциус обещал им экскурсию, и предложил провести переговоры там же. На фабрике есть специальный зал, а еще…  
— А еще там есть бассейн с морской водой, сауны, солярий и ведомственная гостиница класса «люкс», — закивал Брюс. — Пусть не беспокоится. Я обязательно буду.  
— Сейчас же перезвоню, — ответил Альфред.  
Он отошел от стола к окну, набирая номер Фокса. А после разговора — несколько фраз и улыбка невидимому собеседнику на том конце провода — помедлил и добавил. — Если вы позволите заметить, сэр, вставать в три часа дня все же лучше, чем вообще не спать.  
Брюс пожал плечами и взял круассан.  
— Посплю в машине. Кажется, — он улыбнулся, — «бентли» я еще не разбил?  
— Ваш «бентли» в полном порядке, сэр. Машина будет ждать вас в 12.15.  
— Очень хорошо, Альфред, — Брюс снова кивнул. Уставился в чашку с кофе. Пряный аромат завораживал, а послевкусие отрезвляло и успокаивало одновременно, и Брюс до сих пор считал, что никто не умеет варить кофе лучше, чем Альфред.  
Он окликнул дворецкого, когда тот уже был в дверях.  
— Альфред, вы хотели что-то спросить?  
— Сэр… Как прошла ночь?  
Брюс выдержал паузу. Потом бросил:  
— Плохо.  
— Вас преследовала полиция? — спросил дворецкий тоном, в котором Брюс уловил безошибочное «я же вам говорил».  
— Нет, — сказал он и поправился. — Почти нет.  
Платой за честность стал еще один укоряющий взгляд.  
— Вам не кажется, что после недавних событий Бэтмену будет благоразумнее воздержаться от ночного патрулирования? На некоторое время.  
— Благоразумнее…, — повторил Брюс так, будто это слово было его врагом, будто оно, а не полиция, устраивало теперь погони и открывало огонь по человеку в черном плаще, и приказывало ему сидеть дома и не высовываться.  
— Именно так, мастер Брюс.  
— Знаете, что самое ужасное? — спросил он. — Больше десяти тысяч человек ушли из города. Но есть хотя бы надежда на то, что они вернутся. Их дома тем временем грабят — дома, гаражи, мастерские. Правда, мародеров можно остановить, — он сжал кулак, — а людям помочь. Выдать кредиты или одноразовые пособия. Можно сделать все. Я даже решил поговорить с мэром, — он запнулся, — не как Бэтмен.  
Дворецкий молча склонил голову.  
— Позвольте?  
Привычным движением поднял серебряный пузатый кофейник с гравировкой и налил Брюсу еще кофе.  
— Сейчас объясню, — сказал Брюс. — Альфред, все это — не самое страшное. Понимаешь, я был в Нэрроуз. Так получилось, что я заглянул в окно. С балкона. Такая обычная семья… родители, трое детей, бабушка… и они все сидели у телевизора, CNN смотрели. Один ребенок был совсем маленький, и все равно мать держала его на руках. Как будто он что-то понимал.  
Может, она просто боялась его выпустить, неожиданно пришло в голову Брюсу.  
Дворецкий словно прочел его мысли:  
— После того, что случилось позавчера, это вполне естественно.  
— Но я послушал, про что там говорили.  
— По телевизору?  
— Да, — голос стал глухим и серым, а потом зазвенел металлом. — Они нагнетают панику. Им мало того, что у нас случилось. Им надо, чтобы вся страна говорила о Готэме — но не из-за нас, а ради них. Они даже хотят включить это в свои дебаты!  
— Сэр, позвольте. Кто эти «они»?  
— Маккейн и Обама, — ответил Брюс.  
— То есть их политтехнологи.  
— Какая разница, Альфред.  
Брюс отставил тарелку с недоеденной ветчиной, и фарфор премерзко царапнул по стеклу.  
— Сэр, было бы странно, если бы кандидаты в президенты США сейчас не говорили о том, что случилось в Готэме. Они обязаны выразить свою точку зрения.  
— Я понимаю, Альфред. Я понимаю, что это — политика. Но я не услышал ни одного слова по делу. Они не знают, что такое Готэм. И не хотят знать.  
— Вы судите об их планах по одной телепередаче?  
Брюс откинулся на спинку кресла, обхватил себя руками. Привык отмахиваться от усталости, привык жить одной волей-нервами-целью, и говорить себе, что нет времени, что каждая минута на счету. А потом накатывает, вот как сейчас, обволакивает точно патокой и хочется закрыть глаза, ничего не объяснять и просто забыться…  
Заставил себя встать.  
— Когда я вернулся домой, я постарался собрать все материалы, — вдох-выдох, надо сделать пять шагов вдоль прозрачной стены, ровных и четких, точно ты на параде или на плацу, хотя наследник Уэйнов никогда нигде не служил, но он знает, как делать ровные и четкие шаги, вдох-выдох, еще раз вдох-выдох, а теперь надо представить, что вдыхаешь горный воздух где-то в Бутане. И вот уже совсем не хочется спать. — Так вот, Обама говорит о том, что все наши проблемы — внутренние. Что нам не надо тратить деньги на войну в Ираке. Что внешняя политика США привела нацию к депрессии. И ведь это именно то, что сейчас хотят услышать в Готэме. Нам хотят помочь!  
Пять шагов в другую сторону. Вдох-выдох. Какая полезная вещь дыхательная гимнастика. Ну да, Анри Дюкард был хорошим учителем…  
… а Альфред Пенниворт отличным слушателем.  
— И еще Маккейн, — продолжил Брюс. — В Готэме всегда выигрывали республиканцы или в крайнем случае консервативные демократы. Но главное, здесь его деньги и его спонсоры. И эти деньги сейчас в опасности — инвесторы закрыли множество проектов, многие сделки не состоялись, договоры разорваны. Несколько банков разорились. На мой взгляд, они просто хотят нажиться на наших несчастьях. Кстати, Маккейн собирается приехать сюда и выступить перед избирателями. Он и так получил лишний плюс в свою доктрину «у Америки много врагов». Если он победит, то начнет закручивать гайки, как будто это что-то даст.  
— Я так понимаю, сэр, — спросил дворецкий, — вы уже приняли решение, за кого голосовать в ноябре?  
— Я подумаю, — сказал Брюс. Выпрямился, сложил руки на груди и, глядя Альфреду в глаза, пообещал. — Но я не позволю никому манипулировать городом и людьми. Готэм будет сам решать свою судьбу. Я должен убедить людей, что мы справимся сами. Без вмешательства извне.  
По лицу Альфреда пробежала тень, даже морщины сразу заострились. Дворецкий сейчас смотрел в сторону окна — крыши небоскребов все также плавились под полуденным солнцем. А потом перевел взгляд на Брюса, строгий-строгий, точно тому было восемь лет и он в очередной раз стащил банку сгущенки с верхней полки…  
… не для себя, а для девочки по имени Рейчел Доуз.  
… которая потом выросла, и стала мечтать, чтобы мальчик, таскавший для нее сгущенку, тоже вырос, а мальчик повзрослел ровно настолько, чтобы решать за тридцать миллионов жителей.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы Готэм стал государством в государстве?  
— Нет, — Брюс осекся. — Но я несу ответственность за этот город. И чем дальше, тем ее больше. Альфред, вам кажется, что я беру на себя слишком много?  
— Мне кажется, что прежде Бэтмен никогда не задавался таким вопросом.  
Она тоже так считала, подумал Брюс. Что я беру на себя слишком много и что я никогда не думаю, хорошо это или плохо. Но у меня нет пути назад. Больше нет.  
— Значит, — в голосе снова звякнул металл, — сейчас Бэтмену придется одеть костюм Брюса Уэйна.  
— Интересный ход, — кивнул дворецкий.  
— Мне в первую очередь надо узнать, кого будут поддерживать Макмиллан, Розенфельд…  
— … а также мистер Леонхард, мистер Гольденбаум, мистер Клэнчи и другие друзья семьи Уэйнов? — Альфред понимающе улыбнулся. — Еще один благотворительный вечер?  
— Я попрошу мэра устроить прием для официальных лиц. Точнее, для всех, кто имеет вес в городе.  
— Если Бэтмен решил навести порядок в верхах власти, то что останется наследнику Уэйнов?  
— Все должны думать, что он пытается исправить свою дурацкую репутацию. Вы ведь помните статью «Пьяный миллионер сжег усадьбу»?  
Альфред одарил его пристальным взглядом. Так смотрел не дворецкий — так смотрел сообщник, благодаря которому у города появился темный рыцарь.  
— В таком случае, ему придется исправлять репутацию так, чтобы это было очевидно каждому. Так, чтобы это мозолило глаза. Чтобы в светских хрониках писали разоблачительные статьи о ваших имидж-мейкерах. О том, что на самом деле вы только играете в благотворительность. О том, что вы сорите деньгами, выкидывая миллионы на ничего не стоящие проекты.  
В первый раз за утро Брюс широко ухмыльнулся.  
— Видите, мы с вами уже все придумали!


	2. Глава 2.

**16 июля 2008 года, двенадцать часов дня, Москва, Лубянка.**

Калачев с раздражением окинул взглядом свой кабинет. Подполковник любил порядок, и терпеть не мог, когда, например, рабочий стол оказывается заваленным бумагами так, что нет места даже кружку поставить. И главное, бардак на столе возник не только по вине Григорьева, который иначе работать просто не умел, но и по его собственной вине. Сам же запросил поднять архивы за пару лет на этот дрянной американский городишко — ничего себе, кстати, городишко, тридцать миллионов жителей. Это что же, побольше Москвы? А еще принятые за последние дни донесения, шифровки и распечатки, которые Калачев просто не успел рассортировать и распихать по папкам.  
Григорьев его злости не замечал. Он удобно устроился на диване с кружкой чая в одной руке и пачкой фотографий в другой. По обе стороны от Григорьева высились стопки архивных папок.  
Калачев, покачав головой, аккуратно переложил толстенную кипу распечаток cо стула на журнальный столик. Бардака от этого не убавилось.  
— Ну и что это такое? — спросил Калачев, усевшись напротив Григорьева.  
— Летучая мышь, — объяснил Григорьев, продолжая вертеть фотографию в руках — Прикинь, везде пишут, что они в пещерах живут. А я, помнится, приехал к бабушке на зимние каникулы. В деревню под Пятигорском. И вот делать было нечего, полез я на чердак — а там их, наверное, штук десять! Под потолком висели, а я их спугнул, и они как полетят — прямо в меня!  
— Тьфу, мерзость какая.  
Григорьев пожал плечами.  
— А по-моему, интересный зверь.  
— Я не про это.  
— Да я понял.  
Днем раньше, целый мешок мерзостей был подброшен на территорию российского консульства в том самом тридцатимиллионном американском городе в девятнадцать часов двадцать семь минут по местному времени.  
Подбросившего тут же взяла полиция.  
По словам работников консульства, да и судя по тому, что можно было разглядеть на записях камер наблюдения — явно асоциальный тип.  
— Думаешь, местная бомжатня так развлекается? — спросил Григорьев.  
— Да чего тут думать. Нам вон, — Калачев кивнул на заваленный бумагами стол, — про другое думать надо.  
— А вот мне кажется, тут не так все просто.  
— Да мало ли идиотов…  
Очень хотелось сказать «в этой гребаной Америке».  
— Накурился чего-нибудь или накололся, ну вот и…  
— … набрал мешок дохлых летучих мышей и пошел прямо к российскому консульству? А почему не к французскому, оно на той же улице находится?  
— Мишка, ты ищешь логику там, где ее нет.  
— Да причем тут логика!  
— А причем тут летучие мыши?  
— Подожди, — опомнился Григорьев. — Мы ж вчера с тобой про него эти газетные вырезки читали. Помнишь, в газете в той еще написали, что, — Григорьев осекся, и имя бывшего офицера ФСБ в очередной раз не было произнесено, — он еще требовал, чтобы этот Бэтмен снял маску.  
— Журналисты чего только не напишут. Вот представь себе. Есть у них какая-то городская легенда. Понимаешь, у американцев это в крови — супергероев придумывать. И знаешь, почему? Молодой народ. Не было у них сказок, былин — вот как у нас про богатырей. Зато у них есть Зорро, Супермен и теперь вот этот Бэтмен. Сами придумали, для отвода глаз.  
— Да ты же сам вчера говорил, что он вправду существует! Ты еще мне бумагу какую-то показывал, выписку историческую про этот виги… виджи… — Григорьев запнулся. — Блин, как его? В восемнадцатом веке появилось.  
— Виджилантизм, — напомнил подполковник.  
— Точно, — щелкнул пальцами майор. — Язык сломать можно.  
— Это потому что в русском языке аналогов нет.  
— Ну так мы и не претендуем на звание самой свободной страны на свете. А у американцев, оказывается, это такая старая добрая традиция. Типа, кладем на законы с прибором, берем короткоствол и показываем всем пацанам, как надо. Блин, а потом сами нас за Грозный ругают.  
— Ладно, Мишка, не разводи демагогию.  
— Какая демагогия? Понимаешь, у америкосов это в крови. Это для нас идиотизмом кажется, что какой-то придурок в маске с ушами по крыше скачет, а у них даже слово умное для этого имеется!  
— Может быть. А может быть, все это — провокация. Например, ФБР. Или на самом деле легенда. Вон видишь, — Калачев достал папку с журнального столика, полистал копии, — на него даже какие-то трупы списали. Очень удобно, и дело раскрывать не надо. Тем более что этого Бэтмена полиция поймать не может. Подумай, ну что за фигня? Говорю, сами наверно его и выдумали.  
— А как же он тогда требования ставил?  
— Да очень просто. Он тоже мог эту легенду использовать. Ну вот представь, идут теракты, судью убили, комиссара, полицейских, и тут какой-то псих по телевизору вещает, мол, выдайте мне другого психа, только в плаще и маске. Знаешь, тут у народа реально крыша на северный полюс отъедет.  
— Есть же свидетельства очевидцев… фотографии…  
— Ну есть. Но так и что? Может, ты веришь, что он на самом деле по воздуху летает?  
— Черт его знает, — нахмурился Григорьев.  
— Да даже если так. Причем тут бомж и дохлые летучие мыши у посольства? Такой дружеский привет от Готэма российскому консульству? Передали символ города?  
— Не бывает таких совпадений.  
— Ну хорошо, — выдохнул Калачев. — Есть там у нас кто-нибудь?  
— В консульстве?  
— Не, в полиции. В архивах кто-то работал, да?  
Григорьев поставил недопитую кружку на пол, засуетился, завозился с бумагами.  
— «Артемида». Мария Коржицки, 1971 года рождения, родилась в Польше, отец — член польской коммунистической партии…  
— А, помню. Но у нее такого доступа не будет, не тот уровень. Хотя можно попробовать. Но это ж времени сколько пойдет… Ладно, кто ее координирует?  
— Салтыков.  
— Отлично, Салтыков сейчас нам помогает. Давай беги к Салтыкову, сам ему все объясни и скажи, пусть со своей Марией, то есть с Артемидой этой немедленно свяжется.  
— Надо бы еще консульство пробить наше. Мало ли чего еще видели.  
— Видели бы — сказали бы нам. Ты пойми — там ихняя полиции все прочесала. Мало ли теракт какой задумали или еще какую провокацию?  
— Все равно, — уперся Григорьев. — Ну вот чувствую я, понимаешь?  
— Ладно, уговорил. Позвоню в консульство, — махнул рукой Калачев. — Вот черт!  
— Что сейчас не так?  
— У них там четыре часа ночи.  
— В консульстве кто-то должен круглосуточно сидеть.  
— Не факт, что он будет в курсе. Блин, ну не домой же им звонить.  
— А что такое? — хмыкнул Григорьев. — Тут, блин, задача государственной важности. Они там чего, спать в Америку поехали или может все-таки родине служить?  
— Скажешь тоже. Короче, я тогда к Николаеву. Он, кажется, кого-то из консулов лично знает, вот пусть и допрашивает.  
Григорьев, едва не задев ногой кружку на полу, пружиной поднялся с дивана. Схватил пачку фотографий и папку, хлопнул дверью. 

 

**16 июля 2008 года, час дня, Москва, Лубянка.**

— С Салтыковым переговорил, все объяснил. Он думает, что вполне реально. «Артемиду» эту как раз недавно повысили и доступ к информации у нее неплохой. Ты прикинь, Володька, как нам повезло — у них как раз сегодня вечером сеанс связи!  
Григорьев был взбудоражен — дело начало раскручиваться.  
— А ты чего такой мрачный? — спросил он Калачева.  
Тот нахмурился. Потушил окурок.  
— Случилось чего-нибудь? — не унимался Григорьев. — Ты с Николаевым говорил?  
— Говорил, — выдохнул Калачев. Поставил одну стопку папок на другую, поморщился от собственной неаккуратности, присел на край стола. — Позвонили мы туда.  
— И что?  
— Который в консульстве — не знает нифига. Пришлось домой звонить. В общем, разбудили одного. Николаев из него минут пятнадцать что-то вытянуть пытался, — Калачев достал вторую сигарету. — Ты был прав, Мишка. Не все там так просто.  
Григорьев аж зарделся. Калачев подчиненных — да и друзей — хвалил редко, и еще реже признавал, что прав не он, а кто-то другой.  
— И чего выяснили?  
— Короче, пустили они туда американских полицейских. Ну, мышей этих дохлых собирать. Американцы уж очень извинялись, старались изо всех сил. И вроде быстро так все собрали. Даже еще какие-то пробы воздуха думали взять — типа, нет ли чего ядовитого. Потом, когда американцы ушли, консул на концерт засобирался. И так уже опаздывал. А у них там газон, ягодки-цветочки. И вот говорит, пошел он к машине и почему-то на газон посмотрел. А там в цветочках — карта. Видно, ветром унесло.  
— Карта?  
— Игральная, — Калачев затянулся. — Тебе сказать, какая, или сам догадаешься?  
— Охренеть, — ответил Григорьев.  
Сел на диван. Ополовиненная кружка до сих пор стояла на полу, и Григорьев выпил весь остывший горький чай залпом.  
— Отсюда несколько версий. Версия первая: этот бомж его человек. И сделал это по его приказу. Вопрос, зачем? Версия вторая: бомж чего-то накурился. И все это просто совпадение.  
— Не верю, — замотал головой Григорьев. — Не бывает чтобы так.  
— Посмотрим, чего еще «Артемида» скажет. Подождем немного…  
— Чего тут ждать, действовать надо! Он же нам знак дает!  
— А какой знак?  
— Ну, если он с этой летающей мышью на ножах был, то, — Григорьев замялся, — он, наверно… он, того…  
— Ч-черт! — выругался Калачев. Пепел с сигареты упал на ковер. — Достало!  
Григорьев удивленно посмотрел на товарища.  
— Достало, понимаешь, что мы про него все «он» да «он».  
— Так это давно повелось.  
— Это повелось, когда Вениаминов передал в Центр, что, — Калачев запнулся, — что Козырев провалился в Колумбии.  
Он все-таки сделал это. Произнес фамилию, которую считали чуть ли не проклятой.  
— Нет, — глухо сказал Григорьев. — Когда Алексеенко объявил, что весь провал — вина Козырева. И что Серега погиб.  
Они замолчали.  
Калачев докурил сигарету.  
— Я, кстати, у Николаева вот еще про что спросил. Короче, на обмен командование не пойдет.  
— Вот же с-суки.  
— Ну какой обмен, Мишка? Сам подумай! Не дай бог там хоть один след к нам приведет. Ты прикинь, как американцы отреагируют!  
— Не приведет, — упрямо сказал Григорьев. — Все чисто, нет никаких следов.  
— Это если Козырев не расколется.  
— Да ты что? — возмутился Григорьев.  
— Мишка, ты вот что пойми. Вряд ли им занимается полиция. После того, как он там позажигал — не тот уровень. Скорее, ФБР. Но если у них есть хоть что-то на нас — то дело передадут в ЦРУ. Потому что это уже международный терроризм, и все тут. И тогда им проще всего его вывезти за границу. Америкосы, между прочим, по всему миру себе тюрем понастроили. И в Марокко, и в Бахрейне. Удобно очень. Отсюда два вывода — во-первых, мы его уже не найдем. Во-вторых, у каждого человека есть предел. И есть ситуации и методы, когда любой — я повторяю, любой — напишет признание.  
Майор замотал головой.  
— Ладно, — сказал Калачев. — У нас есть приказ. Найти и вытащить. И вот что я думаю — мы не из того исходим, Мишка.  
— В смысле?  
— Сам он что вообще делать собирается? — спросил Калачев и тут же принялся объяснять. — Вот смотри. Мы тут с тобой, ну и Николаев с Лукиным, решили его вытащить. А сам он чего хочет?  
Григорьев сразу не ответил.  
— Ты представь себя на его месте, — сказал Калачев.  
— Не хочу.  
— И я не хочу. А надо. Не знаю, был ли Алексеенко в том провале замешан или нет, но Козырев однозначно считает, что да. Но с Алексеенко он уже счеты свел. С Вениаминовым и Кривиным тоже. Да, фактически он организовал и провел именно такую операцию, какую хотел Алексеенко. Только классом выше. Николаев говорит, что он сам на это напирал, когда вчера Лукина убалтывал. Типа, все по нашему плану пошло. Но, понимаешь, на Козыреве при этом два трупа офицеров ФСБ. Сдали они его тогда в Колумбии или не сдали — дело десятое. За такое художество вообще-то расстрел полагается, а не железки на грудь.  
— По закону у нас расстрела больше нет.  
— По закону… — Калачев помял окурок пальцами. Добавил. — Козырев прекрасно знает, что его ждет. Он хочет выйти с нами на контакт? Зачем?  
— А что, если он все равно решил… — Григорьев не договорил.  
— … вернуться?  
Они снова замолчали.  
— Знаешь, я на его месте хотел бы просто в глаза посмотреть кое-кому, — сказал Григорьев. — Пусть даже перед расстрелом.  
Калачев замялся.  
— Ну, допустим, летучая мышь — это действительно тот мифический и мистический Бэтмен. Допустим, это не выдумка, и он существует на самом деле. Допустим, Козырев послал того бомжа дать нам знак. И что это за знак? Если он решил вернуться, и хочет, чтобы мы его вытащили… что мы должны делать?  
— Найти этого Бэтмена.  
— Американская полиция не может, но куда ихним копам до ФСБ… А дальше что?  
— А дальше… — Григорьев помедлил. — Не знаю. Короче, я бы все материалы по Бэтмену изучил. Посмотрел бы, где его там упоминали. Не только в связи с Козыревым, а вообще. Что там в июне–июле происходило, и где был замешан Бэтмен.  
— А вот это дело, — согласился Калачев. — Слушай, я к вечеру нескольких человек вызвал — они недавно в Готэме были. Ты тоже тогда давай к шести заходи, ладно?  
— Буду, — пообещал Григорьев.

 

**16 июля 2008 года, двенадцать часов дня, Готэм, местное управление ФБР**

— Вам как обычно, сэр? — спросил секретарь.  
— Как обычно, — ответил Кроули.  
Это означало: стейк из говядины, который готовили по средам, салат, апельсиновый сок и кофе. Еще это означало: все нормально, все правильно, все как раньше.  
Отослав секретаря в кафетерий, Кроули остался один. Убедить себя в том, что все идет как должно, он не смог. Это потому что вчера так никто и не позвонил.  
Кроули добрался домой около двенадцати. В планах было наконец-то выспаться первый раз за два дня, поработать вечером дома, а главное — дождаться звонка о ходе допросов.  
Руководитель местного управления ФБР никогда не жаловался на недостаток терпения или силы воли. Поэтому он заставил себя поговорить с женой, поинтересоваться, как прошел день у детей и даже посмотреть с ними пару мультфильмов.  
Никто не звонил. Ни в пять, ни в шесть, ни в восемь вечера. На мгновение Кроули решил сам связаться с Рингсби, но тут же отклонил эту идею. Не хотел мешать.  
Около десяти вечера Кроули ушел спать, прекрасно зная о том, что завтра ему придется ждать совсем других разговоров по телефону.  
Так и получилось.  
Вашингтон хотел немедленных результатов. А оба кандидата в президенты — точнее, их представители, но какая разница? — хотели приехать в Готэм, включить проблему терроризма в дебаты, а главное — знать, как бы поудобнее связать июльские события в городе со своей предвыборной программой. Они по-прежнему обещали сделать Кроули национальным героем. В этот раз речь шла даже о месте заместителя главы ФБР — оказывается, и республиканцы и демократы иногда мыслили одинаково.  
И Кроули снова почувствовал себя единственным человеком в США, который просто хотел знать правду.  
Для начала он вызвал Рингсби. Засек время и выслушал, не прерывая. В конце двадцатиминутного доклада тот подчеркнул:  
— С этими допросами я уже сутки не сплю.  
— Не только вы, — ответил Кроули.  
Вышло довольно равнодушно, и лицо Рингсби на миг стало по-детски обиженным.  
— Я вас скоро отпущу, — пообещал Кроули. — Вы пойдете домой и выспитесь. Но сначала я хочу, чтобы вы вместе со мной послушали Гиллеспи. Вы должны быть в курсе всего расследования.  
— Я не забыл, — сказал Рингсби. — Но я вот что еще хотел сказать.  
— Слушаю.  
— Третью сессию вчера… ну, когда нам пришлось использовать двойную дозу, проводил Крайтон. Так вот Крайтону он рассказал новую историю про шрамы.  
— Что-нибудь примечательное?  
— Еще бы. Крайтону он сказал, что раньше служил в полиции, и у него был напарник, напарнику поначало очень везло в жизни, и тот любил повторять «все беды от того, что люди мало улыбаются», но потом от него — в смысле, от напарника — ушла жена, он разбил машину, влез в долги, был уволен и сел на иглу. Потом в одном из рейдов они встретились, и…  
— Дальше понятно. Напарник разукрасил ему лицо, так?  
Рингсби кивнул.  
— Это все есть в материалах допроса, — сказал он. — Но вот что интересно. Крайтон говорит, что у него действительно был напарник, который плохо закончил.  
— И Крайтон на самом деле служил в полиции, — Кроули открыл верхний ящик стола. Раньше там всегда лежала пачка сигарет наготове. Он бросил курить уже два года назад, а привычка лазить в ящик осталась. — Забавно. Вы думаете, это не совпадение?  
Рингсби пожал плечами.  
— Черт его знает…  
— Хотите сопоставить истории, которые он рассказывает, с личностями слушателей? — Кроули хмыкнул, наблюдая за реакцией Рингсби. — Вижу, что не хотите.  
— Учитывая число контактов, объем информации немалый. Но если нужно…  
— Обойдемся нашими сотрудниками. Поручите это кому-нибудь из своих.  
— Я сейчас же отдам распоряжение Питеру.  
— Хорошо, — Кроули надавил кнопку коммуникатора, вызывая секретаря. — Боб, сварите нам кофе, и покрепче, — только тогда он вспомнил, что Рингсби терпеть не может кофе и всегда пил чай или какао. Ну и ладно. — Кстати, у вас вчера был этот доктор, как его, Расмус Энквист?  
— Он контролировал четвертую и пятую сессию. Это была его идея — взять два разных препарата, и еще попробовать гипноз, — Рингсби помедлил. — Доктор Энквист сказал мне, что номер 29 сильно зациклен на этих шрамах. Очевидно, это связано с сильной психической травмой и все эти истории — своего рода защита от травмы. Причем он каждый раз придумывает новую версию, чтобы не вспоминать как все было на самом деле. И еще Энквист считает, что номер 29 верит во все, что рассказывает.  
— Вот как.  
— Он очень… искренен.  
Это никуда не годится, подумал Кроули.  
— А вы сами? — спросил он. — Вы сами что считаете? Вы видите разницу между его показаниями позавчерашней давности и тем, что он наговорил под действием барбитуратов?  
Рингсби ответил не сразу. Уставился в сторону окна, заерзал в кресле.  
— В последнее время мне кажется, что все это…, — пауза была тяжелой, а ответ тихим, честным и совсем не пафосным, — словом, разницы нет.  
— Ну, если вам так кажется… — протянул Кроули.  
На самом деле он едва не обронил «если даже вам так кажется». И впервые за два года ему вновь захотелось начать курить.  
Да и секретарь где-то запропастился. Кроули снова включил коммуникатор:  
— Боб, я же просил кофе, — услышав поспешное извинение на том конце провода, он откинулся на спинку кресла. — Значит, мы имеем дело с субьектом, на которого не действуют препараты.  
— Нельзя сказать, что совсем не действуют.  
Кроули потянул папку с докладом Рингсби к себе.  
— Да, я вижу. Иньекции явно стимулируют его воображение.  
— Доктор говорит, что физические реакции у него совершенно правильные, — объяснил Рингсби. — На тройную дозу он отреагировал также, как любой нормальный человек. Нам даже пришлось применить электрошок, чтобы вернуть его в сознание.  
Дверь раскрылась — вошел секретарь.  
Кроули листал протоколы допросов, а сам исподтишка наблюдал, как его ближайший помощник и правая рука старательно размешивает три пакетика сахара, выливает в ненавистный напиток молоко до верху кружки, и, скрывая отвращение, отхлебывает.  
Неожиданно вспомнилось, какие перспективы сегодня рисовали сенаторы.  
А ведь Рингсби получит мое место, если меня переведут повыше, подумал Кроули. И если я не раскрою это дело, и меня засунут в какую-нибудь глухомань, то он все равно сможет продвинуться.  
— Я так понимаю, — он перелистнул очередную страницу, — что у номера 29 еще и явная фиксация на летучих мышах.  
— Доктор Энквист тоже обратил на это внимание, — подтвердил Рингсби, а Кроули захотелось сказать, что для таких наблюдений вовсе не нужно иметь научную степень в психиатрии.  
— Он его боится?  
— Вряд ли. Скорее, тут какой-то болезненный интерес. Но этот… Бэтмен с большой вероятностью поучаствовал в его аресте, хотя официально номер 29 задержал спецназ.  
— Да, я помню, — Кроули не смог скрыть раздражения. — Еще одна история, которая никак не красит ни полицию, ни нас. Особенно учитывая то, что нынешний комиссар полиции связан с убийцей прокурора и полицейских.  
— Но Гордон сделал заявление…  
— Знаете, Рингсби, меня он не убедил, — заявил Кроули. — Неважно. Всему свое время. Разберемся с нашим клоуном, тогда займемся и летучими мышами.  
— Гиллеспи в приемной, — сообщил секретарь через коммуникатор.  
— И что? Ему нужно особое приглашение? — отреагировал Кроули. — Пусть войдет!  
Гиллеспи принес с собой уже две папки, тонкую и потолще — удивительно, как из нее не сыпались листы.  
— Есть новости?  
— У нас появились задержанные номер 30, 31, 32, 33 и 34.  
— Давайте по порядку.  
— Номер 30 задержан вчера вечером вблизи консульства России.  
— Да, я слышал об этом.  
Рингсби подавился кофе. Закашлял, но под взглядом Кроули тотчас перестал.  
Гиллеспи продолжил:  
— Это Майкл Шорли, гражданин США, 1976 года рождения, безработный. Один раз привлекался к уголовной ответственности за мелкую кражу, второй раз за хранение наркотиков. В тот вечер находился под действием кокаина. При обыске квартиры изъята коробка с игральными картами. Точнее, из всей колоды в коробке были только изображения одной единственной карты, то есть…  
— Понятно, — оборвал его Кроули. — Вы установили его связь с номером 29?  
— Мы отрабатываем эту версию. На допросе Шорли сперва отрицал, что действовал по чьему-то приказу. Однако когда мы показали ему фотографию номера 29 в гриме и без, Шорли сказал, что узнал его. К сожалению, он не смог указать времени или места встречи с номером 29.  
— Не смог? Он его видел только по телевизору?  
— У Шорли началась ломка, — как бы извиняясь, произнес Гиллеспи. — После этого он повторял какой-то бред про летучих мышей и карты. Мы вызвали врача, и…  
— Так ему нужен был не врач, а доза, — раздался голос Рингсби.  
Тот стоял у окна с чашкой недопитого кофе.  
На этот раз Кроули был полностью согласен с подчиненным, и даже пожалел, что не попросил секретаря приготовить чай или какао для Рингсби.  
— Есть что-нибудь еще?  
— Номер 31 задержан вчера около входа на нашу автостоянку. Привлек внимание охранника. Номер 32 задержан ночью вблизи управления. Причем с прибором ночного видения. После этого мы усилили наблюдение, и рано утром задержали еще двух. У номера 34 с собой был план здания! Вы только посмотрите, — Гиллеспи раскрыл перед Кроули тонкую папку, — здесь все этажи, коридоры, окна, двери! Даже схема электропроводки!  
— Даже так.  
— Мы установили, что номер 31 и 32 ранее работали на семью Марони. По нашим сведениями, они и сейчас связаны с итальянцами. Занимаются распространением легких наркотиков. Правда, при обыске мы ничего не нашли. На допросах оба показали, что выполняли задание, за которое уже получили деньги. А именно следили за машинами наших сотрудников.  
— Лихо, — Кроули покачал головой. — Ну что ж, если полиция все никак не может указать на место поедателям пиццы, это сделаю я.  
Гиллеспи вздохнул.  
— Задержанные номер 33 и 34 — китайские эмигранты. На допросе показали, что действовали по наущению неизвестного лица. За деньги. У обоих дома при обыске обнаружены фотографии главного подозреваемого. Причем без грима. А еще — и вот это совсем уж странно — из обеих квартир изъяты папки с документами и газетными вырезками, касающимися того китайского бизнесмена.  
— Лау?  
— Именно так, сэр. Правда, оба утверждают, что не знают, как все эти вещи попали к ним в квартиру.  
— Лау сейчас числится пропавшим без вести?  
— Да. По предварительным данным, он был похищен из здания полицейского комиссариата подозреваемым номер 29.  
— Если он был не похищен, а спасен, то Смит с его китайской версией может оказаться прав.  
Теперь эта идея показалась интересной. Китайцы народ особенный, рассуждал Кроули. Они могут пойти на что угодно, и если номер 29 действовал по их заданию и вытащил Лау, то теперь они решили вытащить самого номера 29 и даже смогли подставить семью Марони, оставшуюся без лидера. Но атака на управление ФБР? Ну, пусть не атака — взлом, организация побега. Или, например, захват машины, в которой номера 29 придется доставить в местную тюрьму — не все же время держать его здесь.  
В конце концов, почему бы и нет, подумал Кроули. Ему вспомнился самолет, захваченный арабами и так и не долетевший до Пентагона. Хвала родным ВВС — вовремя сбили.  
— Внешняя угроза? — спросил Рингсби.  
Тоже очень вовремя.  
Кроули пришла в голову неприятная мысль — а что, если его помощник что-то знает о звонках сенаторов. Когда его самого только перевели в Готэм и дали две недели на то, чтобы освоиться и принять дела у прежнего руководителя, и сначала все было так правильно и хорошо, он радовался повышению, а прежний шеф — выходу на пенсию, а потом вдруг настал ад: сперва угрозы, а потом убийство судьи и комиссара полиции в один день, убийство нескольких полицейских и покушение на мэра. Кроули тогда временно занимал кабинет рядом, сейчас пустовавший, и один раз, когда он вошел к прежнему шефу не постучавшись, тот говорил с кем-то по телефону. Это случилось как раз после покушения на Гарсиа. Кроули спешно вышел и отправился в архив — а через минуту шеф догнал преемника в коридоре, и вид шефа явно выражал неудобство.  
Неужели они звонили ему тоже, спросил себя Кроули.  
Все эти обещания — сделать его национальным героем или повысить в должности — вызвали странное чувство. Не то стыд, не то смущение.  
… или это и впрямь был пресловутый голос совести.  
— Внешняя угроза, — спокойно согласился Кроули. — Гиллеспи, у вас есть что-нибудь еще очень новое и срочное?  
— Нового немало, а вот срочного… — Гиллеспи пожал плечами.  
— Отлично. Будьте так добры и подождите меня в приемной, мы с Рингсби сейчас сходим в гости.  
Когда Гиллеспи закрыл за собой дверь, Рингсби недоуменно покосился на шефа.  
— В гости?  
— Я хочу посмотреть на него.  
Рингсби сразу понял о ком идет речь и с заметной осторожностью в голосе предложил:  
— Может лучше посмотреть запись допроса?  
— Нет, — беспрекословно.  
Они вместе спустились вниз.  
Вниз, снова вниз и еще раз вниз.  
И чем ниже они спускались, тем менее правдоподобной казалась Кроули идея о возможном вмешательстве китайской мафии. Устроить побег? Так не бывает. Из таких мест невозможно сбежать.  
Да и скандал нам тоже не нужен, подумал Кроули. Не хватало нам еще одного международного конфликта. Если, конечно, мы все не встанем на сторону Маккейна и не найдем Америке еще одного врага.  
Весьма зря господа сенаторы собрались поманипулировать руководителем Готэмского управления ФБР. В конечном счете все решит выдержка. Надо немного подождать, немного поднапрячься в работе — и тогда у него на руках будет достаточно версий, чтобы не только лавировать между политическими течениями, но и управлять ими.  
Мысль была слишком смелой, во многом безрассудно глупой, и Кроули полностью отдавал себе в этом отчет. Но когда последняя дверь отъехала в сторону, он не удержался и вошел в камеру с легкой улыбкой на лице.  
Огляделся.  
Камера оказалась самой обычной. Четыре на пять плюс вспомогательное помещение, трое дежурных сотрудников, коричневые стены и блеклый свет лампы.  
— Почему здесь так темно? — спросил Кроули. — У нас тут не дом отдыха.  
Дежурный поспешил к консоли у двери, но Рингсби его опередил.  
Взгляд Кроули скользнул дальше. К специальному креслу. К человеку с закрытыми глазами.  
Без сознания? Спит? Симулирует? Все три варианта Кроули не устраивали.  
Он посмотрел на часы. Сделал шаг вперед, почувствовал слабый запах рвоты, поморщился, повернулся к Рингсби.  
— Побочное действие барбитуратов, — объяснил тот.  
— Неумело работаете, — Кроули увидел расплывшийся по подбородку синяк и рассеченную бровь.  
— Разве его придется «показывать»?  
— На лице не должно оставаться следов, — тихо и твердо.  
— Там такое лицо, что…  
Еще один шаг вперед, и Кроули внезапно понял, что его дежурная мораль и обычные правила работы с задержанными здесь ни к месту.  
В свое время он встречал трех человек с такой же травмой, но то были живые лица, а это — это казалось маской.  
Даже без грима. Даже с закрытыми глазами.  
И вот эту маску — с бугорками шрамов, с залитой потом кожей, с запекшейся в уголке рта кровью — хотелось разглядывать.  
Потому что только изучив маску, можно понять, кто ее носит.  
— Мы собирались провести шестую сессию, — сказал Рингсби.  
Кроули не ответил. Он подошел еще ближе к задержанному, знаком показал, чтобы дежурные принесли стул. Взгляд его упал на прикованные к креслу запястья и содранную наручниками кожу.  
— Я все думал, когда же вы зайдете, мистер Джеймс Кроули.  
Голос из-под маски был спокойным. Мягким. Почти завораживающим.  
Позже Кроули не раз удивлялся, как это он в первую же секунду не отдал себе отчета в том, что задержанный его узнал. Его первой мыслью стало воспоминание из детства — мама с ее советами никогда не смотреть в глаза незнакомым людям. Потому что незнакомцы бывают опасны.  
Но мамы рядом не было, и Кроули заглянул в бездну.  
У бездны были человеческие глаза, лицо-маска со шрамами, синяком и рассеченной бровью, гипнотический голос, а еще…  
— У вас, наверно, много дел? Конечно, куда вам до меня.  
… а еще бездна, оказывается, умела смеяться.  
Над ним. Над директором местного управления ФБР.  
К неудовольствию Кроули, Рингсби тоже это понял и повысил голос:  
— Ты что это себе позволяешь?  
— Тише, — сказал Кроули.  
Задержанный номер 29 не обратил на Рингсби никакого внимания. Он смотрел только на Кроули, глаза в глаза, и тот наконец нашел, что ответить.  
— Нам некуда спешить.  
— Правда? — спросил человек, визиткой которого была игральная карта. — Мне нравятся люди с чувством юмора.  
— Мне тоже, — заметил Кроули, и заработал еще один очень пристальный взгляд.  
Он наконец сел на притащенный дежурным стул. Прямо напротив кресла.  
Задержанный номер 29 молчал, и Кроули решил сделать ход первым:  
— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что от нашего разговора зависит все, что с вами случится дальше.  
— Дорогой мистер Кроули, вы… , — снова смех, — вы очаровательно предсказуемы.  
— Думаю, я еще сумею вас удивить.  
— Я тоже на это надеюсь. Полиции не удалось, туда, наверно, специально набирают таких скучных парней. Так что у ФБР есть шанс!  
— Мне нравится, что вы не сдаетесь, — сказал Кроули.  
— О! А вашей следующей фразой будет «тем интереснее с вами, хм, работать». Я угадал?  
— Почти, — согласился Кроули.  
— Хороший прием. Когда вы хвалите кого-нибудь — будь это ваш коллега или «клиент», вы автоматически ставите себя выше. Это обеспечивает вам чувство превосходства. И вы даете понять, что контролируете ситуацию. Вам, наверно, не хватает этого ощущения в жизни? — и прежде, чем Кроули успел что-то вставить, задержанный номер 29 обратился к Рингсби. — Ваш шеф часто вас хвалит?  
Рингсби передернуло, но, поймав на себе взгляд Кроули, он сдержался от ругательств. Только жестом подозвал дежурных, которые стали по обе стороны от кресла.  
А Кроули захлопал в ладоши.  
— Неплохо. Очень неплохо.  
— Оставляя меня с этим темпераментным парнем, — задержанный кивнул на Рингсби, — вы даете мне шанс настроить его против вас.  
В ответ на улыбку — совершенно отвратительную и невероятно искреннюю — Кроули покачал головой.  
— Не помню, чтобы врачи ставили вам диагноз «мания величия».  
— Да? У них не было достаточно времени оценить мою, хм, многогранную личность.  
— Ничего, — Кроули не любил повторяться, но все-таки добавил. — Как вы уже поняли, у нас это время есть.  
Повторяться действительно не стоило — ответом ему стал очень недоверчивый взгляд.  
Взгляд-шутка. Взгляд-насмешка.  
— И вас, конечно, никуда не торопит начальство? — в голосе звучало притворное сожаление. — Вашингтон не сделает из вас козла отпущения, если вы так и не узнаете, почему этот город едва не сошел с ума несколько дней назад, а?  
Кроули вздохнул.  
— Вы напрасно думаете, что Вашингтон интересует ваша судьба. Отсюда, — он кивнул на дверь, — вы никогда не выберетесь. А Вашингтон вполне устроит диагноз врачей из Аркхэма и версия о вашей пресловутой невменяемости. Также их устроит, если с вами произойдет несчастный случай. Пресса? Я всегда могу предъявить вашего двойника. Какое угодно признание. Какие угодно доказательства.  
Ответом снова был смех.  
Дикий, неуправляемый и по-настоящему безумный.  
— Вы, — задержанный номер 29 с трудом остановился и перевел дух, — вы только что рассказали мне свои правила игры! Зачем, а? Ну зачем открывать мне — мне! — свои карты?  
— Затем, что меня интересует правда. И только правда. И я умею ее добиваться.  
Задержанный склонил голову набок.  
— Есть такое выражение «если чего-то очень сильно желать, можно это получить». Мистер Кроули, вы не боитесь получить свою правду? Вдруг она будет совсем не такой, как вы хотите, а? Вдруг я сделаю так, что вы узнаете правду — но не обо мне, а о себе самом? И вам не понравится, потому что вы больше не сможете чувствовать себя героем и защитником Готэма?  
На этих словах Рингсби вспыхнул — но не настолько, чтобы забыть указания Кроули. Поэтому удар пришелся по шее, и задержанный захрипел, а потом хрип снова перешел в неприятное хихиканье.  
— Полегче, парень, — сказал номер 29. — Не мешай разговаривать с твоим шефом. С тобой я, так уж и быть, побеседую потом, согласен?  
Прежде, чем Рингсби успел «ответить», Кроули сделал ему знак.  
— Вы считаете, что Бэтмен как защитник Готэма, сможет принять такую правду о себе?  
— О, как вы круто сменили тему! — отозвался задержанный. — Вот это было и правда неожиданно с вашей стороны! — он состроил разочарованную гримасу, — Мистер Кроули, значит, вам стало со мной скучно, да? Вас интересует только этот летающий грызун?  
— И все-таки.  
— Ну раз вы так желаете…  
Кроули подумал, что если бы задержанный мог двигаться, он бы театрально развел руки в сторону.  
— Бэтмен почти принял правду о себе. И я, о да, именно я помог ему в этом.  
Уродливая улыбка стала гордой.  
— Но ему осталось сделать последний шаг, такой маленький, крохотный шажок, чтобы принять себя полностью. И я снова помогу ему, хотя все зависит от него самого.  
— Значит, вы связаны с ним, — сказал Кроули.  
— Конечно, — кивнул номер 29. — В каком-то смысле мы выполняем одно задание.  
— И какое же это задание?  
— Хммм, дайте вспомнить. О, может, мы оба напоминаем людям о смысле жизни?  
Задержанный расхохотался. Громко, совсем не наигранно и просто фонтанируя своей искренней радостью, точно и не было этих изматывающих допросов, иньекций и электрошока.  
Это наверно потому что он сумасшедший, подумал Кроули. Кем бы он ни был. Нет, он точно сумасшедший, у нормального человека не может быть столько сил и столько энергии, а этот псих до сих пор ведет себя так, будто мы пришли в цирк.  
— Ну, правда, странный вопрос, мистер Кроули. Вы же видели, что произошло с городом за эти дни?  
Кроули отвел взгляд в сторону. Поднялся со стула. Он тоже умел играть — обязывала работа, и сейчас он играл скуку.  
— Разговор был познавательным, — сказал он.  
— Вы уже уходите?  
— Мне пора. Хотите еще что-нибудь сообщить? Может быть, расскажете мне очередную историю про шрамы?  
Один взгляд — и Кроули на мгновение забыл, что перед ним обычный человек.  
На него снова смотрела бездна.  
Бездна в маске из шрамов и блестящих глаз.  
— Вы хотите знать, как я их получил?  
Кроули снова опустился на стул — будто что-то его заставило.  
— Представляете, у меня была семья. Жена и два ребенка — мальчик и девочка. Мальчику — его звали Майк — было девять, девочке одиннадцать. Ее звали Дженни. А я был госслужащим, ловил террористов и проводил много времени на работе. Я делал карьеру, а моя жена занималась хозяйством и заботилась о детях. Мне казалось, что я делаю все для них. Но им было скучно со мной… А потом меня вдруг повысили. Перевели в другой город. Я даже взял кредит и купил большой дом. Но дело, которое мне дали, было очень трудным. Я сделал ошибку, террорист сбежал и убил нескольких моих людей. Меня могли посадить в тюрьму — но только уволили. Банк отобрал дом, я не смог найти работу и начал пить. И вот однажды, дети пришли из школы. Они увидели, что я пьяный, и они стали очень грустные. А я так хотел, чтобы мои дети улыбались. Я сказал им «надо улыбаться». А Майк — Майк спросил меня, почему я сам не улыбаюсь. И тогда я взял кухонный нож и разрезал себе рот, чтобы мои дети знали — чтобы не случилось, я всегда улыбаюсь! Моя выдержка и стойкость никогда не подводят меня!  
Кроули почувствовал, как в висках закипает кровь.  
— Почему вы такой серьезный, мистер Кроули? — спросил человек с вечной улыбкой на лице. — Не понравилась моя история? Или вы вдруг задумались над жизнью и ее смыслом? Не стоит. Знаете, жизнь — это одна большая шутка.  
— Ну что ж, — ответил Кроули, — вы, как я понял, любите нарываться. Выдержка и стойкость? Я бы сказал, что в ближайшие дни они вам очень понадобятся.  
— Я тоже знаю, что вы будете делать в ближайшие дни. Прямо сейчас вы отдадите приказ. Вон ему, — задержанный номер 29 кивнул на Рингсби. — Вы пойдете на любые меры. Тем более, что у вас есть благая светлая цель — поиск правды! Ну что такое один сумасшедший, ммм, когда будущее ваших детей — и будущее Готэма — под угрозой? Конечно, меня трудно чем-то удивить. Но вы можете попробовать. Например, мне никогда не подпиливали зубы. А я слышал, это очень простой и хороший метод что-нибудь узнать. Так вот, вы сейчас отдадите этот приказ, а вечером уйдете домой. Вы будете играть с детьми — и в этом же время вы будете думать обо мне. Вы будете думать о том, как ваши помощники приставляют электроды к моим вискам, как проводят «симуляцию утопления», ломают мне пальцы или подпиливают зубы. Вы не сможете не думать про это! Вы будете смотреть на лица своих детей — и видеть мои шрамы, а когда вечером ваша жена улыбнется — вы вспомните мою улыбку, и…  
Кроули резко развернулся.  
Рингсби вышел за ним из камеры.  
Уже в коридоре Кроули обратился к помощнику:  
— Я позвоню генералу Чаттертону. Если он согласится, мы немедленно перевезем задержанного номер 29 на базу. И еще, Рингсби, — Кроули посмотрел в глаза помощнику, — вы знаете, что делать. Начинайте.

 

**16 июля 2008 года, семь часов вечера, Готэм, пентхауз Брюса Уэйна**

Еще один такой день, подумал Брюс, и Готэм сгорит дотла.  
Город тонул в легкой дымке, а солнце, казалось, только-только начало спускаться с небосвода, оставляя за собой сожженное небо-пустыню, и единственное облако с пепельном серым краешком — точно опаленное — ползло за светилом вниз.  
— Снова военный совет, мастер Брюс?  
Услышав голос Альфреда, Брюс покинул террасу. Дворецкий как раз протирал журнальный столик в зале.  
— Я был у мэра, — просто ответил ему Брюс.  
Альфред выпрямился, бросив последний и весьма придирчивый взгляд на столик, аккуратно сложил белейшее полотенце вчетверо, повесил на руку. Брюс продолжил:  
— Знаете, я пошел к нему за советом.  
— Мудрое решение.  
— Надеюсь, — Брюс прошел в центр зала, сел на диван. Ослабил галстук, глубоко вдохнул прохладный кондиционируемый воздух.  
За стеклом — широченное окно почти во всю стену пентхауза — жил и дышал тридцатимиллионный мегаполис.  
— А ведь здесь у нас лучший вид на Готэм. То есть лучший в Готэме вид на Готэм, — сказал Брюс таким тоном, будто эта мысль сразила его первый раз в жизни. — Я серьезно.  
— Уэйн-Энтерпрайз повезло с архитектором, не правда ли, сэр?  
— Вы его помните?  
— Доктор Джон Степлтон, — Альфред подошел к окну. Бесшумно, будто не хотел спугнуть солнечные лучики за стеклом. Вгляделся в бесконечный частокол небоскребов. — Один из хороших знакомых вашего отца.  
— Точно, в альбоме есть его фотография, — Брюсу пришлось напрячь память, чтобы отыскать в ней невысокого рыжеватого человека в очках. — Постойте, он ведь был… он приходил на похороны, да?  
— Совершенно верно. Доктор Степлтон построил все пять зданий банков Тимоти Розенфельда, нынешнее здание мэрии, гостиницу «Принс Плаца», возвел комплекс Клэнчи Электрикс… боюсь, что я не смогу все перечислить. Это был очень талантливый человек.  
— А что с ним сейчас?  
— К сожалению, не вынес второго инсульта. Это случилось пять лет назад, вы как раз путешествовали.  
— Черт, я совсем забыл. Как жаль-то.  
Жаль, потому что так и не успел познакомиться, а годы ушли и унесли с собой еще одного человека, знавшего родителей.  
Жаль, потому что розенфельдовские банки, да и девяностодвухэтажная иголка Клэнчи Электрикс глядели со всех открыток с видами Готэм-Сити. И уроженец Британии Альфред Пенниворт, оказывается, знал родной город Брюса Уэйна лучше его самого.  
Брюс поймал себя на том, что отвлекся: часы показывали уже четверть восьмого.  
— Так вот, — он продолжил. — Я был у мэра и сказал ему, что не знаю, что мне делать. А потом, понимаете, я заявил, что тоже хочу стать немножко героем.  
Дворецкий улыбнулся.  
— Неплохо для начала.  
— Альфред, вы слышите? Я именно так ему и сказал. Естественно, Гарсиа принял меня за идиота.  
— Значит, это звучало убедительно, — в ответ на хмык Брюса дворецкий продолжил. — Он принял вас за человека, который вырос и хочет быть похожим на отца. Вы ведь именно этого и добивались, верно?  
— Именно этого, — Брюс помрачнел. Оперся локтями о колени. Глядел он теперь снова не на дворецкого, а на свой город. — Я сказал ему, что мне уже тридцать четыре… что мой отец в это время учреждал призовые стипендии, создавал благотворительные фонды и строил больницы. Что некоторые семейные знакомые до сих пор осуждают меня. Сказал, что особняк сгорел не по моей вине, а из-за несчастного случая, а все остальное придумали газетчики, черт бы их побрал. В общем, я перебесился и решил исправить репутацию.  
— Правдоподобно, — одобрил Альфред. — Главное, ничто не мешает вам в любой момент забыть о новом имидже. И снова стать тем Брюсом Уэйном, которого все знают и любят.  
— И умиляются, когда Люси Уилкинсон обливает Дженнифер Кейт коктейлем из-за того, что я пригласил в казино их обеих. А та кидает в нее тортом.  
— Снимки, которые папарацци послали в газету, впечатлили даже меня, не скрою, — согласился дворецкий. — Хотя прекрасные леди пострадали почем зря. Сэр, если вы позволите, я принесу что-нибудь освежающее. Как насчет грейпфрутового сока?  
— Спасибо, пока не стоит, — Брюс указал рукой на кресло, предлагая сесть, и дворецкий занял место напротив хозяина. Свое белое полотенце он так и держал в руках. — Вы мне лучше ответьте на один вопрос.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Что это у нас за странный день такой сегодня? — Брюс скривил губы. — Вы во всем со мной соглашаетесь.  
— Наверно, это потому, что вы еще не успели посвятить меня в свой дальнейший разговор с Гарсиа, — улыбнулся Альфред. — Обещаю сразу же начать спорить.  
— Вот это совсем другое дело, — с чувством ответил Брюс. И тут же снова посерьезнел. — С Гарсиа мы говорили об очень общих вещах. Я напрямую спросил его, чем можно помочь и что сейчас является самой большой проблемой. Сначала мне показалось, что Гарсиа вообще не в курсе того, что происходит в городе. Помните, я вчера рассказывал вам про Нэрроуз и мародеров? — в ответ Альфред молча кивнул. — Или он не умеет расставлять приоритеты. Что одно, что другое плохо для представителя власти.  
Брюс вынес вердикт. Категоричный, суровый, резкий — ибо город пережил войну, а война не знает полутонов.  
— Но потом он сообразил, что у города не хватает денег на постройку новой больницы, и что хорошо бы сделать ремонт в гавани — для повышения мер безопасности.  
— Пожалуй, наш мэр поначалу не был готов к такому обороту дел. Не каждый день к нему заходит наследник Уэйнов, предлагая деньги.  
— Ты говоришь это таким тоном, будто я предложил ему взятку. А впрочем… — Брюс ухмыльнулся.  
— Он мог и так понять, — кивнул Альфред. — Гарсиа — ставленник Гольденбаума, не так ли?  
— Да. Кстати, в девять я с ним ужинаю.  
— С мэром?  
— Нет, с Гольденбаумом, — сказал Брюс. И пояснил. — В «Риц Паризиэн».  
— Поздравляю. Если вы смогли вытащить мистера Абрахама Гольденбаума в ресторан, это уже половина победы.  
— Вы же сам сказали, что Гарсиа его ставленник. Пока что мэр узнал ровно столько, сколько нужно, и если все пройдет хорошо, Гольденбаум не станет мне мешать, а наоборот, будет помогать, — Брюс помолчал, отвел взгляд в сторону. Добавил. — Мы договорились на двадцати процентах от того госзаказа из Пентагона, и сегодня надо обговорить детали по поводу нового проекта…  
— Мистер, — «мистер» у Альфреда сейчас звучало как ругательство, а сам он весь напрягся, выпрямился в кресле, — мистер Абрахам Гольденбаум пожелал двадцать процентов за посредничество?  
Брюс лишь пожал плечами.  
— Уэйн Энтерпрайз получила этот контракт с военными только потому, что у Гольденбаума есть связи в верхах. Естественно, этот старый еврей уверен, что смог помочь молодому богатому идиоту заключить первую в его жизни крупную сделку и сам неплохо нагрел на этом руки. Учитывая обстоятельства, двадцать процентов — это немного. Я сразу согласился на эти условия. Сонар-телефоны для спецназа — очень перспективный проект, и вы прекрасно помните, как это нам помогло.  
— Да, такое трудно забыть.  
— Люциус тоже так считает, — Брюс уловил мрачные нотки в голосе дворецкого, и сам посерьезнел. — Поэтому с Гольденбаумом я общаюсь сам.  
— Мне все же кажется, что вы должны были поставить мистера Фокса в известность, — ответил Альфред. — До того как заключать сделку с военными на использование его личного изобретения.  
— Он бы никогда не согласился. У меня не было выбора, понимаете?  
— Мастер Брюс, выбор всегда есть.  
— Я сжигал лес, — голос звучал глухо. — Как и вы тридцать лет назад.  
Они переглянулись. В глазах дворецкого читалось лишь сожаление.  
— Менее всего мне хочется, чтобы вы походили на меня тридцать лет назад.  
Альфред это сказал очень тихо. И очень искренне.  
Брюс уставился на него. Его дворецкий почти никогда не распространялся о тех временах. На первый взгляд причины были понятны — бывшему сотруднику МИ-6 было о чем молчать. Но иногда Брюсу казалось, что тот прежний Альфред так и не вернулся со службы, и все потому что его Альфред — его дворецкий — когда-то решил начать новую жизнь по новым правилам, и начал он с перечеркивания жизни прошлой.  
И сейчас вместо Альфреда-дворецкого Брюсу отвечал какой-то другой Альфред. С потемневшими стальными глазами, жесткой линией подбородка и двумя глубокими складками на лбу.  
— На том месте в Бирме до сих пор нет ничего, кроме черного песка.  
— Готэм не сгорел.  
— Готэм наводнен мобильными телефонами «с секретом». Сколько вы их продали? Двести тысяч?  
— Двести семнадцать тысяч за первую неделю и еще сто тридцать восемь тысяч за вторую, — уточнил Брюс. Гордости он не сдержал. — В Уэйн-Энтерпрайз работают отличные маркетологи.  
— Мастер Брюс, вы же знаете, что тайное всегда становится явным.  
— Не поверите, но я до сих пор надеюсь, что это неправда, — Брюс улыбнулся. — Ну и кроме того, мне надо убедить Гольденбаума, что городу нужны новые инвесторы. Причем сделать это так, чтобы он сам выдал эту идею.  
— Это будет трудно сделать.  
— Да? Я-то надеялся, что вы что-нибудь придумаете и посоветуете.  
Альфред нахмурился, а по глазам его было видно — в голове включился вычислительный механизм. Совершенный и точный, работающий без перебоев — в нем жил прежний Альфред, тот, который ловил туземных бандитов и сжигал леса в Индокитае.  
— Какие инвесторы вас интересуют?  
— Иностранные в первую очередь. Европейские, например. Еще, конечно, есть Япония, Россия, Китай. Китай — это ведь не только Лау.  
— Европейцы осторожны. Я уже не говорю о японцах. Россия и Китай… Вы считаете, им будет проще рискнуть?  
— Если моя интуиция не сбоит, то все идет именно к этому.  
— Ну что ж, — глаза дворецкого заблестели, — сэр Уинстон тоже считал, что любой кризис — это ни что иное как новые возможности. Вы попали в неплохую компанию, сэр.  
— Я рад, — хмыкнул Брюс. — Для начала нам хватит и пары крупных корпораций. Потом и остальные подтянутся. Понимаете, после того что случилось в гавани, грузовые корабли просто повернули назад. Нарушилась целая цепь поставок, причем несколько компаний были готовы заплатить штраф, лишь бы не отправлять грузы в Готэм, где на каждом шагу минируют паромы, взрывают полицейские управления и стреляют в мэра.  
— Тогда заведите разговор на тему национальных корпораций, — предложил Альфред. — Задайте вопрос о страховочных компаниях. Об акциях, которые упали, и о том, что вы решили немного поиграть на бирже и спрашиваете у него совета. Гольденбаум сам вас поправит, укажет на ошибку. После этого можно перейти на тему иностранцев.  
— Надо попробовать, — согласился Брюс. — Приготовьте машину в полдевятого, хорошо?  
— Как скажете, сэр. Кстати, а что вы делаете в одиннадцать?  
— В одиннадцать мне позвонит Люциус.  
— Очень подходящее время для совещания с главой совета директоров, — Альфред помедлил. Стальные глаза вновь сверлили Брюса. — Я лучше не буду спрашивать, какие у вас планы на ночь?  
— Обычные, Альфред. Самые обычные.  
— Кажется, сэр, вы забыли, сколько часов в сутках.  
— В моих двадцать четыре. — Брюс нахмурился. Встал с дивана, померил шагами зал. Он вообще не любил, когда ему лишний раз напоминали о времени. Повернулся к Альфреду вполоборота и объяснил. — Полиция не справляется с грабежами в Нэрроуз.  
— Полиция ловит Бэтмена.  
— Да, — пришлось согласиться. — Это намного интересней.


	3. Глава 3.

**17 июля 2008 года, девять часов утра, Москва, Лубянка.**

— Ты это чего зеваешь? — спросил Калачев, поднимая голову от бумаг и папок. Он сидел за своим рабочим столом, который вчера вечером все-таки привел в порядок. — Не выспался?  
Григорьев прикрыл рот рукой. Встал с дивана, зашагал по кабинету.  
— А ты, что ли, выспался? Я вчера всю ночь про этого дурного китайца материалы читал. Причем у меня вообще с английским не очень, я в школе немецкий учил. А «Промт» как-то по-левому переводит, я лично ничего не понял. Пришлось настоящий словарь взять, талмуд такой, на три кило потянет. Ну и когда я сам полстраницы накропал, мне из референтуры девчонки толковый переводище сбросили. Вот блин! Хорошо хоть Салтыков утром позвонил, а то бы я проспал, прикинь?  
Калачев покачал головой. Он хотя и понимал, что Мишка Григорьев шутит и пытается развеселить его, Калачева, такого по-утреннему мрачного и серьезного, но даже мысль о том, что на службу можно проспать, не укладывалась у него в голове.  
— Сегодня у нас кто? — спросил Григорьев.  
— Валерий Микоян, аспирант МГУ, в Америку ездил учиться по обмену, два семестра там сидел.  
— А, покоритель политтехнологий?  
Григорьев опять плюхнулся на диван, едва не зацепив аккуратно сложенную стопку газет. Калачев нахмурил брови.  
— Он историк, между прочим.  
— Так это почти одно и тоже, — важно сказал Григорьев, — без политтехнологии истории не бывает. Ну, кого ты там еще вызвал?  
— Эллу Сотникову. Которая официально как правозащитник и борец с кровавым режимом у нас проходит. «Объединенный гражданский фронт». В рядах Каспарова зажигает иногда. Старший лейтенант ФСБ, между прочим, недавно повысили.  
— О, помню ее, умная тетка.  
— Она в Готэм недавно ездила на конференцию, — Калачев сверился с досье, — ей «Национальный фонд поддержки демократии» грант выписал под это дело.  
— Хорошо американские деньги пилятся, — одобрил Григорьев. — А еще?  
— Вон, возьми, сам почитай.  
Григорьев поднялся, взял из рук Калачева список. Стал читать вслух.  
— Павел Кошкин, программист, был в Готэме на конгрессе инфотехнологий и сетевой безопасности. Максим Вишневецкий, исполнительный директор ООО «Супер Сатори», ездил в командировку. Александр Козинцев, спортсмен, занимается плаванием, поехал тренироваться… , — он пропустил еще пару фамилий. И тоже нахмурился. Но не от раздражения, а от скуки. — Ты думаешь, нам эти твои программисты и исполнительные директора много расскажут?  
— Они знают обстановку, Мишка, — твердо сказал Калачев. — Они там были. Выслушаем и сделаем выводы.  
— И какие мы вчера сделали выводы? А ведь тут человек десять прошло.  
— Одиннадцать, — поправил его Калачев.  
— Ну, одиннадцать.  
— А китаец? Про которого ты ночью читал? Тебе же самому показалось, что там дело нечисто.  
— Показалось, — согласился Григорьев. Он моментально посерьезнел, а Калачев в который раз подумал, что именно это особое чутье и ценит в товарище. Ни дисциплиной, ни организованностью, ни настойчивостью Григорьев не блистал, да и внимательность его нередко подводила, но зато по части догадливости дал бы фору многим сотрудникам Лубянки.  
Хоть бы на этот раз чутье его не подвело.  
— Итак, что мы имеем, — начал рассуждать Калачев.  
— Мы имеем китайца, — вздохнул Григорьев. — Хотя я бы предпочел китаянку.  
Калачев снова сдвинул брови.  
— Есть некий бизнесмен Лау. Глава китайского концерна «Лау Моторз». Прилетел в Готэм на переговоры с корпорацией «Уэйн Энтерпрайз». Потом у полиции возникли к нему какие-то вопросы и Лау тут же смылся в Гонконг. Очень странно.  
— Ну, может америкосы ему про свободный Тибет напомнили, а?  
— Да в гробу он тот Тибет видел вместе с Мао… Короче, Лау сбежал, а через несколько дней опять объявился в Готэме, где его сразу замела полиция. Обвинения так и не выдвинули, хотя подозревали в отмывании денег… это что значит? Это значит, что узкоглазый решил спасать свою шкуру и всех сдал. И вон, гляди, через неделю после этого ихний прокурор кучу народа захомутал. Типа борьба с организованной преступностью, вон как круто, в суд пятьсот дел пошло… Нет, больше! Ну а потом сам знаешь что там в городе началось. Про Лау после этого никто не слышал, а позже китаец исчез.  
— Вот интересно, зачем он в Готэм вернулся? Он что, идиот?  
— Может, он у них за общак отвечал, а вся касса в Готэме осталась.  
— Может, — кивнул Григорьев. — Странно все это.  
— Нелогично. А чтобы было логично…Значит так, тут два варианта. Первый: Лау вернулся в Готэм потому что он дурак или ему очень плохо было в Гонконге без денег.  
— Точно, я слышал, Гонконг очень дорогой город.  
— Он бы к нам в Москву заехал, этот Лау, — фыркнул Калачев. — Второй вариант: Он не хотел возвращаться.  
— Это как это не хотел?  
— Ну, экстрадировали его.  
— Так для этого Лау должен был у себя в Гонконге кому-то сильно хвост прищемить или еще чего похуже… чтобы китайцы своего выдали, причем не кому-то, а задолбавшим америкосам?  
— Чего-то у нас не клеится, — Калачев снова помрачнел.  
— Подожди!  
— Ну?  
— А что, если… — Григорьев щелкнул пальцами. Глаза его заблестели, — если его кто-то незаконно экстрадировал? Неофициально? А?  
— Итальянцы какие-нибудь или вон, местная русская мафия?  
— Макаронники не потянут. А вот наши это могут, не вопрос.  
— Наши, — Калачева едва не передернуло.  
— А что? Послали кого-нибудь в Гонконг, китайца поймали, запихнули в контейнер, и поплыл он в Готэм за общак ответ держать.  
— Может, эти твои «наши» и Козырева так вытащат? Подумаешь, ФБР, ЦРУ, у нас тут крутые русские авторитеты!  
— А что, про братков это мысль, да…  
Григорьеву отчаянно хотелось пошутить, но не вышло. Он погрустнел.  
— Зачем мафии его вытаскивать? — спросил Калачев. — Лау же их сдал сразу как попал в Готэм? Или он от них сбежал, и тут его копы взяли? А мафия на хвосте… ну да… Не, все равно фигня какая-то получается. Не сходится что-то… Если, конечно…  
Они переглянулись.  
— Бэтмен, — вырвалось у обоих одновременно.  
— Слишком просто, — сказал Калачев.  
— Слишком красиво, — ответил Григорьев. — Черт, да это же офигительно красиво. Володя, ты понимаешь, как это круто?  
— Я же говорил, что этот Бэтмен — провокация ФБР, а может и ЦРУ. Это ж охренеть что такое, — возмутился Калачев. — Это уже не порядок на месте навести, блин, это похищение гражданина из страны! И заметь, его никто не заподозрил даже. И улик, наверно, никаких. Значит, его покрывают в верхах!  
Григорьев замотал головой.  
— Нет, Мишка. Он настоящий. Бэтмен этот — настоящий. Не из ФБР он. И Козырев не зря хочет, чтобы мы на него вышли. Нам только надо разобраться, что к чему. Эх, если б нам повезло, ну хоть чуточку повезло б…  
— Понять бы, кто он такой.  
— Мда.  
— Есть идеи?  
Ответа Калачев так и не дождался. С минуту они помолчали, а потом подполковник ФСБ посмотрел на часы.  
— Девять двадцать семь. Сейчас она придет.  
— Кто это она? Сотникова?  
— Корнилова Наталья Андреевна, тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят третьего года рождения, гражданка Российской Федерации. Прима-балерина Московского театра балета.  
Григорьев не встал — вспорхнул с дивана.  
— Ты что? Ты серьезно, Володя?  
— Отставить панику, — скомандовал Калачев. — Ты не знал, что она у нас тоже как осведомитель числится?  
— Не знал. А ты, гад такой, и не сказал мне, — Григорьев спешно поправил галстук, одернул рукава кителя. Бросился к шкафу, открыл, посмотрелся в прилаженное на внутренней стороне зеркало. Пригладил волосы. — Все про каких-то программистов и исполнительных директоров речи толкал.  
— А что это ты так разволновался? Может, тебя в референтуру послать на пятый этаж? Проверь, как там у девчонок с шифровками дела идут. Тебе ж там Светка нравилась, нет?  
— Да мы со Светкой уже давно не…  
Взгляд Григорьева был достаточно красноречив, и Калачев махнул рукой.  
— Ладно, ну тебя, — ответил он. — Девять тридцать.  
Григорьев скользнул к двери, а через минуту он уже представлял Наталье Корниловой большого и влиятельного начальника самой главной спецслужбы России подполковника Владимира Георгиевича Калачева. Сам он тоже без труда изобразил бывалого контрразведчика, пусть и званием пониже, но тоже влиятельного, важного, а главное, очень галантного.  
— Здравствуйте, Наталья Андреевна, — сказал Калачев. — Садитесь.  
— Спасибо.  
Наталья не прошла — прошествовала к столику. Григорьев услужливо пододвинул ей стул, а Калачев подумал, что видит знаменитую балерину в первый раз вот так, рядом, а не по телевизору и не на обложках глянцевых журналов, лежавших у жены.  
— А где Виктор Васильевич? — спросила Наталья, имея в виду своего куратора — майора Батурина.  
— Виктор Васильевич сейчас, к сожалению, в служебной командировке, — объяснил Калачев. — Поэтому ваш рапорт пришел ко мне. С его согласия, разумеется.  
Она кивнула, с интересом огляделась по сторонам, и Калачев почему-то подумал, что еще пара минут, и эта Наташа здесь совсем освоится.  
— Все в порядке, но будет несколько вопросов.  
— Хотите чаю? — ввернул Григорьев. — Чай с утра очень бодрит.  
— Да, — Наталья улыбнулась. — Не откажусь.  
Григорьев вскочил, и, совершенно не спрося разрешения, немедленно принялся хозяйничать в кабинете Калачева с его же личными калачевскими вещами — милым домашним чайником для заварки, чашками и подносом. А еще он при всем этом сумел выбрать такое удобное место, что то и дело бросал взгляды на Наталью. Точно боялся, что вот он нечаянно отвернется, а девушка тем временем таинственно исчезнет.  
— Как прошло ваше турне? — спросил Калачев.  
— Хорошо, — профессионально сияющая улыбка. — Спасибо!  
— А где больше всего понравилось?  
— В Вене, наверное, — сказала Наталья. — И в Нью-Йорке.  
— А Париж?  
— Ну, это все говорят — Париж да Париж, а я туда еще в школе на экскурсию ездила. И потом тоже.  
— Не удивили вас французские людовики с генрихами, одним словом.  
— Не удивили, — Наталья рассмеялась. — А в Нью-Йорке, кажется, половина зала по-русски говорила. Как будто дома выступали.  
— А в Готэме вам как?  
— Я так и знала, что вы про Готэм будете спрашивать, — Наталья прищурилась. Взглядом скользнула по Григорьеву. — А можно мне с сахаром?  
— Конечно, — мгновенно отозвался тот.  
Калачев уже представил, как напарник начнет искать сахарницу по всему кабинету, и пожалел, что первым не предложил заварить чая — сам-то он пил его безо всяких добавок, но Григорьев и в этом раз проявил чудеса изобретальности. Отдернул занавеску и обнаружил на подоконнике стеклянную банку с сахаром.  
А вот про ложки он забыл.  
И когда чай уже был разлит по чашкам, а Григорьев сел напротив Натальи, Калачеву пришлось подняться. Но через секунду перед балериной лежала серебряная ложка и бумажные салфетки, правда, с новогодней картинкой.  
— Нам при нашей работе до Америки не доехать, — улыбнулся Калачев. — Так что вся надежда на вас. Тем более что вы и в кругах таких вращаетесь… культурных… с влиятельными людьми встречаетесь… английским владеете, а значит, и обстановку чувствуете иначе, изнутри, верно?  
Наталья снова улыбнулась. Теперь куда искреннее.  
Вот почему люди к нам идут, подумал Калачев. Хотят быть полезными.  
И тут же сказал себе: а что, это мне еще Николаев когда-то говорил. Первым делом человека заинтересовать надо, и тогда он сам тебе поможет.  
— Готэм, наверно, на Нью-Йорк похож, — вставил Григорьев.  
— Это только на первый взгляд, — сказала Наталья.  
— А на второй?  
— Ну другой он. Я уж тут правильных слов не подберу. Красивый город, большой. Жизнь кипит, — Наталья запнулась. Потянулась к чашке с чаем. А потом что-то в ней перещелкнуло, и она заговорила другим тоном. — Мне кажется, строили его сильные люди для сильных людей. Давно строили. С тех времен все изменилось. И осталось их, сильных этих, немного. А остальных, тех, кого надо защищать — тридцать миллионов.  
Григорьев слушал ее почти что завороженно. Да и Калачев, который решил было уже перейти к конкретным вопросам, теперь думал, что когда Наталья танцует, глаза у нее должны блестеть также как сейчас.  
— И Готэм такой… ну, как если бы Москву у моря построили, — закончила она.  
— Вот оно как, — сказал Калачев. — Вы в рапорте перечислили людей, с которыми встречались. В том числе упомянули окружного прокурора Харви Дента.  
— Его я только один раз видела, — Наталья сдвинула брови, — девятнадцатого июня, около шести вечера в ресторане «Метрополь». Я про это, кстати, написала. Вы рапорт точно читали?  
Калачев еле сдержал улыбку — ишь какая строгая.  
— Читали, — уверил он Наталью. — Но там же не отмечено, о чем вы беседовали с Дентом.  
— Да так, обычная светская болтовня. Харви был со своей девушкой, она тоже в прокуратуре работает. Рейчел Доуз.  
— А вас сопровождал…  
— … Брюс. Ну, Брюс Уэйн.  
— И этот Брюс Уэйн, он для вас, то есть он ваш… — Калачев галантно сделал паузу.  
— Поклонник, — выразительно сказала Наталья.  
Григорьев сглотнул. Подключился к разговору:  
— И это он вас представил мистеру Харви Денту?  
— Нет, — сказала Наталья. Тоже очень выразительно. — Наоборот. Брюс представил Харви — мне.  
— Извините. Я хотел сказать «познакомил».  
Калачев покачал головой — жест предназначался напарнику.  
— Познакомил он меня с той Рейчел. Потом мы сдвинули столы, заказали какую-то… ну в общем там французская кухня, я ее не очень люблю.  
— Наталья Андреевна, постарайтесь вспомнить, Харви говорил с вами о работе?  
— Ну, только очень общие вещи. Он вообще такой немного пафосный… знаете, как это бывает? Вроде человек по-настоящему во что-то верит, но иногда выглядит это… странно выглядит, короче. Рассказал нам про то, что во времена Цезаря римляне выбирали одного гражданина решать за всех.  
— То есть вы разговаривали с ним на тему истории?  
— Я там что-то ляпнула про демократию. Знаете, американцам это жутко нравится. Когда кто-то приезжает из России и говорит про демократию. Мне это еще Михал Михалыч сказал, он знает, в Америку уже десять лет катается. Говорит, так можно на людей впечатление произвести.  
— А Михал Михалыч это кто?  
— Наш художественный руководитель.  
— Понятно, — сказал Калачев. — Скажите, а никаких конкретных фамилий мистер Дент не упоминал?  
— Да вроде нет… может, вы сами кого-нибудь назовете?  
— Ну, например, Лау.  
— Лау? — Наталья удивилась. — Не помню никакого Лау.  
— Китайский бизнесмен.  
— Нет, про него точно ничего не было. Я бы запомнила.  
— Ну, а криминальную ситуацию в Готэме, мафию, каких-нибудь крестных отцов Дент не упоминал? Не жаловался, что у него много работы?  
— Я же говорю, что нет, — Наталья допила чай. — Мы сначала про этого Бэтмена говорили, потом я сказала, что порядок должен наводиться демократически, по закону.  
— Про Бэтмена? — спросил Григорьев.  
— Ну да. Это их местная легенда. Не слышали? Говорят, на самом деле такой человек есть. Сам преступников ловит. Я еще пошутила, что мол, Харви и есть Бэтмен. А Харви сразу смутился. Ну а потом он про свой Рим речь сказал, а дальше я уже про балет им рассказывала и про Россию… знаете, на Западе обязательно спрашивают, правда ли то, что в Москве летом снег идет.  
— А потом?  
— А потом мы разъехались. Больше я этого Дента не видела. Он к нам на балет собирался, но…  
— Ваше повторное выступление отменили.  
— Да, — тон Натальи снова стал требовательным. — Я же про это написала в рапорте.  
— И в газетах про это тоже написали, — прибавил Калачев.  
— Конечно. Это ж не военная тайна, правда?  
— А выступление отменили потому, что ваш американский приятель-миллионер…  
— … поклонник! — перебила его Наталья.  
— Ваш американский поклонник увез весь ваш состав кататься на яхте.  
— Да. Но понимаете, в чем дело, — Наталья задумалась. — Брюс Уэйн — человек очень широкой души. Я бы даже сказала, у него есть наш русский размах.  
— Он, значит, романтик? — вставил Григорьев.  
— В чем-то да, — согласилась она. — Мечтатель. Но мне показалось, Брюс редко кого подпускает к себе близко. Может быть, вообще никого. И вот что еще важно. Сделать дорогой подарок легко. Только деньги нужны. А Брюс… он делает необычные подарки. Мы с девчонками и не отдыхали почти, и тут он вдруг приходит и говорит — устала ты, Наташа, поедем со мной на яхте. А я говорю — нет, работать надо. Уперлась и все. Мы ж зачем в этот Готэм ехали? И вообще, говорю, как это понимать, я с тобой на яхте, а другим значит работать? А он тогда к Василию Федоровичу и Михал Михалычу пошел. Все объяснил и заплатил за выступление. И мы всей труппой с ним поехали. Короче, с размахом мужик.  
— С размахом, — повторил Калачев. Григорьев многозначительно вздохнул. — И вы с ним, значит, двадцать пятого числа…  
— Двадцать пятого июня. Обратно в Готэм вернулись тридцатого июня. Было очень классно. Почти неделю в море.  
— Представляю, — согласился Григорьев.  
— Это тоже было в рапорте, — заметила Наталья.  
— Да. А вот этот Брюс… Брюс Уэйн, — Калачев осекся.  
Черт, подумал он. Так этот Уэйн — владелец Уэйн Энтерпрайз? А ведь это та самая корпорация, к которой хотел подъехать Лау. Интересное совпадение!  
Он переглянулся с Григорьевым.  
— Вы что-то хотели спросить, Владимир Георгиевич?  
Калачев моментально отметил, что память у девушки и правда хорошая — запомнила же его имя и отчество.  
— Прошу простить, отвлекся. А чем вы там занимались на яхте?  
— Плавали, загорали. Ну да, а что еще на море делать?  
— А Брюс?  
— Брюс тоже развлекался. Ну, он иногда уходил к себе в каюту. Я же говорю, что он очень закрытый на самом деле. А один раз он вообще на самолете улетел.  
— На самолете улетел?  
— На маленьком таком. Он и объяснять ничего не стал, да и я не спрашивала. На следующий день вернулся. Усталый какой-то, но с розами для всех. И с шампанским.  
— Минуточку, — это снова был Григорьев, — Наталья Андреевна, а в какой день Брюс Уэйн отлучился с яхты?  
— Двадцать восьмого, — сказала Наталья. — Двадцать девятого вернулся.  
— Ясно, — кивнул Калачев. — Кстати, а что ваш американский знак… поклонник говорил про Бэтмена?  
— Про Бэтмена? Ну, Брюс вообще считает, что если человек одевается как летучая мышь и ночью по крышам бегает — то надо к доктору обращаться. Но я думаю, это он в шутку. У них в Готэме Бэтмен — это такой символ справедливости. А Брюс не дурак, нет.  
— Ну что ж. . — протянул Калачев. — Кажется, у вас в одиннадцать репетиция. Я вас не слишком задержал?  
— Ничего, — ее глаза вновь просияли, — я успею.  
— Тогда еще один вопрос, можно?  
— Конечно.  
— Наталья Андреевна, вы слышали о недавних событиях в Готэме?  
— Там какие-то взрывы были, да? Я в интернете читала.  
— Именно так: террористы взорвали больницу. К счастью, людей удалось вовремя эвакуировать. А вы в курсе о том, что окружной прокурор Харви Дент погиб?  
— Погиб? — она запнулась. — Наверно, он местных братков сильно прижал…  
— По официальной версии его убил Бэтмен.  
— Не может быть, — твердо сказала Наталья. — Я же говорю, Бэтмен у них символ справедливости и надежды.  
— Полиция считает иначе.  
— Завидуют, — определила она. — Официальной власти он неудобен. Вот и повесили на него убийство.  
На словах про официальную власть Григорьев и Калачев переглянулись.  
— Интересное мнение, — заключил Калачев. — И большое вам спасибо за информацию. Вы нам очень помогли, Наташа.  
Калачев встал, пожал ей руку.  
Григорьев как будто сразу не нашел слов. Поднялся со стула. Наталья улыбнулась, и сама протянула ему руку.  
А когда через пару минут за ней закрылась дверь, Григорьев первым делом сказал:  
— Что ж ты ее так быстро отпустил?  
— А что?  
— Ух какая девушка! Балерина! Красивая, умная, веселая, — перечислял Григорьев. Потом состроил обеспокоенную рожу. — Или может ты не заметил?  
— Я женат, — сухо сказал Калачев. — В отличие от некоторых.  
— А я вот подумал, что давно на балете не был. Надо будет как-нибудь сходить.  
— Сходи. Тебе бы такая, кстати, подошла. С характером девка, себя в обиду не даст, и тебя прикроет. Вон как она мне про рапорт — аж три раза напомнила.  
Григорьев ухмыльнулся, а потом улыбка разом померкла.  
— Ей миллионер нравится…  
— Миллиардер, — поправил его Калачев. — Владелец корпорации «Уэйн-Энтерпрайз». Ты же про Лау материалы наизусть знаешь?  
— Точно, а я то думаю, почему фамилия такая знакомая.  
— То то же. И вот смотри, Мишка. Лау когда сбежал из Готэма?  
— Двадцать второго июня. А вернулся тридцатого.  
— Верно. — Калачев хитро сощурился. Широко улыбнулся. — А с двадцать восьмого по двадцать девятое число Брюс Уэйн слинял со своей яхты. Тебе не кажется, что нам повезло?  
— Ч-черт…, — Григорьев ударил кулаком о ладонь. — Не может быть.  
— Может. Теперь даже я поверил. И знаешь, почему?  
— Почему?  
— Наташу эту мне Витька Батурин передал. Осведомителем она у нас уже четыре года. А Батурин раньше с Козыревым в одной группе работал. Понимаешь?  
— Козырев знал, что мы на нее выйдем?  
— Конечно. Если о ней все газеты писали, и даже о том, что она с этим Уэйном на яхте ускакала. Мы бы обязательно ее вызвали. А по его плану мы должны были вычислить Бэтмена. Причем не вылезая с Лубянки. Это как иголку в стоге сена искать, причем стог сена на Луне стоит. Но если Козырев знал, что именно Бэтмен экстрадировал Лау из Гонконга, и что именно в это время Уэйн с нашей Наташей по морю развлекался, то все сходится.  
— Сходится, — согласился Григорьев. — И мы его вычислили. Знаешь, я бы это дело как-нибудь отметил.  
— Потом отметим. У нас еще шестеро на сегодня, — напомнил Калачев. — И вот что. Сбегай в архив, пусть поднимут всю информацию по Уэйну и его корпорации. И к Салтыкову зайди, спроси, что там с «Артемидой». Может, она нам что-нибудь новенькое про Бэтмена расскажет.  
— Есть!

 

**17 июля 2008 года, час дня, Готэм, местное управление ФБР.**

Зря я надеялся, что сегодня никто не позвонит, подумал Кроули. А они, оказывается, просто взяли моду звонить в обед.  
Точнее, сразу после обеда. Едва он успел попросить секретаря заварить еще кофейку, как раздался звонок. Штаб Маккейна, разумеется.  
И пока Кроули разговаривал по телефону, он то и дело представлял как стынет кофе за запертой дверью. Очень хотелось нажать на кнопку коммуникатора и спросить, чего стесняется Боб и откуда взялось мнение, что во время телефонного звонка нельзя входить в его кабинет. Но Кроули знал причину — Боб давно догадался, кто звонит шефу.  
Секретарь стеснялся, а кофе тем временем стыл. Пусть не самый вкусный в городе, но свежий, горький и крепкий. Такой как надо.  
— Это не страшно, что нет прямых доказательств, — убеждал его сенатор. — Если бы вы смогли ввести нас в курс дела…  
Кроули захотелось не фыркнуть — зарычать. А может, и застонать.  
— О нет, что вы, мистер Кроули! Я совершенно не имел ввиду никакой конфиденциальной информации! Так, некоторые намеки, которые бы помогли нам составить полную картину.  
— Вы хотите сказать «нарисовать полную картину», не так ли?  
На том конце провода повисла пауза. Секунда, не больше. А потом сенатор продолжил с неменьшей настойчивостью:  
— Я объясню, в чем дело. Стране давно пора обратить серьезное внимание на внешнюю политику. У Соединенных Штатов слишком много врагов. Наше благородство и наше великодушие могут очень дорого обойтись нашим гражданам. И именно поэтому нам давно пора разобраться в том, кто нам друг, а кто враг, и объяснить это нации.  
— Но ведь вы уже знаете, кто враг? — прервал рассуждения сенатора Кроули.  
— Ни для кого не секрет, что нынешние режимы в Иране, Северной Корее и Венесуэле не являются дружественными нам. Более всего это касается Ирана. Китай сильно зависит от нас в сфере экономики, и я думаю, это неплохой поводок. Что касается России, то нам скоро представится возможность попробовать их на прочность. А вот Ближний Восток. . увы, ситуация там заботит нас все больше.  
Кроули понял, что сенатор так просто не отвяжется.  
— Почему?  
— Мистер Кроули, вы хорошо помните 11 сентября?  
— Да.  
— Вы помните, какое горе испытала нация? Все эти люди, которых мы не спасли. Эти несколько тысяч жизней, как внезапно потухшие свечи, всегда будут напоминать нам о…  
— У меня тогда погиб двоюродный брат.  
На миг сенатор замялся. Пафос с настоящей потерей сочетался плохо.  
— Соболезную, мистер Кроули. Но именно поэтому вы должны понимать — виновные так и не были найдены и наказаны. Не те несколько арабов, которых взяли ваши коллеги, а те, кто задумал сломать нашу волю этой невиданной жестокостью.  
Слова сенатора о действиях контрразведчиков отдавали пренебрежением. Кроули тогда работал в Филадельфии, и прекрасно знал, что происходило и в Нью-Йорке, и в Вашингтоне, и во всей стране, и сколько сил спецслужбы бросили на арест террористов. Он немедленно вернул удар:  
— Насколько я помню, арабам из богатых семей удалось тогда смыться из США, и позволили им это сделать именно ваши коллеги по партии.  
— Это не совсем так, мистер Кроули. В любом случае, нападение на родину заставило нас призадуматься, так ли это правильно — все время играть роль Санта-Клауса для развивающихся стран, помогать им, тратить миллионы долларов, а потом получать удар в спину. Правительству удалось сплотить нацию, и благодаря этому мы смогли сломить хребет Талибану, а позже прекратить бесчеловечный режим в Багдаде. Остается Иран, который ни во что нас не ставит, осуждает наши действия на Востоке, открыто сочувствует шахидам и укрывает террористов. Я понимаю, что расследование не закончено. И что у вас нет пока прямых доказательств того, что именно Иран финансировал теракты в Готэм-Сити. Но если бы вы помогли нам и…  
— Вы хотите, чтобы мы нашли нужные вам доказательства?  
— Поймите, мистер Кроули. Это не обман. Ни в коем случае. Это всего лишь превентивный удар по врагам Америки. Если вы докажете, что ваши террористы работали на Иран, мы сможем вместе нанести этот удар. И отрубить голову гидре.  
— Вы плохо помните греческие мифы, — сказал Кроули. — У гидры на месте отрубленной головы вырастает новая.  
— Мистер Кроули…  
Им ничего не стоит начать новую войну, подумал он. А что? Химического оружия, а тем более ядерных реакторов в Ираке так и не нашли. И разве кто-нибудь ответил за ту ложь?  
— Если для того, чтобы нанести превентивный удар, вам нужно так мало, зачем вам я и мое расследование? Вы можете сфабриковать доказательства как угодно, нет?  
— Под превентивным ударом я подразумевал вовсе не ковровые бомбардировки, — с сожалением ответил сенатор. — Нам нужно просто высказать свое подозрение вслух. Для начала.  
Провокация, понял Кроули. Они хотят спровоцировать Иран и посмотреть, как те будут реагировать.  
— И я убедительно прошу вас подумать. Мы очень надеемся на вашу помощь.  
— Я должен продолжить расследование, — сказал Кроули.  
Разговор был окончен. По крайней мере, на сегодня.  
Через минуту в кабинет Кроули вошел секретарь, и на подносе у него стояла чашка с горячим кофе. Видимо, заварил второй раз.  
Как только Кроули размешал сахар, телефон зазвонил снова. На линии был соратник Обамы.  
— Я позволю себе предположить, что с вами уже связывались из штаба Маккейна?  
— И из штаба Барака Обамы тоже, — ответил Кроули. — Вы звоните мне в третий раз.  
Пафоса здесь было много меньше, прагматизма — больше. Слова Кроули ничуть не проняли звонившего.  
— А я думал, в четвертый, — весело парировал сенатор. — Я знаю, что Маккейн хочет вывернуть ситуацию в Готэм-Сити в свою пользу. Заставить вас принять неверное решение. Мы можем помочь вам. Вам остается только подтвердить шантаж и давление, остальное мы сделаем сами. Идет?  
— Не идет, — сказал Кроули.  
— Мистер Кроули, но ведь они давят на вас, верно? А мы можем освободить вас. Вы должны лишь сказать, кто связывался с вами из штаба Маккейна.  
— И что тогда?  
— Мы проведем кампанию в прессе и на телевидении, затронем все важнейшие СМИ. Покажем, как Маккейн покупает себе дешевую популярность. Потерял свои готэмские капиталы, а теперь наживается на горе, охватившем ваш родной город!  
— Готэм мне не родной город, — Кроули осекся. — Дело не в этом. Я, знаете ли, не публичная персона.  
— Знаем. Вам и не нужно выступать по телевизору. Вам достаточно только назвать несколько фамилий тех людей, которые осмелились звонить и угрожать директору местного управления ФБР.  
— Мне никто не угрожал.  
— Я могу сам назвать вам несколько фамилий, а вы подтвердите… Понимаете, то, о чем я говорю — это ведь по сути превентивный удар. По внутренним врагам Америки. И мы можем нанести этот удар вместе, и сломить хребет силам, которые мешают прогрессу.  
Они даже говорят одинаково, ужаснулся Кроули.  
— Я уже связался со своими знакомыми в ЦРУ и знаю, что это не обычные террористы вроде шахидов или басков. Понятно, что за событиями стоит кучка местных психов. Это сейчас все любят говорить про Аль-Каиду, а вы вспомните нашего собственного Эрика Рудольфа! (1) Четыре теракта, сотня раненых в Атланте, а сам скрылся в горах. Или этот Унабомбер. (2) Шестнадцать взрывов за семнадцать лет. И это тоже сделал один человек. Ну или вон что стряслось год назад у вас в Готэме. Когда кто-то выпустил психов из дурдома и начал распылять токсин, вызывающий панику. Прямо как Аум Синрике (3) в токийском метро! Кстати, ведь их тогда не арестовали и насколько я помню, ФБР вообще замяло то дело.  
— Я тогда еще не работал в Готэме, — объяснил Кроули.  
— Зато теперь работаете. И у вас, насколько я знаю, минимум десяток задержанных. Конечно, нас бы устроила и версия с сектой. Да, я уверен, что эту версию вы тоже прорабатываете. И — как можно быстрее закрыть это дело, сосредоточив внимание на бесстыдном поведении Маккейна и его сторонников…  
Кроули залпом выпил холодный кофе.  
Стрелки часов показывали полвторого, и он почувствовал, что уже устал. И что хочется не кофе, а стакан «Джека Дэниэлза». И снова, как пару лет назад, хочется курить.  
А вот думать о политических перипетиях совсем не хочется.  
Мне нужно узнать правду, сказал себе Кроули. Тогда я решу, что делать дальше.  
Он поднялся, прошелся по кабинету, открыл окно, выглянул. Будто сунул голову в сушилку для белья или в микроволновку. Солнце так нещадно жгло город, что Кроули вспомнил вчерашний заголовок в газете «Где же знаменитые готэмские ливни?»  
Он закрыл окно, подумав, что рассматривать пекло лучше издалека.  
Сел на диван. Массивная мебель — обитые темно-коричневой кожей диван и кресло «Роуз Британниа» — досталась Кроули от предшественника, и он до сих пор ничего не стал менять в кабинете. Разве что принес сюда еще тонну папок, новый ноутбук и велел заменить архивный шкаф.  
Он запрокинул голову. Достал мобильный телефон, набрал номер.  
— Лиз?  
— Джеймс, привет.  
Удивилась. Конечно, он очень редко звонит с работы. И обычно только для того, чтобы сказать, что задерживается.  
— Ты как?  
— Отлично. А ты?  
— Работаю. Думаю… о нас думаю.  
Смешок. Очень добрый и теплый.  
— У тебя ведь сегодня испанский?  
— Да, — ответила Лиз. — Иду на курсы. Я попрошу Джудит присмотреть за детьми. Это всего два часа, ну и час на дорогу.  
— Правильно.  
— «Правильно» — твое любимое слово, да?  
— Наверно. Ты у меня такая славная, Лиз.  
— Ты у меня тоже. Сходим куда-нибудь в субботу?  
Он сглотнул. К такому вопросу Джеймс Кроули готов не был.  
— Сходим, — пообещал он. — Пока, Лиз.  
— Пока.  
А еще Лиз умеет делать отличный массаж, и он легко представил себе, как ее пальцы, сильные, умелые, касаются его напряженных плеч и разминают затекшие мускулы, а потом она садится к нему на колени и улыбается…  
… разорванным ртом клоуна в гриме.  
Я не позволю этому случиться, сказал себе Кроули. Никто не посмеет разрушить мою семью. Никто не посмеет угрожать моим детям и Готэму.  
Он вернулся к столу, наклонился к коммуникатору.  
— Боб, найдите мне Рингсби. Он должен был придти в два, но если может — пусть зайдет пораньше.  
— Сделаю все что смогу, сэр.  
Рингсби нашелся через пять минут. Запыхавшийся и усталый, он вошел-вбежал в кабинет Кроули.  
— Я только что с базы. Никаких эксцессов, — доложил он.  
— Это вы о чем? — спросил Кроули.  
— О том, что сегодня ночью мы доставили задержанного номер 29 на базу к генералу Чаттертону.  
— Я в курсе.  
Рингсби все еще не мог отдышаться.  
— Я хотел сообщить, что никаких попыток нападения на наш кортеж зафиксировано не было. Разумеется, мы приняли всевозможные меры для предотвращения таких попыток. Кортежей было два. И ничего, все прошло тихо.  
— А разве что-то должно было случиться? Поймите, Рингсби, на ваш кортеж никто не напал только потому, что в этом городе пока есть только один сумасшедший, у которого бы хватило на это наглости, и именно его вы везли в тюремной машине. Да и у него это получилось благодаря тому, что когда нашему прокурору вдруг захотелось погеройствовать, полиция наделала ошибок.  
— Я просто подумал, — Рингсби запнулся. С надеждой в голосе добавил. — Может, этот псих уже никому не нужен?  
Кроули покачал головой.  
— Я так понимаю, вас он уже совсем достал.  
— Честно говоря, да.  
— И результатов у вас все еще нет.  
— Это не совсем так, — возразил Рингсби.  
— Я утром читал копии протоколов, которые вы прислали. У вас есть что-то новое?  
— В его поведении обнаружены некоторые закономерности, — сообщил Рингсби. Открыл папку, достал несколько сшитых листов. — Я сделал тут кое-какие выводы.  
— Давайте, — кивнул Кроули, взял распечатки и углубился в чтение. — Боже мой, вы даже таблицу составили. Рингсби, но ведь это очевидно, что у него есть данные на нас. Вопрос в том, откуда у него эти сведения о сотрудниках ФБР?  
— Я в таблицу включил случай с Кэвендишем.  
— Да, и что там?  
Кроули перевел взгляд на Рингсби. Вникать в составленную с таким усердием таблицу не хотелось. Пусть лучше помощник сам расскажет.  
— Кэвендиша к нам перевели позже вас. То есть номер 29 никак не мог успеть собрать сведения о нем. Но ему номер 29 тоже рассказал историю про шрамы. Ничего конкретного, но он здорово проехался по тому, что Кэвендиш афроамериканец и считает, что из-за этого у него трудности с карьерой, хотя на самом деле все наоборот — Кэвендишу не хватает способностей, и повысили его недавно только потому, чтобы нас не обвинили в расовой дискриминации…  
— Это ваше личное мнение о Кэвендише, — Кроули прищурился, — или это мнение, которое составил номер 29?  
— Сэр…  
— Вы оставили Кэвендиша там и не боитесь, что он теперь от обиды перестарается?  
— Я дал ему указания работать осторожно. Сказал, что у нас еще суд на носу.  
— Мда, — Кроули выразительно вздохнул. — Буду с вами откровенен. Кэвендиша я знаю всего неделю, но, пожалуй, в этом вопросе я полностью согласен с задержанным.  
Рингсби предпочел промолчать.  
— Ладно, уже неважно. Тут написано, что он опять говорит про Бэтмена?  
— Он требует очной ставки.  
— Он требует… вы лишили его сна больше чем на двое суток, проводите конвейерный допрос, и он еще чего-то требует?  
— Я и сам не сплю, — заявил Рингсби. — Я не забыл, что отвечаю за ход расследования и я делаю все возможное, чтобы скорее узнать истину. Почти все это время я был там, в камере или на базе. А когда не был, то читал отчеты и документы!  
Вот это да, подумал Кроули. А ведь наш Рингсби и вправду считает себя героем. Не хватало нам еще одного Дента.  
— И он ненормальный, — продолжил помощник. — У него совершенно отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения. А может, он на самом деле хочет убиться. Сегодня утром мы использовали «симуляцию утопления». Все, что сделал бы обычный человек — попытался бы задержать дыхание насколько это возможно, а потом начал бы вырываться и только тогда наглотался бы воды. А этот… этот сразу втянул в легкие воду. Нам пришлось его вытащить и откачивать.  
Кроули поморщился.  
— Он сделал это специально. Вы ведь больше не будете использовать такой «метод», верно?  
— Наверно, смысла нет, — ответил Рингсби.  
— Правильно. А он, кстати, выиграл время. Что, правда, не очень логично. Вчера он, наоборот, нарывался изо всех сил.  
— Я же говорю, что он ненормальный. Но у меня есть одна идея. Помните, что сказал Энквист? Ну, этот доктор из Аркхэмской психушки. Что на него можно будет повлиять, только обеспечив сильный шок. И при этом у него явная фиксация на шрамах. Так вот…  
Их отвлек голос секретаря в коммуникаторе:  
— Сэр, к вам Гиллеспи.  
Рингсби не договорил, а Кроули задержал на нем взгляд, и только потом распорядился впустить сотрудника.  
Гиллеспи принес с собой новую толстую папку — новые данные по задержанным.  
Он тоже спешил. И тоже, войдя в кабинет, застегивал на ходу пиджак и вытирал пот со лба.  
— Давайте кратко, — сказал Кроули.  
— Мы установили, что задержанные номер 31, 32, 33 и 34 не входили в контакт с кем-то из тех арестованных, которых мы взяли в здании Прюитта.  
— И что это значит?  
— Это значит, что если номера с 31 по 34 выполняли поручения главного подозреваемого, то в его агентуре были группы для выполнения разных заданий.  
Кроули потер переносицу.  
— И на это вы потратили день?  
— Мы провели допросы задержанных номер 31 и 32. Это те, кто пытался разнюхивать, куда едут наши сотрудники со стоянки. Как я и сказал вчера, оба работают на семью Марони. Вчера вечером номер 31 признался, что идти следить на стоянку его заставил главный подозреваемый. Номер 32 сказал почти тоже самое, но обвинил Вито Марони. И готов свидетельствовать против семьи Марони в суде.  
— На безрыбье и рак рыба, — одобрительно кивнул Кроули. — В общем, так. Я прочел ваш отчет. Все, что вы мне выслали к обеду. Я считаю, что надо начать все с самого начала. Расспросить спецназ — тех, кто был в здании Прюитта и участвовал в арестах. Когда они туда прибыли, как проходила операция. Приказ ведь отдал Гордон? Еще стоит посмотреть записи камер наблюдения. Да, и займитесь вещественными доказательствами, в конце концов. Оружие, бумажники, одежда — что угодно.  
— Все это сейчас находится в полиции, — сообщил Гиллеспи, — но у нас есть точная опись…  
— Очень плохо, что вещи задержанных находятся в полиции.  
Гиллеспи ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться с шефом и уйти.  
Они вновь переглянулись с Рингсби.  
— Вы что-то хотели предложить по допросам? — спросил Кроули. — У вас была какая-то идея?  
— Да, — сказал Рингсби и отошел к окну.  
Полюбоваться контуром небоскребов на горизонте — в этом Кроули даже не сомневался.  
Брайан Рингсби вырос в Готэме, и очень любил свой родной город.

(1) Эрик Рудольф — гражданин США, совершивший четыре теракта в конце 90хх годов, в том числе и знаменитый теракт 1996 года во время Олимпиады в Атланте. Арестован только в 2003 г, осужден на пожизненное заключение.  
(2) Унабомбер или Теодор Качински — гражданин США. С мая 1978 по 1995 Унабомбер организовал 16 взрывов, посылая бомбы по почте, минируя офисы фабрикантов и индустриалистов, а также взрывая лаборатории. Арестован в 1995 году, диагноз — шизофрения.  
(3) Аум Синрике — японская неорелигиозная группа, причислявшая себя к буддизму. Известна преимущественно участием группы последователей в зариновой атаке в токийском метро, состоявшейся в 1995 году. В настоящий момент причислена к числу террористических групп в США и ЕС.

 

**17 июля 2008 года, одиннадцать часов вечера, Готэм, дом Джима Гордона.**

Бесшумный и невидимый, он провел пятнадцать минут на крыше дома, и только когда убедился, что кроме него, тут никого нет, послал сообщение на мобильный.  
Тишина оглушала. Он слишком привык появляться здесь в дождь, мерно отстукивающий секунды и заливающий давно прогнившие доски террасы. Привык к одиноким автомобилям, скрипящим шинами по асфальту чернеющей внизу улицы.  
А сегодня — ни ветра, ни шороха, точно город устал и впервые за много лет крепко уснул, укрывшись июльской ночью.  
Наконец, по крыше шаркнули шаги.  
Стараясь не выходить из тени, Брюс пошел навстречу.  
— А вы сегодня рано, — заметил Гордон.  
Кивок в ответ.  
— Мне очень жаль, что вчера в Нэрроуз все так получилось, — продолжил Гордон. — Патрульные должны были заниматься грабителями, а не палить по…  
— Вы не должны извиняться.  
Гордон осекся и замолчал, хотя по лицу его было видно — комиссар заранее приготовил речь и, скорее всего, длинную.  
Гордон вздохнул.  
— Тогда я просто скажу, что я очень рад вас здесь видеть.  
Еще один кивок.  
— Как ваша семья?  
Вот это был совсем необязательный вопрос. Потому что у темного рыцаря Готэма нет такой роскоши, как друзья, нет знакомых, нет приятелей, нет даже соратников.  
Только информаторы.  
И об этом надо помнить, и никогда не подпускать людей слишком близко к себе.  
И еще месяц назад Бэтмен никогда не задал бы такого вопроса.  
И всего две недели назад Брюс Уэйн оплакивал Рейчел Доуз и поклялся себе, что никогда не позволит повториться чему-то подобному.  
Но как забыть то, что случилось всего несколько дней назад? Когда под ударом была семья одного из тех немногих и единственных людей в городе, которому темный рыцарь доверял целиком и полностью?  
А Гордон — Гордон почему-то совсем не удивился. Улыбнулся — своей легкой и чуть виноватой улыбкой. Как всегда.  
— Барбара хочет переехать, подыскать что-нибудь получше, мне же повысили жалованье. Но я ее уговорил пока этого не делать. Мне кажется, я должен жить здесь. А она все равно смотрит объявления. А дети… дети нормально.  
— Хорошо.  
Еще немного, и он пригласит меня на чашку чая, подумал Брюс. И сразу перешел к делу:  
— Я был в Аркхэме.  
— Что-нибудь стряслось?  
— По бумагам неделю назад в изолятор больницы поместили одного крайне опасного преступника.  
… Неделю назад. А кажется — прошла целая вечность.  
— Я понимаю, — кивнул Гордон.  
— Его там нет. Где он?  
— Дело передали в ФБР. И, — комиссар замялся, — его, видимо, тоже.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что соответствующая статья уголовного кодекса называется терроризм, — объяснил Гордон. Помедлил секунду, подал плечами — вид у него снова стал удрученный и виноватый. — Ну и мне намекнули, что полиция показала себя не с лучшей стороны.  
Брюс сложил руки на груди.  
Услышал шум — стекло разбилось о камень, сделал пару шагов вправо и осторожно, не покидая тень, заглянул вниз. По улице топала пьяная компания. Один орал песню, второй дирижировал пустой бутылкой, а остальные пытались подпевать, даже не подозревая, кто сейчас провожает их взглядом.  
Эти безобидные, счел Брюс. Да и я не нанимался на работу в полицию нравов.  
— А чем занималось ФБР две недели назад?  
— Их прежний директор контактировал с полицией только когда это было очень нужно, — объяснил Гордон. — ФБР же все больше не крупным делам, не какие-нибудь мелкие ограбления…  
Они переглянулись.  
— Убийство судьи и комиссара полиции — недостаточно крупное дело для них?  
— В тот день мы пытались запросить помощь. Но от них пришел ответ, что ФБР ведет собственное расследование.  
— Странно.  
Гордон опустил глаза, точно рассматривал свои домашние тапки, в которых выскочил на крышу.  
— У меня есть ощущение, что они не хотели вмешиваться. Или кто-то дал им приказ не вмешиваться. До поры до времени. А потом уже было поздно. Знаете, когда это все началось, у нас тоже многие говорили, что вот теперь правительство будет готово на жесткие меры, на ответный удар… может, и наверху кто-то на это надеялся? Я вчера смотрел телевизор.  
— Интервью с кандидатами? — глухо спросил Брюс.  
Комиссар полиции удивленно вскинул взгляд.  
— Да, — ответил он. — Маккейн как раз говорил про Готэм и ратовал за то, чтобы закрутить гайки посильнее. Он считает, что наш кризис выгоден внешним врагам Америки.  
— Я понял, — кивнул Брюс. — Спасибо за сведения.


	4. Глава 4.

**18 июля 2008 года, восемь часов утра, Москва, Лубянка.**

Просторный кабинет Лукина заливал сейчас утренний солнечный свет. Погода внезапно поменялась, и еще вчера вечером с последней каплей дождя на небе растаяли облака.   
И все теперь как будто предвещало безветрие и жару, и синоптики уже вынесли приговор о непременных тридцати семи градусах в тени, и каждый помнил, каково это, идти по улице и вдыхать пыльный перегретый воздух, и хотелось спрятаться за кондиционером и никуда не высовывать носа. Одно только солнце ничего не знало об этом, и все еще не торопилось плавить мостовые.  
Калачев снова не выспался. Посмотрел на Григорьева — тот успел вкатить две больших кружки кофе, и вид у него был сейчас взъерошенный и рассеянный, а пальцы цеплялись за краешек лежавшей перед ним на столе папки, как за спасительный круг. Калачеву показалось, будто он уловил сочувственный взгляд Николаева — тот, пока не стал генералом, тоже не раз засиживался после полуночи.   
А вот Лукин, как назло, любил ранние совещания.  
— Интересный план, — сказал Лукин, когда Николаев доложил ему о трехдневных изысканиях оперативной группы. — Если интеллигентно выражаться, то раньше про это говорили «вы, ребята, с дуба рухнули». А неинтеллигентно — вы, наверно, сами придумаете?  
Николаев сглотнул, сдвинул брови, и Калачев понял: разнос только начинается.  
— Первое: как вы докажете, что Козырев вообще на нашей стороне? — Лукин обвел взглядом сидящих за длинным столом людей. — То, что он в некоторых чертах воспроизвел задуманную Алексеенко стратегию, еще ни о чем не говорит. Вы считаете, что он хотя бы на два процента вменяемый? Я, если хотите знать, все эти видеозаписи с его участием смотрел, и у меня совсем иное мнение по данному вопросу. Ну и второе: этот ваш Зорро. То есть американский миллионер. Такого, — Лукину, видно, и сейчас с трудом хватало запаса цензурных слов, — фантастического бреда я не слышал за все тридцать пять лет, что я здесь работаю.  
— Разрешите ответить, Василий Игнатович, — обратился к нему Николаев.  
— Вас я уже слышал. Я вот их, — Лукин кивнул в сторону Калачева и Григорьева, — послушать хочу.  
Калачев почувствовал, как деревенеет изнутри. Посмотрел на Григорьева. Тот пригнулся, съежился, вжался в стол, точно хотел стать маленьким и незаметным, и все еще мял край папки, но в глазах — в глазах его неуверенности не было.  
— Разрешите обратиться, — привстал Калачев.  
— Да вы сидите уж, — сказал Лукин, одним взглядом заставив его опуститься обратно на стул. — Я жду выводов.  
— Товарищ генерал, — начал Калачев. — Целый ряд факторов говорит о том, что Козырев тщательно продумывал свои действия. Напомню, что в 2005 г я работал в группе Алексеенко.   
Лукин коротко кивнул.  
— Козырев, кстати, тоже, пока его не отстранили и не направили на подготовку другой операции. В Колумбии. И я хорошо помню как плюсы, так и минусы «стратегии дестабилизации». Причем высшее командование поначалу не хотело давать добро именно из-за огромных рисков. Первый этап операции должны были начать два офицера — Вениаминов и Кривин, пользуясь помощью местной резидентуры. Вениаминов и Кривин были хорошими оперативниками, отличными офицерами, но командование считало, что им не хватает опыта. А по плану они должны были встроиться в местную русскую диаспору, как эмигранты новой волны. Вероятность провала нельзя было игнорировать.   
— Алексеенко никогда зря не рисковал, — веско сказал Лукин. — И Козырева он тоже отстранил не просто так. Значит, были на то причины.   
Он сейчас потирал переносицу и всем видом показывал, как его утомила длинная речь подполковника.  
— Причины были, — согласился Калачев. Он вдруг вспомнил наставление Николаева, когда перед самым входом в кабинет Лукина тот заметил, что, мол, Василий Игнатович любит, чтобы с ним соглашались. — Но наш бывший сотрудник, без связей с резидентурой и Центром, вышел на Кривина и Вениаминова через три недели после того как они пересекли границу Мексики и появились в США в мае 2007 года.  
— Ваш бывший сотрудник был информирован о готовящейся операции.   
— Товарищ генерал, Козырев потерял связь с центром почти на два года. И он понятия не имел, какой город Алексеенко и командование выберут в качестве полигона. К сожалению, это говорит в первую очередь о провале группы Вениаминова.  
Калачев осекся. На него сейчас глядел не Лукин — а какой-то уссурийский тигр. Даже Николаев покачал головой.   
Зря я о провале сказал, сообразил Калачев. Не любит он этого слова, а ошибки Алексеенко до сих пор воспринимает как свои.   
— Не вижу логики, — сквозь зубы выговорил Лукин.  
— Товарищ генерал, группу Вениаминова мог вычислить не Козырев, а ЦРУ.  
— А Козырев, наверно, на них вышел, потому что нам помочь хотел.  
Григорьев еще больше съежился. Переглянулся с Калачевым — на Лукина-то он явно старался не глядеть.  
Ничего, зато Калачеву упрямства было не занимать.  
— На данный момент ситуация выглядит так. У американцев нет никаких подозрений. Даже про внешних врагов говорят вяло, ну и с Россией события в Готэме, локальный экономический кризис и прямой удар по капиталам Маккейна вообще никто не связал. А вот если бы ЦРУ задержало Вениаминова с Кривиным — был бы международный скандал. Поэтому на вопрос, хотел ли помочь Козырев и на какой он стороне я бы ответил так: он был в нужный момент в нужном месте и сделал за нас нашу работу. Значит, он на нашей стороне. Что же касается его, — Калачев запнулся, — душевного состояния, то есть такая русская поговорка: «талант не пропьешь».  
Теперь можно было еще раз переглянуться с Григорьевым. И с Николаевым. И даже осторожно посмотреть в глаза уссурийскому тигру в генеральских погонах.   
И подумать: а мои ошибки он будет тоже считать своими?  
— Василий Игнатович, — голос Николаева прозвучал мягко, — чтобы ответить на ваш вопрос относительно мотивации Козырева, я вызвал сюда майора Григорьева.   
— Ну что ж.  
Лукин глядел на Григорьева с интересом. Точно сначала не заметил, что это такое там так отчаянно вжималось в стол и пыталось схорониться за пачкой распечаток, а тут рассмотрел: ба, да это же наш офицер, так сказать, бравый контрразведчик.  
— Разрешите обратиться, товарищ генерал, — звонко и четко. Сам — навытяжку, да так, будто какую-то пружину в нем сжали до предела, а теперь она резко распрямилась, точно выстрелила.  
— Слушаю вас.  
— Товарищ генерал, я знал Сергея Козырева с 1997 года. Он из тех, кто умеет добиваться любого результата, — Григорьев встретился глазами с Лукиным. Выдержал паузу. — Даже, когда выжить нужно только для того, чтобы потом умереть.  
Случилось немыслимое — Лукин отвел взгляд в сторону. Наверное, решил полюбоваться архивными шкафами. Или президентским портретом на стене.  
Николаев не сводил с него взгляда — ждал реакции.   
А Лукин вдруг достал очки из кармана кителя и принялся листать лежавшее перед ним досье. Снова покопался в кармане, нахмурился.  
— Ни у кого зажигалки нет?  
— У меня есть, товарищ генерал, — откликнулся Калачев. — Прошу.  
— Спасибо, — проговорил Лукин. И только когда затянулся, глянул на Григорьева. — А вы чего стоите? Сядьте.  
— Василий Игнатович, — встрял Николаев. — Мы считаем, что одна из мотиваций Козырева — это его возвращение на родину.  
— Его мнения вообще никто не спрашивает. Мы уже решили, что возвращаем его в Россию.  
Николаев закивал, одобрительно и деловито. А едва Лукин снова уткнулся в убористый текст, его заместитель скользнул взглядом — с хитринкой — в сторону Калачева с Григорьевым. Да и сам Калачев едва удержался от улыбки, вовремя вспомнив, что в отделе о решениях Лукина нередко говорили так: «мы посоветовались, и я решил».  
— У меня есть один вопрос по поводу этого вашего Зорро, — продолжил Лукин.   
Цепким, привычным движением подтянул к себе пепельницу в форме дракона — старинную, из литой бронзы, не какой-нибудь современный ширпотреб, Калачев сразу подумал, что и весит такая вещица немало. Лукин стряхнул пепел и перелистнул страницу.  
— В 1999 году Брюс Уэйн исчез из Готэма и был объявлен пропавшим без вести, а в конце 2006 он внезапно вернулся. Официальная версия — Уэйну взбрело в голову посмотреть мир. Чем он на самом деле занимался все это время?  
— Мы уточняем этот вопрос, — ответил Николаев. — Используем нашу агентуру, есть у нас там такая «Артемида», и …  
— То есть вы ничего не знаете, — покачал головой Лукин. — А Уэйн целых семь лет мог свободно посещать Академию ФБР или служить в спецвойсках.   
— Василий Игнатович, вряд ли бы он стал фальсифицировать свою смерть ради этого. Да и не кажется мне вероятным, что такой богатый человек пойдет служить в спецвойска.  
— Зато вам кажется вероятным, что такой богатый человек по ночам одевается в бронекостюм и прыгает по крышам.   
— Сведения Корниловой достоверны, — вежливо парировал Николаев. — И это хорошо согласуется со внезапным возвращением китайца в Готэм. Особенно, если учитывать вот какой факт — Козырев рассчитывал, что мы должны выйти на…  
— Да, я помню, — оборвал заместителя Лукин. — Ну хорошо, допустим ваш Уэйн и есть Зорро в маске. Но я не понимаю его мотивации. Он так развлекается или это тоже диагноз? Калачев, вот как вы лично это откомментируете?  
Вопрос прозвучал неожиданно — подполковник аж вздрогнул, да и правильного ответа Калачев не знал.  
— Наверно, он может себе это позволить.  
— Наверно. Жду не дождусь того дня, когда мы увидим Абрамовича или Дерипаску на крышах Москвы.   
— Товарищ генерал…   
Это к удивлению Калачева снова был Григорьев, а на Григорьева с не меньшим изумлением смотрел сам Лукин. Смотрел поверх очков, а взгляд — пристальный, снайперский.  
Уссурийский тигр, опять подумал Калачев.  
— Дело там вовсе не в деньгах, — сказал Григорьев.  
— А в чем?  
— Если вы прочтете шестую страницу в его досье…  
Генерал опять нахмурился, сердито поправил очки, но нужную страницу нашел.   
— Я читал.   
— Представьте себе ребенка, которому с детства принадлежит полцарства, и у которого на его глазах стреляют в родителей. В девять лет. Что ему остается делать?  
— Обратиться к врачам, — ответил Лукин. — Вся эта сентиментальная история…  
— А по-моему, он просто уникальный случай, — предположил Григорьев, и Калачев снова подивился настойчивости товарища. — Из разряда «таких не бывает».   
— Да? — удивился Лукин. — По-моему, у вас тут каждый случай уникальный. Вон еще один, — он ткнул пальцем в другое досье. — Уникальный случай. Который нам с вами надо вытащить из Америки.   
Все четверо замолчали. Прошла минута, пока вязкая тишина отступила под мягким голосом Николаева.  
— Василий Игнатович, я прошу разрешения на личную встречу с этим человеком.  
— Где, в Америке?  
— Это усложненный вариант. И единственный человек, которого я бы в таком случае рискнул послать на переговоры — наш консул Темин…  
— Нет, — решительно сказал Лукин. — Я не хочу его впутывать.  
Николаев не стал спорить. Просто передал генералу еще один документ.  
— Посмотрите на это. Финансисты из Уэйн Энтерпрайз сейчас ищут новых инвесторов. А также поставщиков сырья. Одним словом, прощупывают российский рынок. Нам также удалось выяснить, что буквально год назад Уэйн Энтерпрайз вели переговоры по поставкам бериллия с Ермаковского месторождения. Что-то у них там не заладилось и соглашение подписано не было.  
— Вот к чему вы клоните.  
— Василий Игнатович, вас он послушает.   
— Дерябин? — переспросил Лукин. — Ну, скажем, меня-то он послушает. Дерябин давно хотел с американцами торговать. Но вы мне вот что объясните — что именно вы скажете Уэйну?  
Николаев ответил не сразу.  
— Что я оценил операцию по похищению Лау.

 

**18 июля 2008 года, шесть часов вечера, Готэм, местное управление ФБР**

Лучше бы они позвонили, подумал Кроули. Он еще вчера придумал, что и как ответить сенаторам из предвыборных штабов, и в каком тоне говорить с каждым, а сегодня слушал сотрудников и читал рапорты, сидя на иголках и ожидая телефонных звонков.  
Раз. Позвонили из архива.   
Два. Гарсиа на проводе. Мэрия решила сделать ремонт в порту — и где они только достали деньги — и просили прислать кого-нибудь. По вопросам безопасности. Чтобы потом не было проблем. А наш мексиканец не дурак, надо сказать.   
Три. Знакомый из Филадельфии. Хороший знакомый. Второй заместитель управления тамошнего федерального бюро. Я слышал, Джеймс, тебе там сейчас трудно. Готэм — самый безумный город в США. Ну да, зато нескучно. Как Лиз? Хорошо, занимается пилатесом, учит испанский. Ей всегда нравились языки, ты же помнишь. А как твоя Маргарет? Увлеклась садоводством? Участвует в выставке гортензий и заняла четвертое место в округе? Ну просто круто, поздравь ее от меня.  
Четыре. Звонок из Вашингтона. Вот это уже посерьезней. Этих интересует, как на самом деле идет расследование. И куда оно идет. И Кроули рассказывает, сколько человек уже задержали его сотрудники, сколько гранат и базук нашли при обыске и, главное, сколько терактов они предотвратили. Вот про это все любят послушать.  
Пять. Шесть. Семь. Восемь. Девять. Десять. Десять минут до шести часов вечера.  
Предвыборные штабы молчали.  
Если руководитель ФБР окажется несговорчивым, к кому могут обратиться сенаторы?  
Ну, прежде всего, полиция. Парни в синем приняли на себя основной удар. Это им угрожал псих в костюме клоуна, это их людей он убивал, это их управление он умудрился взорвать. Но у полиции проблемы. Полиция сотрудничала с предполагаемым убийцей прокурора. И на теперешнего комиссара смотрят с какой-то смесью сожаления, подозрительности и даже брезгливости. «А вы видели, как он разбил прожектор на крыше? Ну такой, в виде летучей мыши. Прижали, так захотел остаться чистеньким. Говорят, у него и в семье нелады». И как только кто-нибудь посильнее надавит на Гарсиа, Джима Гордона немедленно понизят в звании. Хорошо, если не отправят в отставку. И еще хорошо, что сам он еще вчера распорядился забрать все вещественные доказательства из полицейского управления. Архивы тоже.  
Нет, рассудил Кроули. Полиция Маккейну не поможет. Если я открещусь от версии «коварных внешних врагов Америки», парни в синем мне не помешают. А что там со сторонниками Обамы? Вот им будет проще договориться с полицией, тут вам и «внутренние проблемы» и недостаточная «социально ориентированная политика».  
Кстати, прокуратура. У этих тоже проблемы. Им срочно нужен новый окружной прокурор. И помощник. Временно назначили какую-то тетку с раскосыми глазами, а сами ищут. Новых «героев» Готэма они ищут, вот что.   
А что, спросил себя Кроули, если я вообще откажусь помогать сенаторам? Кто знает, на каком уровне у них есть связи. Вероятно, на очень высоком. И если они захотят на меня нажать, то мне припомнят, что клоуна арестовало вовсе не ФБР. Ну да, мы украли всю славу у полиции.   
Как это любят показывать в кино — какой-нибудь хороший честный коп расследует дело, но тут приходит сволочь из федерального бюро, присваивает результаты, да еще и лепит гриф «совершенно секретно».  
Кроули не любил врать себе. Если бы это благодаря их усилиям полиции удалось поймать клоуна, все выглядело бы совершенно иначе. А так — за ФБР пока нет ни одного реального результата.   
Снова хотелось курить. А еще поехать домой. И не думать, что он, Джеймс Кроули, приехал в Готэм с целью навести порядок в этом сумасшедшем городе, а не смотреть фрик-шоу «Наши психи в масках».  
Значит, заключил Кроули, у меня есть только два шанса. Первый — разговорить клоуна и выяснить, как он набирал агентуру и откуда добывал сведения. И на кого он работает, если он вообще на кого-то работает. А второй — разобраться с мстителем в черном плаще.  
— Сэр, к вам Гиллеспи.  
— Пусть войдет.  
Гиллеспи снова пришел запыхавшийся, и снова усталый, только в этот раз глаза его блестели совсем иначе, чем вчера. На пиджаке виднелись не впитавшиеся еще капли воды.  
— Там что, дождь? — спросил Кроули.   
— Дождь, — ответил Гиллеспи.   
Кроули вытянул шею — и правда, за стеклом моросило. Надо было все-таки переставить стол к окну, подумал он, а эту несчастную пальму задвинуть в угол к шкафам.   
— Вы не поверите, — выдохнул Гиллеспи. В руках он сжимал кожаный портфель и сейчас тщетно пытался расстегнуть замок.   
— Нашли что-нибудь интересное?  
Щелк — замок сломался, звяк — кусочек металла съехал вниз по коже портфеля, царапнул паркетный пол и скользнул под стол Кроули.  
— Ч-черт, — здоровяку Гиллеспи пришлось согнуться в три погибели. — Извините.  
— Спешка нужна только при ловле блох. Вы бы сели, что ли.  
— Я сейчас.  
Гиллеспи вылез из-под стола и направился к окну — он там заметил удобный мягкий стул. Устроился напротив шефа и тогда извлек из портфеля мобильный телефон.  
— Вот.  
— Надеюсь, это хоть не бомба?   
В ответ Гиллеспи лишь замотал головой. Кроули повертел телефон в руках. Ортоком-5500, совсем тонкий слайдер, приятно лежит в ладони. При всей миниатюрности широченный экран, миллион цветов и миллиард функций для любителей послушать музыку, послать приятелю дурацкое видео или почитать блог. Еще поди разберись, как с такого телефона звонить.  
— Симпатичная игрушка.  
— Помните эту рекламу «Позвони на Марс!»?  
— С красными человечками? — спросил Кроули. — Дурацкий слоган. Еще весь город плакатами залепили.   
Хотя телефон вроде ничего, подумал он. И стоил всего двести пятьдесят, у меня еще Майк клянчил его на день рождения. Пятое августа, кстати, уже скоро…  
— Вы же сказали забрать вещественные доказательства у полиции, — глаза Гиллеспи снова блеснули, на этот раз очень веселой искоркой. — Сэр, этот телефон принадлежал задержанному номер семнадцать. Юрген Фельше, 1965 года рождения, имеет судимость за вооруженное ограбление. Я сегодня утром отдал телефон в техотдел. Типа, пусть поковыряются, составят список контактов. А там ребята обрадовались — ну и разобрали его на молекулы. И представляете, сэр, нашли какую-то микросхемку, сами сначала не поняли, что это. Доложили мне, я сказал отвезти в университет, есть у нас там один профессор физики. Он посмотрел, и…  
— И что вы там нашли?  
— Сонар.  
— Сонар?  
— Как на подводных лодках. Можно ультразвуком пространство ощупывать. Даже стены не помеха.  
— То есть Фельше поставил себе в телефон сонар, чтобы…  
— В том-то и дело что нет! Физики сказали, что этот сонар работает только как передатчик. Он посылает все что «видит» не в телефон Фельше, а куда-то в другое место.  
— Ну, — пожал плечами Кроули. — Тогда я бы посоветовал проверить задержанного номер 29.  
— А у него при обыске вообще не нашли телефон.  
Голос Гиллеспи звучал смущенно, будто сотрудник ФБР хотел извиниться за то, что вместо высокотехнологичных гаджетов, террорист таскал с собой только коллекцию ножей.  
— Странно, — удивился Кроули. — Я бы мог понять, если… А что за человек это Фельше? Какой-нибудь технический гений?  
— Какое там… Обыкновенный бандит. Зато физики сказали, такого сонара даже у них нет, уж очень там хитрая технология.  
— Значит, кто-то снабдил таким телефоном Фельше. И если это был не номер 29…  
— Мы пока не можем утверждать это с уверенностью, — осторожно ввернул Гиллеспи.  
— Если это был не номер 29, — с нажимом повторил Кроули. Он терпеть не мог, когда его перебивали. — Из этого следует вывод, что Фельше работает на спецслужбы или мафию. На тех, кто бы хотел пошпионить за главным подозреваемым.   
— Может, он агент этого… Бэтмена?  
— Может. Если есть передатчик, то где-то существует и приемник, логично? Кстати, Гиллеспи, вы проверяете остальные телефоны?  
— Мы занимаемся этим, — утвердительный кивок. — Пока никаких результатов.  
— Соберите все данные по Фельше. И еще, особое внимание уделите тому, как происходил его арест. Где он в это время находился, что делал. Завтра к двенадцати я хочу получить рапорт.   
— Да, сэр.  
Уходя, Гиллеспи зацепился за стул ногой. Поднял, смущенно улыбнулся, поправил, а обратно к окну откатить забыл. Очень спешил домой. Рассказывать об успехах, не иначе как.   
Кто бы меня отпустил домой, спросил себя Кроули. Ладно, чего там, это уже неплохо. Сильная зацепка. Сонар в мобильнике, подумать только.   
Его собственный сотовый просигналил именно в этот момент.  
— Лиз?  
— Джеймс, ты на работе?  
— Я немного задержусь сегодня. Прости, Лиз.  
— Ничего, я привыкла.  
— Что-нибудь случилось?   
Лиз замялась, и Кроули тотчас встревожился.   
— Что случилось, Лиз?  
— Я сегодня видела каких-то странных людей у дома.  
— Странных?  
— Мне они показались подозрительными. У одного из них был бинокль и они смотрели в нашу сторону. Это было утром. А недавно они приходили снова. У второго в руках был пакет, он достал клоунскую маску, примерил, потом положил обратно. Я поговорила с Джудит, оказалось, что она их тоже не знает.   
— Ты позвонила в полицию?  
— Я позвонила тебе.  
— Оставайся дома. Я приеду так быстро как только смогу.  
— Не надо, Джеймс. Мы просто никуда не будет выходить, хорошо?  
— Я пришлю патруль, он успеет раньше меня. Помнишь Питера? Открывай только мне или ему. Я еду к вам.  
Кроули успел вызвать патруль, выключить ноутбук, закрыть архивный шкаф, схватить плащ с вешалки. Как назло, зазвонил настольный телефон.   
— Это я, Рингсби.  
— У вас что-то важное?   
В трубке раздался вздох.  
— Все намного серьезнее, чем мы думали.  
— Куда уж серьезнее… Он что, заговорил?  
— Ну, он никогда и не останавливался, — ответил Рингсби. — Сегодня он опять рассказывал про летучую мышь. Обещал, что тот обязательно вытащит его из любой тюрьмы. Когда я… выразил сомнения, номер 29 спросил, не заходил ли тот в Аркхэм. Так вот, я послал туда своего человека, он взял сторожей за жабры, и оказалось, что Бэтмен, похоже, был там на днях.   
— Какого черта сторож не вызвал полицию?  
— Бэтмен заставил его сказать, в какой камере держат номера 29. А потом он быстро ушел. Ну, а сторожа там что-то отмечали. Одним словом, решили не связываться.   
— Интересно. Что-нибудь еще?  
— По-моему, нам пора заняться летучей мышью.   
Вы что, хотел спросить его Кроули, научились читать мои мысли?  
Едва удержался.  
— Все указывает на то, что эти двое как-то связаны друг с другом. Да и в городе не будет порядка, пока мы не посадим обоих в Аркхэм.  
— Может быть.  
— И еще, сэр. Помните наш разговор вчера? Про то, — Рингсби замялся, — что кое-кому надо бы устроить шоковую терапию.  
— Помню, — сухо сказал Кроули. Решение он принял давно — целых пять минут назад, когда ему позвонила Лиз. — Делайте все, что считаете нужным. И немедленно.  
— Да, сэр.   
— Я сейчас еду домой, это полчаса. Если там все в порядке, через час-полтора я буду у вас на базе. Да, вы поняли правильно, я еду к вам!  
Дома он успокоил жену, поговорил с детьми, оставил с ними сержанта. Велел никому не открывать дверь. Второму патрульному приказал дежурить снаружи.   
Сам поехал к Рингсби. После того, что он разрешил сделать помощнику — не мог не поехать.   
По дороге попал в пробку. И откуда только пробки на шоссе в такое время, удивился Кроули. Все порядочные граждане давно сидят дома.   
Эта мысль его немножко повеселила.   
На базу он прибыл только через два с половиной часа после разговора с Рингсби. К этому времени все было кончено.   
А может, только начиналось.   
В камере — три этажа вниз — он застал нескольких человек. Рингсби с наладонником, Кэвендиш с «демократизатором» в руках — поневоле вспомнишь, что каждому свое. Доктор Энквист. Этот весь в белом, лицо очень благообразное, ученое, таким люди доверяют. Ну и два молодых парня у двери, их Кроули помнил плохо. Третий пацан возил тряпкой по бетонному полу, лицо совсем бледное, и на секунду даже показалось, что вот-вот, и его вырвет.  
И, конечно, сам задержанный номер 29.  
Хотелось подойти ближе и снова заглянуть в эти глаза. Кроули тысячу раз мысленно прокручивал тот разговор в уме, и сейчас он пришел убедиться. Убедиться, что перед ним — действительно человек-пропасть. Что человек-бездна — настоящий. Что он, опытный следователь, не выдумал себе врага.   
Но пока что Кроули видел лишь распластанное на столе тело. Руки наручниками и какой-то толстой проволокой, похожей на трос, намертво притянуты к поручням. Шея и грудь забрызганы красно-коричневыми каплями. Зеленые волосы слиплись от пота.  
Глаза открыты. Только теперь — ни тени насмешки.  
По-детски обиженное выражение лица с заново вырезанной кровавой улыбкой.   
И этот человек держал в страхе весь город?  
— Какие новости?  
— Нам тут пришлось прижечь его перекисью, — принялся объяснять Рингсби. Зачем, Кроули не понял. — И так вон сколько крови натекло. Доктор говорит, что пока можно оставить его как есть, а завтра все-таки придется зашить, если мы хотим, чтобы он вообще…  
— Понятно, — оборвал его Кроули.  
— Он поначалу отключился, но мы его быстро привели в чувство.  
— Как он вообще отреагировал?  
— Замолчал.  
— Должен заметить, что это очень положительный признак, — вклинился доктор Энквист. — Все свидетельствует о том, что ваш задержанный полностью изменил линию поведения. Значит, наша идея сработала.  
— Погодите радоваться, — сказал Кроули. — Еще неизвестно, может, он теперь вообще неконтактен.  
— Нет-нет, он понимает, что произошло, — парировал врач. — Но до этого… знаете, я ведь присутствовал на половине допросов. Сегодня я впервые заметил у него страх. Вообще впервые, понимаете? И видели бы вы, как он сопротивлялся, пришлось впятером держать. Он по-настоящему испугался, когда понял, что его ожидает.   
Я бы тоже испугался, подумал Кроули, если бы мне решили разрезать рот бритвой.  
— Стоит заметить, что он на самом деле практически не боится боли. Очень интересный экземляр, знаете ли. А тут, представляете, сразу перестал шутить. Не скрою, все эти анекдоты и истории, которые он рассказывает, весьма любопытны с точки зрения психиатрии, но ваши коллеги, похоже, уже устали его слушать…  
Кроули почувствовал облегчение. Ему тоже хотелось поверить доброму доктору Расмусу Энквисту.   
Он шагнул ближе. Чуть наклонился вперед.   
Темные глаза-пропасти все также приковывали к себе. Мгновение — и их выражение стало осмысленным.  
— Мистер Джеймс Кроули, — голос звучал очень гнусаво и очень тихо, но Кроули понимал каждое слово. — Искреннее вам спасибо за помощь. Теперь, когда меня спросят, откуда взялись эти шрамы, я смогу честно рассказать про ФБР.

 

**18 июля 2008 года, около двенадцати часов ночи, Готэм, квартира Люциуса Фокса**

Три стука, и стеклянная дверь на террасу приоткрылась. Люциус — в съехавших на нос очках и вязаном домашнем свитере — поднял бровь. Осторожно выглянул на улицу.   
Черная тень тем временем скользнула внутрь. Когда дверь затворилась, Брюс тихо приказал:  
— Включите телевизор.  
Люциус помедлил, поправил очки на носу. Еще раз внимательно осмотрел террасу, опустил жалюзи, и тогда поднял пульт с дивана.   
На первом попавшемся канале шел сериал «Двадцать четыре».   
— Достаточно громко? — спросил Люциус. На экране как раз взорвалось что-то большое. — Или постараемся, чтобы соседи вызвали полицию?  
— Квартира справа пустует. Соседей слева нет дома. Снизу тоже. А сверху празднуют день рождения, и полиция в любом случае навестит их. Ну, а ваша супруга вместе с дочерью улетели к родственникам в Лос-Анджелес, — сообщил Брюс. В ответ на удивленный взгляд решил объясниться. — Вы сегодня в офисе говорили с ней по телефону, нет?   
— Мистер… — Люциус замялся, и фамилии своего работодателя не произнес. — Вы не сочтете меня негостеприимным хозяином, если я скажу, что в последнее время вы стали путать день и ночь?  
Брюс легко улыбнулся. В десять шагов пересек комнату — от большого книжного шкафа до очень большого книжного шкафа. Даже пахло здесь книгами. А еще зеленым чаем и какой-то ароматической дрянью. Брюс хорошо помнил, что Джулия Фокс увлекалась всем «восточным», включая йогу, вегетарианскую кухню и толстенные тома индийской философии. А еще он помнил, что сам Люциус из увлечений супруги разделяет только любовь к редким сортам чая. Вон и сейчас на письменном столе стояла большая кружка.  
Поживешь пару лет в каком-нибудь Бутане, подумал Брюс, и восток перестанет казаться экзотикой, а наша цивилизация опостылевшей. Да и трудно нам там прижиться.  
— Вы прислали сообщение, — сказал он, — а я как раз был недалеко.  
— Я совсем не то имел в виду.   
Люциус вернулся к столу. Снял очки и деловито протер их салфеткой. Брюс пожал плечами и продолжил рассматривать книжные полки.   
Альбомы-энциклопедии-справочники-звездные карты-атласы. Можно провести пальцами в тяжелой черной перчатке по корешкам — и ничего не почувствовать. Это потому что перчатка так хорошо защищает, вон даже от книг…   
Что-то потерлось о сапог, мурлыкнуло, и поспешило — топ-топ-топ по ковру — к хозяину.  
— Она вас узнала, — сообщил Люциус, когда кошка запрыгнула к нему на колени. — Вы у нас уже были, и она запомнила запах. Правда, Джерри?  
Джерри согласно мяукнула.  
— Хорошо, что ваша кошка не работает в полиции.  
— Действительно.   
Они переглянулись, и Брюс наконец понял, отчего Люциус так насторожен и нахмурен. Он взял с полки самый большой географический атлас, подошел к столу. Подтянув себе кресло, уселся напротив Люциуса.   
А потом просто снял маску.  
— Так лучше? — спросил Брюс.   
— Еще бы.  
— Вы правильно сделали, что проинформировали меня сразу.  
— Честно говоря, мистер Уэйн, не ждал вас так быстро.  
Брюс кивнул. Он на самом деле был недалеко — всего в полумиле от дома Люциуса пара умников решили ограбить бензоколонку и уже затеяли стрельбу.   
За маской на стол полетели и черные перчатки.  
— А где это Ермаковское месторождение? — Брюс открыл атлас, отыскал там Россию и прочел вслух: — Урал, Тю… Тюмень.   
— В Забайкалье.  
— Это где-то на севере, да?   
В ответ Люциус перевернул атлас к себе, перелистнул пару страниц, указал на синее пятно. Придержал кошку, тоже сунувшую нос в карты.  
— Это Байкал. Озеро. А месторождение находится вот здесь.  
— Они приезжали к нам год назад, правда? Кажется, я даже помню этого Дерябина.   
— Именно так, мистер Уэйн. Только вместо самого Анатолия Дерябина приезжал его племянник Игорь Дерябин. Второе лицо компании.  
— И там в последний момент вскрылась какая-то ерунда с транспортом?  
— Договор не был подписан, потому что именно тогда упала цена на африканский бериллий, ну а транспорт из Забайкалья оказался очень дорог.  
— А теперь что?  
— После того, что случилось в пассажирском порту, грузовой корабль из Намибии даже не стал пришвартовываться. Намибийцы сослались на форс-мажорные обстоятельства.  
Люциус осторожно опустил кошку на пол, и Джерри, снова потершись о сапоги Брюса, убежала из комнаты. А потом он резко выпрямился в кресле, и пожилой уставший человек с ведерком зеленого чая на столе куда-то исчез. Перед Брюсом сидел совсем иной Люциус Фокс — тот, который строил Готэмскую железную дорогу с Томасом Уэйном, проектировал бронекостюмы и микроволновые излучатели для спецназа, а в Совете Директоров установил практически армейскую дисциплину.   
— Не волнуйтесь, — уверил Брюса Люциус, — адвокаты Уэйн Энтерпрайз еще выжмут из намибийцев штраф. Но насколько мне удалось узнать, весь груз уже сбыт сталеплавильному заводу в Хьюстоне. Который, увы, принадлежит совсем не Уэйн Энтерпрайз.  
— И русские про это как-то пронюхали, да? — хмыкнул Брюс.   
— Да. Русские снизили цену за свой транспорт вдвое, цену на бериллий сбросили на десять процентов и пообещали поставить груз в кратчайшие сроки. Как они это сделают, я не представляю. Но если мы согласимся на годовой контракт, они сбавят цену на двадцать процентов. К тому же, за год они усовершенствовали технологию обогащения руды и процентное содержание бериллия в концентрате выше на семь процентов. Это, кстати, немало. Впрочем, — Люциус посмотрел на него с участием, — не буду утомлять вас минералогией. — Но в перспективе еще поставки других редких металлов по очень выгодным ценам. Одним словом, надо подписать один договор и обсудить остальные возможности.  
— Неплохо, — одобрительно кивнул Брюс. — Я только не понял, зачем им нужен я.  
— А я всегда думал, что вам хочется посмотреть Москву, мистер Уэйн. Разве нет?  
Брюс рассмеялся, вспомнив, как выдал тоже самое Люциусу перед их общей поездкой в Гонконг. Правильнее сказать — перед операцией.   
Вот так подумал — и сразу сдвинул брови.   
И даже голос стал таким, каким он говорит, когда носит маску.   
Сам и заметил не сразу.  
— У меня нет времени на путешествия. Я должен быть в Готэме. Поезжайте вы.   
Люциус одарил Брюса очень строгим взглядом поверх очков.  
— Мистер Уэйн, по-моему, это не тот случай, когда вам нужно играть человека, который владеет миллиардами и считает, что уборщик улицы получает десять тысяч долларов в месяц.  
Сарказм смягчил напряжение, и Брюс снова заулыбался.   
— Не думал, что вы успеваете следить за светской хроникой.  
— Не думал, что вы успеваете давать такие интервью.  
— Я был у Гарсиа, а потом попал под обстрел журналистов. С кем не бывает?  
— Бывает. Но в Москву вам ехать придется. Не думаю, что русские не наводили справки о вас… я не о компании, а именно о вас лично.   
— Конечно, — решил пошутить Брюс, — ведь каждый второй житель Москвы — шпион КГБ, а каждый первый — информатор.  
— Теперь эта организация называется ФСБ, — поправил его Люциус.   
— Знаете, я специально спрашивал про все это у Наташи… и мне кажется, мы в США слишком преувеличиваем влияние спецслужб на жизнь в России. Холодная война давно закончилась, между прочим. Сейчас все совсем по-другому.  
— Хорошо, если так, — Люциус выдержал паузу, и пауза эта Брюсу не понравилась: в ней сквозила недоверчивость. — Кстати, компания, которой руководит Дерябин — государственная. Это к разговору о том, могут ли спецслужбы на что-то влиять. И во-вторых, даже если помощники Дерябина читают готэмскую прессу, для них вы не герой светской хроники, а владелец Уэйн Энтерпрайз. Младший Дерябин был здесь и знает ваш лично. А теперь с вас требуется только совершить своеобразный «визит вежливости». И если мы все еще хотим получить дешевый бериллий и другие металлы, это надо сделать в ближайшие дни. И вот что. Я пошлю с вами двух юристов и организую видеоконференции, чтобы мы могли поговорить в любое время…  
Брюс вдруг заметил часы, тикавшие на письменном столе. Пять минут первого — разговор, оказывается, затянулся.  
— Интересно, — задумался он. — Если вы получили факс в десять вечера, это значит, что из Москвы его выслали в шесть часов утра?   
— Да, — кивнул Люциус. — И это тоже говорит о многом.   
— Ладно, — сказал Брюс. — Значит, я лечу в Москву.   
— Послезавтра.  
— Послезавтра? Как послезавтра?   
Ответный взгляд Люциуса был очень выразительным.   
— Или мы это делаем сейчас, или не делаем никогда. И нам нельзя отдавать русским инициативу. Решать вам, мистер Уэйн.  
— Согласен, — Брюс привстал. — Мне, наверно, пора.  
Натянул перчатки на руки, взял в руки маску.   
Люциус тоже поднялся из-за стола. Задумчиво уставился на циферблат настольных часов. Неожиданно произнес:  
— Иногда мне хочется подарить вам хроноворот.  
— Что подарить?  
— Моя дочь, Кэт, очень любит «Гарри Поттера». Знаете, есть такая серия книжек про волшебников? Кэт мне как-то рассказывала, что волшебники придумали такой хитроумный прибор, хроноворот. Переводишь стрелки назад, оказываешься в прошлом… нет-нет, это не машина времени! Вы проживаете прошлое заново и делаете что-то другое. Что-то такое, что вы тогда не успели.  
Брюс слушал его, все еще держа маску в руке.  
— При вашем ритме жизни хроноворот вам бы пригодился, не правда ли?


	5. Глава 5.

**20 июля 2008 года, семь часов вечера, Москва, Лубянка**

Калачев очень не любил спешить.  
Быстро подвинул папки влево, втиснул последнюю в освободившееся место у стенки, поправил весь ряд. На мгновение даже залюбовался: ГТ67 рядом с ГТ68-д, а K98 между K99 и К97. Полез в карман за ключом и только тогда заметил у себя на столе целую стопку неподшитых копий, да еще такую здоровенную…  
Тоже мне военная тайна — газетные вырезки. И ведь можно не заморачиваться, оставить валяться на столе до завтра — уж здесь, в личном кабинете, в этом здании — ничего не случится.  
Калачев, вздохнув, снова открыл архивный шкаф и аккуратно пристроил копии поверх папок. Закончится это все, подумал он, сразу сдам в архив. Сам отнесу!  
А когда заметил, что часы успели натикать девять минут после шести, чуть не охнул. Запер шкаф, запер ящики в столе, поправил съехавший край жалюзи.  
Схватил портфель, бросил последний взгляд на свою «жилплощадь» — все как надо. Придешь утром — а у тебя на столе полный порядок.  
Только лучше не вспоминать, что сегодня воскресенье, и что нормальный человек, даже очень любящий свою работу и добросовестно ее выполняющий, оглядывает так свой кабинет в пятницу вечером. После чего идет домой. К жене, пиву в холодильнике и футболу в зомбоящике.  
Калачев уже садился в машину — на часы он старался не смотреть, боялся — когда вдруг услышал знакомый голос:  
— Ты домой?  
— Домой.  
— Подвези, а? Я ж вчера свою в сервис сдал, только во вторник получу.  
— До «Чеховской», — процедил Калачев.  
Григорьев тем временем уже застегивал ремень безопасности, и когда «хонда сивик» плавно сдвинулась с места, прямо спросил:  
— До «Чеховской»?  
— Мишка, я ведь не такси. Мне домой надо.  
— Понял, — ответил Григорьев. Терпения ему хватило ровно на секунду. — А дома что стряслось?  
Калачев едва не заскрипел зубами.  
— Ничего не стряслось.  
— Да ладно, рассказывай, — предложил Григорьев. И не дожидаясь, когда приятель и непосредственный начальник скажет «а не пошел бы ты на…», выдал свою версию. — Ну, вчера ты был на работе. Я тоже. А сегодня воскресенье, и у тебя были свои планы. Но утром тебе позвонили и опять вызвали. А ты позвонил мне.  
Десять раз вдохнуть-выдохнуть и только потом ответить, пришло в голову Калачеву.  
— День рождения у Ирки сегодня.  
— О, — удивился Григорьев. — Так это совсем другое дело.  
Следующие сорок пять секунд подполковник сосредоточенно молчал. На перекрестке пришлось встать, и именно в это время запиликал сотовый.  
— Слушаю! — ответил Калачев быстрее, чем сообразил, кто звонит. — Ира?  
— Володя, ну ты где?  
— Скоро, скоро буду! Малую Дмитровку проезжаю как раз…  
Вот сейчас Мишку высажу и приеду, хотел объясниться Калачев. Не успел — Григорьев выхватил у него трубку.  
— Ира, солнышко, с днем рождения тебя! Это я, Мишка. Ну да, я. Счастья тебе, Иринка, и будь всегда такой же красавицей как сейчас! Чтоб все мужики Володьке завидовали! Я, кстати, уже завидую! Ты не думай, Володька из-за меня опоздал, я тут безлошадный, упросил его хотя бы к «Чеховской» добросить. Так что ты на него не сердись, ладно, милая? Он сейчас приедет, вот честное пионерское, приедет! Что, мне тоже можно? Правда? Ира, я тебя обожаю! Мы быстро!  
Они переглянулись.  
— Телефон отдай.  
— Пожалуйста, — сказал Григорьев самым невинным тоном, протягивая сотовый. — Значит так. Заезжаем за цветами и тортом, а потом в темпе вальса пилим к тебе. Ну что, действуем по вводной, товарищ подполковник?  
— Ладно, — Калачев для порядка нахмурился, хотя спасительную идею одобрил. — Хоть бы пробок не было.  
— Да какие сейчас пробки.  
— Тогда сначала на Петровку завернем, там «Азбука вкуса».  
— Точно, — кивнул Григорьев. — Слушай, а что ты ей подарил?  
— Кому? А… духи.  
— Сам выбирал или ее спросил?  
— Ну тебя, — на перекрестке пришлось снова затормозить, — конечно, я спросил, что ей подарить. Но ее разве поймешь? Она же все какими-то намеками изъясняется. Короче, я у продавщицы спросил. В магазине.  
Григорьев многозначительно вздохнул. Откинулся в кресле, сложил руки «домиком».  
— Чего? — повернулся к нему Калачев.  
— Слушай, как ты до подполковника дослужился вообще?  
Калачев помрачнел. Таких шуток он не любил и никому не позволял.  
— Ты же совсем не умеешь с агентурой работать, — объяснился Григорьев.  
— А ты своих баб как агентуру обрабатываешь?  
— Ну… в том числе… — майор задумался, — по разному бывает. К каждой женщине индивидуальный подход нужен, это факт. Есть, конечно, определенные закономерности… О, а вон, кстати, и магазин. Ну так что?  
— Ты за цветами, я за тортом, — распорядился Калачев. — Через пятнадцать минут быть здесь.  
— Есть, товарищ командир!  
А когда они наконец снова сели в машину, положили роскошный букет на заднее сиденье — торт Григорьев решил везти на коленях, чтобы ненароком не помять, двинулись к дому, и Калачев успокоился, он вдруг понял, что совсем не устал, и что день удался, вон сколько сделать успел, а вечер будет еще лучше.  
Именно в этот момент Григорьев тихо произнес:  
— Ты знаешь, я весь день думаю и все равно не понимаю.  
— О чем?  
Спросил на автомате. А сам-то уже понял. Что, не мог Григорьев на метро пару остановок проехать? И эта Мишкина самоуверенность и бравада, тоже мне поручик Ржевский…  
Волнуется за операцию. Сейчас все волнуются. Даже Лукин и Николаев.  
Еще бы, когда такие ставки.  
— С одной стороны, — начал рассуждать Григорьев, — очень уж быстро наш Зорро отреагировал и в гости намылился. Это хорошо. Значит, мы правильный след взяли. Лукин, кстати, это здорово придумал, про Зорро.  
— Угу.  
— И прилетит он через два дня. А нас опять на уши подняли.  
— Нас на уши подняли пять дней назад, — напомнил Калачев.  
— Ну да, — согласился Григорьев. — Но вот утром тоже. Николаев же его каждую секунду пасти хочет. Короче, ты меня как в гостиницу послал… кстати, блин, какой в этом гребаном Ритце «люкс»! Двести тридцать семь квадратных метров, я специально спросил, прикинь? Ох. .ть как люди живут! Да у меня квартира в пять раз меньше!  
— Зато в центре.  
— Да ладно, это мне с бабушкой повезло, а отцу — с тещей. Кстати, твоя теща дома?  
— Да вроде в обед заскочить собиралась.  
— Очень, очень плохо. Оставлять жену с ее мамой — это, знаешь…  
— Ты сначала женись, потом советы раздавать будешь, — оборвал его Калачев. — Что там с гостиницей-то? Ты же доложил, что все нормально прошло?  
— Нормально. Но я там целый час бился, одного тупого менеджера натаскивал, и начал опять про Зорро думать. Вот скажи, Володька, почему мы решили, что он вообще согласится?  
— Мы решили, что нам с ним поговорить надо.  
— Потому что нам Козырев вроде как дал знак, да?  
Калачев нахмурился. Хотелось закурить, очень хотелось, и рука уже потянулась в карман за пачкой…  
… решил дотерпеть до дома.  
— Мишка, ты же сам это Николаеву втолковывал.  
— Понимаешь в чем дело? «Артемида» вчера подтвердила, что дело Козырева ушло в ФБР. Значит, и Козырев там. А это тебе не полицейский участок. Это уже серьезные ребята. И какого рожна Зорро с ними ссориться? Он американский гражданин, член общества и большой патриот, они там все члены и патриоты…  
— Он с ними уже поссорился. Когда сам начал братве морды бить и кости ломать.  
— Так то своя, американская братва. Ну может еще мексиканская. А тут… как это они раньше говорили, «килл комми фор момми»?  
— Не помню. Бл…!  
Тормозить пришлось резко — пацан с подружкой перебегали через дорогу.  
Калачев не выдержал, открыл окно:  
— Ох… ели совсем?  
Девчонка на мгновение осталась стоять с открытым ртом — так бы она и лупала глазами, если бы приятель не опомнился и за руку не потащил с глаз долой.  
— Да брось, обколотые они какие-то, — прокомментировал Григорьев, когда парочка скрылась в подъезде. — Ну их в падлу, пусть ментура разбирается.  
— Блин.  
Покачав головой, Калачев завел мотор. С минуту ехал осторожно, потом прибавил скорости. Достал все-таки сигарету — помятую и, как выяснилось, последнюю в пачке. Затянулся.  
— Сумасшедший город.  
— Ага, — согласился Григорьев. — Прикинь, про Готэм также говорят.  
— Я там не живу.  
— Я пока тоже. Слушай, я вот о чем. Николаев что, так прямо и скажет, мол, Козырев — это наш офицер и …  
— Бывший.  
— Что?  
— Он официально погиб. А на самом деле попал в плен, крышей двинулся, за свои действия ответственности не несет.  
— Жалеть срочно всем, — Григорьев нахмурился. Он вообще чем дальше, тем больше хмурился, и сейчас уже совсем не был похож на того Мишку, который еще четверть часа назад раздавал бесплатные советы на тему мира с женой и перемирия с тещей. — Думаешь, Николаев такую слезливую историю расскажет?  
— Мишка, я не знаю, что там расскажет Николаев. Мне генералы не докладывают, — отрезал Калачев. Помедлил и смягчил тон. — Если хочешь знать, Николаев половину отдела аналитиков сейчас на этот вопрос перевел. Они с пятницы занимаются только Зорро. Тоже, кстати, без выходных пашут. Газеты, новости — везде, где Зорро примелькался. «Портрет» составить. Тебя ведь тоже не так просто на переговоры послать решили.  
— Да, буду там торчать и изображать юрисконсульта, который «ни бэ, ни мэ, ни кукареку» на инглише. Хотя я на самом деле «ни бэ ни мэ».  
— Вот именно поэтому ты там и будешь сидеть. А уж потом Николаев решит, как к Зорро подкатиться и на что его брать за жабры.  
С минуту они ехали молча. Калачев посмотрел на часы — шесть пятьдесят два, не так уж страшно. Глянул в зеркало — букет на месте. И торт на месте, и ничего не помялся при резком торможении, только вот Григорьев зачем-то барабанит пальцами по картонке. Еще один перекресток, потом направо.  
— Если мы сейчас ошибемся, Володька, мы нашего офицера в третий раз сдадим.  
— Мишка, послушай…  
— Ты донесение «Артемиды» читал? Там статья «терроризм»! Американцы уже за одно это слово жилы вытянуть могут, а нам, бля, мозгов не хватает, чтобы…  
— Ну хватит паники!  
От резкого тона Григорьев опомнился. Продолжил уже спокойно, даже рассудительно:  
— Не склеивается тут что-то. Понимаешь, ну не может сам Козырев рассчитывать на то, что Зорро за ним в тюрьму полезет. Не полезет он.  
— Слушай, а может, он, это… сбежать решил? — предположил Калачев.  
— Черт! — Григорьев едва не врезал кулаком по картонке. Вовремя остановился. — Или нет… если бы мог, давно сбежал бы. И это было бы в газетах. И Зорро бы в Москву не намылился. Да и если он сбежать решил — зачем тогда ему Зорро? Хотя стой, если он сбежит и с Зорро пересечется…  
— Фигня какая-то.  
— У нас не хватает информации.  
— А у самого Козырева хватает?  
Они переглянулись.  
— У него да, — ответил Григорьев.  
Переспрашивать, почему майор так считает, Калачев не стал. За поворотом свернул во двор, там и припарковался. Оба вышли. Григорьев осторожно взгромоздил торт на капот, сам поправил галстук и воротник.  
— А у нас есть приказ, — сказал ему Калачев. — Пошли.

 

**20 июля 2008 года, восемь часов утра, Готэм, местное управление ФБР**

Кроули приехал в управление к восьми. Кивнул охранникам на входе, в ответ получил дежурное и невозмутимое «доброе утро». В лифте наткнулся на зевавшего Крайтона.  
Боб уже был на месте — такой же пунктуальный, услужливый и любопытный, как и в будние дни, и уже варил кофе.  
— Рингсби у себя? — спросил Кроули.  
— Да, сэр. Он тут был даже раньше меня. Вызвать его?  
— Я скажу когда.  
Кроули включил ноутбук, бегло просмотрел все двадцать три новых сообщения, на одно ответил. Отчет Крайтона. Отчет Джулиани. Заключение эксперта Аркхэмской больницы…  
— Боб, где дело Фельше?  
— Его забрал Гиллеспи. Вы же сказали, что он…  
— Позвоните ему и напомните, что я жду его к девяти. К девяти, а не к десяти!  
Не дожидаясь, когда Боб ответит «сейчас же позвоню» или, того хуже, предложит кофе, Кроули вырубил коммуникатор и вернулся к почте. Черт с ним, с медицинским заключением.  
… отчет Боба Филби?  
— Боб? Что еще за вечерний выпуск новостей?  
— Сэр, журналисты из Готэм Сентрал Ньюс взяли интервью у одного политолога. Он выступил с обвинениями спецслужб в связи с недавними терактами, и…  
— Пришлите мне запись, — оборвал секретаря Кроули.  
— Вы велели информировать вас о том, как теракты будут освещаться в прессе. Я составил вам краткое содержание…  
Кроули почувствовал, что звереет.  
— Просто. Пришлите. Мне. Запись. — проговорил он. — И немедленно.  
— Да, сэр.  
Всю получасовую беседу с независимым экспертом в области политологии — толстым бородатым очкариком из Готэмского колледжа гуманитарных технологий — Кроули смотреть не стал. Перемотал прелюдию, решив, что отчета Боба ему вполне хватит и еще останется.  
Независимый эксперт не был даже бледной копией Майкла Мура (1), из чего Кроули сделал вывод, что на знаменитого скандального журналиста у создателей сюжета просто не хватило денег. Вот и пришлось покупать этого очкарика за какой-нибудь грант на никому не нужные исследования.  
Длинных заумных фраз эксперт тоже не стеснялся — за милю видно, что натаскивали в последний момент, делая ставку на имидж рассеянного, но честного ученого и патриота США. Что ж, таким верят. Да и журналисты сумели все-таки раздуть дело из этих конспирологических бредней и теперь радостно обсасывали детали.  
Они повторяются, подумал Кроули. После 11 сентября ЦРУ тоже не раз обвиняли во взрыве башен Всемирного Торгового Центра, а если верить борцам за правду, то пилотов-арабов тренировали в Пентагоне.  
— … ни одному из задержанных до сих пор не предъявлено обвинение, — журналистка старательно хмурилась, и Кроули отметил, что ей это даже идет. — Как вы это прокомментируете, профессор?  
— Если вы позволите, я отвечу вопросом на вопрос. Как вы сами смотрите на то, что в базах данных полиции нет ничего на главного подозреваемого? Ни отпечатков пальцев, ни образцов ДНК. Это при такой внешности, при таком ярком «модус операнди» и весьма, надо сказать, впечатляющей основательности подготовки терактов?  
Впечатляющая основательность подготовки терактов, попытался повторить Кроули.  
Не получилось.  
— Неужели из этого следует, что на самом деле теракты готовили другие люди?  
— Из этого следует, что теракты готовили люди, которые сумели задействовать помощь спецслужб для непосредственной организации взрывов и террора. Если полиция не может установить личности главного подозреваемого — это значит, что все данные по этой личности уничтожены. Это по силам только ЦРУ или ФБР. Теперь нам следует подумать, кому из политических группировок выгодны теракты в Готэме? Не тем ли силам, которые ищут для Америки новых врагов извне и стоят за легализацию тотального слежения и единоличной исполнительной власти президента? Вспомните хотя бы взрыв в госдепартаменте Оклахома-Сити в 1995 году и его последствия! (2)  
— 168 погибших и 700 раненых. Это поистине страшно вспоминать.  
Фальшивый вздох и тон, с которым девушка перечисляла заученные данные, заставил Кроули поморщиться.  
— А ведь об очевидной причастноcти к теракту спецслужб и администрации Клинтона не говорил только ленивый. И к чему это привело? К ущемлению гражданских прав ради пресловутой борьбы с терроризмом! Теперь спецслужбам позволено все!  
— Но как вы свяжете события в Готэме с деятельностью ФБР?  
— Поймите, я никого не обвиняю. Моя задача — анализировать. Но мне удалось узнать, что федеральное бюро на первый взгляд не очень активно занималось поиском террористов. А потом вдруг дело передали в ФБР, а это значит…  
Черт, выругался про себя Кроули. Паршиво, если в полиции кто-то начал болтать.  
Он приостановил запись.  
Кому выгодно очернить ФБР? Неужели сенаторы решили его припугнуть?  
Вариант первый. Сторонники Обамы. Слишком очевидная версия. Ну а кто еще решится на столь открытую критику программы Маккейна и действий нынешней администрации Буша? Правда, и по демократам эпохи Клинтона очкарик тоже проехался. Странно. Да и чересчур примитивно для интеллигентного Обамы наезжать на спецслужбы, когда его самого поддерживают несколько крупных фигур ЦРУ.  
Вариант второй. Приверженцы Маккейна? Вряд ли. Ведь в беседе развенчивают их идеалы — наращивание военного потенциала и подавление внешних врагов, расширение полномочий спецслужб и полиции… С другой стороны, обвинение звучит очень глупо и невнятно. А завтра, положим, выяснится, что бородатый толстячок в очках на самом деле пьяница, наркоман и извращенец. И еще он, конечно, не платит налоги. Запросто. Найти доказательства можно всегда. И кто после этого захочет примкнуть к противникам идеологии Маккейна, разделив точку зрения пьяницы, наркомана и извращенца, который не платит налоги?  
Зазвонил телефон на столе.  
Разглядев номер — не так-то много людей имели возможность звонить Джеймсу Кроули лично — директор Готэмского управления на мгновение пожалел, что вообще приперся на работу. Снял трубку:  
— Доброе утро, сэр.  
— Доброе утро. Очень рад, что застал вас в управлении, Кроули.  
— Я всего лишь делаю свою работу. Иногда ее очень много.  
— Верно. Завтра, кстати, мне предстоит встреча с генеральным прокурором США. Я постараюсь рассказать ему о вашем усердии в расследовании.  
— Благодарю, сэр, это лестно слышать.  
— Не стоит благодарности.  
В трубке повисла пауза, и Кроули понял, что теперь за похвалой стоит ожидать удара, меткого и безжалостного. За свое короткое пребывание на должности директора Готэмского управления он успел сделать кое-какие выводы о шефе, да и раньше был наслышан о нем от прежних своих начальников.  
— Но мне будет намного легче говорить с ним, если у меня на руках появятся результаты.  
— Я понимаю, сэр. Мне прислать вам отчет?  
— Кроули, сейчас мне будет достаточно и ваших слов. Вы разобрались в том, что произошло?  
— Не до конца.  
— Значит, нет.  
— Мои люди работают без выходных, по четырнадцать-шестнадцать часов в сутки.  
— Ай-яй-яй. Того и гляди, за вас возьмется профсоюз. Может быть, мне стоит прислать к вам помощников?  
Кроули сжал кулак — коротко обрезанные ногти врезались в кожу.  
Отличный метод заставить себя быть вежливым.  
— Мы справимся, — уверил он шефа. — Мне нужно еще немного времени.  
— Кроули, представьте себе, всем нужно «немного времени». И вам в Готэме, и в Нью-Йорке, и в Лос-Анджелесе. Это пресловутое «немного времени» — самое большое сокровище, да?  
А теперь наверно полагается смеяться, подумал Кроули. Решил промолчать.  
— Задержанные уже дали показания? — продолжил расспрашивать шеф.  
— Да.  
— И вы знаете их мотивы?  
— Частично. Сейчас мы проверяем полученные сведения.  
— Что с главным подозреваемым?  
— Мы работаем с его показаниями.  
— Меня, как и все министерство юстиции, в данный момент интересуют только мотивы террористов. Вы же понимаете политическую ситуацию, в которой находится наша страна накануне выборов?  
— Сэр, мы пока не нашли доказательств того, что теракт готовился извне. Но я не могу однозначно утверждать обратного.  
— Я дам вам неделю, Кроули. Делайте что угодно. Но за эту неделю ваши сотрудники должны получить такие показания, чтобы мы могли делать однозначные выводы. Это касается всех задержанных, но больше всего… поймите правильно, мне надоело видеть эту раскрашенную рожу на страницах газет. Признание-проверка-предъявление обвинения и закрытое судебное заседание. Последнее я вам обеспечу. Все! И никаких больше теорий, версий и головоломок. И мне неважно, как вы этого добьетесь. Вы или умеете работать или нет.  
— Вас понял, сэр.  
— Вот и хорошо, — в трубке послышался довольный хмык. — Наведите порядок в этот чертовом Готэме. Покажите, на что способны настоящие северяне! Ну что ж, желаю вам удачи, Кроули! И помните, что я на вашей стороне, Джеймс!  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
Последние слова утонули в пустоте где-то между Готэмом и Вашингтоном, а сам Кроули чувствовал себя первокурсником академии ФБР, прогулявшим занятия и пойманным за руку.  
Только вот показывать эту слабину нельзя.  
— Сэр, к вам Гиллеспи и Рингсби.  
… нельзя ни в коем случае. И принимать решения, скорострельные и импульсивные — тоже нельзя.  
— Пусть войдут.  
С минуту он разглядывал сотрудников. Гиллеспи снова спешил и снова успел вспотеть, устать и запыхаться. Зато глаза вон как блестят — значит, явился с хорошими новостями. А вот Рингсби здорово осунулся, словно прожил за эти пять дней все пять лет.  
Да и сам я сейчас наверно выгляжу не очень, подумал Кроули.  
— Садитесь, — предложил он.  
Гиллеспи подтянул себе и Рингсби по креслу, и оба они устроились, только первый так и не смог выпустить из рук портфеля, а второй, напротив, оккупировал часть стола шефа под папку и ноутбук.  
Кроули решил начать с того, о чем вот уже второй день пытался забыть.  
— Что с задержанным номер 29?  
— То же, что и вчера, — Рингсби пялился в ноутбук. — Допросы я прекратил. Разрешили спать. От пищи он отказался. Пришлось кормить принудительно через зонд.  
Они переглянулись, и на какую-то безумную долю секунды Кроули подумал, что видит в глазах первого помощника бездну, знакомую и от этого особенно страшную. Захотелось помотать головой, крепко-крепко зажмуриться, а затем увидеть прежнего Рингсби — энергичного, непробиваемого и дьявольски надоедливого карьериста.  
— Я получил сегодня заключение от Энквиста и письмо. Похоже, доктору надоело наше общество?  
— Вообще-то Энквист еще вчера отказался его обследовать, ну и, — Рингсби провел рукой по лицу, — зашивать тоже. По его словам, случай очень интересный, но рисковать он больше не хочет. Мне пришлось вызвать другого врача, из управления.  
— Чушь какая-то.  
— Вы помните, что номер 29 наговорил вам про шрамы?  
— Помню, — Кроули нахмурился. Такое забудешь. — И что?  
— Энквист считает, что… — Рингсби на секунду замялся, напрягся, а потом без запинки процитировал. — «Больной мозг выработал устойчивую связь шрамы-ФБР, а любой психиатр боится попасть в структуру такого бреда»… Вот, что-то вроде этого.  
— Ничего не понимаю, но черт с ним. В общем так. В Вашингтоне требуют, чтобы мы навели порядок в Готэме.  
— Говоря по правде, давно пора, — признался Гиллеспи.  
— Вам нравится эта идея? — поддел его Кроули. — Министерству юстиции тоже. К следующему понедельнику они хотят получить результаты. В том числе добиться правдивых показаний и предъявить обвинения в течение недели. Нам даже разрешили пренебречь щепетильностью в отношении методов.  
Кроули сделал паузу.  
Внимательно посмотрел на Гиллеспи — тот слегка опешил, будто решил, что министерство юстиции через неделю явится в полном составе требовать результаты с него самого.  
А вот Рингсби наоборот, обрадовался, даже лицо разом посветлело.  
Когда я был моложе, подумал Кроули, все эти авралы и жесткие сроки тоже придавали мне сил. Неужели я старею?  
— Бросьте, Гиллеспи, — сказал он. — Вам не о чем волноваться. И я вижу, у вас есть новости? Рассказывайте.  
Тот улыбнулся. Хитрец, все это время что-то держал в себе.  
— Сэр, мы прежде всего проверили все данные по Фельше. Нет никаких улик, указывающих на его связь с Бэт… с этим фриком в плаще. Фельше стал работать на подозреваемого номер 29 в мае этого года. Основной мотив — деньги. По словам других подозреваемых, не похоже, чтобы номер 29 как-то сильно доверял Фельше или выделял его. Мы также проверили все телефоны остальных задержанных — сонаров там нет.  
— Продолжайте, — кивнул Кроули.  
А кто первый сказал «фрик в плаще», спросил он себя. Я или Рингсби? Я точно помню, что не Гиллеспи… Гиллеспи он нравился. Когда я приехал в Готэм, все только и говорили что о Бэтмене…  
— Я также пересмотрел все материалы об аресте Фельше. Кажется, я нашел то, что мы пропустили. О том, что подозреваемый номер 29 вместе с заложниками находится в здании Прюитта, спецназу сообщил комиссар Гордон. А сам Гордон сослался на Бэтмена, который тоже там появился.  
— Он однозначно связан с сонарами, — вставил Рингсби.  
— Возможно.  
— Это еще не все, сэр, — Гиллеспи улыбнулся еще шире. — Мы нашли второй сонар.  
— Что?  
— Второй сонар, сэр. Но не станцию, нет. Такой же передатчик как в телефоне Фельше.  
— И где вы его отыскали?  
— В мобильнике Линн Уильямс.  
— Линн… Вы хотите сказать, что в телефоне техника ФБР запрятан такой же сонар?  
— Да-да, — подтвердил Гиллеспи. — Линн сама его нашла. Хотела что-то посмотреть внутри в телефоне Фельше и сравнить. А готовой схемы у нее под рукой не было, и она расковыряла свой телефон. А у нее мобильник такой же, Ортоком-5500, купила пару недель назад. Первым делом ко мне прибежала, посмотри, говорит…  
— Ч-черт!  
Приехали, подумал Кроули. Статья «незаконная слежка». А еще статья «шпионаж». И вот это уже грозит нам внутренним расследованием, причем если мы не начнем его сами, то никогда не выкарабкаемся из дерьма.  
Он наклонился к коммуникатору:  
— Боб? Подготовьте распоряжение — на время служебного расследования отстранить Линн Уильямс от работы. Да, отстранить!  
Лицо Гиллеспи вытянулось.  
— Мы разберемся, — пообещал ему Кроули. — Рингсби, вам придется взять это на себя.  
— Конечно, сэр, — польщенно ответил тот. — Кстати, я уже вчера распорядился начать проверять все сотовые телефоны наших сотрудников. Пока ничего не нашли. Кажется, Линн — единственная, у кого такой телефон.  
— И целых две недели этот сонар работал как передатчик.  
— К сожалению, это еще не все. Мы вчера с Гиллеспи ездили к физикам. Они сумели воссоздать изображение, которое передает сонар. Хотите посмотреть?  
Рингсби развернул свой ноутбук. Во всю ширину экрана тонкие белые линии вибрировали, появлялись и затухали, рисуя лицо помощника.  
— А вот это наш Гиллеспи, — он щелкнул парой кнопок, и на мониторе вспыхнул новый трехмерный портрет. — Физики сначала не поверили, что сонар вообще даст такое качество и разрешение.  
— Какова дальность действия?  
— Восемьдесят-девяносто метров, — ответил Гиллеспи. Улыбка вышла грустной — то ли он все еще переживал за Линн, то ли еще что-то… — Классная техника, правда?  
— Не то слово.  
С минуту все трое молчали, уставившись на экран ноутбука. Наконец, Рингсби поднялся с кресла, померил кабинет шагами и решительно произнес:  
— Сэр, мы должны его остановить.  
Голос Рингсби звучал пафосно, да и поза казалась картинной — он будто нарочно выбрал место возле окна, чтобы за его спиной тянулись к облакам готэмские небоскребы.  
— Этот фрик в плаще перешел все границы, — продолжил Рингсби. — Сначала он устраивал самосуд и мешал полиции, но все закрывали глаза на его выходки. В том числе и мы. Это же так трогательно — у города есть свой герой, свой «темный рыцарь». Даже подражатели появились! Полиция зачесалась только когда он убил пару копов и прокурора. А ведь это лишь те жертвы, о которых мы знаем. Но ему мало. Теперь он решил устроить слежку за ФБР. Сэр, я убежден, что Линн невиновна, что этот телефон ей подсунули в магазине.  
Этому парню бы в политику, подумал Кроули. Или нет? В политике нельзя верить тому, что говоришь сам.  
— Допустим, — кивнул он. — В чем вы еще убеждены?  
— В том, что фрик в плаще заодно с клоуном, — сказал Рингсби. — Вы же видели материалы допроса. И он не зря проник в Аркхэм, правильно?  
Очень хотелось найти ошибку в доводах Рингсби. Убедить себя, что тот просто хочет выслужиться. А что, арест «темного рыцаря» — неплохое подспорье для карьеры.  
— Сэр, вы же сами сказали, что наша задача — навести порядок в Готэме, — добавил Рингсби.  
— За неделю, — напомнил Кроули.  
… не спешить, не показывать слабину, не принимать импульсивных решений.  
… не спешить.  
Он выпрямился в кресле.  
— Рингсби, вы сейчас же позвоните на Готэм Сентрал Ньюз. В двенадцать в эфир пойдет обычный выпуск новостей. Там должна прозвучать следующая информация: «ФБР сумело предотвратить несколько крупных терактов на транспортных узлах Готэм-Сити. Расследование идет полным ходом. Свою вину признали большинство задержанных. Главный подозреваемый в ближайшее время будет переведен в окружную тюрьму».  
— А дальше?  
— А дальше мы используем его собственное изобретение — инсценируем нападение клоунов на тюремную машину и попытку побега. Дадим знать о нападении Гордону и через пять минут летучая мышь будет у нас в гостях. Вы, Гиллеспи, немедленно вызовите Адамса и Джулиани в управление. С руководством спецназа я поговорю сам. Откладывать операцию нельзя.  
— Тогда нам придется использовать настоящего клоуна, — Рингсби вернулся к ноутбуку.  
— Это еще зачем? — спросил Кроули.  
— Вы же сами видите, с каким качеством сонар передает изображение.  
— Ерунда, загримируем кого-нибудь из своих.  
— Если у Бэтмена уже есть портрет клоуна, он легко отличит фальшивку. Между прочим, нам придется держать телефон Линн где-то рядом. Бэтмен решит, что она тоже участвует в операции — ну а почему бы и нет?  
— Вы с ума сошли.  
Рингсби замотал головой.  
— Не знаю, какой диагноз у этого фрика в маске, но он не дурак. Особенно если пользуется такой техникой и решил перейти дорогу ФБР.  
— Если он решил перейти дорогу ФБР, то он именно что дурак, — бросил Кроули. — А если вы решили потащить клоуна в качестве приманки, то…  
— Я видел его вчера. По-моему, клоун сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы нам нужно было беспокоиться за его поведение. Тем более в наручниках. Посадим в машину с двумя сотрудниками.  
Они переглянулись.  
— Сэр, это наш единственный шанс, — добавил Рингсби.

 

(1) Майкл Мур — американский журналист и кинорежиссёр-документалист, работающий в жанре острой социальной и политической сатиры. Широкую известность ему принесли фильмы «Боулинг для Колумбины» и антибушевский памфлет «Фаренгейт 9/11», где Мур обвиняет американского президента в подтасовке выборов в 2000 году и связи с семьёй бен Ладена.  
(2) Теракт в Оклахома-Сити — 19 апреля 1995 года набитый взрывчаткой грузовик уничтожил федеральное здание, в котором располагался ряд правительственных учреждений и детский сад. Взрыв в Оклахома-Сити привел к гибели 168 человек и до 11 сентября 2001 года считался самым крупным терактом в истории США. По обвинению в проведении теракта был осужден и казнен 27-летний ветеран войны в Персидском заливе Тимоти Маквей. Поскольку в тот день большинство работавших в федеральном здании были отпущены на полдня, не раз выдвигалась версия о том, что ФБР либо допустило совершение теракта, либо непосредственно участвовало в его организации. Так или иначе, президент Клинтон расширил полномочия полиции и спецслужб в интересах борьбы с терроризмом.

 

**20 июля 2008 года, десять часов вечера, Готэм, ресторан «Сити Холл»**

Дождавшись, когда предельно услужливый официант дольет вина и исчезнет, Брюс произнес:  
— Не поверите, мне даже немного стыдно.  
— Почему, Брюс?  
— Мы сидим в стейкхаусе не где-нибудь, а под исторической ратушей. Тысяча семьсот какой-то год, да? И перекраиваем Готэм.  
Абрахам Гольденбаум рассмеялся.  
— Тысяча семьсот восемьдесят четвертый. Европу еще не потрясла французская революция, Ост-Индская компания спокойно разоряет Бенгалию, Америка только-только получила независимость. А Готэм — Готэм строился! Время сильных людей…  
— Вы считаете, что оно больше не вернется?  
— Зависит от нас с вами, Брюс. Знаете, тогда было не принято стесняться жестких решений или бояться нечаянно перекроить мир.  
— Я не боюсь, но…  
— Вы чувствуете ответственность, я понимаю. Ваши предки живут в Готэме с девятнадцатого века?  
— Я всегда думал, что «шесть поколений Уэйнов» уже навязло в зубах.  
— И вы не ошиблись, — Гольденбаум улыбнулся. — Но это приносит вам пользу. Вас считают за своего, вы связаны с этой землей не только особняком и свидетельством о рождении. Вы связаны с ней кровью. Это хорошо, и я повторяю, это очень выгодно для вас. Никто не сомневается в том, что ваши действия благоприятны для Готэма.  
В словах про кровь было слишком много правды. Брюс нахмурился, а Гольденбаум в ответ сдвинул очки на нос и чуть прищурил глаза.  
— Вы не согласны?  
— Знаете, даже короли и принцы не всегда принимают решения, правильные для их государств.  
— Это случается, когда у них нет хороших советников и министров, — Гольденбаум снова улыбнулся, на этот раз более скользко. — Я шучу, конечно. Поверьте, вы можете сжечь еще пару особняков и вам это простят.  
— Постараюсь больше не играть со спичками.  
— Верно, играть с людьми намного интереснее.  
Брюс заставил себя скривить губы в ответ:  
— А с деньгами?  
— А с деньгами надо работать, а не играть.  
— Пожалуй, вы правы.  
— Во мне говорит не шесть поколений Уэйнов, а двенадцать поколений Гольденбаумов — менял, ростовщиков, торговцев и банкиров.  
— Вашей семье есть что вспомнить, — согласился Брюс.  
— Я последний, кто еще помнит бедность.  
— Бедность?  
— Кратковременную, — уточнил Гольденбаум. — Мой отец два раза терял состояние. Первый раз, когда бежал из России в Германию, сразу после революции. Тогда меня еще не было на свете. А он оставил большевикам несколько доходных домов и драгоценности. И второй раз, когда в начале тридцатых бежал из Германии в Америку. Потерял банк в Оснабрюке — вот так. Ни меньше, ни больше. Я родился в тридцать третьем, и прекрасно помню, как мать считала каждый цент. Как бы странно это не звучало, но нас спас труд. И Готэм, конечно. Здесь было за что взяться.  
Брюс кивнул. Не то чтобы он не слышал истории семьи Гольденбаумов, но светские хроники не блистали такими признаниями.  
— Мне пришлось столкнуться с бедностью и нищетой, пока я путешествовал, — сказал он. — По крайней мере, я видел, что это такое. Да и сам я тогда едва не потерял компанию. Хотя, конечно, это не совсем подходящий пример.  
— Слышал, — кивнул Гольденбаум. — Если бы я не слышал, как вы ее вернули, наш разговор вряд ли бы состоялся.  
— Меня радует ваша прямолинейность.  
— Она и должна вас радовать. Я редко бываю прямолинеен. Обычно, знаете ли, не с кем. Думаю, это вам тоже знакомо.  
— В каком-то смысле да.  
— Ну-ну, Брюс. У вас много масок. Я подчас удивляюсь, как вы в них ориентируетесь и не путаете, какую когда носить. Вызывает восхищение.  
Пришлось пожать плечами, обезоруживающе улыбнуться и спросить:  
— Это вы о моем имидже или о том, как я руковожу компанией?  
— Это я обо всем. И раз уж зашел разговор, замечу, что ваш финт с возвращением контрольного пакета за спиною Эрла — блестящий ход, — Гольденбаум поаплодировал и шепотом добавил. — Если бы я не знал наверняка, что вы действительно Уэйн, я бы сказал, что вы можете быть дальним родственником каких-нибудь Ротшильдов. Или даже Гольденбаумов.  
— Сочту за комплимент. Знаете, мой отец был совсем другим. Он считал за честь работать в больнице, а не сидеть в офисе.  
— Я рискну повторить ту фразу, которую так ненавидят большинство моих соплеменников. Впрочем, на английском она звучит не так ужасающе, как на немецком (3), — Гольденбаум пригубил вина. — Каждому свое, Брюс.  
— Мне пришлось стать бизнесменом, чтобы спасти компанию.  
— А сейчас в вас и в ваших решениях нуждается весь Готэм. Так что не будьте так мелодраматичны. Это не такая уж плохая доля. Вряд ли бы из вас получился врач.  
— Тут вы правы.  
— И несмотря на явный талант к делу, роль бизнесмена — все-таки не совсем ваша роль.  
— Советуете уйти пока не поздно и бросить все дела на Люциуса?  
— Нет-нет, — Гольденбаум покачал головой. — Советую не стесняться решений, которые изменят судьбу Готэма. Когда вы их принимаете, вы находитесь на своем месте и вам не надо так часто менять маски.  
— Никогда не собирался уходить в политику.  
— Я про это и не говорил. Чтобы принимать решения, сидеть в сенате вовсе не обязательно, а иногда даже вредно. Реальной властью обладают совсем другие люди, и вы это прекрасно понимаете.  
— С официальной властью тоже приходится считаться. Надеюсь, мы будем готовы к тому, какие перемены нам принесет ноябрь. Я все-таки постараюсь учесть все варианты.  
— И выбрать один.  
— Тот, который лучше для Готэма.  
— И тот, который позволит нам сохранить позиции. Не забывайте, я на вашей стороне, Брюс. И вся моя семья — тоже. И наши друзья.  
— Да, я и понятия не имел, что Готэму так надоели консерваторы.  
— Они никогда не дадут вам навести порядок в городе. Им нужен свой порядок. Хромой, шаткий, но зато свой. Понимаете, все что случилось в начале июля, на самом деле принесет нам пользу. Капиталы республиканцев исчезли из банков и предприятий — значит, там нужны новые деньги, и у нас они, к счастью, есть. Мы сможем изменить все к лучшему. И меня радует, что в этот раз интересы Гольденбаумов совпадают с интересами наследника империи Уэйнов.  
— Меня тоже. А что с интересами ваших друзей из Пентагона?  
— Они по-прежнему хотят с нами сотрудничать, и это самое главное.  
— Они разделяют ваши политические взгляды?  
— Безусловно.  
Брюс допил вино. Подозвал официанта, заказал кофе. С минуту они сидели молча, пока Гольденбаум не задал новый вопрос.  
— Кстати, про Эрла. Я слышал, он теперь в Германии?  
— Да, во Франкфурте.  
— Наводите справки о бывших сотрудниках?  
— Не то чтобы… Люциус видел его на каком-то мессе, вот и сказал мне, — про то, что Эрл тогда сделал вид, что не знает Фокса, Брюс говорить не стал. — Но я рад, если у Эрла все хорошо.  
— А Колеман Риз?  
— Понятия не имею.  
— Серьезно?  
— Он сам пожелал уехать. Люциус не стал настаивать и написал ему прекрасную рекомендацию.  
— А вы не стали препятствовать?  
— Я мало с ним общался. Кандидатуры высших менеджеров подбирает сам Люциус и обычно он не ошибается.  
— За исключением тех случаев, когда юрист решает стать телезвездой.  
Брюс развел руками.  
— Его никто не заставлял. А если бы он не уехал, журналисты взяли бы Уэйн Энтерпрайз приступом. Они и так не давали нам покоя.  
— Меня он тоже удивил. Такой подающий надежды молодой человек, кто бы мог подумать…  
Когда подали кофе, Брюс воспользовался моментом, чтобы снова сменить тему:  
— Ваш отец родился в России?  
— И много мне о ней говорил. Вы ведь хотите, чтобы я тоже что-нибудь рассказал вам про Россию?  
— Буду признателен, — Брюс посмотрел на часы и улыбнулся. — Через четыре часа я улетаю, так что самое время подготовиться.  
— Мой отец был русским евреем, я — американский. Боюсь, мы многое воспринимаем по-разному. Мне не часто удавалось путешествовать, работа в банке отнимает много сил, да и я уже не молод. В России я бывал всего пару раз, и каждый раз этой стране удавалось меня поразить. В начале девяностых — отчаянием, год назад — роскошью.  
— Вы были в Москве?  
— И в Петербурге. Рассказывать бесполезно, их лучше увидеть своими глазами.  
— У меня будет только два дня в режиме «аэропорт-гостиница-совещание-гостиница-аэропорт».  
— Надо же, а я считал русских олигархов более гостеприимными. Неужели времена Троекуровых прошли?  
— Времена кого?  
— Троекуров — персонаж одной известной повести Пушкина. Пушкина, вы, надеюсь, знаете? — удовлетворившись кивком Брюса, Гольденбаум продолжил. — Прекрасно. Русские все же зря считают американцев необразованной нацией. Так вот, это такой барин, богатый, расточительный человек, любящий роскошь, пиры и всякие развлечения, не всегда безобидные.  
— Я попросил Люциуса намекнуть, что приеду только ради дела.  
— Вот оно что, — Гольденбаум не скрыл удивления. — Даже не знаю, что вам тогда рассказать.  
— Тогда просто дайте совет. Как себя вести с ними?  
— Не упускайте инициативы. Русские любят смелых и уважают сильных.  
— Тоже самое мне сказал Люциус.  
— Иначе он бы у вас не работал, верно?  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся Брюс. — Если бы не он, кто знает, может, я бы еще пару раз довел компанию до краха…  
— А можно задать вам вопрос, Брюс?  
— Разумеется.  
— Вас семь лет не было в Готэме. Газеты сперва писали о вашей смерти, потом, когда вы вернулись, только ленивый не сочинял фантастических историй о ваших приключениях. А сегодня вы сказали, что видели нищету и бедность.  
— Это так.  
— Чем вы занимались?  
— Думаю, газеты удовлетворила бы версия о том, что я проходил лечение, скажем, в наркоклинике?  
— Газеты — да.  
— А вас нет?  
— Вы совершенно не похожи на человека, подверженного дурным привычкам.  
— Если я честно скажу, что учился, вы поверите?  
Они переглянулись. В глазах Гольденбаума остался невысказанный вопрос: чему и где?  
— Я учился очень многому. В первую очередь учился быть собой, — объяснил Брюс. — Вы же сами сказали, что врача из меня бы не вышло, а для роли бизнесмена мне всякий раз приходится надевать маску.  
Гольденбаум кивнул. Ответ его устроил.  
— И спасибо за совет, — поблагодарил его Брюс, поднимаясь из-за стола.  
— Удачи в Москве, — пожелал Гольденбаум.  
Через полчаса Брюс уже был дома. До самолета оставалось более трех часов, и он включил новости.  
— Вы уже слышали, сэр? — спросил Альфред. — ФБР хвастается своими успехами в расследовании терактов.  
— Неужели?  
— Сегодня в двенадцать был маленький сюжет, а в вечернем выпуске его повторили. Я даже записал его для вас на всякий случай.  
— Хорошо. Посмотрю в самолете, наверно.  
— Лучше бы вам выспаться.  
— Успеется… Так что там про ФБР?  
— Честно говоря, ничего особенного. Утверждают, что предотвратили еще несколько терактов, но при этом никаких деталей. Задержанные дают показания, а главного подозреваемого — они именно так его называют — в ближайшее время переводят в окружную тюрьму.  
— Интересно, — кивнул Брюс. — Скорей бы все это закончилось.  
— Непременно закончится! — ободряюще сказал Альфред. — Расскажете, как прошел разговор с Гольденбаумом?  
— Все его друзья хотят поддержать демократов и не будут мешать мне. Знаете, кажется, я переборщил с ролью молодого и не очень умного богача, — переглянувшись с дворецким, Брюс добавил. — Гольденбаум сказал, что у меня много масок.  
— Он, без сомнения, очень интеллигентный человек.  
— Да, — согласился Брюс. — Постараюсь это запомнить.  
Запиликал телефон.  
Только это был не сотовый Брюса Уэйна — а миниатюрный коммуникатор другой его ипостаси.  
Брюс нажал на кнопку приема, увидел сообщение от Гордона. Прочитал.  
На секунду ему показалось, что он падает с высокой башни, а крылья — крылья не раскрываются, а впереди не то черный асфальт, не то пропасть… Пропасть страшнее.  
Альфред ответил настороженным взглядом, будто уже догадался, что произошло.  
— Джокер сбежал, — сказал Брюс.  
Своего голоса он не узнал.  
А имя, которое он уже неделю пытался забыть и навсегда, начисто стереть в памяти, так, чтобы не думать и не вспоминать, это имя было произнесено вслух.  
— Как сбежал?  
— Они же сказали, что будут его перевозить в окружную тюрьму. Бандиты захватили фургон SWAT и напали на кортеж, чтобы освободить Джокера.  
— Похоже, он повторяется, — прокомментировал Альфред.  
— Не он. Его клоуны, — коротко объяснил Брюс. — Идем!  
— Неужели вы поедете?  
— И вы тоже.  
Через двадцать безумных минут — хорошо, что в воскресенье вечером на дорогах не было пробок, хорошо, что новый боевой автомобиль, «Акробат-2» пока что с блеском выдерживал «ходовые испытания» в полевых условиях — Брюс мчался по пригороду Готэма.  
Удалось обогнать две полицейские машины. Обогнать время не удалось.  
Он сбавил скорость, свернул на аллею. В сотый раз проклял узкие улочки. Услышал вдалеке сирену и понял, что еще немного, и здесь будет весь спецназ Готэма.  
Горящая полицейская машина, разбитый тюремный броневик, служба 911, парамедики. В глаза бросились огромные буквы FBI — белое на черном.  
Синюю «тойоту» Брюс заметил на самом конце бульвара.  
Обогнал фургон с надписью SWAT — интересно, это тот самый фургон, который захватили бандиты или там все-таки спецназовцы? Понял, что «тойота» мчится к магистрали. От полиции они там оторвутся — ни Джокер, ни его подельники никогда не боялись рисковать головой. Может, и от спецназа уйдут.  
Но не от «Акробата».  
— Магистраль E14 закрыта на ремонт, — услужливо сообщил бортовой компьютер.  
Под звук сирены отставшей полиции «тойота» прошибла заграждения. Когда это Джокера и его клоунов останавливали правила?  
Вслед за «тойотой» на шоссе вылетел «Акробат».  
Началась старинная промышленная зона Готэма. По обоим сторонам магистрали мелькали заводы, заброшенные лет двадцать назад. Ныне — пристанища бродяг, нищих, наркоманов и криминала.  
Бандиты прибавили в скорости, а Брюс уже включил систему наведения.  
Слишком просто, мелькнуло у него в голове. Слишком просто.  
На кой черт там задержался SWAT?  
Два небольших снаряда разорвали колеса «тойоты», и метров двадцать автомобиль проехал практически на брюхе.  
Брюс остановил машину, и спустя мгновение уже открывал дверцы «тойоты» и вытаскивал беглецов.  
Р-раз — удар кулаком в лицо отправил водителя «тойоты» в нокаут.  
Два — следующий бандит был с оружием. Револьвер полетел в сторону, бандита Брюс приложил подбородком о капот. Поднял за шкирку и добавил ребром бронированной ладони по плечу.  
Три…  
Брюс отдал бы очень многое, чтобы никогда больше не видеть этой рожи с разорванным ртом.  
Джокер улыбался.  
Он и из машины вылез практически сам, не сопротивляясь. В наручниках и потрепанном красном комбинезоне для арестованных. И теперь, даже получив в ухо и свалившись на асфальт, продолжал ухмыляться самой омерзительной на свете улыбкой. Кроваво-красной. Точно в тюрьме ему разрешили пользоваться если не гримом, то хотя бы клоунской помадой.  
Четыре. Этот выскочил с другой стороны «тойоты». Тоже с оружием и каким-то жетоном в руках.  
— ФБР! Именем закона вы арестованы!  
— А я из ЦРУ, — сказал Брюс, разоружив четвертого бандита.  
Локтем о бронированное колено — и тот упал без сознания.  
В следующую секунду Брюс увидел подъезжающий фургон SWAT, а боковым зрением — отползающего к «Акробату» и все также давящегося от смеха Джокера.  
Огонь из автоматов открыли сразу, как только двери разошлись в стороны. Причем без предупреждения… Значит, бандиты!  
Брюс едва успел отпрыгнуть в сторону, сгреб Джокера и одним движением впихнул того на второе сиденье «Акробата». Увернулся от выстрела — пули чуть-чуть оцарапали костюм. Рванул с места, разворачивая машину.  
Теперь надо было найти настоящих спецназовцев — тех, что остались позади — и сдать им преступника. Хорошо бы еще самому не попасть под пули. Посмотрим…  
Он едва успел набрать скорость, как увидел выезжающую на магистраль фуру.  
Оглянулся. Дорогу сзади уже перегородила другая фура.  
Ну что ж, подельники клоуна подготовились хорошо.  
Брюс резко потянул рукоятку на себя — и полностью отвечающий своему имени «Акробат» послушно подпрыгнул, ровной дугой огибая фуру сверху. Приземление вышло неровным, зато скорости почти не потерял.  
— Остановите машину!  
Громкоговоритель. Похоже, здесь уже полиция.  
— Остановитесь или мы начинаем стрелять!  
Секунду Брюс обдумывал, сможет ли он снизить скорость, вытолкнуть Джокера из машины на магистраль и уехать, надеясь на то, что полиция в остальных машинах — настоящая, а не переодетые клоуны. В следующий миг по «Акробату» прошлись автоматной очередью.  
— Немедленно остановитесь!  
Справа что-то взорвалось, и машину чуть тряхнуло. Брюс глянул вбок — похоже, что расположившийся вдоль дороги спецназ уже взялся за гранатометы.  
— Ч-черт! — выругался он.  
Самый простой план не сработал. Брюс прибавил скорости, решив что довезет Джокера до полицейского управления. Пусть только попробуют потерять клоуна в третий раз! Или свяжется с Гордоном, скажет, куда подъехать, а от полиции он уже научился уходить. Вот только времени так мало…  
— Немедленно остановитесь!  
На магистраль выехала еще одна фура. Блин, да сколько же их тут? Резко дернуть рукоятку, прыгнуть…  
Взрыв не то гранаты, не то мины сорвал траекторию, и «Акробат» приземлился набок. Перевалился в горизонтальное положение, принял на себя еще одну автоматную очередь.  
Брюс схватил коммуникатор.  
— Вы на месте?  
— Да, сэр, — ответил Альфред.  
Он снова прибавил скорости, оторвался от преследователей и свернул в аллею. Прошиб деревянный забор, пролетел сквозь переулок, оставил позади еще один бульвар, разворотил металлическую ограду и очутился в темноватом дворе.  
Брюс остановил машину, вытащил Джокера за шкирку, и нажал кнопку на поясе.  
Автопилот завел двигатель, дал задний ход и выехал на бульвар.  
Отступив в тень, Брюс слушал вой полицейских сирен и надеялся, что новая боевая машина в целости и сохранности доберется до бункера. Люциус не зря работал над усовершенствованным режимом невидимости и системой навигации.  
— О, спасибо, Брюс.  
— Что за…  
Они переглянулись. Вечно смеющийся клоун с кровавой улыбкой и темный рыцарь Готэма.  
— Представляешь, за неделю я очень устал от ФБР… хи-хи-хи, ты прямо мой герой!  
Он смотрел в темные глаза перед собой и чувствовал, как падает с высокой башни, а крылья — крылья не раскрываются, и впереди его ждет страшная, зияющая пропасть…  
— Брюс?  
Ответил ударом в лицо. Джокер обмяк, сполз на землю и наконец-то замолчал.  
Альфред прибыл на место спустя пять минут. К этому времени Брюс не нашел ничего лучшего, как завернуть клоуна в плащ. Дворецкий раскрыл дверь лимузина, подозрительно взглянул на сверток, который Брюс затолкал в салон и спросил:  
— Это то, о чем я думаю, сэр?  
— Да.  
— И мы едем к Гордону.  
— Мы едем домой.  
Взгляд Альфреда был не просто выразителен — он, похоже, решил, что безумие заразно, и Брюсу пора не к Гордону и не домой, а прямиком в Аркхэм за компанию с клоуном.  
— Мы везем… это…  
— Он знает, кто я, — объяснил Брюс. — Нужно выяснить, что он еще успел вынюхать.  
Альфред сглотнул. Надавил на газ.  
А через минуту коммуникатор издал тревожный сигнал.  
— Бортовой компьютер сообщает о полном уничтожении… пииииииип!  
Брюс повторил ругательство, которое часто употреблял в Бутане и никогда прежде — в Готэме.  
— Люциус меня за это убьет…  
— Что случилось, сэр?  
— «Акробат» взорвали… Альфред, все это — ловушка ФБР, понимаете? Никакого нападения не было! Они знали, что я приду за Джокером. Сообщили по телевизору, а потом позвонили Гордону, чтобы я наверняка появился!  
— Гордона могли заставить работать на них, — предположил дворецкий. — Может, вам действительно не стоит сейчас с ним встречаться?  
Показалось, что клоун шевельнулся под плащом. Ну и черт с ним, подумал Брюс.  
— Я только не понимаю, зачем они подсунули мне настоящего Джокера?  
— Не знаю, сэр. Вы хотите допросить его в бункере?  
— Нет, только не в бункере. Они подстрелили «Акробат» точно у гавани и могут поставить там оцепление, а на лимузине мы не прорвемся.  
— Вы на самом деле решили ехать…  
— Там есть куда его спрятать.  
Альфред покачал головой.  
Брюс тем временем стянул броню и переоделся. Когда они очутились в гараже под отелем, вытащил из салона Джокера и поволок к лифту.  
— Броню придется запереть в шкаф наверху, — сказал Брюс, открывая дверь в тайник.  
— Я как раз хотел это предложить, сэр.  
— Приведите его в чувство, пока я тут кое-что ищу.  
— Хорошо, — пообещал Альфред. — Я только позвоню вашему пилоту, сэр.  
— Зачем?  
— Смею напомнить, сэр, что у вас ровно полтора часа до самолета. Если вы только не решитесь отложить завтрашний ужин в Москве, о чем тоже можно сообщить…  
— Нет, — бросил Брюс. — Я успею. И звонить никому не надо.  
Он тем временем освобождал тайник от ненужного хлама. Заодно нашел довольно крепкий металлический трос и наручники. Те, которые использовала полиция, Брюс считал ненадежными. По крайней мере, не для этого случая.  
Трос он прикрутил к трубе, соединил с кольцом наручников, а второе кольцо застегнул на лодыжке лежащего на полу Джокера.  
— Что с ним такое? — спросил Брюс, наблюдая, как Альфред стягивает красный комбинезон и осматривает клоуна. — Откуда столько крови?  
— Швы чуть-чуть разошлись. Он, вероятно, сопротивлялся?  
— Ему очень хотелось поговорить, а мне нет, — признался Брюс. — Какие еще швы?  
— Похоже, кто-то снова нарисовал ему улыбку.  
— Как это?  
— Не знаю, ножом или лезвием, — Альфред нахмурился. — Мне, наверно, следует обработать рану и заклеить хотя бы пластырем?  
Брюс сразу не ответил.  
— Вот черт. Обработай, конечно. Не хватало еще, чтобы он здесь… Думаешь, он сам себя порезал?  
— Все может быть, сэр. Похоже, он начал принимать какие-то препараты — такие исколотые вены я видел только у наркоманов со стажем, — Альфред осторожно перевернул ладонь пленника и рассмотрел пальцы, а потом руки. — Вот эти красные пятна похожи на следы от электрического тока, хотя стопроцентной гарантии я не дам. Ну, а синяки и все прочее… кстати, заметьте, на лице их почти нет. Не считая «новой улыбки», лицо трогать не стали…  
— Мне его пожалеть? — со злостью спросил Брюс. — Вы не забыли, кто он такой?  
Дворецкий в ответ только пожал плечами.  
— Он это заслужил!  
— Разумеется, сэр. Я рад, что с того времени, как я оставил службу в Британии, методы работы спецслужб ничуть не изменились. Даже странно, что за неделю они не перешли к более решительным мерам.  
— Альфред, что вы хотите сказать?  
— Я подумал, сэр, что раз вы еще не ушли, поможете принести сюда матрас?

  


(1) Расхожее выражение «Каждому свое» звучит на английском как «To each his own» и на немецком «Jedem Das Seine». Немецкий вариант стал известен как надпись на воротах концлагерей. 


	6. Глава 6.

**22 июля 2008 года, семь часов вечера, Москва, Лубянка.**

Калачев привычно открыл банку, зачерпнул ложкой и скребанул по алюминиевому дну. Не поверив своим глазам, скребанул второй раз, собрав с десяток хлипких чаинок. Прежде за ним такой бесхозяйственности не числилось: это ж надо, не заметить, что на рабочем месте закончился чай.  
В дверь постучали.  
— Войдите, — сказал Калачев. В руках он так и держал пустую банку.  
— Владимир Георгиевич, — девушка протянула ему папку, — я вам перевод сделала.  
— Это какой?  
— Десятичасовой выпуск новостей «Готэм Сентрал». Там немного, но…  
— Посмотрю. Спасибо, Настя, — кивнул Калачев.  
А когда девушка закрывала дверь, снова окликнул ее.  
— Настя! Извини, у вас там в референтуре чая не водится?  
— Водится, — улыбнулась она. — Вам какой, зеленый тибетский или белый тайваньский?  
Калачев нахмурился. Он признавал только один сорт — черный и крепкий, и заваривал его точно также, как и двадцать лет назад, и также разбавлял наполовину водой, а о зеленом, красном или не дай бог белом чае и слышать не хотел. Ирина порой посмеивалась — мол, не хватает ему «чая со слоном», а восьмилетняя дочка каждый раз требовала объяснить, причем тут слон. Да была раньше такая гадость, говорила Ирина, запах как от веника. В ответ Калачев принимался спорить и в два счета доказывал жене, что вениками — и кое чем еще — как раз пахнет ее хваленый «ройбош». Впрочем, «чай со слоном» в магазинах появился снова, и к сожалению, напомнил лишь анекдот о фальшивых елочных игрушках, которые «не радуют».  
— Мне нормальный, — ответил Калачев.  
В голову лезла предательская мысль: «да хотя бы проклятый липтон в пакетиках!»  
— Сейчас принесу, — пообещала Настя.  
Через четверь часа Калачев уже прочел все заокеанские новости и выпил полкружки душистого сладкого напитка. В коридоре раздались быстрые шаги, в дверь снова постучали, и в ту же секунду — распахнули настежь.  
— Задание выполнил. Николаеву доложил.  
— Похож.  
— На кого похож?  
— Ну, — Калачев задумался, как бы покороче сформулировать «живая иллюстрация успеха на обложке гламурного журнала», — хоть сейчас в банкиры или в депутаты.  
— Вот, а ты в меня не верил, — напомнил Григорьев, снимая светло-серый плащ. Тонкий портфель «церутти» отправился на диван. — До Дерябина мне, конечно, пока далеко, но нет таких высот, которые бы мы не смогли взять, верно?  
Калачев одобрительно хмыкнул. Приподнял ополовиненную кружку:  
— Будешь?  
— Обязательно, — Григорьев сперва устроился у столика, потом поднялся. — Слушай, давай я сам заварю. Салтыков ведь сейчас зайдет? Я тогда на всех…  
— Он по делу зайдет, а не чаи гонять, — возразил Калачев.  
— Правильно, тогда пусть пивка захватит, — предложил Григорьев.  
Подполковник только покачал головой, и, не найдя, что ответить, спросил:  
— Как там американская делегация?  
— Делегация как делегация. Три юрисконсульта — как я понял, асы в своем деле. Я после встречи дерябинского юриста разговорил. Тоже пацан не промах, и то сказал, что американцы у него уже в печенках сидят, а если он с циферками или параграфами ошибется, ему Дерябин обещал показать, что такое вертикаль власти в его корпорации и куда эту вертикаль можно вставить и сколько раз… А тут, прикинь, еще Зорро.  
— А он что?  
Калачев аккуратно подвинул бумаги и присел на краешек стола, наблюдая, как товарищ размешивает сахар. Заварки Григорьев тоже не пожалел.  
— Ну, он сначала был весь такой приветливый, с Дерябиным разве что не раскланивался. Потом больше помалкивал, иногда у своих чего-то переспрашивал.  
— Соображает или на понт берет?  
— Я тоже сперва думал, что на понт, — признался Григорьев, поставив кружку на стол и плюхнувшись на диван. — Мы ж там с самого утра заседали, потом Зорро на обед возили, потом по-новой… Вроде уже все обсудили и по десятому разу договор перекроили, и от этих процентов у меня уже в глазах троится, а в ушах звенит, ан нет… Зорро вдруг своего юриста окликнул, в бумажку носом ткнул, и вот тут началось по-настоящему.  
— Не подписали, что ли?  
— Как рогами уперся. Развесистыми такими, — Григорьев свое мнение дополнил жестикуляцией — растопырил пальцы около ушей. — Сказал, что должен со своим этим мистером Фоксом или как его там, посоветоваться. Дерябинские, впрочем, говорят, что назавтра его дожмут все-таки. Ну или долижут, это уж как придется…  
— Да американцы просто цену набивают.  
— Еще как, — согласился Григорьев. — Условия-то выгодные. Кстати, Николаев с аналитиками как раз сейчас «кино» смотрят. И знаешь, я ему не завидую.  
— Кому это?  
— Николаеву.  
— Тут, Мишка, главное, чтобы Зорро завтра не упрямился и договор подписал. После этого его уже проще охаживать будет.  
— Надеюсь…  
— А Дерябин, значит, выигрывает в любой ситуации, — Калачев наморщил лоб. — Даже если Николаев Зорро не уломает. Молодец мужик.  
— Угу, он тоже из серии «гвозди бы делать из этих людей…». Видно, что с юристов по семь шкур дерет, а самому хоть бы хны. Они с Зорро чем-то похожи.  
— Серьезно?  
Григорьев кивнул. Отхлебнул еще чаю.  
— Слушай, а из референтуры сегодня что-нибудь было?  
Калачев протянул ему подшивку листов, и несколько минут они сидели молча.  
Пока Григорьев не спросил:  
— Вот зачем они это во все новости уже второй день запихивают?  
— На понт берут, — объяснил Калачев.  
— Кого?  
— А всех. Свою же полицию. Если действительно была попытка побега и замять не удалось — значит, надо очень громко про это рассказывать. А если замять не удалось, значит, было слишком много свидетелей.  
— Странно, что про Зорро ни слова, — Григорьев снова пробежал глазами текст. — Он что, как раз в Москву улетел?  
— Черт его знает. Я по времени посчитать пытался, выходит, Зорро еще мог дома сидеть. Конечно, если они правильное время назвали.  
— А мы все-таки верным курсом идем.  
— Это ты уже говорил, — напомнил Калачев. — Вчера вечером.  
— Все равно. Догадались же, что Козырев сбежать решил!  
— Лучше бы мы догадались, что делать, если ему сбежать не удастся, — Калачев нахмурился, полез в карман за сигаретой. — Достало уже все это читать.  
Григорьев кивнул, молча соглашаясь с ним.  
Три ровных стука — и в кабинет вошел Салтыков.  
— Полчаса уже жду, — укорил его Калачев. — Уснул ты там что ли?  
— Извиняй, — Салтыков шмыгнул носом. Подвинул себе стул и сел напротив Григорьева. — В референтуру заскочить пришлось, ну и в архив. Я ж вам и канал на Кубу готовлю, и с «Артемидой» общаюсь, и вообще я тут больной на работе сижу.  
— Ладно, герой труда. Новости есть?  
— Еще какие. «Артемида» говорит, что ночью двадцать первого июля ФБР какой-то танк раздолбало из гранатометов.  
— Танк? — удивился Григорьев.  
— Прямо на улице. Точнее, в гавани. Пока федералы оцепление ставили, полиции уже немеряно собралось. От танка почти ничего не осталось, правда, ФБР-овцы стараются не мусорить и все с собой увезли. Говорят, что на таком ваш любимый мститель в маске рассекал.  
— Мститель в маске, — Калачев глянул на часы, — сейчас в «Ритце» с Дерябиным ужинает.  
— О чем и речь. «Артемида» сообщила, что копы свое расследование ведут. Есть там какой-то комиссар Гордон…  
— Гордон? — переспросил Калачев. Выпустил колечко дыма. — Это тот Гордон, который недавно речь толкнул и от дружбы с Зорро открестился?  
— Наверно, — Салтыков снова зашмыгал носом. На этот раз погромче. — Вот черт, насморк какой-то подхватил, а вроде лето на дворе… Короче, когда этот ваш Гордон про танк узнал, он всех на уши поставил. Аж директору местного управления ФБР дозвонился. Но эксперты сказали, что останков не найдено. Значит, танк пустой ехал.  
— Это как? — спросил Григорьев.  
— На автопилоте, — снисходительно объяснил Салтыков.  
— Офигеть…  
— То есть Зорро свою машинку бросил, — Калачев дотянулся до пепельницы. — А сам что?  
— На хвосте ФБР висело, а сам он, наверно, в Москву спешил, — предположил Салтыков, доставая пакет бумажных платочков. — Типа операция прикрытия.  
— Понимаешь, — ответил Салтыкову Григорьев, — мы тут с Володькой прошерстили все, что за год в готэмских газетах про Зорро писали. Да, с полицией он и прежде в догонялки поиграть любил, а теперь на нем еще три трупа висит. Но его вроде как ловят, судить хотят. А вот чтобы из гранатомета по машинке…  
Салтыков пожал плечами.  
— За что купил, за то и продаю, — ответил он.  
— Значит, другого выхода у них не было, — предположил Калачев.  
— А раньше был? — спросил Григорьев. — Понимаешь, Володька, что-то там не сложилось у них. Что, если Козырев все-таки сбежал?  
— С Зорро, что ли?  
— А черт их знает.  
— Они вроде не приятели, — возразил Калачев.  
— Ты прикинь, если они оба в машине и удирают от ФБР, и у ФБР нет шансов…  
— Может, ФБР это вообще специально устроило. Чтобы обоих за раз убрать. Я ж говорю, то, что они в газетах про побег пишут — это так, для понтов. Козырев исчез, Зорро исчез…  
— А ФБР тянет время, — закончил Григорьев.  
Они переглянулись.  
Теперь Калачев уже не сомневался, что все идет верным курсом. Потушил сигарету, налил чая себе и Салтыкову, спросил:  
— Слушай, а как это твоя «Артемида» так удобно устроилась, что работает в архиве и при этом в курсе всего на свете?  
— А она недавно нового бойфренда завела. Лейтенант полиции, Стив Буллерби. Черномазый и тупой как пробка. Видишь, на что наши девки идут, чтобы вашего психа из Америки вытащить?  
Григорьев сощурил глаза, но промолчал.  
— Вот не надо так говорить, — сдержанно заметил Калачев.  
— Я что-то не так сказал? — спросил Салтыков. — Канал на Кубу готов. 26, 27 и 28 июля катер будет в гавани. Если вместо Вениаминова припрется Козырев — до Кубы он без проблем доедет. Там вы его встретите, довезете в Москву. А дальше что?  
— А дальше будет решать командование.  
— Лукин ему тоже не доктор. Вы бы лучше сообразили, в какую психушку его пристроить.  
Калачева такое заявление покоробило. Не то чтобы он про это совсем не думал. Скорее, откладывал. И Николаева на эту тему не теребил. Надеялся, что они еще успеют обговорить, да и вообще, не так страшен черт, как…  
… как воочию увидел видеозапись, и человека с белилами на лице, и подчеркнутыми красной краской уродливыми шрамами, и услышал голос, а потом смех… Не зря ведь тогда Григорьев сказал, что те, кто возвращаются с того света — уже не люди.  
А сейчас, после слов Салтыкова, внезапно понял, что и с этой проблемой разбираться прежде всего придется ему самому, а уже потом Лукину и Николаеву.  
— Я тоже записи смотрел, где нашу гордость отечества по телевизору показывали. Может, вы ему погоны собираетесь вернуть? Нет, ну если Лубянка у нас теперь филиал Кащенко, то вперед и с песней…  
Григорьев смерил его глазами.  
— Ты-то что про него знаешь?  
— Я с ним служил.  
— А я с ним учился.  
— Слышал я уже эту историю, — отмахнулся Салтыков. — Типа, был весь такой хороший парень Серега Козырев, но в 2001 году в Чечне в плен попал и это его сломало. Поэтому он, как жертва обстоятельств, ни в чем не виноват.  
— Я такого не говорил, — отрезал Григорьев. — И тебе не советую.  
— Лукин, что, не понимает, что с ним проблем будет больше, чем у американцев?  
— Хорош обсуждать командование, — оборвал его Калачев. — За проделанную работу спасибо. Задание понял? Свободен.  
Когда Салтыков закрыл за собой дверь, подполковник тяжело вздохнул.  
— А я все-таки думаю, — сказал Григорьев, — что мы правильное дело делаем.

 

**22 июля 2008 года, восемь часов утра, Готэм, местное управление ФБР**

Опять эта жара, подумал Кроули. Что за город — погода меняется каждый день. А еще вчера, между прочим…  
Он поймал себя на том, что не смог вспомнить, какая погода была вчера. И позавчера тоже.  
Не заметил.  
Ну и черт с ней, с погодой. Вернулся к ноутбуку, открыл файл с рапортом.  
Восемь тридцать — перекрыли шоссе Е14, девять пятьдесят две — спецназ занял позиции, десять сорок девять — синяя «тойота» свернула с шоссе E21 на бульвар Олд-Нэрроуз, одиннадцать шестнадцать — в центральное полицейское управление поступил сигнал о попытке побега, одиннадцать двадцать один — детектив Стивенс позвонил комиссару Гордону, одиннадцать пятьдесят семь — приказ стрелять на поражение, ноль-ноль двадцать восемь — спецназ доложил о прямом попадании и уничтожении…  
Рингсби обязательно составит таблицу, решил Кроули. Проанализирует, сделает выводы и доложит по всей форме. И обязательно объяснит, где мы сделали ошибку и как он собирается ее исправить. Он это любит, объяснять. А пока что есть рапорт Крайтона. И готовое распоряжение…  
… об отстранении старшего следователя Брайана Рингсби от ведения расследования по делу 654–34.  
Осталось только подписать. Это легко, потому что нет ничего легче, чем переложить ответственность на чужие плечи. Это трудно, потому что Джеймс Кроули никогда так не поступал.  
Ноль-ноль двадцать восемь. Разорвавший броню выстрел. Взрыв. Готэм, превратившийся в обычный американский мегаполис, зато с историей почти в три века, с ратушей и дюжиной небоскребов в девяносто этажей. Это здорово: далеко не каждый американский город может гордиться ратушей и трехсотлетними архивами. И в этом новом Готэме никто не станет мешать полиции ловить бандитов, а федеральному бюро сражаться с мафией. А вместо клоунов-террористов у нас будет Аль-Каида или Тимоти Маквей. Кто сказал, что Готэм должен отличаться от Детройта или Лос-Анджелеса?  
Отсчет времени пошел с нуля.  
На восьмом часу новой эры Готэма Гиллеспи позвонил на телевидение. «ФБР предотвратило попытку побега». Люди любят хорошие новости.  
На десятом часу Джулиани доложил о результаты экспертизы. В железном — как бы это назвать, катафалке? — не обнаружено человеческих останков.  
На двенадцатом часу пришли результаты повторной экспертизы. С подтверждением.  
На тринадцатом часу в управлении ФБР появился комиссар полиции. И Кроули понял, почему решительность порой вырастает из отчаяния: Гордон отдавал себе отчет в том, что ФБР хватит его интереса для возбуждения дела. А может, и для ареста. Улик, слава богу, набралось немало. Комиссару было все равно. Он должен был узнать, что случилось.  
На восемнадцатом часу Крайтон составил новый рапорт: никто из двух фриков так и не появился на улицах города. В ФБР тоже любят хорошие новости.  
На девятнадцатом часу славы Джеймс Кроули сдался и уехал домой.  
— Я только что смотрела телевизор, — сообщила Лиз. — Там передали, что…  
Механически кивнул жене. Прошел в кухню и втянул носом аромат.  
— Черт, как вкусно пахнет. Форель, что ли?  
— С грибным соусом. Я сейчас подогрею, не знала, когда ты придешь.  
Он попросил Крайтона звонить в любое время, едва только патрульные доложат, что видели беглецов. Выпил ведро кофе и прождал час. Засыпая, успел подумать, что у победы и поражения одинаковый мерзкий вкус подогретой в микроволновке гриль-форели.  
Во вторник Кроули пришел на работу рано, бегло посмотрел полицейские сводки за ночь и понял, что ничего не изменилось.  
До следующего воскресенья и решающего разговора с Вашингтоном оставалось четыре дня. Если, конечно, шеф не соизволит позвонить раньше.  
И за это время надо сделать выбор между победой и поражением.  
Кроули наклонился к коммуникатору:  
— Боб, найдите мне Гиллеспи и Рингсби. И Крайтона тоже.  
— Сейчас, сэр.  
Зазвонил телефон. Увидев номер, Кроули удивился. Слишком привык, что первыми звонят республиканцы. Даже проскользнула мысль: может, и не стоит отвечать? После того, что случилось в ночь с воскресенья на понедельник, его карьера никоим образом не зависела от прихоти политиков, еще ничего не выигравших и уже заранее перекроивших США и мир.  
— Дорогой мистер Кроули! Еще восьми нет, а вы на работе в такую рань? Наверно, вы и по воскресеньям сражаетесь за правопорядок?  
— Иногда, — согласился Кроули.  
— О, да мы просто в восхищении! Я уже рассказывал про вас Бараку. Да-да, именно ему. А завтра я обязательно скажу, что директор Готэмского управления ФБР жертвует отдыхом во имя того того, чтобы американские граждане спали спокойно. Вы настоящий пример для подражания, мистер Кроули!  
— Судя по вашей решительности, вы тоже.  
На астрономически малую долю секунды человек на другом конце провода замялся.  
— Мне нравится ваше чувство юмора, — нашелся он. — Я вам чего звоню. Если в воскресенье вы были в управлении, то вы, наверняка, не смотрели телепередачу, где выступил эксперт в области политтехнологий, профессор…  
— Напротив, — перебил его Кроули. — Мои сотрудники следят за тем, что говорят о недавних событиях в СМИ.  
— Тогда, надеюсь, вы понимаете, что все это — недоразумение? Вам незачем волноваться. Никто из партии демократов не подозревает ФБР в какой-то противоправной сделке! Мы сделаем все, чтобы опровергнуть этих политологов. Обязательно посмотрите сегодняшнее интервью с нашим представителем, оно будет в шесть тридцать вечера. Кстати, как продвигается ваше расследование?  
— Прекрасно, — ответил Кроули. — Каждый день мы находим все новые улики.  
— Рад это слышать! А как вы сами прокомментируете то, что Маккейн отложил свой визит в Готэм?  
— Это его личное дело.  
— Нет, мистер Кроули, прошу прощения, но это дело нации. Президентом США хочет стать человек, которому не хватает отваги приехать в город, переживший такие потрясения. И это всего лишь после новости о предотвращении попытки побега. Кстати, а что за стрельба была на шоссе?  
— Спецоперация.  
— Но все закончилось хорошо, верно?  
— Разумеется, — Кроули захотелось съязвить. — Надеюсь, что другой кандидат в президенты не станет переносить поездку?  
— Ни в коем случае. Конечно, Барак сейчас очень загружен, но он считает делом особой важности найти время для Готэма.  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
— Как насчет следующего воскресенья?  
Кроули ответил не сразу. Воскресенье он уже назначил рубежом. Осталось только выдержать и перешагнуть. Или упасть в пропасть.  
— Так мы сможем рассчитывать на помощь ФБР? Мы уже договорились с муниципалитетом и получили разрешение на проведение митинга, но речь идет о безопасности…  
— … надежды всей прогрессивной Америки, — закончил за сенатора Кроули. — План мероприятий должен быть в течении двух часов в нашем ведомстве.  
Положив трубку, Кроули подумал о том, успеет ли он выпить кофе перед следующим звонком.  
Не успел.  
— Добрый день, мистер Кроули, — в трубке раздался другой знакомый голос. — Такая рань, и вы уже на работе? Очень рад, очень рад.  
Их клонируют, решил Кроули. Точно, их клонируют на какой-то гребаной фабрике по выпуску сенаторов.  
Быть вежливым становилось все тяжелее.  
— Вы что-то хотите спросить?  
— К большому сожалению, мне пришлось отговорить нашего кандидата от поездки в Готэм. Я счел визит в Готэм небезопасным, а мы не имеем права рисковать, и поэтому визит переносится на несколько дней вперед.  
— Если вас волнуют вопросы безопасности, пришлите новое расписание моему помощнику.  
— Да, меня волнуют вопросы безопасности! Мало того, что ваше расследование зашло в тупик, так вы еще и позволили террористу сбежать. И неважно, что вам удалось предотвратить побег. Нам хватило одного только факта попытки. Попытка уже говорит о многом…  
— Вы что-то хотите спросить? — с нажимом повторил Кроули.  
Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Шумно и глубоко.  
— Вы понимаете, что вы ставите под угрозу? Будущее нации, будущее Готэма, будущее наших детей! В такой момент, когда враги Америки готовы к любым провокациям, федеральное бюро дает слабину!  
— Демократы с вами не согласятся.  
— Что?  
Кроули улыбнулся — удар достиг цели.  
— Я в курсе того, что в воскресенье к вам едет Обама. Короля играет свита, и сейчас эта свита согласна рисковать королем. Им нужен ажиотаж для избирательной кампании, вот и все.  
— Согласен, — сказал Кроули. — Короля действительно играет свита.  
Какая ирония, подумал он. Результаты выборов в Готэме будут зависеть от того, у кого из сенаторов первым откажут нервы. А я-то думал, что это у нас работа вредная.  
— Мистер Кроули, мы ведь не сомневаемся, что вы подлинный патриот Америки. И мне очень досадно, что сенатор Маккейн не сможет выразить вам признательность в эту субботу. Мы перенесли, но не отменили визит. И между прочим, мы тоже видели эту передачу пару дней назад. Мы возмущены этой клеветой в адрес вашего ведомства и считаем, что наши политические противники перешли все границы разумного. Вы же понимаете, что эта клевета — дело их рук?  
— Возможно.  
— Визит переносится на следующую среду. Я могу надеяться на то, что все пройдет без эксцессов?  
Выдержать и перешагнуть, повторил про себя Кроули.  
— Сэр, к вам Рингсби, Гиллеспи и Крайтон, — доложил Боб.  
Кроули залпом допил остывший кофе, а его маленькая армия одинаково усталых и невыспавшихся людей тем временем расселась за столом.  
— Новостей, я так понимаю, нет? Тогда садимся и думаем, как нам вылезти из этого дерьма.  
— Сэр, кое-что есть.  
В руках Гиллеспи опять держал черный кожаный портфель, только в этот раз набитый под завязку. Бумаги — их Гиллеспи слегка помял, пока вытаскивал, пара пухлых папок и две дюжины мобильных телефонов.  
— Это что еще за…  
Гиллеспи аккуратно раскладывал телефоны на столе — тонкие слайдеры Ортоком-5500, по двести пятьдесят долларов за штуку.  
— Сэр, они все — с сонарами.  
— Как это все? Они же одинаковые.  
— Вот именно.  
Кроули выбрал один слайдер, повертел в руках. Осторожно положил обратно на стол.  
— Это не совпадение, — уверил его Гиллеспи. — В других моделях сонаров нет. Конечно, мы проверили столько, сколько смогли, чтобы не поднимать лишнего шума.  
— Кто производитель?  
— Уэйн Энтерпрайз.  
— Нет. На каком заводе они собраны?  
Если он скажет «в Китае», подумал Кроули, я проголосую за Маккейна.  
— Они собраны у нас в Готэме. Уэйн Энтерпрайз теперь единственная компания, которая выпускает американские телефоны в Америке. Сэр, с Линн теперь можно снять подозрения?  
— Нет, нельзя. Все они продавались в одном магазине?  
— Как минимум, в трех. Мои люди опросили продавцов и менеджеров, все телефоны со склада Уэйн Энтерпрайз. Сейчас мы проверяем еще три точки, но в Готэме таких точек сотни…  
— Так займитесь складом.  
— Уже, — кивнул Гиллеспи. — На склад телефоны пришли с завода. Партия отгружена в середине июня.  
— А есть закономерности — ну, между людьми, кому подсунули такие телефоны?  
— Вряд ли, — Гиллеспи покачал головой. — Двое полицейских, наша Линн, студент-физик и его подружка, секретарша из Готэмского технического, продавщица гамбургеров из Мака — ну тот, который рядом с нами, авеню Лонг-Хиллз восемь…. Честно говоря, ничего общего я не нашел. Вчера вечером мы успели проверить восемнадцать. Тогда мы специально купили еще три, и они тоже оказались с сонарами. Конечно, остается версия, что нам их продали специально, но…  
— Подождите. Вы же не хотите сказать, что все, — Кроули нахмурился, — вообще все такие слайдеры оснащены сонарами?  
Очень хотелось кофе. И курить. И стакан «Джека Дэниэлза».  
— А сколько всего таких телефонов в Готэме?  
Гиллеспи запнулся, полез в папку и нечаянно смахнул один из слайдеров со стола. Пока он копошился и извинялся, за него ответил Крайтон:  
— Более трехсот тысяч.  
— Сэр, — снова Гиллеспи, — нам продолжать проверку?  
— Только если вы собрались расковырять все триста тысяч, — ответил Кроули. — Черт возьми, какой там был радиус, девяносто метров? Это же весь Готэм, да? И корпорация Уэйна у нас теперь что-то вроде «Большого Брата»?  
— Пока что это только предположение, — сказал Крайтон.  
— Я называю это «версия», — поправил его Кроули.  
— Но есть еще кое-что, — сообщил Гиллеспи, вытирая пот со лба. — Я специально спрашивал физиков. Они говорят, что сонары запускаются от сигнала со станции. Ни одного включенного не было. Причем нельзя точно сказать, когда сонары включали и включали ли их вообще.  
— А какой смысл ставить в телефоны сонары и не включать их?  
— Если это дело рук фрика в плаще, то даже он не сможет следить за всем, — объяснил Крайтон. — Даже если у него есть помощники, все равно нужна система, которая будет обрабатывать данные. Ну, а сонары можно активировать только когда это необходимо.  
— Сэр, я вот что хотел сказать, — на лице Гиллеспи выступило смущение, и Кроули вдруг понял, что тот старательно не смотрит в сторону Рингсби, и что Рингсби все это время молчал. — Тот сонар в телефоне Линн… он так и не заработал. А я знаю Линн давно, лет семь, и могу поручиться за нее.  
— То есть сонары в телефонах вообще не связаны с Бэтменом, — заключил Кроули.  
— Может быть, Бэтмен связан с корпорацией?  
Это был Рингсби.  
Они переглянулись, и Кроули вспомнил, что на рабочем столе до сих пор лежит распоряжение об отстранении Рингсби от расследования.  
Все еще не подписал. Зря, наверное. Людям с такими глазами — с такой пропастью в глазах — нельзя позволять вести расследование.  
— Может быть, — повторил Кроули. — Рингсби, менее всего мне сейчас хочется выяснять, кто виноват. Но факт остается фактом — мы потеряли главного подозреваемого, и мы до сих пор не арестовали фрика в плаще. И хотя спецназ взорвал машину, эксперты считают, что там никого не было, а машина двигалась на автопилоте.  
— Я беру вину на себя, — ответил Рингсби. — Это была моя идея — рассчитывать на сонары и на то, что с помощью них Бэтмен обнаружит клоуна. Но я все равно считаю, что Бэтмен работает на корпорацию. Подумайте, откуда у него взялся танк, да еще с механизмом самоуничтожения? Сколько стоит такое оборудование?  
— Возможно, Рингсби прав, — ввернул Крайтон. — Мы еще вчера отвезли металлолом — то, что осталось от машины Бэтмена — в Готэмский технический. Анализ сплава будет готов завтра. Но мне кажется, нам скоро понадобится помощь маркетологов и экономистов, а не физиков. Надо посмотреть, какие компании быстрее смогут выйти из кризиса и повысить прибыли. Если в их число попадет Уэйн Энтерпрайз, значит, вся эта шумиха вокруг двух фриков только пошла им на пользу.  
Кроули потер переносицу.  
Осталось только отдать приказ, и ФБР начнет военные действия против Уэйн Энтерпрайз.  
Он прекрасно понимал, что воевать с корпорациями бесполезно. Со спецслужбами, правда, тоже. Понимал он и другое. У компании, по крайней мере, был серьезный мотив: прибыль в кубе. Это вам не фрик в костюме клоуна, взрывающий больницы, потому что ему весело.  
— И я нашел юриста, — вновь напомнил о себе Рингсби.  
— Кого?  
— Колемана Риза.  
— Это тот болван из ток-шоу? — нахмурился Кроули. — Зачем он вам сдался?  
— Он обещал выдать Бэтмена, но его запугал клоун. А потом Риз исчез.  
— По вашему, Риз тоже связан с сонарами?  
— Риз связан с Уэйн Энтерпрайз. Он там работал. Сэр, — перед Кроули вдруг появился прежний Рингсби, со своей удивительной смесью настойчивости, карьеризма и бесхитростности. Тот простоватый парень, который искренне считал, что постулаты религии Хаоса есть самые важные показания в деле о терактах, — я его нашел.  
А веснушки — все же ярче, чем пропасть в лихорадочных глазах.  
Пока еще ярче.  
Этому парню Кроули верил.  
— Он теперь в Канаде, под другим именем. Он же не зря смылся, правильно? Мы можем вывезти его из страны и допросить.  
Если Рингсби уедет на пару дней, подумал Кроули, никакого вреда от этого не будет.  
И он не будет мешать, а я смогу решить, что с ним делать дальше. А если Рингсби окажется прав, он действительно станет героем.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Кроули. — Только не надо Риза тащить сюда. Поговорите с ним там. Можете взять с собой кого-нибудь из своей группы.  
— Кэвендиша?  
— На ваше усмотрение. В общем так, — сказал он. — У нас есть четыре дня, чтобы найти фриков.  
Оглядел коллег. А погибать придется всем вместе, подумал Кроули. И не погибать, а тонуть в дерьме, как бы тут некоторым не хотелось быть героями. Ничего, мы еще побарахтаемся, а если уйдем на дно — то без истерики и паники.  
Только я не имею права утонуть. У меня есть Лиз, Майк и Дженни, а у них нет никого, кроме меня и моей дурацкой карьеры, ради которой я бросился в этот проклятый Готэм.  
… а еще розовощекий Гиллеспи, который так хочет отвести удар от Линн Уильямс. Хладнокровный экс-полицейский Крайтон. Целеустремленный Рингсби со всеми своими фокусами и инициативой, которая наказуема в любой системе. Джулиани, до сих пор обиженный за то, что Кроули как-то назвал Марони «итальянцем». Смит, бывший серфингист и весьма способный аналитик. Дженкинс, с взрывным характером и сильнейшей интуицией. И Боб, старательный, трудолюбивый, со своим искренним желанием помочь…  
Не утонем, ребята. Не имеем права.  
— Рингсби едет в Канаду к Ризу. Крайтон — в отсутствие Рингсби вы будете отвечать за ход расследования. Первое, что вы сделаете сегодня — займитесь материалами по допросам. Второе — подключите Джулиани и поднимите все, что у нас есть на семью Уэйнов, Уэйн Энтерпрайз и на совет директоров компании. Меня в первую очередь интересуют их разработки для спецназа и военного комплекса. Только не надо шума, ладно? Гиллеспи — я хочу, чтобы вы пока оставили сонары в покое и занялись свидетелями и подозреваемыми. Если вам нужны люди — возьмите всех, кто свободен. Свяжитесь с полицией, если нужно. Поднимите все, что есть на Бэтмена. Где он чаще всего появлялся, где видели его машину. Да, и проверьте весь его маршрут в ночь с двадцатого на двадцать первое июля. Он тогда оторвался где-то в Нэрроуз. Всего на полторы минуты, и это решило все дело. И еще, поторопите физиков, которые изучают металлолом. Это не научная диссертация, мне нужны результаты завтра, самое позднее послезавтра. Всем все ясно?  
Рингсби кивнул первым.  
Гиллеспи сложил все свои телефоны в портфель — папки и бумаги туда больше не влезали, и ему пришлось нести их в руках. Кроули прислонился к письменному столу, и когда все трое подошли к двери, окликнул помощника.  
— Рингсби, задержитесь на минутку.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Я тут снова читал ваш отчет по допросам, — Кроули оглянулся, пошарил по столу рукой. Как назло, распечатанный отчет оказался под кипой тоненьких папок, и едва Кроули потянул за краешек, как стопка поехала в разные стороны. — Все эти странные истории про шрамы… почему там нет вашей истории?  
— Моей? — удивился Рингсби.  
— Ну, вы же сами составили таблицу все этих версий, помните? — дождавшись кивка Рингсби, он продолжил. — Крайтону наш клоун рассказал историю про полицейского, Кэвендишу про расовую дискриминацию и так далее. А что этот фрик «предсказал» вам? Вы же больше всего с ним общались.  
— Версий было много, — пожал плечами Рингсби. — Да, наверно, штуки четыре. Я каждый раз проваливал дело и из-за меня погибал мой товарищ.  
— А дальше?  
Рингсби сглотнул. Отвел взгляд в сторону окна.  
— Он рассказывал их с вашей точки зрения. Как если бы он был на вашем месте, а я — его, то есть вашим помощником.  
— Вот как.  
— «Улыбку» он вырезал себе сам. После того как вы, то есть он ушел в отставку, а в отставку вы ушли потому что…  
Рингсби вдруг поднял глаза на Кроули, и тот увидел то, что никогда бы не ожидал: страх. Голос помощника стих, он будто набирался смелости, чтобы произнести:  
— По его версии, меня убьете вы.  
— Дурь, — покачал головой Кроули. — Гребаный клоун!  
— Гребаный клоун, — согласился Рингсби и вымученно улыбнулся.  
Теперь он смотрел куда-то на стол Кроули. Страх исчез, только глаза вдруг стали стеклянными и неживыми, а губы Рингсби все еще старательно растягивал в улыбку. Кроули пожелал ему удачи в Канаде, а когда за помощником захлопнулась дверь, устроился в кресле. Пора бы навести порядок на столе, подумал он.  
Перед ним, прямо на стопке отчетов и распечаток лежало неподписанное распоряжение по отстранению старшего следователя Брайана Рингсби от ведения расследования по делу 654–34.

 

**22 июля 2008 года, половина двенадцатого вечера, Москва**

Огни чужого города, такого странного и далекого, ослепляли даже сквозь затемненные стекла лимузина. А может это просто хотелось спать. С непривычки. Все-таки другой часовой пояс.  
Брюс прикрыл глаза — только на мгновение, только обмануть усталость и вернуться в яркий новый мир широких магистралей с монументальными высотками, ажурных мостов с фонарями и узеньких улочек с двухэтажными домами.  
Ксения замолчала.  
— Прошу вас, продолжайте, — сказал он.  
Здешнее гостеприимство Брюс оценил. Еще выше он оценил ненавязчивость хозяев. Может потому, что в Готэме русских ему описывали совсем иначе. Да и Альфред рассказывал всякое, но у Альфреда свое, профессиональное…  
И когда после ужина Дерябин задал вопрос, как бы мистеру Уэйну хотелось продолжить вечер, Брюс не задумываясь запросил тур по вечернему городу.  
Наверно, надо было поинтересоваться, сколько стоит знаменитый крейсер «Аврора», удивиться, что корабль не продается, да и вообще, оказывается, стоит на причале совсем в другом городе. Или хотя бы выбросить пару миллионов в антикварной лавке, присмотрев очередной «царский фарфор».  
Дерябин улыбнулся — с такой же улыбкой, тонкой и хищной, он сегодня закончил совещание и велел убрать бумаги с договором, неподписанным из-за упрямства американских партнеров. Сказал пару слов своему помощнику, и через десять минут в фойе появился гид, а у ресторана новый лимузин, с широким телеэкраном и шампанским в баре.  
Девушку с копной каштановых волос звали Ксенией. Ее роскошную фигуру совсем не портил деловой костюм, а легкий, почти незаметный русский акцент был удивительно мил.  
— Брюс, — представился он. — Никаких мистеров Уэйнов.  
В ответ на банальность ожидал обычной реакции: приторного смущения и обещания называть знаменитого мистера Уэйна исключительно по имени.  
— Вы не представляете, Брюс, — сообщила Ксения, — как часто я это слышу.  
Она улыбнулась, лукаво, по-хулигански, и совершенно искренне. А в глазах блеснули искорки, и Брюс вспомнил другую девушку.  
Девятилетняя девочка, с которой он бегал к реке, лазил по деревьям и для которой таскал сгущенку из кухни, улыбалась именно так.  
И когда выросла — тоже. Только почему-то намного реже.  
Ксения тем временем включила переговорное устройство и что-то сказала по-русски — нет, скорее отдала приказ — водителю. Лимузин плавно тронулся с места — навстречу фонтанам, паркам, так называемым «сталинским домам» и новостройкам в центре.  
— … называется «Город столиц». В комплексе две башни — 73-этажная «Москва» и 62-этажный «Санкт-Петербург», а вон там, слева…  
— А во сколько обошлось строительство?  
Ксения замялась.  
— Кажется, четыреста миллионов долларов, но могу соврать. Хотите, проверю? У нас тут есть вай-фай.  
— Не стоит.  
Теперь надо было рассмеяться и поиронизировать над тем, что даже сейчас он думает только о бизнесе и инвестициях, налить Ксении шампанского, и как бы случайно задеть ее локоть, а потом извиниться и коснуться снова. А в отеле тоже, между прочим, есть неплохой ресторан, где для начала можно выпить коктейль. Ну то есть он сам, как всегда, будет только делать вид, что пьет. Да и не в коктейле дело, а в том, что в баре уютно, а с балкона его номера открывается потрясающий вид, и Ксении там, скорее всего, понравилось бы.  
Только вот не хочется.  
Наверно, это потому, что он устал. И еще этот неправильный часовой пояс. И этот неправильный город за стеклами лимузина…  
… неправильный Готэм.  
На другой стороне земного шара есть Готэм наоборот, и Брюс Уэйн вот уже целых полтора часа слушает истории из его жизни. Несколько названий даже запомнил. Арбат, Садовое кольцо, Китай-город. Да просто так, для тренировки памяти.  
Брюс Уэйн давно — тридцать шесть часов назад — забыл, как это: быть тем Брюсом Уэйном, которого так любят дома. Любят обсуждать его забавную попытку исправить репутацию, подсчитывать сколько у него денег в кармане, посплетничать о его романтических увлечениях или поспорить, с кем он был на вечере у мэра.  
Перевернутый Готэм не давал ни одного шанса притвориться.  
Все маски остались дома.  
— Попробую напроситься на комплимент, — слова Ксении вырвали Брюса из задумчивости. — Я вижу, вам понравился наш деловой центр.  
— Вы не боитесь перекраивать свой город.  
— А разве вы боитесь?  
— А я только начал, — признался Брюс.  
Звучало веско. И совсем не в том тоне, в котором полагалось бы разговаривать с симпатичной девушкой. Он решил перевести все в шутку:  
— Вы зря спросили: я вспомнил о делах, а это значит, что мне надо позвонить и сказать кое-кому пару слов.  
— Пару слов, которые изменят ваш Готэм?  
— Возможно.  
Улыбка в ответ на улыбку. Чертовски искренне, бывает же так.  
Капли воды резко ударили по мостовой и по стеклам машины, размывая границы неба и города — начался проливной дождь.  
Брюс подумал, что на улице, должно быть, очень холодно и зябко. Поежился. Отвел взгляд в сторону и потянулся к чашечкам на барном столике.  
— Хотите еще кофе?  
— Вообще-то это я должна за вами ухаживать.  
— В другой раз, — ухмыльнулся он, налил Ксении кофе и спросил. — В «Ритц» можно проехать по набережной?  
— Запросто. Брюс, а вы не любите дождь, верно?  
— Люблю, но только когда я дома и мне никуда не надо идти.  
— Миллионы людей не любят дождь потому, что в такую погоду грустно и одиноко.  
— Не в этом дело, — Брюс покачал головой. — Дождь, прежде всего, мокрый. Я давно привык, но даже если вы… — он вовремя осекся.  
— Привыкли быть в салоне «бентли» и «ламборджини»?  
Умная девочка, подумал Брюс. Хорошо, что она не служит в готэмской полиции. Одно такое признание за чашечкой кофе о том, что на крышах скользко, капли все-таки затекают за маску, плащ приходится сушить, а постоянная сырость плохо действует на «волокно памяти», и у моих адвокатов добавилось бы работы.  
— Я не это имел в виду, — он рассмеялся. — У меня есть старинный особняк за городом, и когда дождь заливает сад и террасу — становится неуютно.  
Нужно было срочно заставить себя вспомнить, как это — быть Брюсом Уэйном, который несет всякую очаровательную чепуху на приемах, катает балетную труппу на яхте и вообще мастерски выбрасывает деньги на ветер.  
Брюс Уэйн так честно и так старательно играл роль шута перед Готэмом.  
Пока в городе не появился настоящий шут.  
Все маски, значит, остались дома? Враг тоже.  
Вспомнил, и внутри все перевернулось. Достал сотовый телефон, проверил. Час назад Альфред прислал последнее сообщение о том, что дома все в порядке.  
Выпил кофе залпом и тогда заметил, как удивленно на него смотрит Ксения.  
— А где вы живете?  
— В Чертаново.  
— Там красиво?  
— Ну как вам сказать… спальный район.  
— Знаете, Готэм не был бы Готэмом, если бы состоял из одних небоскребов с офисами. Так что давайте сделаем крюк, — решил Брюс.  
— Зачем?  
— Довезу вам домой.  
— Но это же далеко.  
— Мы можем сравнить наши «далеко». Я живу в тридцатимиллионном мегаполисе.  
Ксения подняла бровь. Улыбнулась так, что любой другой забыл бы и про дождь, и про набережные, и про все мегаполисы мира.  
— У меня есть выбор? — спросила она.  
— Нет. Я подумал, что закончить вечер коктейлем будет слишком банально.  
— Ладно, — она включила переговорное устройство. — Сейчас там точно нет пробок.  
Из всей фразы, сказанной водителю, Брюс разобрал только что-то, похожее на слово «Варшава».  
Лимузин тем временем свернул в сторону и пересек мост.  
Почти всю дорогу ехали молча.  
Ливень закончился, и по затемненным стеклам катились лишь редкие капли. Блики уличных ламп на мокром асфальте завораживали.  
Хотелось пронзительного ветра в лицо, полета и скорости, перехватывающей дыхание.  
Хотелось вновь сомкнуть глаза, но теперь он боялся. Боялся, что на секунду поверит, что едет в своем собственном лимузине, что за рулем Альфред, а рядом Рейчел, а потом все окажется неправдой.  
Не зря говорят, что все мегаполисы безжалостны: в перевернутом Готэме есть девушка, похожая на Рейчел Доуз.  
Другая. Но вспоминаешь — ту. Теплую, верную и очень-очень смелую.  
Такую хотел. Такую помнил, даже в Тибете. Именно там, в горах, решил: вернусь и все исправлю. Исправлю Готэм, исправлю мир. Теперь я знаю как. Я стану сильным, я все исправлю, а потом женюсь на Рейчел. Потому что как же иначе?  
Вернулся в Готэм. Посмотрел на фотографию родителей, и понял, что все решил правильно, и что он уже стал сильным, и теперь оставалось всего лишь исправить мир.  
Только вот мир не исправил, и девушку не защитил. Теперь рядом сколько угодно теплых и мягких, выбирай любую.  
А такой уже не будет никогда.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Брюс. — Мне было очень интересно.  
— Правда?  
— А вам когда-нибудь говорили «нет»?  
— Если честно, — рассмеялась Ксения, — я обычно не задаю таких вопросов клиентам.  
— Значит, мне действительно достался эксклюзивный тур.  
— Даже не сомневайтесь. Приедете еще раз в Москву?  
— Обязательно, — пообещал он.  
Над шестиполосным шоссе мелькали рекламные плакаты, а за стеклами расплывались контуры многоэтажных зданий, похожих друг на друга как родные братья и сестры и выстроенных в длинные шеренги. Брюс пытался посчитать количество этажей, и всякий раз сбивался со счета — отвлекали огоньки окон. Каждое казалось самым уютным, и в каждое хотелось заглянуть.  
— Мы почти приехали, — сказала Ксения, когда лимузин вдруг свернул с шоссе вправо и поехал по узкой улице. — Спасибо.  
— Не за что.  
— А все-таки, почему?  
Они переглянулись.  
Очень хотелось галантно соврать. Не получилось.  
— Знаете, я один раз не подвез домой свою знакомую. Ничего страшного не случилось. Я думал, что мои дела важнее, но потом мне очень долго было стыдно. Так что я решил отдать этот долг вам.  
Взгляд — понимающий — был дороже слов.  
На пути в отель Брюс все порывался позвонить домой. Чтобы удержаться, принялся вновь считать этажи в мелькающих вдоль дороги зданиях. Потом решил, что лучше заставить себя заснуть.  
Полулежа, закрыл глаза.  
Первым хлынуло ощущение тревоги — в последнее время, засыпая, он видел и чувствовал, как падает в пропасть. Всякий раз просыпался. Всякий раз искал рациональную причину: переутомление, перенапряжение, теперь еще неправильный часовой пояс.  
Самое страшное было в том, что пропасть манила, и это он анализировать не хотел.  
Я потом разберусь, сказал он себе.  
Проснулся от сигнала с сотового. Точнее, со спутника. Осмотрелся — лимузин как раз пересекал Москва-реку, а дождь давно закончился.  
На экране горело сообщение от Люциуса Фокса.  
«Служба безопасности Уэйн Энтерпрайз зафиксировала интерес сотрудников ФБР к телефонам модели Ортоком-5500 и менеджерам в торговых точках, реализующих телефоны. Мои личные контакты в Готэмском техническом университете подтвердили информацию: специалисты федерального бюро хорошо осведомлены о всех особенностях конструкции телефонов».  
— Черт! — выругался Брюс вслух.  
Его охранник, ехавший на переднем сиденье рядом с русским шофером, и до этого не издавший ни звука, мгновенно отозвался в переговорном устройстве:  
— Я могу чем-то помочь, сэр?  
— Все в порядке, Ник.  
С Люциусом он говорил всего — сколько? три, четыре? — пять часов назад. Тогда все было в порядке. И не то чтобы он не просчитывал подобную ситуацию. Еще как просчитывал. Ну и Люциус тоже предупреждал, правда, ему этот проект никогда не нравился, да и кому понравится, когда твое изобретение используют так.  
Как это он тогда сказал? Красиво и аморально? Нет, не так. Красиво, опасно, неэтично.  
Неэтично, черт подери.  
Неэтично — это когда полиция разводит руками от бессилия, а ФБР сначала делает вид, что в городе все в порядке, а потом ставит ловушку и решает устранить обе свои проблемы одним выстрелом из гранатомета.  
Ну хватит оправдываться, сказал себе Брюс. Если они нашли один телефон с сонаром — ерунда. Мало ли откуда он взялся — уж никак не из цеха Уэйн Энтерпрайз. Но если они нашли несколько телефонов и уже занялись проверкой торговых точек — они осмелели. Значит, у них что-то есть против нас.  
Что-то очень серьезное.  
— Все чисто, сэр, — в номере Брюса ждал парень из его личной службы безопасности. — Мы проверили каждую комнату, и номера рядом тоже. Все в порядке, я гарантирую.  
В голосе звучала гордость: обойти спецов Уэйн Энтерпрайз в таком деле, как прослушка, было практически невозможно.  
— Что с видеоконференцией?  
— Все готово, сэр.  
Брюс коротко кивнул и прошел в комнату телекоммуникаций. Запер дверь и несмотря на заверения, решил быть осторожным.  
Через тридцать секунд на экране появился Альфред. Брюс отметил, что дворецкий все также невозмутим и спокоен.  
— Сэр, если вы позволите, то я прежде всего поинтересуюсь вашим самочувствием.  
— Все в порядке, Альфред.  
— Вы выглядите утомленным.  
— Я же сюда приехал работать, нет?  
— Разумеется, мастер Брюс.  
Дворецкий улыбнулся, и Брюсу стало совестно. Хватило же ума попасться в ловушку ФБР, притащить домой беглого убийцу и оставить Альфреда его караулить.  
— Как там у нас?  
— Все в порядке, сэр.  
— У вас, наверно, тоже немало работы?  
— Только тот список неотложных дел по дому, что вы оставили мне. А это, к счастью, ненамного более, чем обычно. Не стоит волноваться, сэр, я неплохо справляюсь с домашними заботами. Знаете, двадцатилетний опыт соответствующей службы очень мне помогает.  
Последняя фраза сказала все. А если бы Брюс не поверил словам — он бы поверил взгляду Альфреда.  
— Чем вы занимались сегодня?  
— Убирал комнаты. Смотрел кино — знаете, один бесконечный сериал. К сожалению, мне быстро пришлось понять, что без вас никто не оценит мои кулинарные таланты. Но вчера вечером я все же решил сварить суп.  
— Суп? Здорово.  
— Жду вашего возвращения в Готэм, сэр. И, осмелюсь доложить, не только я один: о вас уже спрашивают ваши… — Альфред замялся. Он явно хотел произнести слово «друзья», — ваши знакомые.  
— Спасибо за новости, — ответил Брюс. — Держись.  
Держись, повторил он себе. В ФБР ничего нет на корпорацию. Ничего, чтобы выйти на меня или на Люциуса. Я приеду, и снова осчастливлю полицию: отдам им клоуна. А если он и решит рассказать обо мне, так ведь ему никто не поверит, верно? Мало ли что болтает сумасшедший.  
Брюс снова взял телефон. Набрал короткое сообщение:  
«Абрахам, мне нужна ваша помощь. Нашим общим проектом по выпуску специальных средств связи заинтересовалось ФБР. Сведения достоверные».  
Ответ от Гольденбаума пришел через минуту.  
«С удовольствием помогу».  
В комнате сразу будто стало светлей и солнечней. Брюс вышел в гостиную. Заказал себе капучино, постоял у огромного окна — от пола до потолка, прямо как дома. Только за стеклом не девяностодвухэтажный «Клэнчи Электрикс» и розенфельдовские банки, а Кремль, Красная площадь и русские церкви со сложными названиями.  
Он устроился на диване. На часы старался не смотреть, снова пообещав себе выспаться в самолете. Теперь главное — успешно завершить переговоры и привезти в Готэм выгоднейший контракт.  
Все складывалось как надо.  
Если, конечно, закрыть глаза на то, что между неудачной попыткой уничтожить Бэтмена вместе с его злейшим врагом и делом с телефонами существовала явная связь.  
Кто-то в Готэме решил объявить ему войну.


	7. Глава 7.

**23 июля 2008 года, восемь часов утра, Москва, Лубянка.**

— Вижу, все на месте.  
Лукин прошелся по кабинету, переглянулся с Николаевым и сел напротив него.  
Калачев глянул на устроившегося рядом Григорьева, потом на Салтыкова. Вот уж где картина маслом: кислый, сонный, шмыгающий носом, но очень героический разведчик. Он, конечно, и сам не выспался: так ведь это обычное дело.  
Часа в три ночи их навестил Николаев, выслушал последнее донесение и отпустил всех — команду аналитиков, Калачева, Григорьева и Салтыкова — домой. Только вот домой Калачев не поехал. Устроился в кабинете на диване, мгновенно вырубился, а утром проснулся еще до будильника, от солнца — забыл опустить жалюзи. Закрылся краем пиджака и едва не уснул снова. Второй раз его растревожил забарабанивший в дверь Григорьев. Тот ворвался в кабинет подполковника ураганом:  
— Я ему такую девушку подобрал, а он? Нет, ну ты посмотри, Володька? Вот ты бы с ней на экскурсию поехал или все-таки в отель? Ты посмотри на нее, посмотри! — в руки с трудом разлепившего глаза Калачева полетели фотографии симпатичной шатенки, — ты глянь, какие буфера! А глаза какие? Утонуть можно! Володя, ну ты ж меня знаешь — я на работе никогда. Не надо так на меня смотреть, наши девчонки не считаются. А с Ксюхой у меня чисто деловые отношения. Но ты глянь, ты глянь, какая девушка классная, да другой о такой всю жизнь бы мечтал. На руках бы носил! А этот, блин, гребаный…  
— Он профессионал, Мишка, — ответил Калачев. — Как и мы с тобой. Давай лучше кофе заварим…  
Вспоминая это, Калачев в который раз проклял привычку Лукина проводить ранние совещания. Генерал тем временем продолжил:  
— Хочу напомнить, что у нас впереди очень трудный день. Так что давайте покороче, поясней и ближе к делу. Дмитрий Леонидович, с кого начнем?  
— С Калачева, Василий Игнатович, — ответил Николаев.  
Подполковник поднялся и выпрямился.  
— Товарищ генерал, — обратился он к Лукину. — Подчиненная мне опергруппа начала наблюдение за объектом «Зорро» с момента прибытия объекта в аэропорт Шереметьево двадцать первого июля…  
— Про это я прочитал, — оборвал Калачева генерал. — Мне тут сказали, у вас какая-то новая теория появилась насчет Козырева.  
— Так точно, товарищ генерал, — значит, папки и распечатки пока не понадобятся. — Есть основания предполагать, что Козырев в данный момент находится на территории, принадлежащей Зорро.  
Лукин наклонил голову и сейчас смотрел на него с подчеркнутым изумлением. Только что пальцем у виска не крутил.  
И на том спасибо, мелькнуло в мыслях Калачева.  
— В гостях, что ли?  
В любое другое время подполковник и сам бы улыбнулся. А сейчас — сейчас даже у Григорьева на лбу прочертилась строгая линия. Салтыков не знал, как реагировать, и осторожно посматривал то на одного генерала, то на другого. Один лишь Николаев был спокоен и невозмутим.  
— Никак нет, товарищ генерал. Скорее всего, он там удерживается против воли.  
— Вы не с того начинаете, — сказал Лукин. — Три дня назад вы мне втолковывали, что едва мы побеседуем с Зорро по душам, как наш американский друг… кстати, один из самых богатых людей США… побежит вытаскивать нашего бывшего сотрудника из тюрьмы ФБР.  
— Василий Игнатович, — встрял Николаев, — я вот что скажу. Никто не строил расчет на том, что американский миллионер помчится кого-то вытаскивать из тюрьмы. Мы взяли Зорро в разработку потому, что между его действиями и действиями Козырева существовала явная взаимосвязь. Мы решили, что это на самом деле наш шанс. Информация, которой мы располагаем о Зорро — бесценна. Несложно представить, что будет, попади такая информация в руки спецслужб США. И я не говорю о шантаже.  
Лукин удивленно поднял бровь.  
— А о чем?  
— Я говорю только о том, что без нее мы не смогли бы вообще выйти на контакт с Зорро. Хотя у нас не было никакой связи с нашим бывшим сотрудником, мы фактически доверились его стратегии. Недавние события в Готэме подтвердили нашу правоту. Все СМИ сначала передали новости о том, что Козырева будут перевозить в окружную тюрьму, а затем о том, что он пытался сбежать. Кроме этого, в Готэме действует наш личный источник информации из полицейского управления, агент «Артемида». Ведет ее майор Салтыков. Салтыков, мы вас слушаем.  
На этих словах Салтыков расправил плечи, а подчеркнутая усталость его исчезла.  
Лишь сейчас Калачев сообразил, что раньше на совещания к Лукину Салтыкова не приглашали, и теперь майор был очень доволен видимым результатом, даже лучился от радости. Только вот незадача: он никак не мог выбрать подходящую роль. То ли изобразить подвиг просидевшего всю ночь за шифровками и невыспавшегося контрразведчика, то ли играть соцреализм — офицеру со стальной волей и спать не надо. У обоих типажей были минусы: в первом случае начальство не очень-то вдохновлялось видом уставшего сотрудника, во втором легко забывало, что ты вообще человек.  
— Товарищ генерал, — доложил Салтыков, — «Артемида» сообщила следующее: в ту же ночь спецназ по приказу ФБР расстрелял из гранатомета личный бронированный автомобиль Зорро. Экспертиза показала, что машина двигалась на автопилоте и за рулем никого не было.  
Лукин промолчал — как будто его и не было в кабинете. Открыл лежащее перед ним досье и принялся листать.  
Калачев подумал, что никогда не видел генерала таким рассеянным. А Салтыков застыл с полуоткрытым ртом: будто никак не мог решить, доволен ли Лукин его работой или нет. Перевел встревоженный взгляд на Николаева, тот понимающе кивнул в ответ и произнес:  
— На мой взгляд, это может означать следующее: ФБР пыталось задержать Зорро, используя Козырева в качестве приманки. Или же они с самого начала планировали ликвидировать их обоих. А из-за шума дело пришлось замять.  
— Это только версия, — буркнул Лукин.  
— А у меня их целых две, Василий Игнатович. Первая: Козырев предполагал, что ФБР пойдет на такие действия. Я имею в виду ловушку для Зорро. И вторая: Зорро удалось уйти от погони живым, причем забрав Козырева с собой.  
— Зачем?  
— На этот вопрос мне пока сложно ответить, хотя…  
— Ладно, — махнул рукой Лукин.  
Калачев даже вытянул шею — да разве с двух метров разглядишь, что там в бумагах? Фотографии какие-то, выписки.  
— Знаете, где вы делаете ошибку? — спросил Лукин. — Вы исходите из того, что этот ваш Козырев умнее нас всех.  
На Николаева он не смотрел — все также, нахмурившись, изучал бумаги — и не с Николаевым он спорил. С досье. С фотографиями.  
— Я обо всех не говорил, — улыбнулся Николаев. — Только о себе. Что ж тут зазорного?  
Хлоп! — папка с досье закрылась.  
— Да ничего, — поднял глаза Лукин. — Был бы он умнее, не попался бы.  
— Не буду спорить.  
— Правильно, не спорьте. То, что Маккейн отложил свой визит в Готэм — это нам, конечно, на руку. Тут каждый день важен. Ну и что, за Маккейна нам тоже благодарить Козырева прикажете?  
— Не совсем, Василий Игнатович. Это, скорее, круги на воде. От его деятельности.  
— Не понял.  
— В Готэме сейчас на первый взгляд полный бардак, верно?  
— И у нас скоро такой же начнется, если мы тут дела не решим.  
Николаев кивнул. Посмотрел в сторону окна, сощурился от света.  
— Есть в математике такая штука — теория хаоса называется. Все, что нам кажется случайным — особенно это касается политики и экономики — на самом деле предрешено. Грубо говоря, хаос — это высшая форма порядка.  
— Я разведчик, а не математик. Вы, кстати, тоже.  
— Дело вот в чем. Козырев начал планировать свою, — Николаев замялся, подбирая подходящее слово, — «операцию» год назад. Если честно, даже за месяц целый штаб аналитиков не смог бы предсказать то, что ФБР решится устроить ловушку, и что оно все так пройдет, и тем более то, как на это отреагирует Маккейн. То, что Маккейн соберется в Готэм именно в этот день, и именно на столько дней отложит визит — да тут астрологи нужны, а не аналитики. Но факт остается фактом — Обама приедет в Готэм первым.  
Лукин с минуту что-то обдумывал. Потеребил край досье, будто снова хотел открыть его, перелистывать страницы и спорить с фотографиями. Да только не решился.  
Вытащил пачку сигарет из кармана и закурил.  
— Дайте, наконец, доложить Калачеву. Вы своих людей от меня так защищаете, будто я их здесь собрал, чтобы съесть, — он хмыкнул. — Что у вас еще нового насчет Зорро?.  
— Товарищ генерал, — снова начал Калачев, — как я уже сказал, мы постоянно ведем наблюдение за объектом «Зорро». Майор Григорьев также присутствовал на деловых переговорах с Дерябиным, капитан Дементьев и старший лейтенант Леушко постоянно дежурят в гостинице. По результатам оперативного наблюдения, а также анализа аудио — и видеоматериалов наши аналитики составили психологический портрет. Из их заключения следует, что объект отличается выдающимися волевыми и лидерскими качествами. Эмоционально стабилен. Конфронтацию, силовое давление и стрессы переносит спокойно, конфликтов не избегает. Также объект обладает высокой работоспособностью.  
— «Гвозди бы делать из этих людей, не было б лучше в мире гвоздей», — подытожил Лукин.  
Калачев заметил, как Григорьев с трудом сдержал улыбку, и решил дать товарищу высказаться.  
— Майор Григорьев может подробнее рассказать о своих впечатлениях.  
— Ну, пусть расскажет.  
Григорьев вскочил с места.  
— Товарищ генерал, вчера я вел наблюдение за объектом на переговорах, и в результате мне тоже вспомнились эти строки замечательного стихотворения. Калачев может подтвердить.  
— Что?  
Лукин сдвинул брови так, что Калачев затревожился за товарища. Ответил Григорьев уже не таким уверенным тоном:  
— Я про гвозди, товарищ генерал.  
— Ах про гвозди…  
— Товарищ генерал, мне показалось, что Зорро очень похож на Дерябина.  
— Григорьев! Когда кажется, креститься надо! Я вас ради этого туда послал целый день штаны протирать?  
Григорьев сглотнул. Машинально поправил дорогой галстук, затеребил воротник — сегодня к одиннадцати он должен был снова подъехать к офису дерябинской компании.  
— Товарищ генерал, я сопоставил то, что пишут о Зорро в готэмской прессе с его вчерашним поведением. Как будто два разных человека. В Готэме он себя ведет как, — майор пожал плечами, — прошу простить… как новый русский из анекдотов. Лукин с размаху ткнул сигаретой в пепельницу. Молча уставился на Григорьева.  
— Не тяни, Мишка, — шепнул товарищу Калачев.  
А то нас тут всех сожрут, подумал он. С потрохами. И в сыром виде. А мне совсем не хочется быть генеральским завтраком.  
Григорьев, поймав выразительный взгляд подполковника, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и продолжил:  
— Если учесть выводы наших аналитиков о его психологическом портрете, это значит, что в Москве Зорро сменил имидж. Может, потому что чувствует себя во враждебной среде. Ну, все-таки Россия в представлении американца… не тянет расслабиться. А может, он просто решил снять маску… я имел в виду не в буквальном смысле… Сегодня в четыре утра, — Григорьев зачем-то сверился с часами, — поступил отчет от Ксении Голубевой. Я ее курирую с 2007 года. Голубева работает с высокими гостями столицы. Эскорт-услуги, культурное времяпровождение — театр, казино, экскурсии… С моей подачи Дерябин ее вчера Зорро в качестве гида определил. Если вкратце, то наблюдения Голубевой вполне согласуются с моими.  
— И что это значит?  
— Это значит, — отозвался Николаев, — что у меня есть шансы говорить с Зорро напрямую и без экивоков.  
— Ну и как вы будете строить этот разговор?  
— Василий Игнатович, я вчера говорил с другими аналитиками. Спросил, что там в Готэме на рынке творится. Ну, кроме бардака. Так вот, акции Уэйн Энтерпрайз поднимаются. И вот что интересно — в рост пошли акции других предприятий, особенно тех, которые принадлежат семье Гольденбаумов. Говорят, это новый партнер Уэйна. А Гольденбаум на стороне либералов и демократов. Еще несколько банков поднялись — вроде бы дотации от Уэйн Энтерпрайз.  
Николаев выдержал паузу, тягучую и вязкую. Лукин молча ждал.  
— Я это к чему… К тому, что сегодня в девять часов вечера я буду говорить с человеком, который де факто управляет Готэмом. А Готэм — это такое государство в государстве. Так что я буду просить правителя государства о помиловании преступника. Вот и вся стратегия.  
Генерал глянул на заместителя так, что в кабинете будто огнем полыхнуло.  
— Мне по…, — Лукин с трудом сдержался, — мне безразлично, кто такой этот Уэйн и сколько у него денег. ФСБ никогда не просит. Сегодня в девять вечера вы должны взять его за яйца. Так крепко, чтобы он не дергался. И у вас есть для этого информация о его ночных миллионерских забавах.  
— У нас есть патовая ситуация, Василий Игнатович, — возразил Николаев. — Если Зорро откажется, а мы сольем информацию по своим каналам в ФБР — мы в любом случае теряем Козырева. А Зорро, кстати, не дурак, и это поймет. Василий Игнатович, его прессовать бесполезно — аналитиков спросите. Там на другое давить надо. Можно мне досье Козырева?  
Лукин с шумом выдохнул воздух и внезапно успокоился. Подвинул лежащую перед ним папку ближе к Николаеву и пошутил:  
— Надеюсь, на встречу не потащите?  
— С вашего разрешения — только одну фотографию.

 

**23 июля 2008 года, пять часов вечера, Готэм, местное управление ФБР**

Уходя на совещание, Кроули сказал секретарю:  
— Соединять только с Рингсби — и немедленно!  
Боб послушно кивнул, и уткнулся в свой компьютер. Сам, правда, подвинулся ближе к коммуникатору, словно боялся в решающий момент не дотянуться до кнопки.  
А Кроули ушел к себе. За последние дни кабинет с громоздкой статусной мебелью стал его личной крепостью. Цитаделью. И несмотря на высоченные шкафы-стены с документами, в крепости всегда было светло. Будто солнце, спускаясь с небосвода, нарочно заглядывало сюда — скоротать вечерок, до самых сумерек.  
Как и в любой цитадели, здесь готовили военные действия и строили заговоры.  
— Сэр, прошу прощения, — обратился к нему Крайтон. — Рингсби больше не звонил?  
— Нет, — ответил Кроули. — Но если сегодня утром он сообщил, что мистер Колеман Риз готов сотрудничать с нами, значит, нам просто надо подождать результатов. У меня нет повода сомневаться в словах Брайана Рингсби или же в его профессионализме.  
Он сказал это таким тоном, будто взаправду считал помощника наиболее талантливым и незаменимым сотрудником и принимал любую критику в его адрес на свой счет.  
Это было далеко не так.  
Просто со вчерашнего — с того нелепого случая с так и не подписанным распоряжением — на душе скребли кошки. Злобные такие котяры с наточенными когтищами.  
А главное, Кроули и сам не понимал, отчего он так на этом зациклился. Можно подумать, он раньше никого не увольнял. И увольнял, и выговоры объявлял, и снимал с руководства расследованием.  
Черт подери этот Готэм вместе со всеми готэмцами.  
— Бен, — Кроули смягчил тон, — давайте начнем с экономики.  
Крайтон деловито кивнул. Отставил чашку с кофе в сторону — он здесь был единственный, кто поглощал кофе маленькими чашками, а не ведрышками с наклейкой «Boss». Не считая, конечно, итальянца Джулиани, который местный кофе вообще не жаловал, и время от времени на пару с Бобом давал свой фирменный спектакль: Боб учтиво предлагал свежесваренную коричневую жидкость, Джулиани сначала фыркал, презрительно мерил секретаря взглядом, читал лекцию о том, как заваривают кофе на родине его предков и советовал посетить хотя бы затрапезную итальянскую забегаловку на соседней улице — набраться опыта.  
— Я обратился к нашим аналитикам и буквально час назад получил их заключение. А также прогноз по Готэму и округу. Джулиани связался с двумя экспертами из Массачусетского технологического института. В целом, — Крайтон пожал плечами, — их мнения совпадают.  
— И?  
— Если вкратце: после событий начала июля на местном рынке произошли существенные изменения. Из-за терактов и паники были сорваны многие сделки. Не состоялись три международные партнеринг-конференции. Из-за прекращения поставок и ситуации в гавани некоторые предприятия оказались на грани разорения. С рынком недвижимости тоже не все хорошо — на продажу выставлено рекордное число зданий и квартир, только вот никто не хочет их покупать.  
Очень хотелось спросить, не был ли бывший полицейский Крайтон отличником в школе или Академии.  
Наверно, был.  
Наверно, там теперь даже есть спецкурс «как с умным видом рассказать шефу банальность», а на лекциях изучают творчество Скотта Адамса. (1)  
— Вам не кажется, что про это можно прочитать в любой газете?  
— Можно, — согласился Крайтон. — Но сейчас все пишут о том, как Готэм быстро справился с бедой. К сожалению, это далеко не так. Да, акции некоторых корпораций снова пошли в рост. В основном за счет искусственной накачки средств в оборот. А эксперты считают, что по крайней мере у Готэм Саут Риэл Эстейт не хватит резервного фонда на покрытие убытков. Тоже самое с кредитным банком Уолтерсов и с Фуллер Моторз. Ах да, концерн Гранд Чеддар оф Готэм, конечно, далеко не крупная рыба в мире бизнеса, но им тоже грозит разорение — сорвался договор с инвестором. Так что настоящие последствия мы увидим только через месяц-два.  
— Гранд Чеддар оф Готэм? — вставил Гиллеспи. — То есть через месяц-два у нас не будет сыра?  
— Привезут голландского, не волнуйтесь, — оборвал его Кроули. — Насчет корпораций есть какие-то прогнозы?  
— Да. Самое главное сейчас — выжить. Тот, кто сумеет выстоять — может рассчитывать на гигантскую прибыль в будущем, когда все конкуренты просто вымрут.  
— И это, естественно, Уэйн Энтерпрайз?  
— В первую очередь. А также банки Гольденбаумов, Розенфельдов и Клэнчи Электрикс. Так как я вчера и сегодня занимался в основном Уэйн Энтерпрайз, то вот что я скажу. В отличие от Фуллер Моторз они решили рискнуть и начать экспансию на рынке. Например, они сейчас вкладывают огромные средства в развитие округа. Террористы ведь практически не тронули пригороды Готэма. А в Норд-Хэмптоне уже есть колледж и строится новый технологический центр. Это около тысячи рабочих мест.  
— Неплохо, но в Готэме тридцать миллионов жителей.  
— Это так, — снова согласился Крайтон. — Но по некоторым данным во время той истории с паромами Уэйн Энтерпрайз осталась без какого-то важного сырья. А сырье ушло в Хьюстон. По другим данным, тоже, признаю, непроверенным, в корпорации задумываются насчет строительства собственного металлообрабатывающего завода к западу от города. А это новый пригород, десять тысяч рабочих мест на заводе и еще десять тысяч — в инфраструктуре. Прибавьте к этому пятьсот миллионов долларов дотаций, которые корпорация хочет выдать на развитие малого бизнеса в округе. Пока конкуренты — например, тот же Фуллер Моторз — решили тихо переждать бурю и урезать все лишние расходы, Уэйн Энтерпрайз выбрала тактику агрессивного маркетинга.  
Кроули молча кивнул. Крайтон оказался очень убедителен и сейчас совсем не походил на работягу из комиксов про Дильберта.  
— Сэр, — напомнил о себе Джулиани, — я по своим личным каналам связался с муниципалитетом и кое-что узнал. Мистер Брюс Уэйн спонсирует строительство новой больницы.  
— Джулиани, а вы что, не в курсе, что ФБР курирует строительство этой больницы? — спросил Кроули. — Иногда полезно интересоваться, чем заняты коллеги.  
— Про больницу я слышал… Я имел в виду, что… — Джулиани едва не вжался в кресло, — что именно он, а не кто-то другой… Уэйн сам приходил к мэру… шестнадцатого июля.  
— Замечательно. А еще Уэйн дал Гарсиа денег на обновление терминалов в порту.  
— И это тоже, сэр.  
— Я в восхищении, — зааплодировал Кроули. — Но меня сейчас интересует корпорация, а не богатенький мальчик, вдруг решивший стать большим и записаться в филантропы.  
Они переглянулись с Крайтоном, когда тот неожиданно закашлял.  
— Сэр, скажу сразу, что я не доверяю бульварным изданиям. Они сейчас только и пишут о том, что Брюс Уэйн решил исправить репутацию и что все это только новый имидж и дурь.  
— Конечно, — согласился Кроули. — Моя жена тоже любит читать светскую хронику.  
— Сэр, дело не в этом. В Готэме принято уважать династию Уэйнов. И как человек, выросший в этом городе, я верю в то, что их наследник делает свои пожертвования ради блага горожан.  
Было видно, что спорить с шефом Крайтон не хочет, а согласиться не может. Гиллеспи и Смит в это время вообще смотрели в пол. А Джулиани смотрел прямо на него и хмурился.  
Коренные готэмцы. Все четверо.  
Чертовы коренные готэмцы с их чертовыми традициями.  
— Ну так бог ему в помощь, — отмахнулся Кроули. — Пусть делает.  
— Сэр, — это снова был Джулиани. — Как я уже сказал, у меня есть личные источники информации. И не только в мэрии. У меня есть агентура в элитных ресторанах. Шестнадцатого июля, после разговора с мэром, Брюс Уэйн встречался там с Абрахамом Гольденбаумом в «Метрополе».  
— И о чем они говорили?  
— Похоже, что о делах.  
— Похоже?  
— Сэр, в рейтинге самых богатых людей Готэма у Гольденбаума второе место. Это не тот человек, который будет тратить два часа на светскую болтовню.  
— Джулиани, пока у ваших источников не будет конкретных сведений, все это лишь догадки.  
— Сведения будут, — пообещал итальянец. — И еще, сэр. Когда Брюс Уэйн вернулся из своего семилетнего путешествия, он ничего не решал в корпорации. А спустя полгода у него уже был контрольный пакет акций.  
— Если в совете директоров сидят умные люди, которые додумались до тотальной слежки за всем городом с помощью сотовых — они додумались и до того, как удобен такой «карманный олигарх». Если мы прижмем корпорацию, за все ответит Уэйн. Разве нет?  
— Может быть, — нехотя признал Джулиани.  
Кроули тоже не умел заканчивать спор миром.  
— Кстати, объясните мне, какого черта ваш филантроп сбежал из города на семь лет?  
— Сэр, он же путешествовал, — тихо напомнил Гиллеспи.  
— И поэтому бросил корпорацию? В отпуск, значит, поехал?  
— Есть и другие версии, — еще тише, почти шепотом. И с ноткой смущения в голосе. — Ну там лечение от зависимостей…  
— У меня версия одна, — постановил Кроули. — Называется она: «безответственность».  
Крайтон покачал головой.  
Гиллеспи и Смит теперь смотрели не в пол, а в сторону окна. Большая разница.  
Джулиани теперь уже не вжимался в кресло — и даже не хмурился — пылал праведным гневом. Вот казалось бы, ему-то какое дело до потомков английской аристократии?  
Готэмцы, с чувством и про себя сказал Кроули.  
— Вот что, — обратился он к своим сотрудникам. — Я ничего не имею против Брюса Уэйна. Миллиардер решил заняться благотворительностью и построить больничку — прекрасно, флаг ему в руки. Но мне придется напомнить вам, что у нас осталось три дня на поиск сбежавших фриков. Один из которых — опаснейший террорист, а второй — убийца полицейских. Убийца готэмских полицейских, если кто не понял.  
Кажется, он нашел правильные слова.  
Осталось только договорить.  
— Мне нужны данные по корпорации. По людям, которые пойдут на все, чтобы заработать еще больше денег. И пожертвуют всем. Даже городом. Я хочу найти этих людей и остановить их.  
Крайтон кивнул, и напряжение в воздухе исчезло.  
Только вот самому Кроули хотелось вытереть пот со лба и, открыв окно, вдохнуть соленый и пряный ветер с моря.  
— Сэр, — это был голос Смита, — помните китайскую версию, которую я разрабатывал?  
— Конечно, помню.  
— Мы думали, что Лау как-то связан с клоуном, а похоже, что все сложнее. В июне Лау искал контактов с Уэйн Энтерпрайз. После переговоров с советом директоров Лау неожиданно исчез. Ну, полиция обнаружила его связи с местной мафией. Через несколько дней Лау вернулся. Считается, что это именно Бэтм… фрик в плаще помог ему вернуться в Готэм. Это вполне возможно, хотя прямых улик нет. Лау просто подбросили Гордону.  
— Хотел бы я знать, почему Гордон покрывает этого фрика.  
— Он же официально отказался…  
— Да нихрена он не отказался, — не сдержался Кроули. — Позавчера он достал все управление звонками. И все потому, что спецназ подорвал машину фрика.  
— Может, в начале Бэтмен действительно помогал полиции? Если он вернул Лау…  
— Может, — бросил Кроули. — Кстати, это никак не противоречит нашей рабочей версии. Если фрик в плаще работает на корпорацию — разумеется, он занялся Лау. Продолжайте копать, Смит.  
— Хорошо, сэр.  
— Кстати, Джулиани, вы что-нибудь нашли по разработкам Уэйн Энтерпрайз?  
— Кое-что нашел.  
На этих словах итальянец пригнулся — и вытащил из под стола внушительную стопку папок и бумаг. Кроули присвистнул.  
— Большинство разработок засекречено и является коммерческой тайной. Я сделал запрос в центральный архив ФБР и в Пентагон, но с этим придется подождать по крайней мере до завтра. Да и информации там до кучи… А вот это, — он похлопал рукой по стопке, — патенты Уэйн Энтерпрайз за последние двадцать лет. Я попросил подобрать то, что может представлять интерес для военной промышленности.  
— Что-нибудь с сонарами?  
— Пока нет, — покачал головой Джулиани. — А вот особо тонкая кевларовая броня для спецназа имеется.  
— Неплохо.  
— Сэр, я должен заметить, что разработками особо тонкой брони занимались не только специалисты Уэйн Энтерпрайз. Но вот что интересно — большинство засекреченных патентов взято десять-двадцать лет назад. В следующие десять лет их было на порядок меньше. А в последний год количество патентов вновь стало расти.  
— Значит, новый глава совета директоров решил поработать на военпром, — заключил Крайтон.  
— Это вы про Фокса?  
— Сэр, — в голосе Крайтона послышалась осторожность. — У Люциуса Фокса идеальная биография. Это ведь он построил монорельс, помните? Фокс — почетный гражданин Готэма.  
— Ну да, — разочарованно протянул Кроули.  
Очень хотелось сказать: «еще один».  
Еще один уважаемый житель Готэма. Куда не глянь — кругом одни почетные граждане, благонравные наследники династий или сплошные гольденбаумы с розенфельдами. Неважно. Важно, что все только и думают что о благополучии родного и любимого города.  
И откуда в этом распрекрасном городе берутся фрики в масках и клоуны с бомбами?  
— А этот Бэтмен, кстати, ведь так и не появился?  
— Нет, — ответил Крайтон.  
— В полицейских сводках ничего нет, — подтвердил Гиллеспи. — Я проверял.  
— И клоуна нет, — заметил Кроули. — Ну и хорошо, лично я по нему не скучаю. Так. Давайте подумаем, что у нас есть на корпорацию. Первое: Колеман Риз. Если он не совсем идиот — а идиоты не делают такой карьеры, Рингсби вытрясет из него всю информацию о Бэтмене. Если мы найдем Бэтмена — мы найдем и клоуна. А так как после известных событий корпорация решила спрятать Риза подальше — юрист знает какую-то гадость. Второе: сонары. Как я понял, вы наковыряли около пятидесяти сонаров. Да, Крайтон?  
— Пятьдесят семь, сэр.  
— Из чего я делаю вывод, что корпорация планировала вести тотальную слежку. Третье: фрики. Это пока предположение. Оба фрика, — Кроули замялся. Нужное слово все никак не вспоминалось, — … работают на корпорацию. Доказательств нет, кроме того что Уэйн Энтерпрайз хорошо заработала на кризисе. Что предлагаете, Крайтон?  
— Предлагаю развивать линию сонаров.  
— Тяжелая артиллерия?  
Крайтон улыбнулся — широко и искренне. Несмотря на обилие почетных и уважаемых граждан, ему, видимо, уже понравилась идея войны с корпорацией.  
— Я бы сказал, ядерное оружие, сэр. Такие улики уничтожить нельзя. А мы устроим им Хиросиму.  
Улыбнулся и Кроули.  
В первый раз за последние дни у него появилась надежда. А еще — вера в победу.  
И настоящая версия, в которой он почувствовал правду.  
— Сэр, — раздался голос Боба.  
Кроули привстал, подошел к коммуникатору.  
— Что там? Рингсби?  
— Сэр, вас вызывают из Вашингтона.  
— Соединяй…  
Знаком показал сотрудникам, чтобы оставались на месте. Взял трубку.  
— Добрый вечер, сэр, — приветствовал он своего шефа.  
— Здравствуйте, Кроули. Я обещал позвонить в воскресенье, правда? Но вы не волнуйтесь. В воскресенье я снова позвоню и затребую отчет по фрикам.  
— Буду ждать воскресенья.  
— Ну и правильно. У вас там как, все хорошо?  
— Мы работаем, сэр.  
— А в Готэме идет дождь, правда?  
— В Готэме сейчас светит солнце. Очень ясная погода, только сильный ветер с моря.  
— Вот как, — в голосе шефа послышалось разочарование. — Ну ладно, солнце так солнце. А я к вам совсем по-иному вопросу. Догадываетесь?  
— Не умею читать мыслей, — отшутился Кроули.  
— Это хорошо, — шеф рассмеялся. — До меня дошли слухи, что вы начали какое-то телефонное расследование.  
— Что?  
— Корпорация Уэйн Энтерпрайз. Сотовые телефон. Черт, не запомнил, что там за модель-то была, но вы поняли, о чем я?  
Кроули замялся. Он не хотел говорить об этом с шефом. Слишком рано. И уж конечно не по телефону и не при всех. А главное, он и понять не мог, как его шеф об этом узнал.  
— Кроули, вы меня слышите?  
— Да, сэр, — захотелось отвернуться. И смотреть в стенку, а не на Крайтона и Гиллеспи. — Мы действительно обнаружили масштабное нарушение закона.  
— Какое еще к черту нарушение, Кроули? Это их проект с Пентагоном. Официальный контракт, только засекреченный. Разработка нового типа связи для армейского спецназа. Да, для наших парней, которые сейчас воюют в Афганистане и Ираке. Вот именно для них. Чтобы им лучше воевалось. Все по закону, Кроули. Кстати, испытания уже проведены и закончены.  
— Сэр, — в горле был комок, склизкий и гадкий. Теперь хотелось не отвернуться, а зажмуриться. — Испытания — это тотальная слежка за жителями Готэма?  
— Не знаю, Кроули. И честно говоря, знать не хочу. Испытания — это испытания. Знаете, если мне понадобится за вами следить — я уж как-нибудь обойдусь без этих дурацких мобильников.  
— Это обнадеживает.  
— Я рад, что вы сохранили чувство юмора. И не надо преувеличивать. В новых моделях никаких вредных примочек нет. Так что заканчивайте копать, Кроули. Вам ясно?  
Сжать кулак. Так, чтобы ногти впились в ладонь. Больно-больно.  
И не дышать.  
И не смотреть на четверых готэмцев, так искренне верящих в родной город.  
— Сэр, мне нужно официальное подтверждение того, что здесь нет нарушения закона. Мне нужно видеть контракт.  
— Контракт ему нужен! Будет вам контракт. Вот прямо завтра и будет. Я к вам отправляю своего помощника. Полковник Ник Стэнтон, слышали о таком? Вечером приедет. Заодно он вам поможет разобраться с фриками и навести порядок в Готэме. А то у меня такое ощущение, что вы сами не справитесь.  
— Благодарю, сэр.  
— Ну вот и хорошо, Кроули. И не переживайте вы так — да, я по голосу слышу, что вы распереживались. Вы, конечно, решили, что поймали корпорацию на горячем. Зарубите на носу — мы не воюем с корпорациями. Мы с ними работаем. Они за это получают деньги, мы — телефоны для спецназа. Все в выигрыше. Полковнику Стэнтону завтра доложите о своем расследовании. Только чтобы я больше не слышал ничего про Уэйн Энтерпрайз. Ясно вам?  
— Ясно.  
— Да, и своим людям… у вас сейчас совещание, не так ли? Мне ваш Боб сказал, что у вас совещание. Так вот, своим людям можете рассказать. Да-да, про секретные проекты. Чтобы у вас не возникло никаких дурацких идей насчет меня и корпорации. Ну ладно, Кроули. Успехов вам.  
Кроули положил трубку.  
Повернулся. Сделал пару шагов до стола. Сел. Глянул в кружку — хотя бы холодного кофе хлебнуть. Как назло, ни капли.  
А потом посмотрел в глаза своим людям.  
Сказать, что войну они проиграли, даже не успев нанести первый удар по врагу.  
— Хиросима отменяется, Крайтон, — произнес он. — У них, оказывается, контракт с Пентагоном. А сонары пойдут в телефоны для спецназа. Вашингтон настаивает на том, чтобы мы прекратили расследование.  
Надо было добавить: «и вообще не дергали Уэйн Энтерпрайз».  
Промолчал.  
— Я понял, — ответил Крайтон.  
— Гиллеспи, вы занимаетесь подозреваемыми? Продолжайте. Смит, вы и ваша группа помогает Гиллеспи. Джулиани, а вы… а вы подумайте, что нам сказать Стэнтону. Он приезжает с проверкой из Вашингтона. По делу о терактах. Советую всем подготовиться, Стэнтон человек очень серьезный. Все свободны.  
Вот теперь можно отвернуться совсем.  
Добрести до дурацкой пальмы, распахнуть окно и надышаться соленым морским ветром. Сейчас бы еще хлопнуть стакан «Джека Дэниэлза», и все будет полный порядок.  
А потом оглянуться и выругаться.  
— Крайтон, черт возьми!  
— Сэр, я хотел с вами поговорить.  
— Ну садитесь.  
Крайтон остался стоять, будто не расслышал его, и Кроули не стал настаивать. Присел на краешек письменного стола.  
— Вы вчера просили меня заняться материалами допросов.  
— Точно, — кивнул Кроули. — Что-нибудь новое нашли?  
— Кое-что есть. Сэр, мое заключение здесь, — ответил Крайтон. Сам он, с папкой в руках, держался прямо и спокойно и не теребил пальцами бумаги. — Я тоже присутствовал на нескольких сессиях, и поэтому я, конечно, не могу быть стопроцентно объективным.  
Они переглянулись, и Крайтон начал:  
— Основной вывод такой: именно допросы заставили нас сделать ошибку и пойти на риск с ловушкой. Чем больше мы увеличивали дозу препаратов или интенсивность внешних воздействий, тем больше подозреваемый начинал говорить про…  
— … про Бэтмена?  
— Да, про него. И честно говоря, показаниями все это, — Крайтон потряс папкой в воздухе, — назвать сложно. Какие-то фантастические истории, угрозы, требования. Это что угодно, но не показания.  
— И что вы хотите сказать?  
— То, что использованные методы оказались неэффективными. Более того, подозреваемый мог привыкнуть к воздействиям…  
— Особенно к лишению сна на несколько суток.  
— Здесь вы правы, — кивнул Крайтон. — К этому, конечно, нет. А вот к поведению следователей…  
— Это вы о себе или о Рингсби?  
Крайтон словно обжегся.  
Кроули вдруг показалось, что он и разговаривать уже стал с сотрудниками как его собственный шеф из Вашингтона с ним самим.  
— Бен, вы хотите сказать, что Рингсби вел допросы слишком однообразно?  
— Да.  
— Может быть, — признал Кроули. — Может быть…  
— Меня вот что еще беспокоит. «Шоковая терапия» оказалась бесполезна. Почему никто из нас не догадался, что оно не сработает?  
— Спросите этого доктора, как его, Энквиста? — Кроули сложил руки на груди. — Это же с его одобрения, нет? Он у нас научное светило, а не я. И не Рингсби, кстати.  
— Да. Но потом вы велели прекратить допросы, и…  
— Вы к чему клоните, Крайтон?  
— Картина получается странная. Сначала неэффективные допросы, потом эта дурацкая идея… могло ведь случиться так, что он вообще перестал бы говорить? А потом ловушка и побег.  
— Побег с допросами никак не связан. Это наша собственная идея с сонарами.  
— Вот я и говорю: странно все складывается. Сэр, дело в том, что я знаю Ника Стэнтона. Когда я работал в полицейском управлении Готэма, он к нам приезжал один раз. Знаете, навсегда запомнил.  
— Головы полетели? — улыбнулся Кроули.  
— Д-да, — кивнул Крайтон. — И будь я на его месте…  
— Вы бы решили, что кто-то из сотрудников ФБР работает на врага.  
— Именно так, сэр.

 

* Скотт Адамс — популярный американский автор комикс-стрипов про Дильберта и нескольких книг, высмеивающих трудовые будни «офисного планктона».

 

**23 июля 2008 года, десять вечера, Москва, ресторан «Метрополь»**

— Вы еще не передумали улетать рано утром, Брюс?  
— Увы, нет.  
— Как жаль.  
Выразительный укор исчез, и теперь Дарья Дерябина улыбалась. Тонко и понимающе. Она была очаровательна, особенно в своем желании показаться сдержанной и скрыть бешеный, кипучий темперамент. Еще в начале разговора подруга русского бизнесмена подчеркнула, что ничего не понимает в делах, и занимается лишь семьей и детьми — как будто Брюс собирался беседовать с ней о поставках бериллия.  
При этом Дарья знала каждого из сотни гостей, отдавала приказы охране и бойко командовала сомелье. А хлесткие нотки в голосе — все же не зря говорят, что супруги всегда похожи друг на друга — выдавали что угодно, только не мягкость характера.  
Брюс решил, что именно такими были русские царицы.  
— Кстати, я обещала показать вам остальные залы.  
— С удовольствием.  
Улыбнувшись мужу и что-то шепнув ему по-русски, Дарья поставила бокал на ближайший фуршетный столик. Теперь все собравшиеся вокруг Дерябина гости смотрели только на нее и на Брюса.  
— Мы с мистером Уэйном посмотрим настенную живопись.  
Дерябин благожелательно кивнул. Обогнув колонну розового мрамора, Дарья остановилась и на несколько секунд задержала взгляд наверху — так, будто она впервые видела витражный купол. Затем вновь впилась глазами в Брюса.  
— Это, конечно, не дворец, — она пожала плечами. — Но вы пожелали ужин в центре города, и…  
— Скромный деловой ужин, — ухмыльнулся он.  
Царица рассмеялась.  
— Да, — согласилась Дарья. — Вы можете себе позволить даже это.  
По витой лестнице они поднимались молча.  
— Этот второй этаж? — спросил Брюс.  
— Да. Сначала посмотрим зал Саввы Морозова, а потом на балконы.  
— Какой зал?  
— Савва Морозов, — Дарья снова улыбнулась. — Еще одно сложное русское имя, да?  
— Хорошо, что мне не нужно их заучивать, — пошутил Брюс. — Кто он такой?  
— Наверно, самый известный российский предприниматель конца девятнадцатого века. Промышленник и меценат. Именно он построил эту гостиницу заново. Перекупил старую у купца Челышева и принялся перестраивать.  
— Вы знаете столько интересных деталей.  
— Все просто: моя прапрапрабабушка в девичестве была Челышева.  
— То есть вы настоящая русская принцесса? — спросил Брюс. — Дарья Первая?  
— Знаете, каждая женщина хочет чувствовать себя королевой.  
— Казнить и миловать?  
— Совсем необязательно.  
Охранник в форме — на секунду Брюсу показалось, что этот парень и в самом деле паж при троне — распахнул перед ними дверь  
— Здесь был кабинет Саввы Морозова, — сообщила Дарья. — Конечно, тут каждая комната имеет свою историю.  
— Ваши уроки не пропали даром, — улыбнулся Брюс. — Я уже запомнил, что в ресторане выступал Ленин. А этот промышленник. . он что, действительно здесь работал?  
— И даже заключал сделки, — она облокотилась о перила балкона. — Посмотрите, какой отсюда вид.  
Огромный зал сиял роскошным убранством и пестрел фигурками людей, которые пришли сюда блистать и упиваться собственным блеском, и Брюсу снова, как и вчера, показалось, что он никуда не уезжал.  
И никак не удавалось подобрать нейтральную и вежливую фразу в ответ.  
— У вас много друзей, — сказал он.  
— Да, — не без гордости согласилась Дарья.  
С той же гордостью еще вчера Дерябин поинтересовался, не станет ли мистер Уэйн возражать, если на прощальный ужин придут некоторые уважаемые люди, пусть и не имеющие прямого отношения к поставкам редких металлов. Как-то: несколько человек из русского парламента — который русские называют смешным словом «Дума», пара представителей муниципалитета, дюжины две владельцев крупных строительных и прочих компаний и даже настоящий генерал из самых настоящих русских спецслужб. О генерале Дерябин добавил особо: «наш консультант. В России, знаете ли, полезно иметь связи в самых разных кругах».  
Мистер Уэйн возражать не стал.  
— Кажется, сейчас будет концерт? — спросил Брюс, разглядывая очередное витражное окно.  
— Без вас не начнут, — улыбнулась она. — Вернемся?  
— Вернемся, — кивнул он.  
Они спустились вниз по той же лестнице, и болтовня у фуршетных столиков мгновенно стихла — друзья русского миллионера с неподдельным интересом разглядывали его нового партнера по бизнесу. И лишь после того, как Брюс побеседовал с вышедшим в зал шеф-поваром — и похвалил мастера за совершенно необыкновенную «дворянскую» кухню, оркестр разразился настоящей бурей звуков.  
Марта Уэйн очень любила второй концерт Рахманинова и прекрасно играла на фортепиано. Почти никогда для гостей. Зато всякий раз с удовольствием для мужа и сына, и обязательно — в пятницу вечером, когда Томас Уэйн возвращался из больницы, и в воскресенье утром, когда вся семья собиралась завтракать на террасе, а Альфред — Альфред всегда слушал ее стоя, будто мама исполняла священный гимн, и никогда не садился, несмотря на настойчивые приглашения хозяев.  
А однажды Брюс заметил, что Альфред так и продолжает приходить на террасу каждое воскресенье и подолгу стоять в дверях, не решаясь подойти к старому фортепиано. Но это было потом, после того как…  
Вспомнил.  
И сказка исчезла, тепло на сердце привычно сменилось льдом и холодом, а усталость — черт возьми, это все неправильный часовой пояс — сдавила голову железным обручем. А музыка все также звала домой.  
Брюс украдкой посмотрел на часы. Одиннадцать. В Готэме, значит, три часа дня, а на сотовом — три слова от Гольденбаума и целых семь от Альфреда.  
«Я все уладил».  
«Все в порядке, сэр. Жду вас дома».  
Действительно, пора возвращаться.  
Из размышлений Брюса выдернул подошедший с переводчиком Дерябин.  
Поговорить о перспективах и инвестициях. Перекинуться — снова через переводчика — парой слов с людьми из «Думы». Улыбнуться русской царице Дарье Первой. Похвалить небоскребы Делового центра, заметив, что рядом стоит глава одной из тех компаний, которые сейчас возводят новые высотные здания у Москва-реки. Побеседовать с кем-то из городской администрации — не то какой-то помощник мэра, не то еще кто-то, даже собственный переводчик не сумел определить.  
Брюс и не заметил, когда около него появился тот самый дерябинский консультант из спецслужб: генерал-майор ФСБ Дмитрий Николаев. Генерал был в штатском, и весь его вид — офицерская выправка вкупе с безукоризненными манерами — не вызывал никаких ассоциаций с пресловутой Лубянкой, Сталиным или большевиками. Николаев вполне сносно говорил по-английски, а кроме того он был единственным из гостей, кого интересовали не только американские инвестиции в российскую промышленность.  
— Я про Готэм очень много читал, — заявил Николаев так, словно решил доверить Брюсу государственную тайну.  
А Брюс в ответ захотел спросить: для себя или по работе? Сдержался. Обошелся вежливым:  
— Неужели?  
— Да, — закивал Николаев. — А видел только по телевизору.  
— Что ж, хороший повод приехать.  
— Обязательно, — пообещал генерал. — У вас, наверно, и погода приятная, морская.  
— Очень, — Брюс скривил уголок рта. — Весь июнь лил дождь. Приезжайте лучше на рождество.  
— Но у вас же совсем нет зимы?  
— Пару дней в году обязательно идет снег. Кстати, — Брюс снова улыбнулся, — вчера мистер Дерябин рассказал мне очень смешную историю. Об успешном русском бизнесмене, который прилетел во Флориду летом кататься на лыжах.  
— И привез целый самолет снега?  
— Да, именно. Вы тоже знаете эту историю? Мне очень понравилось. Надо не забыть рассказать это дома.  
Николаев широко улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Знаете, от всего прочитанного у меня сложилось впечатление, что Готэм не очень похож на остальную Америку.  
— Это не совсем так. Скорее, остальная Америка не совсем похожа на Готэм.  
— Вы бы хотели, чтобы было по-другому?  
— Как вам сказать, — Брюс выдержал паузу. Вопрос был не из тех, которые задают в обычной светской беседе. — Я надеюсь, что Готэм, несмотря ни на что, сохранил лучшее, что есть в нашей нации.  
— Американскую мечту?  
— Американскую мечту придумали в двадцатом веке. А Готэм строили в восемнадцатом, и он ровесник США. Так вот, больше всего мне бы хотелось, чтобы мой город сохранил ценности тех людей, которые открывали Новый Свет и писали конституцию.  
— Достойный ответ, — сказал Николаев. Помедлил и добавил. — А в Москве вам, наверно, все непривычно.  
Брюс всмотрелся в пеструю толпу гостей, нашел Дерябина. Тот сейчас беседовал с одним из парламентариев.  
Вспомнил, как Дарья рассказывала о том, что в этом зале выступал Ленин и еще кто-то из большевиков. А потом вспомнил свой разговор с Абрахамом Гольденбаумом в старинном ресторане под ратушей.  
— Конечно, у нас нет Красной площади и Кремля, — сказал он. — Но знаете, вчера я проехался по здешним улицам ночью и мне казалось, что я дома.  
— Мне приятно это слышать, — Николаев улыбнулся. — Значит, вам нравится ночная Москва?  
— Она бесподобна, — сказал Брюс.  
— Знаете, — генерал перешел на шепот. — Я тоже так думаю.  
Подошедший сомелье первым делом извинился за то, что прервал их беседу, и предложил вина.  
— Margaux? — поинтересовался Брюс. — Девяносто шестого года?  
— Это урожай восемьдесят второго, — с гордостью заметил сомелье, поворачивая бутылку так, чтобы этикетку было лучше видно.  
Брюс пригубил коллекционного вина и, с равнодушием отставив бокал, переключился на созерцание ажурной вязи на витраже. Николаев не подал и виду.  
— А как у вас с пробками на дорогах?  
— Очень удобно иметь свой вертолет, — честно ответил Брюс. — По крайней мере, никуда не опоздаешь.  
Они переглянулись и рассмеялись, а Брюс заметил, как Дерябин салютует ему бокалом, и решил, что время не ждет, и скоро уже надо будет поблагодарить хозяина за приятный вечер.  
А для начала вежливо закончить разговор с генералом.  
— Возможно, — предложил Брюс, — я смогу еще что-нибудь рассказать вам о Готэме?  
— Пожалуй, да. Знаете, что меня поразило? — Николаев сделал паузу, а Брюс с интересом ждал узнать, что же привлекло русского. — В Готэме есть человек, который одевается в костюм летучей мыши и помогает ловить преступников.  
Брюс умело скрыл удивление.  
— Ах да, — протянул он. — Есть такой.  
— Когда я в первый раз прочитал о Бэтмене, я решил, что это типичная городская легенда. Слишком уж похоже на фантастическую историю.  
— За пределами Готэма тоже так считают, — сказал Брюс. — Он, вроде бы, настоящий.  
— Мне кажется, Бэтмен намеренно устроил эту мистификацию с костюмом. Как я понимаю, поначалу в его существование никто не верил. А все необъяснимое и непонятное вызвало ужас. Только не у мирных граждан, а у преступников.  
— Да, — согласился Брюс. — В этот есть смысл.  
— Им, наверно, гордится весь город?  
— Не совсем. Говорят, что у него неприятности с полицией.  
— А с ФБР и спецслужбами? — спросил Николаев.  
— Вот уж не знаю, — Брюс пожал плечами и заставил себя улыбнуться. — Но если его поймают, думаю, эта новость дойдет даже до меня.  
— Надеюсь, что его не поймают, — сказал генерал таким тоном, будто желал победы любимой бейсбольной команде. — Правда, если бы я занимался расследованием его дела, то первое, на что бы я бы обратил внимание — специальное снаряжение и бронированная машина. Вот какой вывод из этого следует?  
Брюс наскоро вспоминал роль не изуродованного интеллектом миллионера. Он сыграл недоумение и неловко улыбнулся. На что Николаев хитро прищурился и заявил:  
— Бэтмен — агент ЦРУ!  
Они рассмеялись, и Брюс почувствовал, как с сердца упал камень. Тоже мне, это ж надо было подумать, что здесь, в Москве, кто-то догадается или вычислит…  
А потом русский генерал продолжил:  
— Конечно, нет, — сказал он. — Просто у вашего тайного мстителя очень много денег.  
— Вы серьезно?  
— Он фантастически богат, — уверил его Николаев.  
Брюс поднял бокал с вином, посмотрел на свет — Margaux славилось изысканным фиолетовым оттенком.  
— Большинство моих знакомых считает, что у этого фрика не в порядке с головой, — заметил Брюс. — Я тоже так думаю. Если у тебя есть деньги, то почему бы не заняться благотворительностью? Это принесет городу реальную пользу. А если хочешь геройствовать — иди работать в полицию. Вы не согласны?  
— Вряд ли он хочет геройствовать, — возразил Николаев. — Мне кажется, Бэтмен просто расчищает улицы. В этом смысле он на работе, не правда ли?  
— Может быть, — Брюс пожал плечами.  
— Я бы даже сказал, что он настоящий профессионал.  
— Интересное мнение.  
— Помните историю с китайским аферистом Лау?  
— Лау?  
Своего голоса Брюс не узнал.  
— Тот самый Лау, который пытался вести бизнес с вашей корпорацией. Потом, двадцать второго июня, он сбежал от полиции в Гонконг. А затем неожиданно вернулся в Готэм. Двадцать пятого июня вы отбыли на яхте с труппой Московского балета, — Николаев улыбнулся. — Тридцатого вы вернулись. А тем временем, двадцать восьмого июня Бэтмен провел нелегальную экстрадикцию Лау из Гонконга в Готэм. Очень, очень рискованное дело. Но то, как блестяще Бэтмен организовал операцию с нападением на небоскреб и похищением Лау, — Николаев развел руками, — и какое великолепное алиби он использовал… знаете, когда я и мои коллеги ознакомились с деталями, мы были в восхищении.  
— Ваши коллеги, — механически повторил Брюс.  
— Они тоже очень интересуются Готэмом.  
Брюс отставил бокал и выпрямился, оценивая противника. Хуже всего — или непонятнее? — было то, что взгляд стоящего перед ним офицера не выдавал ни капли враждебности.  
Небольшой оркестр играл что-то легкое, кажется, Гершвина, но бешеная пульсация крови в висках заглушала мелодию. Брюс едва не дернулся, когда рядом раздался женский голос.  
— О, я вижу, вы с генералом уже подружились, — заметила Дарья Дерябина.  
Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он вспомнил, что надо улыбаться.  
— Оказывается, у нас есть общее увлечение, — объяснил Николаев.  
— Да? — удивилась она. — И какое же?  
— Мы оба любим Московский балет и, — Николаев помедлил, серыми глазами посверлив собеседника, — восхищаемся талантом его солисток.  
— Как жаль, что мы не знали об этом раньше, — в досаде Дарья всплеснула руками. — Анатолий с большим удовольствием смог бы что-нибудь организовать для вас, Брюс.  
— Ну что вы, — ответил тот. — По-моему, вечер удался и без балета.  
— По-моему, — упрекнула его Дарья, — вы весь вечер обсуждали дела.  
— Когда я слушал оркестр, я думал только о музыке. А когда я говорил с вами, я забыл, зачем вообще прилетел в Москву.  
— Поверю на слово, — пообещала она.  
Брюс долго смотрел ей вслед, точно и его заворожила мягкая и величавая походка. Потом повернулся к Николаеву, облокотившемуся на фуршетный столик.  
— Значит, ваши коллеги…  
— Изучили все доступные сведения по вопросу. У нас много источников информации.  
— Я уже понял, — сказал Брюс.  
— Мы сделали вывод, что Бэтмен наводит порядок в городе вовсе не для того, чтобы его считали героем. Это не вопрос скромности — а скорее мироощущения.  
Николаев снова сделал паузу. Молчал и Брюс.  
— Когда человек хочет стать героем, — добавил генерал, — это порой приводит к драматичным последствиям.  
— Вот как?  
— Знаете, несколько лет назад в нашей организации служил один офицер. Выдающиеся способности, я бы даже сказал — экстраординарные. Из очень хорошей семьи, родители — дипломаты, правда, в конце восьмидесятых погибли в автокатастрофе. Вроде бы несчастный случай… Так вот, у семьи были связи, и этот человек мог сделать блестящую карьеру в любой области. Совершенно необязательно служить в органах, а тем более рисковать собой. Но он очень хотел быть героем.  
— Жизнь сложилась иначе?  
— Героем он не стал. Он стал профессионалом.  
Брюс не понимал проводимой параллели. Бэтмен — и какой-то русский офицер спецслужб?  
Ничего общего.  
— Разве это плохо? — спросил Брюс.  
— Это хорошо. Правда, некоторые люди считают, что при этом он перестал быть человеком.  
Теперь кровь запульсировала в висках с тройной силой: интуиция била тревогу.  
— А вы?  
— Не знаю. Мне трудно судить, я давно его не видел.  
— Что с ним случилось?  
Стальные глаза противника на мгновение стали обычными серыми, и в первый раз за все время разговора Брюс неожиданно понял, что и Николаеву есть что терять.  
— В силовых структурах подчас приходится принимать очень жесткие и не всегда справедливые решения. Одна из операций закончилась провалом. Насколько я могу судить, не по его вине. Мое прежнее руководство не нашло возможности спасти этого офицера.  
— И что дальше?  
— Мы были вынуждены оставить его в чужой стране.  
— Вынуждены? — с нажимом спросил Брюс. Он и сам не понимал, почему его вдруг заинтересовала судьба совершенно неизвестного человека.  
Он просто хотел понять, почему Николаев сравнивает их.  
Просто понять, и только.  
— К сожалению, да.  
— И это вы называете «жесткие решения»? Раньше про такое говорили: предательство. Или в русских спецслужбах сдавать своих — нормально?  
— Мистер Уэйн…  
— Я не прав?  
— Мистер Уэйн, — серые глаза снова заблестели сталью, а в голосе прозвенел металл, — ситуация была сложной. Уверяю вас, что с тех пор многое изменилось.  
— Этот офицер остался жив?  
— Да, но мы сами узнали об этом только недавно. Надо сказать, что его профессиональные качества ничуть не пострадали, скорее наоборот. А вот его душевное состояние оставляет желать лучшего.  
— Как это понимать?  
— Он стал опасен для общества. Чрезвычайно опасен. А если учесть все его знания и несомненный стратегический талант… Понимаете, у нас он одно время служил в отделе борьбы с терроризмом. Человек, который ловил террористов, прекрасно знает, где они допускают ошибки. И никогда не допустит их сам.  
— То есть ваш бывший офицер теперь устраивает теракты в России?  
— Не в России, — сказал Николаев. — А в США. В Готэме.  
Теракты в Готэме?  
В голову будто ударила молния.  
Не может же быть, что…  
— Я, — Брюс осекся.  
Надо было продолжать говорить о себе в третьем лице. Поздно.  
— Я должен его знать?  
Генерал кивнул, вытаскивая из внутреннего кармана пиджака фотографию, которую он положил на столик перед Брюсом.  
— Полагаю, что да, — сказал Николаев.  
Офицер на фотографии носил форму и погоны.  
На вид лет двадцать пять-двадцать восемь. Из-под фуражки чуть-чуть выступали светлые волосы. Мягкие черты лица. Ничего особенного, а в спецслужбы не зря берут людей, которые способны затеряться в толпе.  
И очень выразительные живые глаза.  
Такие выразительные и знакомые, что осталось лишь дорисовать вечную улыбку, и самый гротескный в мире портрет будет готов. Брюс отвел взгляд в сторону.  
— Уберите, — сказал он, отодвигая от себя фотографию.  
Николаев вздохнул.  
— Мистер Уэйн, я понимаю, что согласно законам вашего штата наш бывший офицер заслужил…  
— … обитую войлоком палату.  
— Может быть, — спорить Николаев не стал. — Но насколько я могу судить, следствие ФБР зашло в тупик. Это раз. В ФБР решили, что они смогут использовать арестованного для своих целей и сначала поставили ловушку на Бэтмена, а потом пытались расстрелять машину, где находились Бэтмен и… наш бывший офицер. Это два.  
Генерал не договорил. Было что-то еще, это Брюс чувствовал кожей.  
Мимо них прошел представитель московской администрации — не то Федотов, не то Федоров. Встревать в разговор не стал, лишь понимающе улыбнулся. Кому из двоих, Брюс так и не понял.  
— Пока что выходит следующее, — продолжил Николаев. — Бэтмен вынужден покрывать не только серийного убийцу и террориста, но еще и русского шпиона. Разумеется, мистер Уэйн, это всего лишь догадка.  
— Бэтмен гарантирует, что серийный убийца и террорист в самом скором времени будет возвращен в психиатрическую больницу Аркхэм. Где ему и место.  
— Никто не станет держать его там. Это ведь не в интересах ФБР, верно? А он опасен. Он ведь уже сбежал из «обезьянника», верно? Про это писали газеты. А теперь он ушел во второй раз. Как ему это удалось, не знаю. Предполагаю, что он смог повлиять не следователей. Понимаете, вряд ли кто-нибудь в ФБР несколько дней назад мог вообще подумать, что они потеряют арестованного. И сейчас нет никакой гарантии в том, что он не выберется из тюрьмы в третий раз.  
— Чего вы добиваетесь?  
— Надеюсь, того же, чего и вы, — Николаев поднял со стола фотографию и всмотрелся в лицо-без-грима, — справедливости.  
Брюса этот ответ изумил.  
— И как вы ее представляете?  
— Вы единственный человек, который имеет полное моральное право решать его судьбу.  
— С какой стати?  
— Вы очень любите свой город, — брови Николаева сдвинулись. — Так, что согласны даже рисковать жизнью каждую ночь. И вы сейчас несете самую большую ответственность за Готэм — это ведь вы взялись его перестраивать и перекраивать. Поэтому я прошу вас — и именно вас — позволить нашему бывшему офицеру вернуться в Россию.  
— Вы боитесь, что он расскажет о своей службе на допросе?  
Генерал покачал головой.  
— Он не расскажет. Для профессионала его уровня это исключено. А если он и хотел отомстить своему прежнему руководству, то он этого уже добился.  
— Тогда зачем он вам нужен?  
— Зачем? Просто я не считаю, что своих офицеров можно сдавать противнику.  
Николаев улыбнулся, убирая фотографию с глаз долой. Брюс помедлил с ответом, а генерал тем временем остановил официанта и что-то сказал ему по-русски.  
— Мистер Уэйн, не желаете ли кофе? — спросил Николаев.  
— Двойной эспрессо.  
— С удовольствием, — официант разве что не кланялся.  
Брюс сложил руки на груди.  
— А что ожидает этого офицера после возвращения на родину?  
— Скажу честно: при прежнем руководстве его бы ликвидировали, — сообщил Николаев тем же тоном, каким только что заказывал капучино.  
— А я думал, вы пообещаете его вылечить и перевоспитать.  
— Я обещаю только то, что буду добиваться справедливости всеми силами.  
— И где же гарантия, что он не сбежит от вас в третий раз?  
— Гарантии нет, — признался генерал. — Но если так можно выразиться, ему это неинтересно. У него иные счеты с нашей организацией, мистер Уэйн. И расплачиваться с ним мы будем иначе.  
— И вы, конечно, всего лишь хотите исправить ошибку своего руководства?  
— Да, — кивнул Николаев.  
Они переглянулись.  
А Брюс понял, что очень не хочет верить тому, что услышал.  
И что уже поверил.  
И что давно не слышал такой пронзительной правды от незнакомого человека.  
В молчании дождались кофе. Брюс выпил эспрессо залпом, морщась и обжигаясь.  
— Это невозможно, — вынес он вердикт. — Ваш офицер совершал преступления в США и должен ответить за них перед американским правосудием.  
Николаев лишь вежливо склонил голову.  
Когда Брюс, прощаясь, благодарил Дерябина за ужин, русский бизнесмен полюбопытничал:  
— Я видел, вы очень долго беседовали с Дмитрием Леонидовичем. Как я и говорил, если вас интересует российский рынок, знакомство в ФСБ не повредит. Так что, надеюсь, это был полезный разговор?  
— Да, — кивнул Брюс. — Узнал много нового.


	8. Глава 8.

**24 июля 2008 года, восемь часов утра, Москва, Лубянка.**

— Послушал, — только и сказал Лукин, возвращая Николаеву маленький диктофон.   
Широкий письменный стол пустовал: только стопочка бумаг справа, да тяжелая бронзовая пепельница рядом. Металл бликовал на солнце, пробравшемся сквозь полоски жалюзи.  
Июль все еще капризничал: половину утреннего неба оттяпали серые облака.  
— Расшифровку я себе оставлю, — добавил Лукин.  
— Конечно, Василий Игнатович.   
— А аналитики наши что?  
— К сожалению, пока ничего, — Николаев пожал плечами. — В смысле, ничего нового.  
Хотел добавить, что после вчерашнего ужина он и сам смог бы рассказать аналитикам все характеристики объекта.   
Промолчал.   
— Что собираетесь делать? — спросил Лукин.  
— Действуем согласно намеченному плану.  
— Вот как, — понимающий кивок. — А Наташу вы зачем сдали?  
— Я не мог ограничиваться догадками и версиями. А операция по экстрадикции Лау у нас расписана по минутам. И чтобы поставить «Зорро» перед фактом о том, что мы неплохо информированы о его подвигах, мне нужен был какой-то пример, так сказать, хороший козырь…  
Николаев осекся.  
— Козырь, — повторил Лукин. — Вы говорили с человеком, который, если я понял правильно, терпеть не может играть.   
— Так ведь я и не играл, — заметил Николаев.   
Два офицера переглянулись.  
— Был бы я на его месте, я бы…, — Лукин не договорил. Только сжал пальцы в кулаке, как делал всегда, когда не хотел выдавать беспокойства в разговоре с сотрудниками.   
А Николаев в таких случаях старался ничего не замечать.   
Привык, и давно.  
— Ну а все-таки, зачем вы ему про солисток напомнили?  
— Как говорится, из песни слов не выкинешь, Василий Игнатович.  
Лукин в ответ покачал головой, аргумент его не впечатлил.  
— Он бы все равно догадался, что это кто-то из труппы, — пояснил Николаев. И добавил. — Между прочим, «Зорро» ничего не стал отрицать. Даже того, что ему действительно пришлось бежать от полиции в обществе Козырева.  
— Да, прижали вы его, — согласился Лукин. И снова стиснул пальцы так, что суставы хрустнули, — крепко прижали. А куда он поехал после ужина?  
— В отель. Через час отбыл в аэропорт.  
— Хорошо, что не в американское посольство: рассказывать о том, как его на каждом шагу преследуют русские спецслужбы.  
— Ну, так ведь про это необязательно рассказывать в России, — Николаев легко улыбнулся. — Хватит и одного звонка в Лэнгли из Готэма.  
— Ваша ирония здесь совсем не к месту.   
— Прошу простить. Как вы понимаете, мне меньше всего хочется, чтобы «Зорро» позвонил в ЦРУ. Но я человек суеверный, и считаю, что самые страшные подозрения нужно высказать вслух. И тогда ничего такого не случится.  
— Правда? — удивился Лукин. — Я всегда думал, что наоборот… что ж, попробую. Кстати, я все хотел спросить… Почему вы все-таки не стали разрабатывать тот вариант с обменом? Помните, была у вас такая идея. Кажется, Салтыков предложил?  
— Досье на русскую мафию в Готэме? — переспросил Николаев. — Хорошая идея.  
— Так чего вы ее похоронили? Это ж ценная информация. А ваш «клиент», прежде всего, бизнесмен.  
— Такого уровня, что с ним не имеет смысла торговаться.  
Лукин ответил не сразу. Сначала потянулся за сигаретами во внутренний карман пиджака. Закурил, придвинул к себе пепельницу — металл скрипнул по столу, — и тогда сказал:  
— По-моему, вы переоцениваете «Зорро».  
— Василий Игнатович, я бы сказал, что его сложно переоценить.  
— Вы считаете, что он изменит свою точку зрения?  
— Ни в коем случае.  
— Тогда я вас не понимаю.  
— Я ему дал время подумать. Перелет до Готэма длится девять часов.  
— Значит, к полудню у вас должен быть готов детальный план действий на тот случай, если ваш благородный герой в плаще и маске сделает звонок в Лэнгли. Кому сливать компромат, по каким каналам, с какими журналистами говорить и как идти на контакт с ФБР.   
— Майор Салтыков занимается этим уже второй день, — сообщил Николаев. — А он у нас упорный, и отличиться ему хочется. Так что справится. Но мне хочется верить, что такая схема нам не понадобится.  
— На что вы надеетесь?  
— На то, что «Зорро» вернется домой, — Николаев посмотрел на часы, — очень скоро, кстати, вернется. И поговорит со своим гостем.  
— О чем?  
— Скорее всего, о нас с вами.  
— Дмитрий Леонидович, в отличие от вас, я во вменяемости вашего самого талантливого и замечательного сотрудника сильно сомневаюсь, — в голосе Лукина зазвучал хорошо знакомый сарказм. В отделе про это знали все: пока генерал-лейтенант ехидничает, с ним даже можно аккуратно не соглашаться. — Но даже я не считаю, что он решится пооткровенничать с американцем.  
— Он и не решится. Думаю, говорить там будет только «Зорро».  
— А Козырев, значит, будет слушать?  
— Козырев будет слушать.  
— А потом?  
— Потом будем ждать новостей с Кубы.   
Лукин снова покачал головой. Стряхнул перел с сигареты, затянулся.  
— Не понимаю я вас. Вы опять полагаетесь на теорию хаоса?  
— Василий Игнатович, еще неделю назад нам всем казалось, что надеяться в данном случае можно лишь на чудо. По-моему, за неделю мы сделали невозможное.  
— Да? — Лукин изобразил картинное изумление. — А свою команду вы уже обрадовали? Рассказали о своих дипломатических успехах в «Метрополе»?  
— Обрадовал.  
— И как они?  
— Подполковник Калачев завтра же отправляется на Кубу.   
— Отдохнуть?   
— Скорее, выполнить одно очень сложное задание, — ответил Николаев. — Может быть, самое сложное за всю жизнь.   
— А с Калачевым летит отряд из «Альфы», да?  
— Нет, — возразил Николаев. — Ни в коем случае.  
— Вы отдаете себе отчет в том, что вы делаете? И что вы сейчас, возможно, подставляете второго своего офицера?  
Голос зазвенел металлом, злым, яростным, раскаленным добела.   
А от слов про второго офицера — оглушило, да так, что Николаеву показалось, будто сейчас ему придется перекричать бурю.  
— Калачев справится, — произнес он.   
— Как Вениаминов и Кривин?   
Николаев промолчал.  
— Вы ведь тоже были в штабе, который готовил операцию в Колумбии. И ваш Козырев это наверняка помнит. А теперь вы подсылаете к нему Калачева. Что из этого следует?  
— Я был в том штабе, — кивнул Николаев. — И не перекладываю свою вину на кого-то другого. Если бы я мог поехать на Кубу сам, я бы…  
— Вы нужны мне здесь, — отрезал Лукин. — В Москве. Попробуйте понять, что кроме ситуации с вашим бывшим офицером у вас есть и другие обязанности, не менее важные. Так что это исключено.   
— Значит, будем ждать новостей от Калачева.  
Генерал-лейтенант потушил сигарету. Растер глаза — выглядел Лукин сейчас так, словно это он, а не его заместитель не спал всю ночь.  
— Я помню, вы говорили, что у вас уже рапорт готов на имя Бортникова.   
— Черновик.  
— Ну да. Стратегия дестабилизации и прочее. Не забыл. Но вам не приходило в голову такое простое решение: если Козыреву удастся сбежать от «Зорро», и не попасться второй раз в руки ФБР или, не дай бог, ЦРУ, это значит, что у американцев исчезает последняя возможность обвинить нас в событиях в Готэме. Козырев, к счастью, действовал практически независимо. Ух не знаю, как он там людей набирал, но… Вон, следствие идет уже две недели, а ни одного человека из нашей резидентуры так и не задержали.   
— Да, агентурная работа на уровне, — ввернул Николаев. — Я это в рапорте тоже отметил, кстати.  
Лукин сделал вид, будто не расслышал его. И продолжил:  
— Скажем так, если Козырев исчезнет из Америки, но не доедет до Кубы, а тем более до России…  
— … то зачем мы это все затеяли?  
— А вам не кажется, что это самый лучший и удобный вариант? Мне вчера прислали результаты соцопроса по Готэму. Рейтинг Обамы поднялся, а если он туда припрется раньше Маккейна, и выступит перед избирателям — а он, кстати, умеет, то игра решена.   
— Я на это пойти не могу.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Лукин. — Я просто хочу, чтобы вы правильно поняли приоритеты нашей организации. Перед нами поставили задачу — повлиять на результаты выборов. Конечно, нужно еще до ноября дожить. Но уже сейчас понятно, что в Готэме проголосуют так, как надо.   
— Благодаря кому?  
— Благодаря нам.  
Николаев многозначительно вздохнул.  
— Алексеенко бы с вами согласился.   
— А я, между прочим, Алексеенко очень уважаю. Повторяю еще раз: я своих решений не меняю. Так что Козырева мы вытащим. Просто я, знаете ли, за Кубу волнуюсь…  
— За Кубу?  
— И за Москву тоже.   
— По-моему, это вы зря.  
— А я в последнее время новости часто смотрю, Готэм Сентрал Ньюз называется. Чем больше смотрю, тем… — генерал-лейтенант махнул рукой. — Вы, очевидно, для Козырева уже какое-то будущее придумали? Так вот, будущего у таких как он, нет. И быть не должно. Все, что его ждет здесь — это трибунал за убийство Вениаминова и Кривина.   
— Вениаминова и Кривина вы уже не вернете, зато…  
— Я с отцом Кривина в школе учился, — Лукин потер переносицу. — Он в министерстве финансов, я здесь… ну и что я ему скажу? Что я сейчас курирую спецоперацию, чтобы вытащить человека, который его сына убил?   
— Нет, — покачал головой Николаев. — Только то, что Юрий Кривин погиб при выполнении задания. И что он погиб героем. Василий Игнатович, в ваших силах вернуть…  
— Я не буду ради этого ставить под удар других офицеров. Наших действующих офицеров, — подчеркнул Лукин. — Так что встречать его должен не Калачев, а «Альфа». Упаковать и доставить в Москву. А здесь уж мы разберемся.   
— Разберемся, конечно.  
— Между прочим, он опасен!  
Николаев улыбнулся — широко и искренне.   
Он только сейчас заметил, что серые облака на небе совсем растворились — вон, даже сквозь полоски жалюзи видно, как солнечный свет, пока еще по-утреннему мягкий, залил улицы.  
— Василий Игнатович, когда в этом здании будут работать неопасные люди, все наше ведомство придется закрыть, а личный состав отправить воспитателями в ясли.   
Лукин очень хотел ответить — это Николаев понял по его взгляду, и не в первый раз оценил выдержку начальства.  
Прошла минута, генерал-лейтенант забарабанил пальцами по столу и произнес:  
— Подстраховка Калачева спецназом обязательна. Один он туда не поедет. Как вы это организуете — ваше дело. Да, и если появятся какие-то новости по Готэму — доложить немедленно, в любое время. 

 

**24 июля 2008 года, восемь часов утра, Готэм, местное управление ФБР**

Еще вчера вечером воздух был раскален солнцем так, что половина города попряталась по домам, а другая половина, напротив, высыпала на улицы, делая вид, что этот немыслимый ад — обычная погода для Готэма, и наконец-то настало настоящее лето, не хуже, чем в каком-нибудь Техасе. Даже на рассвете чувствовалась духота. Кроули привык вставать рано, идти на террасу или на балкон, и выкуривать одну сигарету натощак. Теперь он больше не курил, а привычка проводить пять минут перед завтраком в утренней прохладе осталась.   
И только когда он сел в машину, первые робкие капли дождя неслышно ударились о переднее стекло, смывая безветрие в воздухе, штиль на море и кажущееся совершенно невыносимым затишье в городе.  
Кроули ехал в управление — а за ним темнело и хмурилось небо, и, точно вдогонку, слышал он раскаты грома за спиной.  
Гроза ему нравилась. А эта гроза — первая в Готэме, которую он застал за то время, пока жил здесь — особенно. И едва не впервые в жизни ему не хотелось вспоминать, что он еще вчера — или неделю, а то и месяц назад — напланировал на этот день, не хотелось готовиться к разговору со Стэнтоном и тем более думать о том, что ждет их в воскресенье. Когда истечет срок.  
— Добрый день, — поздоровался Крайтон, открывая дверь в кабинет. — Ну и ливень!  
— А вы что, пешком шли? — спросил Кроули. И края брюк, и пиджак в плечах у старшего следователя промокли насквозь.  
— Нет, просто сын вчера машину одолжил, и, представляете, на улице бросил. Вот же, блин… А я утром без зонтика выскочил.  
Кроули кивнул. Он вдруг ясно представил себе Крайтона младшего — эдакого оболтуса, выпросившего папин автобомиль, чтобы сгонять на вечеринку. Оболтус был непременно рыжий — как и сам Крайтон, и ему недавно исполнилось шестнадцать. А почему шестнадцать? Да потому что так написано в резюме Крайтона, а резюме сотрудников Кроули прилежно штудировал, когда приехал работать в Готэм. Запомнилось, и на тебе, выплыло из памяти.  
Только одно дело вникать в даты и имена, а совсем другое — внезапно осознать, что и у сотрудников есть своя жизнь, есть дети, есть надежда, и есть любимый город, а это не абстрактная идея, это — настоящее, и за него стоит бороться.   
Как и мне, подумал Кроули.  
Сегодня все было впервые. И гроза, и такие мысли.  
— Сэр, а Рингсби звонил? — Крайтон подвинул себе стул.  
— Нет.  
— Я так и думал.   
Они переглянулись.   
Крайтон сейчас ничем не походил на человека, который выбежал без зонтика под ливень.   
— У вас что-то есть?  
— Я вчера сделал запрос в Торонто, — Крайтон ловко выудил листок из папки и протянул шефу. — Новостей не было, так что я решил сам все разузнать. И вот ответ, только что получил.   
За окном выстрелила сотня пушек.   
Кроули прочел короткий текст. Отвел взгляд в сторону, решив, что молния, должно быть, ударила в море, а управление стоит как раз недалеко от залива.  
— Это все?  
— А разве этого мало?  
Стеснительностью этот парень не отличается, подумал Кроули.  
— Ч-черт, — сказал он вслух.  
— Я попросил Боба позвонить в аэропорт Торонто и выяснить, каким рейсом вылетели Кэвендиш и Рингсби.  
— А они что, уже вылетели? — спросил Кроули.   
Где-то на фоне проскользнула мысль: а ведь Крайтон все успел. Успел доехать до управления, успел заглянуть в почту и прочитать ответ на запрос, и успел попросить Боба — который, вообще-то, секретарь Кроули — позвонить в Канаду.   
Не хотелось думать о том, что если бы они с самого начала работали вместе, то дело о двух фриках уже давно было бы раскрыто.   
А кто мне рекомендовал Рингсби, спросил себя Кроули. Ах да, его прежний шеф.   
Ну что ж, прошло всего две недели. Еще не все упущено. Иногда, чтобы оценить человека рядом, требуются годы.  
— Оба ГПС-датчика все еще показывают Торонто. Но если Колеман Риз загремел в психбольницу с нервным срывом — то ни Рингсби, ни Кэвендишу больше нечего делать в Канаде.  
— Логично.   
В кабинет вошел Боб.  
— Сэр, — обратился он к Кроули, — я проверил списки зарегистрированных на рейсы Торонто-Готэм. У Рингсби паспорт на имя Питера Адамса, и такой пассажир вылетел в Готэм вчера в одиннадцать часов вечера.  
— А Кэвендиш?  
— А у Кэвендиша был паспорт на имя Рауля Хендриксона, и он тоже вылетел тем же рейсом.  
— А сейчас они где?  
— Не знаю, сэр, — Боб растерянно пожал плечами.   
— Ладно, спасибо, — Кроули махнул рукой. Поднял глаза на Крайтона. — Том, найдите мне Кэвендиша. Именно Кэвендиша. Рингсби не так прост, как кажется, и его вы так легко не отыщете. А Кэвендиш… мне почему-то кажется, что его будет нетрудно найти. Возьмите своих людей, если нужно. Только тихо, хорошо?  
— Я привезу его сюда.   
С этими словами Крайтон встал. Аккуратно задвинул стул и целеустремленно, но без лишней поспешности направился к дверям. Вовремя сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы не столкнуться с Джулиани.  
Этот-то как раз торопился.   
— С чем пожаловали, Джулиани?   
Еще бы вспомнить, как это — ободряюще улыбаться сотрудникам. Ну, как делают правильные руководители местных управлений ФБР.   
К счастью, итальянец умел улыбаться сам.  
— Я по поводу Стэнтона. Знаете ли, подготовил кое-что…  
— Рассказывайте.  
— Я попытался посмотреть на наше расследование со стороны. Кстати, за неделю столько материалов накопилось, вы не представляете, — затараторил Джулиани. — Так вот, у нас было несколько рабочих версий: Китай, Куба, даже Венесуэла, само собой арабы и другие террористические организации. Последние уже не в счет — никто не взял ответственность на себя. Но к версиям будет трудно придраться. Работу со свидетелями и задержанными лично я бы оценил на десять из десяти. Понимаете, сэр, единственный наш слабый пункт — сонары. Сонары! Нет, понятно, что мы ничегошеньки не знали о контракте с Пентагоном. Откуда нам знать? Но мы строили на них всю линию. И так как идей у нас не было, мы решили, что и сонары тоже можно свалить на одного из фриков. Вот как это выглядит. Если бы не эти гребаные сонары, если бы мы вообще про них забыли, мы бы не потеряли клоуна!  
Джулиани вдруг умолк, и на мгновение в кабинете стало невыносимо тихо.  
— Честно говоря, сэр, я не знаю, что делать, — развел руками следователь.  
Кроули задал тот вопрос, который он не имел права задавать.   
По крайней мере, не сейчас.  
— И вы пришли спросить у меня?  
— Нет, сэр. Я бы не отказался побеседовать об этом с Рингсби. Это же была его идея! Да, сонар обнаружил Гиллеспи, но вцепился-то в них Рингсби! Ну и где он сейчас? Я ему раз двадцать за утро звонил, и домой, и на мобильный, и даже его бывшей девушке. В управлении тоже никто ничего не знает, и я не понимаю, почему…  
— Надеюсь, Рингсби вернется к вечеру.  
— А как же Стэнтон? Без Рингсби нам будет тяжело объяснить…  
— Нам и с ним будет тяжело, — оборвал его Кроули. — Рассчитывать надо на те материалы, которые у нас есть сейчас. Да, и письменный отчет пришлите мне до двенадцати.  
— Хорошо, но мне еще надо дописать про… — Джулиани замялся. — Сэр, а вы действительно собираетесь рассказать Стэнтону про то, что наш фрик сбежал?  
— А если Стэнтон захочет на него посмотреть? Кого я ему предъявлю? Загримируем Боба под клоуна?  
— Не знаю, — Джулиани нахмурился. — А зачем Стэнтону на него смотреть? Лично у меня такого желания не возникало. Хватило, знаете, когда его по телевизору показывали. Да еще эти врачи из Аркхэма, все уши прожужжали на тему, какой интересный экземпляр им попался! Так что я на него смотреть не пошел, и вообще не видел.  
— Вы счастливый человек.  
Получилось грустно, да и чересчур искренне.  
Наверно потому, что шутить над шутом нельзя.  
— Я на него на фотографиях нагляделся, и Крайтон рассказывал. Про Рингсби я уж и не говорю, у парня после этих допросов вообще…  
Следователь замолчал, и это заставило Кроули насторожиться.  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
— Да так, ничего особенного, — под взглядом Кроули Джулиани сначала поморщился, а потом с каким-то ожесточением выдохнул. — Рингсби стал нервным. Очень нервным и беспокойным, понимаете? И лучше бы он злился. Я считаю, пока человек злится в открытую — с ним все в порядке. А вот если молчит, закрывается от всех… Нет, раньше он таким не был. Вы-то его, конечно, не знаете, а я с Брайаном знаком лет пять. И когда вы назначили его отвечать за ход расследования, ну и вести допросы, его переклинило…  
Сделав характерный жест у виска, Джулиани опять осекся.  
— Переклинило? — спросил Кроули.  
— Ну да, — Джулиани больше не тараторил. — Я один раз не выдержал, и спросил: «у тебя что, тоже крыша поехала?»   
— А что Рингсби?  
— А Рингсби засмеялся. Потом как будто опомнился, извинился, сказал, что много работы, и убежал. Это что, нормально?  
— Это называется «переутомление».  
— Сэр, вы наверно не заметили, — Джулиани выразительно вздохнул. — Рингсби очень хотел оправдать ваше доверие.  
Кроули не нашел, что ответить. Проще было спрятаться за распоряжением.  
— Когда он вернется, я отправлю его к вам. Вы свободны. Жду отчета.  
Когда за Джулиани захлопнулась дверь, и кабинет снова наполнился тишиной, Кроули остался наедине со своими мыслями и неподписанным приказом в ящике стола.   
С приказом об отстранении старшего следователя Рингсби от ведения расследования.   
В кабинете вдруг стало очень тесно.  
Кроули попросил Боба приготовить кофе, побольше и покрепче. Сам набрал номер на мобильном телефоне.  
— Лиз?  
— Да, Джеймс?  
— Как ты?  
— Нормально. А ты почему звонишь?  
Раньше она так никогда не спрашивала, подумал Кроули. Раньше…  
… Джулиани и правда счастливый человек. И умный. У него же хватило ума не ходить смотреть на фрика. Не слушать дурацкие предсказания про то, как его убьет шеф или как он потеряет работу. И наверно, именно поэтому около его дома не шастают люди в клоунских масках — которых, кстати, до сих пор не поймали.  
— Хотел спросить, как дела.  
— Все в порядке, Джеймс. Съездила в супермаркет. Как ты и велел, вместе с Питером.   
— Я велел, чтобы ты его отправила за покупками.  
— Но он же совершенно не умеет выбирать продукты! Вчера я сказала ему купить свинину, а он привез гриль-колбаски, потому что их тоже делают из свинины! И он не смог найти шоколадные мюсли, а Дженни других не ест.  
— Ничего страшного, отличные были колбаски.  
— Джеймс!   
— Саймона оставили с детьми?  
— Да. А потом я пригласила Питера и Саймона на чай, и они заходили поодиночке. Сказали, что хотя бы один из них должен дежурить во дворе.  
— Смотри, не разбалуй их там, — заметил Кроули.   
Сыгранная ревность получилась забавной, и Лиз рассмеялась.  
— Мне их жаль. Питеру пришлось побегать под дождем.   
— Это его работа. Как там Майк и Дженни?  
— Рады, что у них есть личная охрана. Знаешь, они воспринимают это как игру.  
— Ну и слава богу.  
— Это когда-нибудь закончится?  
Совсем другим тоном, на одном выдохе — вся прожитая неделя и все страхи Готэма — бурей. Кроули напрягся.  
— Закончится, Лиз, — пообещал он. — Очень скоро.   
Кроули успел лишь просмотреть черновик, который прислал Джулиани, выпить кофе, да переговорить с Гиллеспи. Тот первым делом спросил про Линн Уильямс — не восстановили ли ее после отстранения?   
Восстановили, Гиллеспи, только успокойтесь…  
— Сэр, — в коммуникаторе раздался голос Боба. — К вам Крайтон и Кэвендиш.  
— Пусть войдут.  
Крайтон пропустил Кэвендиша перед собой, точно боялся, что тот сбежит.   
А темнокожий парень — широкоплечий, стройный, ни дать ни взять спортсмен — разглядел руководителя управления и вправду замер на пороге. Оглянулся в поисках Крайтона — тот все-таки пусть и старший следователь, но знакомый, свой, готэмец — а Крайтон уже закрывал за собой дверь и уходил.  
— Добрый день, сэр.  
— Садитесь.   
И когда Кэвендиш грузно — вся спортивная стройность куда-то разом исчезла, растворилась во внезапной неуверенности — опустился на стул, Кроули решил не терять времени.  
— Предполагаю, что Рингсби велел вам ничего мне не говорить?   
Накачанные плечи Кэвендиша невольно вздрогнули.   
— Мистер Рингсби велел, чтобы я ждал его дома. Что он вернется, и мы вместе поедем в управление. И доложим по всей форме, и напишем отчет.  
Узнаю Рингсби, подумал Кроули. И отчет, и таблицу, и доклад. Джулиани все-таки неправ, если бы у Рингсби впрямь поехала крыша, он бы забыл про все свои отчеты и таблицы. А может и нет.  
— О чем вам рассказал Колеман Риз?  
Теперь Кэвендиш разглядывал паркет.  
— Рингсби, разумеется, не счел нужным сообщить вам, что наше управление ждет внутреннее расследование, — заметил Кроули. — Проще всего мне будет отстранить вас на две недели от работы. И отправить домой на все это время.   
Они снова переглянулись. Кэвендиш явно не понимал, к чему клонит Кроули.  
— Естественно, без охраны, — закончил он. И когда его сотрудник чуть сгорбился, добавил. — Вы боитесь не меня, верно?   
Кэвендиш не ответил. И на шефа старался не смотреть.  
— Его вы боитесь больше, — констатировал Кроули. — Вам про побег клоуна сказал Рингсби или вы сами догадались?  
— Догадался.  
— А как?  
— Я когда услышал про охрану у Гиллеспи и Джулиани, так сразу понял. А они никогда не были на базе…   
— Как вы считаете, ему есть, за что вам мстить?  
— Откуда я знаю, — протянул Кэвендиш. — Я же только…  
— Вы только делали свою работу, верно?  
— Ну да…   
— Тогда почему вы боитесь?  
— Я не боюсь, — возразил Кэвендиш. — Просто клоун в курсе, кто такой Рингсби, и про вас он тоже все знал, и про Крайтона… я вот думаю, а вдруг он знает, где я живу?  
— Он знает, — кивнул Кроули.   
После неудачной операции ФБР пришлось расставить ловушки везде, где можно. Только никто так и не появился, и Кроули в очередной раз оценил непредсказуемость противника…  
… черт, когда это задержанный номер 29 успел стать противником?   
Он никогда не делает того, чего от него ожидают, решил Кроули. Как будто я этого не знал. А сейчас он, наверное, сидит и ждет, когда мы сами нагрянем в гости. Знать бы только куда идти, я бы и сам пришел.  
— И что же мне делать? — спросил Кэвендиш.  
— Напрягите мозги и начните думать, — от души посоветовал Кроули. — Сопоставьте три факта. Факт первый: Рингсби решил провести «шоковую терапию», после которой нам пришлось прекратить допросы. Факт второй: именно Рингсби решил использовать задержанного как приманку для другого фрика. Результат вам известен: клоун сбежал, и мы до сих пор его не нашли. И вот вам третий факт — Рингсби летит в Канаду, чтобы поговорить с важным свидетелем. После разговора свидетель попадает в психбольницу. А это значит, что нам уже не удастся использовать его показания. Как вы считаете, что общего во всех этих фактах?  
— Мистер Рингсби…  
— Правильно, Кэвендиш. Все три неудачи на совести Рингсби. Любое внутреннее расследование заподозрит диверсию или предательство.   
Черт возьми, выругался про себя Кроули. Неужели я сам в это верю?  
Нет, я делаю это только чтобы заставить говорить Кэвендиша. А Рингсби на нашей стороне, я точно знаю. Такие как он не хватают звезд с неба, но и не работают на террористов, какой ему прок помогать клоуну, если он только сам не сошел с ума…  
— Но он же…  
— Возможно, Рингсби невиновен. Но это надо доказать, а пока что результаты говорят о другом. Причем вы, Кэвендиш, во всем этом активно участвовали.  
— Но я же…  
Снова взгляд в пол. Должно быть, очень интересный паркет здесь в кабинете.  
— О чем вы говорили с Колеманом Ризом?  
— Сэр, но мистер Рингсби сказал мне, что все должно быть по правилам, что это он должен докладывать вам, а сначала надо подготовить отчет…  
— Отчет? Хорошо, идите домой и пишите отчет. Сидите там и ждите клоуна, когда он придет и разукрасит вам лицо бритвой так же, как вы тогда…  
— Сэр!  
— Так о чем вы говорили с Ризом?  
— О том что, — Кэвендиш замялся, — ну, он работал в этой компании… в смысле, Риз там был юристом… в корпорации… «Энтерпрайз Уэйн».  
— «Уэйн Энтерпрайз». Почему Риз ушел с работы?  
— Он случайно нашел чертежи в архиве.  
— Что за чертежи?  
— Какие-то схемы… все это построили в научно-исследовательском центре.  
— Что построили?  
— Ну этот черный танк, на котором он ездит.  
— Кто ездит?  
Кэвендиш набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и еле слышно произнес:  
— Брюс Уэйн.  
— Причем тут Брюс Уэйн?  
— Это он, — ответил Кэвендиш. — Это он и есть….   
Они переглянулись.   
Все раздражение, вся ярость Кроули куда-то исчезли, уступив место ощущению абсурда.  
— Риз сначала пошел к своему боссу… по-моему, он хотел денег… тот его послал.  
— Я бы его тоже послал, — согласился Кроули. — И еще вызвал бы санитаров из Аркхэма.  
— Сэр, вы не верите?  
Кроули пожал плечами, но ничего не ответил.  
— Что было дальше?  
— Дальше? Риз решил выдать Уэйна, а клоун…  
— Это я помню. Почему Риз уехал?   
— В корпорации сказали, что для его собственной безопасности лучше исчезнуть.  
— Понятно, — разочарованно протянул Кроули. — Еще один фрик.   
Слава богу, этот хоть не в Готэме, подумал он.   
А вот если я сегодня расскажу Стэнтону, какие версии мы прорабатываем, в сумасшедшие запишут меня. Надо найти Рингсби. И немедленно!  
— Кэвендиш, вы хотите помочь Рингсби, если он невиновен?  
— Конечно, сэр.  
— Отлично. Тогда вы сейчас же пойдете домой и будете ждать Рингсби. Запишете на диктофон все, о чем будете говорить с ним, — Кроули сначала хотел отправить Кэвендиша в техотдел. Передумав, открыл ящик стола и вытащил миниатюрный прибор размером с кредитную карточку. — В нем еще ГПС-датчик. Настроен он на мой ноутбук, так что о ваших передвижениях буду знать только я.  
— Сэр, а патруль вы к моему дому отправите?  
— Отправлю, — пообещал Кроули.   
Как только Кэвендиш старательно и почти бесшумно закрыл за собою дверь, Кроули поднялся и с чашкой давно остывшего кофе подошел к окну, исхлестанному ливнем.   
На журнальном столике лежали заботливо принесенные Бобом утренние газеты. Отпив половину холодного напитка и поморщившись, Кроули поставил чашку на подоконник, а сам поворошил бумажную кипу.   
«Сити Сентрал» сразу отложил в сторону, отыскал «Готэм Таймс». Полистал.  
… Социальная политика региона — обещания и реальность.  
… В воскресенье Готэм посетит лидер партии демократов Барак Обама.   
… Гарсиа сказал, Гарсиа сделал. Мы строим новую больницу!  
… Брюс Уэйн в Москве: успешные переговоры.  
… Рынок недвижимости. Прогноз на 2010 год.   
… Повышение цен на нефть, и как с этим бороться.  
… Наши герои: две тысячи готэмцев восстанавливают демократию в Ираке.  
Зазвенел коммуникатор.  
— Сэр, только что звонил Смит. Велел передать, что он задержался в полицейском управлении, и будет через десять минут.  
— Хорошо, — бросил Кроули.  
Перелистнул газетную полосу.   
«… Брюс Уэйн возвращается из Москвы с победой — владельцу „Уэйн Энтерпрайз” удалось подписать выгодный контракт с русскими поставщиками редкоземельных металлов. Будущее компании…»   
Он мог улететь двадцатого вечером, рассудил Кроули. Или ночью двадцать первого.   
Он бы успел.   
Он действительно успел.   
Так вот почему в Готэме три дня не видели Бэтмена. 

 

**24 июля 2008 года, семь часов утра, Готэм, аэропорт**

Черные осколки неба над головой. Пропасть узеньких улиц под ногами. Он привык, что ночь блестит луной и фонарями в луже, звучит разбитым стеклом и полицейской сиреной, а пахнет гарью и кровью.   
Сегодня ночь была другой.   
Желтые огни над перевернутым Готэмом растаяли, когда самолет набирал высоту. По дороге из тьмы в тьму пилот отчаянно пытался обогнать солнце.  
Почти все время Брюс провел в кресле за бумагами. Прочел ровно полстраницы какого-то договора. Стюардессу отпустил сразу и велел не тревожить до самого прибытия, уверяя, что позавтракать он может и дома.   
И лишь за час до прилета вдруг захотелось задремать, а во сне Брюс снова увидел огни за иллюминатором, и на мгновение подумал, что им пришлось вернуться, и что тот, неправильный, Готэм никогда его больше не отпустит.  
Открыл глаза.  
Ночь давно исчезла в блеклом рассвете, и мстила непогодой и громом. Самолет кружил над городом, лавируя между грозовыми облаками.  
Далеко-далеко — частокол высоких башен у моря.  
— Посадка через пятнадцать минут, мистер Уэйн.  
— Спасибо, Клаудиа.  
Посмотрев вниз, он разглядел небольшой частный аэродром и тянущуюся сквозь промзону нитку шоссе. А когда пилот уже примеривался к посадочной полосе, Брюс краем глаза заметил стюардессу, замершую к входа в салон и не сводившую взгляда с человека, рассматривающего серое на сером — самый однообразный в мире пейзаж.  
— Мистер Уэйн, — дворецкий встретил его у входа в прозрачный коридор, — рад, что вы вернулись.  
— Я тоже, Альфред.  
— Сэр, благодаря усилиям мистера Фокса вас ждет целый отряд журналистов в боевой готовности.  
— Спасибо, что предупредили, — улыбнулся Брюс. — В следующий раз я постараюсь, чтобы Люциус не знал, на какой аэродром сядет самолет.  
Альфред не преувеличил: переполненный зал при виде вошедшего Брюса загудел, словно пчелиный рой и рассыпался вопросами.  
— … как вы оцениваете перспективы…  
— Мистер Уэйн, что принесет долгосрочное сотрудничество…  
— Когда вы устроите пресс-конференцию?   
— … ваши новые партнеры, мистер Уэйн…  
— А как вам удалось убедить…  
Отмахнулся парой дежурных фраз о развитии промышленности в Готэме и оставил отдуваться перед прессой команду юристов. Они хотя бы выспались, подумал Брюс, а имиджмейкер пусть в следующий раз прочитает мне мораль за то, что я опять говорил лозунгами.   
Дворецкий раскрыл перед ним дверь лимузина и, указав на укрытый белоснежной скатертью столик с блестящим кофейником, произнес:  
— Я подумал, что вам, возможно, захочется выпить кофе или перекусить по дороге.   
— Спасибо, — одобрил Брюс. — Альфред?  
— Да, сэр? — дворецкий как раз успел сесть за руль.   
Еще в самолете надеялся рассказать ему, как это — уезжаешь на три дня, а когда возвращаешься и снова видишь город у моря, то кажется, будто прошло три года.   
— Я хотел спросить…, — и осекся.  
Повертел в руке чашечку тонкого фарфора. Понял, что сейчас он разрушит волшебство, с таким старанием созданное для него Альфредом.   
Скрепя сердце, продолжил:  
— Что у нас дома?  
— Все в порядке, сэр.   
Альфред уже заводил мотор. Брюс выдержал ровно две секунды молчания и добавил:  
— Он… там?  
— Разумеется, сэр. Я постарался выполнить все ваши распоряжения касательно вашего…, — Альфред и сам запнулся на долю секунды. Такого с ним не бывало почти никогда, — гостя. Могу сказать, что он не доставил мне особых хлопот.  
— Я рад.  
Дворецкий, видимо, уловил недоверие.  
— Сэр, на своей прежней службе мне приходилось бывать в похожих ситуациях.  
Лимузин тронулся с места, и скоро они выехали на магистраль. Близился поворот на бульвар, ведущий в центр города.  
— Поедем в усадьбу, — сказал Брюс.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Альфред, поворачивая на широкий проспект. — Вас не пугает ливень? Быть может, стоит поговорить в машине?  
— Нет, я бы хотел пройтись.   
Пока ехали, он заставил себя выпить кофе и пролистать прессу.   
В усадьбе попросил дворецкого остановиться в самом начале аллеи. Из машины вышел без зонтика, подставляя лицо ветру и редким каплям дождя, пробивавшимся сквозь густые кроны деревьев — столетних дубов, посаженных по распоряжению прапрадеда Брюса.   
Дом — настоящий, родной дом — прежде стоял вдалеке, за оранжереей и садами, и со стороны аллеи виднелся только третий этаж.   
А сейчас Брюс видел другой третий этаж, воздвигаемый заново. Сюда не доносилось даже шума со стройки. Новый дом казался монументом, пустым и холодным. Хорошо, если не надгробным памятником.   
Он и останется памятником, подумал Брюс, если я не переселюсь туда.  
— К зиме ведь закончат?  
— Непременно, сэр, — уверил его Альфред. — В сентябре будет готова внутренняя отделка, а к Рождеству они должны успеть с барельефами.  
— К Рождеству, значит…  
Брюс зашагал вглубь аллеи. Альфред, не забывший захватить зонтик — следом.  
— Здесь никого нет, — заметил дворецкий.  
— Читаете мои мысли?  
— Не от любопытства, сэр, — улыбнулся Альфред, — просто это моя работа. Вам не удалось выспаться в самолете?  
— Не хотелось, — признался Брюс.  
Волшебства не осталось. Кроны и стволы дубов все еще высились сказочной крепостью из детства, но за стенами этой цитадели уже окопался враг. Не выйдешь — не победишь.  
— Значит, он ведет себя тихо?  
— Рационально.  
— Рационально?  
— Ваш гость, пожалуй, удивил даже меня, — признался Альфред.  
— Гость, — повторил Брюс. — Гость…  
Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки.  
Дождь тем временем опять усилился, зашелестев по листьям, а кусочек неба в конце аллеи совсем почернел. Подул резкий пронизывающий ветер, и Брюс пожалел, что не захватил с собой плащ.  
Уходить отсюда тоже не хотелось.   
Брюс замедлил шаг и, остановившись, коснулся толстенного ствола ладонью и снова посмотрел ввысь. Повернулся к Альфреду.  
— Извините. Я не расслышал, что вы сейчас произнесли.  
— Сэр, я только сказал, что почти весь первый день он проспал. Возможно, из-за действия каких-нибудь препаратов. На месте ФБР я бы подстраховался перед такой операцией.  
— Наверно, нам тоже надо было накачать его морфином.  
— Я рассматривал такую возможность, но счел необходимым понаблюдать за его поведением.  
— Да, и что?   
— Мне показалось, что в ФБР явно спешили, — продолжил Альфред. — По крайней мере, фармакологии они на него не пожалели. А ваш гость и раньше отличался весьма своеобразными особенностями психики.  
— Вы имеете в виду, что сейчас он совсем свихнулся?  
— У меня было такое предположение, но оно не подтвердилось. Когда он проснулся, я решил принести ему суп.  
— Суп?  
— Сэр, я следовал вашим указаниям. А вы, как я помню, решили сохранить ему жизнь. Конечно, еще три дня без еды он бы, наверно, выдержал, — Альфред пожал плечами. — Но при такой травме лица его было бы трудно заставить принимать твердую пищу… Он и суп сначала тоже не хотел есть.   
От этих слов Брюс поморщился.  
— Вы его что, уговаривали?  
— Я объяснил ему, что в наши планы не входит морить его голодом. И предложил два варианта на выбор — или он ест суп, или я усыплю его дротиком с морфином и устрою ему принудительное кормление через зонд.   
— И что он?  
— Как я и сказал, ему пришлось проявить рациональность. Похоже, все еще мутило от тех препаратов — не думаю, что он специально изображал такую реакцию. Ну, а суп он съел с очень яркими комментариями насчет моих кулинарных способностей. К счастью, я не доверяю мнениям подобных критиков, они слишком предвзяты.  
Альфред улыбнулся. В любое другое время его фирменная ирония приподняла бы Брюсу настроение, а теперь разве что заставила больше нахмуриться.  
— Он еще и разговаривает?   
— Похоже, ваш гость просто не может помолчать.  
— И о чем он говорит?  
— В основном, спрашивает о вас. Куда вы уехали и когда вернетесь. Говорит, что очень скучает.  
— Не то чтоб я удивился, — Брюс осекся. — Подождите, как это? Джокер знает, что я уехал? Вы ему что, еще и газеты приносили почитать?  
— Он догадался, — дворецкий пожал плечами. — Он даже догадался, что вы за границей.  
— Вот черт, — выругался Брюс. — Хотел бы я знать…  
— Сэр?  
Брюс не ответил.   
Он отчаянно пытался понять, откуда Джокер узнал о его передвижениях. Если клоун смог его вычислить, значит, внимательно следил. А Брюс Уэйн за последний год почти не выезжал за границу, только пару раз летал в Лондон и Цюрих.   
… по делам.   
И сейчас тоже по делам.   
А если он догадался, спросил себя Брюс, если он знал, что его будут искать?  
— Сэр, вам осталось только сдать его Гордону, — напомнил Альфред. — И постараться забыть о том, что в вашем пентхаузе когда-то действовал филиал «Аркхэма».  
— Забудешь тут…  
— Между прочим, вам следовало бы сообщить комиссару о том, что с вами все в порядке. Гордон в курсе того, что ФБР уничтожил «Акробат», и наверняка волновался за вас.   
С таким укором Альфред говорил с ним последний раз только год назад. После той сумасшедшей гонки наперегонки с полицейcкими машинами.  
— Вы правы, — кивнул Брюс. — Я с этой поездкой забыл про все на свете.  
— Еще не поздно это исправить. К тому же, у вас есть хорошие новости для комиссара.  
— Вы про Джокера? — Брюс помедлил. — Знаете, теперь не все так просто…  
— Я понимаю, что появились некоторые осложнения: Джокер знает, кто вы. Мистер Уэйн, на вашем месте я бы не стал волноваться. Во-первых, Джокеру неинтересно выдавать вас самому, иначе он бы устроил это раньше. Во-вторых, ну кто поверит психу?  
Брюс не ответил.   
А дворецкий, судя по его виду, пытался понять, что же изменилось за эти три дня, и почему он должен объяснять банальности.  
— Вы все еще хотите с ним поговорить? — спросил Альфред.  
— Обязательно.  
— Рассчитываете на откровенность?  
— Теперь — да.  
— Теперь?  
— Я должен понять, что с ним делать.  
— А разве вы не собираетесь…  
— Альфред, — перебил его Брюс. — Пока я летел домой, я раз десять собирался позвонить в ЦРУ. Я был готов выложить всю правду о себе. В обмен на то, чтобы этого клоуна навсегда убрали из Готэма. Я согласен, понимаете?   
— Мастер Брюс, — дворецкий посерьезнел. Черты лица заострились, а складка между бровями стала глубокой и резкой. — Почему именно ЦРУ?  
— Потому что в Москве знают, кто я такой.  
— В Москве?  
— Да, Альфред. Помните ту операцию в Гонконге? И мое алиби с веселой поездкой на яхте? Они сопоставили данные по времени. Когда я отбыл на яхте, когда улетел на самолете, когда вернулся, и когда Лау появился в Готэме. Как я понял, кто-то из балерин — может, даже Наташа — работает осведомителем у русских спецслужб.   
Альфред выпрямился.  
Так, что Брюс легко представил его в форме.   
А потом он попытался вспомнить форму сотрудников МИ-6 — да и ходят ли они вообще в форме? наверно, нет — и вместо этого в памяти всплыла вчерашняя фотография, и на ней тоже был человек в форме, вот только человек этот теперь носил грим и отвратительно смеялся…  
— Вы имеете в виду ФСБ?  
Наваждение ушло.  
— Да, — ответил Брюс.   
С минуту дворецкий молчал.  
— Мне очень жаль, сэр. Это ведь была моя идея, с алиби. Мне… сэр, мне нет прощения за такую оплошность. Это самый большой провал, который я…  
— Альфред, — Брюс заставил себя улыбнуться. — Все в порядке, Альфред. Мы справимся.   
Дворецкий покачал головой.  
— Сэр, я очень благодарен вам за то, что вы поберегли мои нервы. И не стали рассказывать мне этого, когда я был за рулем.   
— А лет тридцать назад вы бы наверно не удивились, правда?  
— Печально, сэр, но со времен холодной войны ничего не изменилось.  
Теперь они молчали вместе. А Брюс все еще держал в себе половину правды, и сейчас пытался найти подходящие слова, чтобы рассказать остальное.  
— Чего хотят в ФСБ?  
— Чтобы я отдал им Джокера.  
— Они и про него знают?  
— Знают, — кивнул Брюс. — Они даже догадались, что мне приходится держать его у себя дома.  
— Но зачем?  
— Зачем им Джокер? А все очень просто, Альфред. Помните, Гордон говорил, что ни ДНК, ни отпечатков пальцев Джокера нет ни в одной базе данных? И никакой информации? Что он будто пришел ниоткуда? А ведь Джокер собрал информацию на мафию, на Марони, на Лау. На Дента, на Рейчел. Понял, как будет вести себя Дент, и в чем его слабое место. Вычислил меня. Получается, Джокер знает о нас все — а мы о нем ничего. А еще он набрал людей — таких, которые ничего не смогли сказать о нем, и при этом выполняли любой приказ. А еще вспомните покушение на Гарсиа. Атаку на тюремный кортеж с Дентом. Или как он больницу взорвал. Или как паромы заминировал. Он не сделал ни одной ошибки, понимаете?   
— Похоже, что так.  
— Не слишком ли сложно для психа с улицы?  
— Трудный вопрос, мастер Брюс. Я, конечно, не специалист, но слышал, что порой люди с нарушениями психики бывают исключительно талантливыми, почти гениальными.  
— Нет, — возразил Брюс. — Это тут не причем. Знаете, почему Джокер не сделал ни одной ошибки? Потому что он знал, как надо действовать. Знал и умел, понимаете?  
Альфред снова как будто обледенел и окаменел, а в глазах опять вспыхнул взгляд человека, так и не вернувшегося с войны.  
— Вы хотите сказать…  
— Да.   
— Сэр, но это значит, что он…  
— Да, — повторил Брюс. — Русский генерал показал мне его фотографию. А еще рассказал историю: он был их офицером… кстати, они, как и вы, тоже считают его талантливым и почти гениальным… Так вот, при какой-то операции его оставили в тылу противника, если я понял правильно. Он попал в плен и, видимо, сошел с ума. А теперь они решили его вернуть.  
— Считайте это моим предубеждением, — заметил Альфред. — Но я бы не стал доверять русским.  
— А мне показалось, что это правда.   
— Насчет Джокера, — дворецкий помедлил. Признание далось ему дорого, — возможно, что и правда. Но зачем он им теперь нужен? Если он не был на задании, то не вижу смысла его возвращать.  
— Тот генерал… кажется, его фамилия Николаев, сказал, что у них сменилось руководство.  
— Мастер Брюс, понимаете, я привык считать русских врагами. И, разумеется, у нас часто говорили, — Альфред осекся и поправился. — В МИ-6, где я служил, часто говорили о том, что коммунисты не ценят людей. Что русские готовы пожертвовать кем угодно. Зато вот у нас, в Англии, принято беречь агентов. Но я отдал той службе слишком много лет и сил, чтобы у меня остались какие-то иллюзии относительно гуманизма спецслужб. С географией, политическим режимом и убеждениями это никак не связано. Именно поэтому я не понимаю, почему русские вдруг решили вернуть бывшего агента.   
Брюс пожал плечами.  
— Вот это я и хочу узнать у него.   
Они переглянулись.  
Теперь Альфред смотрел на него, как на возможного соседа Джокера по палате.  
— Знаете, а в Москве тоже шел дождь, — вдруг произнес Брюс. — Поехали домой.   
До гостиницы-небоскреба, на верхних этажах которой распологался пентхауз, они добрались в молчании. Брюс думал, что теперь — после того, как он все рассказал Альфреду — сможет хотя бы час поспать в машине.   
Не получилось.  
— Останьтесь наверху.  
— Сэр, я бы не советовал вам…  
— Я всего лишь хочу проверить вашу идею, — прервал Альфреда Брюс. И в ответ на невысказанное удивление добавил. — Надо же посмотреть, насколько у него на самом деле сорвало крышу.   
На этих словах Брюс спустился в кладовку этажом ниже, и, решительно открыв замок, прогнал последние сомнения.   
Дверь щелкнула, и он увидел клоуна-без-грима. Тот сидел на матрасе, набросив на плечи одеяло. А в майке и потрепанных джинсах — Альфред решил уничтожить грязный тюремный комбинезон сразу, как только Брюс приволок «это» домой — даже напоминал человека.  
Если, конечно, не заглядывать в глаза.   
На щеках клоуна белели пластыри. И это, конечно, тоже работа моего заботливого дворецкого, понял Брюс.  
— О, смотрите, кто пришел меня навестить, — Джокер улыбнулся, и пластыри чуть сморщились. — А мне, наверно, следует спросить, как идут дела у лучшего бизнесмена Готэма?  
— У нас в США на такой вопрос принято отвечать «все в порядке».  
Джокер прищурился, с интересом разглядывая Брюса.   
Но тот молчал, и клоун опять завел старую пластинку.  
— Неужели ты наконец решился построить собственную тюрьму? Любовь к делу — половина победы и гарантия успеха, правда? Или может, тебе стоит открыть новую психбольницу имени Брюса Уэйна? Хотя дурдом имени Бэтмена звучит еще лучше. А летучую мышь можно использовать как символ учреждения!  
— Очень смешная шутка. Это все, что ты смог придумать за несколько дней?  
— Нет, — возразил Джокер. — А тебе, наверно, не терпится узнать, что я еще придумал?  
Брюс покачал головой.  
Наклонившись, открыл ключом кольцо на лодыжке клоуна.  
— Пошли, — сказал он.   
На всякий случай, завел руку Джокера ему за спину и так провел его по лестнице, по коридору и втолкнул в гостиную.  
— Мы идем наверх? В этот раз у тебя хватит решимости бросить меня вниз?  
— Если ты приложишь усилия, то непременно, — Брюс указал ему на кресло. — Сядь вон туда.  
— А мне то кресло нравится больше. И вид на город оттуда красивее.  
— Сядь, — с нажимом повторил Брюс. Сам он встал рядом и сейчас чуть склонился к клоуну, — и я обещаю не разбить тебе морду в мясо.  
— Думаешь, я боюсь?  
— Нет, просто мне жаль трудов Альфреда.   
— О, со старичком нам было очень весело!  
Брюса едва не передернуло. Ему тоже захотелось разозлить врага.  
— Он рассказывал, что ты хорошо себя вел. Интересно, как он этого от тебя добился?  
— Может, я просто ждал, когда он сделает ошибку? — парировал Джокер. — Например, отвернется, подойдет слишком близко или забудет свой доисторический арбалет с дротиками. И я проломлю ему голову.  
— А ты, оказывается, тоже здорово недооцениваешь противников.  
Джокер откинулся на спинку кресла и широко улыбнулся.  
— Хочешь, я попробую угадать, где служил твой дворецкий? А потом мы обсудим, кто кого недооценивает. Акцент у него британский, причем типичный лондонский. Тебя он нянчит с восьми лет. Значит, во времена холодной войны он состоял в МИ-5 или МИ-6. На обычного военного он, кстати, не похож. Это не считая выправки, конечно. Так что я бы поставил на спецназ МИ-6.  
— Неплохо, — признал Брюс. Он в это время мерил комнату шагами. — Альфреду тоже было интересно послушать о твоей прошлой карьере.  
— Давай обойдемся без фраз «я теперь все про тебя знаю».   
— А почему нет?   
— Потому что я могу сказать тоже самое про тебя.  
Брюс никогда не думал, что сможет рассмеяться в присутствии Джокера.  
Смешок, правда, пришлось сразу же подавить.  
— Это легко проверить.  
— Я не против. Давай поиграем.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Брюс. — Расскажи, что я делал в те семь лет, пока путешествовал.  
— О, меня сразу заинтересовал этот вопрос, когда я познакомился с биографией самого богатого человека Готэма. Итак, Брюс Уэйн внезапно пропадает. Причем целых семь лет его считают мертвым. Ты, наверно, смысл жизни искал? Ну, с кем не бывает. К тому же, Брюс Уэйн обучается всяким интересным штукам. В частности, восточным единоборствам. Нет, сейчас, конечно, кунг-фу можно изучать где угодно, но… Вот что интересно — в прошлом году здесь уже был один теракт. Вроде как распыляли какой-то газ, вызывающий панику и выпустили психов из Аркхэма. Ваша полиция, кстати, не сумела всех их найти — зато я сумел!   
— Мне поаплодировать?  
— Ты бы лучше заставил Гордона уволить тех полицейских, которые боятся ночью зайти в Нэрроуз! Тебе ведь так хочется, чтобы в городе был порядок?  
— Кто бы говорил о порядке, — нахмурился Брюс.  
— А ты так и не додумался, что Брюс Уэйн может быть полезней Готэму, чем Бэтмен? У тебя есть деньги. Влияние. Надо лишь решиться взять власть в свои руки. Не нравится коррупция чиновников? Расставь везде своих людей. Тех, кому ты доверяешь. Или тебе просто интереснее по ночам ломать кости всякой шушере? Конечно, каждый развлекается как может.  
Брюс понял, что закипает. И что сдерживать обещания насчет целостности заклеенного пластырями лица становится все труднее.  
— Я вроде бы у тебя совета не спрашивал.  
— Конечно, — хихикнул Джокер. — Но я же чисто по-дружески и безвозмездно.  
— Ты так и не рассказал, чем я занимался те семь лет. Не хватает фантазии на забавную историю?  
— О, прошу прощения, — сказал клоун. — С тобой очень интересно беседовать, и я увлекся. Знаешь, тогда в камере мы не договорили о вопросах морали и этики. Так, на чем я остановился? На психах из Аркхэма. И людях, которых их выпустили. У них ничего не получилось — ты их остановил. В одиночку. Причем именно ты, а не полиция, не спецназ и не ФБР. Сведения, похоже, засекречены — а может и вправду, никто ничего не смог раскопать. Мне удалось узнать только то, что среди предполагаемых террористов было несколько человек восточной внешности. Причем не арабы и не китайцы. Наверное, это не случайно. Возможно, у них были личные счеты с тобой, и именно поэтому ты ждал удара? Возможно, ты даже состоял в их организации. Нелегальной, разумеется. Но ведь их так много на Востоке. Скорее всего, ты там учился, а потом ваши пути разошлись.   
— Интересное предположение.  
— Это одна из моих рабочих гипотез, — признал Джокер. — Есть и другие, но эта мне нравится больше. Знаешь, почему? Потому что два фрика никогда не бывают в одном городе случайно, и если в городе появился какой-то странный…  
— Я тебя сюда не звал, — отрезал Брюс.  
— А, так ты уже признал то, что ты такой же фрик, как я? Смотрите, какой прогресс!  
Джокер, забравшийся на кресло с ногами, поджав их под себя, снова смеялся.   
На пластырях проступили бурые пятна крови, но клоун этого будто не замечал. Зато обладал поистине феноменальной способностью выводить Брюса из себя.   
А когда перестал смеяться, то спросил:  
— Может, позавтракаем?  
— Конечно, — Брюс старался не показывать раздражения. На наглость нужно было ответить сарказмом, и никак иначе. — Вот сдам тебя в тюрьму, там и покормят.  
— А в какую? — спросил Джокер. — В эту или в ту?  
— В какую?  
Клоун склонил голову набок с таким видом, будто теперь он сомневался во вменяемости хозяина пентхауза.  
— Тебя не было три дня. Если ты решил оставить свой ненаглядный Готэм после того, что я тут натворил, значит, твоя поездка того стоила. Ты, конечно, уезжал по делам. А потом ты пришел и в первый раз за все наше знакомство решил поговорить по душам.  
— Я был в Москве, — сказал Брюс.  
Джокер улыбнулся.  
— Если бы ты туда не поехал, тебя нашли бы и здесь.  
— Может быть.  
— Я даже попробую предположить, кто с тобой разговаривал.   
— Избави боже.   
— Николаев, да? Сейчас он, наверно, уже генерал-майор.  
Брюс покачал головой. То, как Джокер наловчился угадывать каждый его шаг, вызывало паранойю.   
И все больше хотелось его ударить. Если не кулаком, то хотя бы словами.  
— Очень скоро тобой займется ЦРУ, — пообещал Брюс. — И ты сможешь рассказать им все, что знаешь.  
— Интересно, а что бы им рассказал ты?  
— Это угроза? Думаешь, тебе поверят?  
— Ни в коем случае, — затряс головой Джокер. — Мне просто интересно, почему ФБР за год не старались тебя поймать. Сначала, скорее всего, не верили. Или не считали важным. Свалили на Гордона и полицию. Зато сейчас…  
— Что сейчас?  
— В ФБР появились люди, которые готовы на многое. И им тоже очень хочется порядка в Готэме. Только вот понимаешь, Брюс, в их порядке нет места Бэтмену. Это очень грустно, правда?  
— И что ты им наговорил?  
— Ничего, — сказал Джокер. — Ничего. Кроме того, что мы с тобой обязательно встретимся. Заметь, а ведь все так и вышло!  
Брюс заставил себя переждать новый приступ хихиканья клоуна.   
И действительно, не прошло и минуты, когда тот успокоился.   
— Как ты думаешь, Брюс, — спросил Джокер, — как скоро навестит тебя ФБР?  
— С чего бы это?  
— В отчаянии люди способны на многое, а мы с тобой — да-да, не я один, а мы оба — довели их до отчаянья. На твоем месте я бы очень скоро ждал гостей.   
— Не волнуйся, я успею сдать тебя Гордону раньше.  
— Правда? А в ФБР, знаешь, отличный потенциал у сотрудников. Мне бы еще немножко времени, и больше никогда не придется нанимать психов из Аркхэма! Кстати, помнишь того юриста с телевидения? Он еще у тебя работал, Колеман Риз?  
Пришлось ответить кивком.  
— На месте ФБР, я бы обязательно побеседовал с ним по душам.  
— Его будет трудно найти, — хмыкнул Брюс.  
— Трудно — не значит невозможно, — парировал Джокер. — Ты не представляешь, на что способны люди, которые хотят оправдать доверие руководства!   
— Увидим.  
Брюс посмотрел на часы.  
Разговор затягивался, а он так и не выяснил главного.  
— Думаешь, звонить или нет? — спросил клоун. — И кому звонить, вот в чем вопрос.  
— А ты решил, что сможешь меня отговорить?  
— У тебя теперь есть выбор, — очень тихо, почти шепотом произнес Джокер. Точно доверял Брюсу глубоко личную тайну. — Знаешь, что самое смешное? Считается, что человек счастлив лишь тогда, когда кому-то нужен. Я в данную минуту нужен двум лучшим спецслужбам на Земле. Или даже трем, если к ФСБ и ЦРУ прибавить ФБР. Так что я, конечно, самый счастливый человек в мире. Разве это не смешно?  
— Ха-ха.  
— У тебя есть выбор, — повторил Джокер. — Ты же не хочешь марать о меня руки. Я понимаю, о, я очень хорошо тебя понимаю! Зато у тебя появилась редкая возможность казнить меня чужими руками. Понимаешь, и в этой стране, и в той, которая за океаном, меня ждет только знакомство с разными способами заставить меня заговорить. Разумеется, здесь мной будут заниматься новые знакомые, а там — мои старые друзья и коллеги. Все это, конечно, закончится не очень быстро. Но если бы тебе хотелось убить меня быстро, ты бы давно выбросил меня с крыши, правда?  
— Да как ты…   
От возмущения перехватило дух. Мотивы, которые так умело приписал Брюсу сумасшедший клоун, вызывали омерзение.  
— Я пошутил, — сказал Джокер. — У тебя есть правило, и ты никого не убиваешь. Вот именно поэтому я доверю свою судьбу — тебе! У тебя теперь нет другого выхода, тебе придется сделать этот выбор, и именно ты будешь выбирать мою смерть.   
— Надеешься, что я тебя пожалею?  
— А разве я похож на человека, которому нужна жалость?  
— Пока что ты похож на человека, которому нужен хороший психиатр.  
— Ты тоже, Брюс, — заметил Джокер. Театрально взмахнул руками. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я называл тебя Бэтменом?  
Брюс покачал головой. Ему не нравилось, как клоун переводит разговор с одной темы на другую.  
— Этот генерал в Москве… он сказал мне, что они хотят вернуть тебя на родину. Почему?  
— А что, я непонятно объяснил?  
— Твою версию я понял, — кивнул Брюс. — Но тот человек говорил правду. Он сказал, что постарается добиться справедливости.  
Несколько секунд Джокер непонимающе смотрел на него. Молчал. Изучал Брюса. А потом расхохотался. До истерики. До слез. Клоун то закрывал лицо руками, то хватался за живот. Едва не свалился с кресла.   
Как будто ему первый раз в жизни было по-настоящему весело.   
А вот Брюсу весело не было.   
Да и ходить по комнате, постоянно карауля маньяка и террориста, ему надоело. Брюс опустился в кресло рядом. Растерев глаза, заодно вспомнил, что выспаться сегодня не удастся — к полудню его ждали в «Уэйн Энтерпрайз».  
— Хочешь, я расскажу тебе одну историю?  
Вкрадчивый тон собеседника чуть ли не заставил Брюса подпрыгнуть.   
Он будто только сейчас заметил, что Джокер перестал смеяться.  
— Про шрамы, что ли? — устало спросил Брюс.  
Клоун не ответил.   
Из-под пластырей сочилась кровь.  
— Несколько лет назад я знал одного человека. Когда он был еще совсем молод, то решил пойти работать в службу безопасности. Знаешь, почему? Просто он очень хотел стать героем. Этот человек был неглуп, талантлив, но у него был один существенный недостаток: иногда он верил людям. А на последнем задании он оказался в плену и поначалу не мог поверить в то, что его предал напарник, и в то, что напарник сделал это по заданию руководства. Но за несколько месяцев плена он так ничего и не выдал врагам. Даже под пытками. Даже, когда понял, что сходит с ума от боли. Даже, когда ему разрезали лицо и бросили умирать. Он, конечно, не должен был выжить. Но ему повезло. Он смог прижечь раны на лице, а потом зашить их тремя стежками — ниток, знаешь, почти не было. Да и сломанными пальцами шить не очень удобно. Но этот человек выжил. Всем назло. И даже с улыбкой, представляешь?  
Теперь молчал Брюс.  
Через минуту он поднялся, и также без слов указал Джокеру на выход. Довел его до кладовки и, перед тем как запереть, все-таки поинтересовался:  
— Тебе что, разговаривать не больно?  
— Смеяться больнее, — улыбнулся клоун.

 

**24 июля 2008 года, два часа дня, Готэм, местное управление ФБР**

— У меня только один вопрос, Кроули, — произнес полковник Ник Стэнтон, схлопывая папку с материалами допросов. — Где сейчас находится Брайан Рингсби?  
— В Торонто, — солгал Кроули.  
— Спасибо.   
На Кроули Стэнтон уже не смотрел. Перелистнул пару страниц отчета, составленного Джулиани и снова впился глазами в текст.   
Зато на самого Стэнтона сейчас смотрел и Кроули, и все собравшиеся в зале старшие следователи местного управления ФБР — Гиллеспи, Крайтон, Смит и Джулиани.  
Любой звук казался навязчивым.  
Было слышно, как пыхтят и грохочут бесшумные вентиляторы ноутбуков, и как в комнатке рядом кофеварка извергает целый ниагарский водопад.   
А серое небо за окном, уставшее за полдня от ливня, капало противной моросью.   
Только дождя не слышал никто.  
Привыкли.  
— Крайтон, — раздался скрипучий голос Стэнтона, — мы с вами раньше встречались.  
— Да, сэр, — ответил рыжеволосый следователь. — В девяносто девятом.  
— Двадцать пятого марта девяносто девятого года, — поправил его Стэнтон. — Я не так часто приезжаю в Готэм.  
Джулиани не удержался и подмигнул сидевшему рядом Крайтону. Полковник тут же оторвался от бумаг. Пристально посмотрел на итальянца, а затем одарил столь же дружелюбным взглядом Крайтона.  
— Почему вы ушли из полиции?  
— Решил, что в ФБР служба интереснее.  
— Интереснее, — покачал головой Стэнтон. — Интереснее…  
Хмыкнул что-то в седые усы и снова углубился в чтение.   
А через минуту полковник вытащил из портфеля свой ноутбук — тонюсенький «Делл» с широченным экраном, и Кроули сразу заметил, как аккуратно Стэнтон обращается с техникой, как протирает монитор специальной мягкой тряпочкой, как осторожно вставляет разъем «мышки» в USB-порт и как мягко, почти нежно проводит костлявым пальцем по дактилоскопическому датчику. Что ж, подумал Кроули, большинство людей в его годы к компьютеру и подходить боится. Лучше уж вот так, вежливо и деликатно.   
В зал вошел Боб, неся на подносе кувшин со свежим кофе.  
— Вам с молоком, сэр? — обратился он к Стэнтону.  
— Мне мороженое, — ответил полковник. — Лучше клубничное.  
Перелистнул еще страницу отчета. Подтянул к себе ближайшую папку, раскрыл и ее. Затем поднял взгляд на опешившего Боба и спросил:  
— Я неясно выразился?   
— Что вы, сэр, — нашелся Боб. — Я сейчас же сбегаю в столовую.  
Хлопнул дверью и на самом деле побежал.   
Крайтон тем временем принялся разливать по кружкам кофе, а Кроули воспользовался моментом, чтобы заглянуть в собственный ноутбук и отыскать пульсирующую точку на карте города.   
ГПС маячок вот уже битых три часа показывал адрес съемной квартиры Кэвендиша.   
А может, подумал Кроули, Рингсби уже сидит там, и они вместе с Кэвендишем составляют отчет по Колеману Ризу. То есть пьют холодное пиво, смотрят регби по телевизору и на чем свет стоит проклинают меня и мою паранойю.  
— Кроули, отпустите людей, — вдруг приказал Стэнтон. — Им ведь есть чем заняться?   
Рядом что-то булькнуло. Это Гиллеспи подавился кофе.   
— Я думал, у вас будут вопросы, — заметил Кроули.  
— Будут, — пообещал полковник. — Тогда и вызовем. А пока все свободны.  
Джулиани вскочил с места первым, за ним поднялись все еще кашляющий Гиллеспи и Смит, последним встал Крайтон. Проходя мимо Кроули, бросил:  
— Ш-шериф, блин.   
Сам Кроули разобрал слова с трудом.  
Зато их прекрасно услышал сидевший на другом конце стола Стэнтон. Полковник вскинул голову:  
— А Крайтон пусть останется, — сказал он. — Мне с показаниями задержанных пока не все ясно.  
Крайтон молча вернулся к столу.  
Возвратившийся из столовой Боб в дверях еле не налетел на Гиллеспи. Спешно извинился, поставил перед вашингтонским посланником пиалу с розовыми шариками, и уже шагнул в коридор, когда Стэнтон окликнул его.  
— Боб, вы же все тут про всех знаете. Вспомните, пожалуйста, когда заканчивается командировка Брайана Рингсби и Сэмюэля Кэвендиша?  
— Двадцать третьего июля, сэр.   
Боб осекся. С отчаянием в глазах поглядел на Кроули.  
— А сегодня двадцать четвертое, — заметил полковник. — И никто из них не продлевал командировку?  
— Так точно, сэр, — пролепетал секретарь.  
— Прекрасно, — кивнул Стэнтон. — Прекрасно. Спасибо, Боб. Вы мне очень помогли.  
Кроули ожидал разноса. Упреков. Разбирательства. Да хотя бы многозначительного взгляда. А полковник, уткнувшись в отчет, принялся сосредоточенно уминать мороженое.  
Шкряб.  
… Вот уж вляпались так вляпались.   
Шкряб.  
… И Боб тоже хорош, не мог соврать.  
Шкряб.  
… Боже мой, кто бы мог подумать, что ложкой по фарфору можно — так?   
Шкряб.  
… Нельзя было отпускать его в Торонто. Нельзя.  
Шкряб.  
… У нас нет ничего на Уэйна. Даже если так. Даже если это правда. У нас нет ни одной улики, а у Уэйна есть папины миллиарды, технологическая империя и целая армия адвокатов. Мы сможем посадить его, только если он сам припрется в управление и напишет признание в пяти копиях. А показания юриста, загремевшего в дурдом, ничего не стоят.  
Шкряб.  
… Интересно, а Гордон знает? Знает про Уэйна?   
Шкряб.   
… И если это действительно Уэйн, зачем ему было убивать Дента?  
Шкряб.  
… А если прав Джулиани, и у Рингсби не все в порядке с…  
Шкряб.  
… И глаза. Я же помню его глаза. Я еще тогда подумал…  
Шкряб.  
… А Рингсби сказал, что берет вину на себя.   
Шкряб.  
… И распоряжение об отстранении я так и не подписал.  
Шкряб.  
… А он просто хотел быть героем. Потому что в этом проклятом городе все хотят быть героями.   
Шкряб.  
… Брюс Уэйн, Харви Дент, и вот теперь Рингсби.   
Шкряб.  
… Никто не хочет работать и ходить на службу!  
Шкряб.  
… Мы еще тогда переглянулись, и я подумал, что у нормального человека не может быть такого взгляда.  
Шкряб.   
… Нет, так нельзя. Ему просто не повезло, бывает, что человеку не везет с самого начала, бывает, что все идет наперекосяк, вот и у Рингсби также, допросы, сонары, потом еще побег, я бы сам вел себя также, и это я его все время торопил, и это именно я сам согласился на ту авантюру на шоссе, и я разрешил ему поехать в Канаду…  
Шкряб.  
… Чертов ГПС. Чертов Кэвендиш. Чертов Рингсби. Чертов Готэм.  
Шкряб.  
Шкряб-шкряб-шкряб.  
— Незачем выгораживать своих людей, Кроули, — заметил Стэнтон.  
— Я стараюсь быть объективным.  
— Лучше бы вы старались быть начеку.  
Кроули отвечать не стал, он сейчас вообще боялся дышать: пульсирующая точка на карте плавно удалялась от дома, где жил Кэвендиш.   
Оаквуд авеню, площадь Бенджамина Франклина, Парклейн…   
Все в порядке, сказал себе Кроули. Рингсби с Кэвендишем едут в управление, а этот полковник пусть подавится своими дурацкими подозрениями.   
— Знаете, — продолжил Стэнтон, — мне однажды пришлось прочувствовать это на своей шкуре. Я ведь служил во Вьетнаме… Между прочим, в мое время многие молодые люди ехали туда добровольно.  
Шкряб-шкряб.  
Облизав ложку, полковник отставил пустую пиалу в сторону.   
— А сейчас все по-другому, — принялся рассуждать Стэнтон. — Интересно, что мы не так делаем? Молодежь не знает, что такое воинский долг. Все только на словах хотят быть героями. И никто не понимает, что человека, который служит своей родине, невозможно остановить. А если это враг? Если такой человек работает против нас? И ведь мы хорошо знаем, что такие враги у Америки есть, — полковник задумался. — А у нас все еще говорят о мировом сотрудничестве с ними. Ну ничего, надеюсь, с ноября все изменится. Так вот, я отвлекся. Было это в шестьдесят восьмом…  
Кроули долил себе кофе.   
Пусть будет без сахара, подумал он, тогда не так приторно слушать историю о том, как старый вояка заработал «пурпурное сердце». Есть о чем рассказать тыловым крысам, не стоявшим под пулями. Например, комиссару Лоэбу, судье Сурилло или прокурору Денту. Они же не были на войне, правда?   
Или вот Гордону.   
Он хотя бы выжил, он послушает.  
— Вьетконговцы однажды крепко прижали нас в джунглях, — начал Стэнтон, и лицо его вмиг помолодело, точно он и вправду вернулся на сорок лет назад. — Мы ожидали подкрепления, а его все не было. А у нас уже заканчивались боеприпасы, и люди сходили с ума. У меня был напарник, Питер Хопкинс. Я знал Питера еще с Академии — мы учились вместе. Если бы меня спросили, что он за человек, я бы сказал, что Питер отличный парень. Смелый, волевой и надежный. Я на самом деле так думал. Но однажды утром, когда мы еле-еле отбили очередную атаку, он сказал мне, что ему уже все равно. И что он решил сдаться в плен. Вот так! Я сначала не поверил. А потом Питер встал и пошел туда, где сидели вьетконговцы.   
Все такой же молодой и бодрый, Стэнтон с интересом оглядел публику.  
— И что же вы сделали, сэр? — отозвался Крайтон.   
Из вежливости спросил, понял Кроули. А он молодец, наш Крайтон.  
Полковник сощурился, помедлил еще секунду и ответил:  
— То, что должен был сделать. Выстрелил ему в спину. Я потом долго корил себя за то, что не смог выстрелить ему в лицо, когда он предлагал мне пойти вместе с ним.   
На этот раз и Крайтон, и Кроули предпочли промолчать.  
— На войне как на войне, — объяснил Стэнтон. — Питер бы нас всех сдал, понимаете?   
— Понимаю, — сказал Кроули.  
— А мне кажется, что нет.  
— А вам не кажется, что вы ошиблись эпохой?   
— Это как понимать?  
— В Готэме нет вьетконговцев.  
— Зато в вашем милом Готэме завелись террористы неизвестного происхождения, — возразил Стэнтон. — А вы так и не узнали, чего они добиваются. Кстати, двое задержанных открыто назвали себя коммунистами, а еще трое записались в анархисты. Почему вы не обратили на это внимания?  
— Вы это серьезно?  
— В сорок седьмом году, — полковник хмыкнул, — вам бы очень дорого обошлось то, что вы полностью проигнорировали этот факт в своем расследовании… Да не смотрите вы на меня так, Кроули. Я помню, помню, что на дворе уже две тысячи восьмой. Представьте себе, я иногда смотрю на календарь. Я просто хочу обратить ваше внимание на то, что террор как таковой никогда не бывает целью. За ним всегда что-то стоит.   
К концу монолога Кроули уже приготовил ответ — резкую и совершенно заслуженную отповедь для Стэнтона. Он бы и высказался, если бы только взгляд его не скользнул по карте Готэма.  
Парклэйн, Набережная, бульвар Независимости, Гринхилз авеню… что за черт?  
Красный пунктир маршрута обрывался на здании номер семнадцать.   
Кроули, не обращая внимания на подозрительный взгляд Стэнтона, щелкнул по ссылке с информацией.  
Гриннхилз авеню семнадцать, прочел он, отель «Гранд-Палаццо», построен в 2005 году на месте торгового центра «Уокерс», в здании восемьдесят пять этажей, последние два — высокотехнологичный пентхауз, с 2007 года отель принадлежит владельцу корпорации «Уэйн Энтерпрайз» Брюсу Уэйну, который на данный момент и проживает в пентхаузе…   
Так Рингсби поехал к Уэйну?  
Арестовать? Он что, совсем спятил?   
Или наоборот…  
— В данном случае террористы не выдвинули никаких требований, — сказал Кроули. Помедлил и поправился. — Я имею ввиду, никаких обычных требований, не считая личной войны этих двух фриков.  
— Вам этого мало?  
— Нет, — седые брови Стэнтона сдвинулись. — Но меня это настораживает. Слишком просто, понимаете? Все эти коммунисты, анархисты, буддисты, бандиты и еще целый отряд сумасшедших. У них же разные цели, разные убеждения. Разные диагнозы, наконец. Вот что их свело вместе, а? Крайтон, вы как думаете?  
Старший следователь решил поосторожничать.  
— Сэр, у каждого были свои причины, чтобы присоединиться к…  
— … например, шантаж.  
— В ряде случаев, — согласился Крайтон.  
— А как вы считаете, Кроули, — спросил Стэнтон, — ваш главный подозреваемый смог бы шантажировать кого-то из следователей?  
Крайтон и Кроули отреагировали почти одновременно:  
— Полковник, — с нажимом, — кого вы имеете в виду?  
— Сэр, я сам лично проводил несколько допросов. Уверяю вас, меня никто не шантажировал.  
Вопроса Кроули Стэнтон будто вовсе не расслышал, и видел сейчас одного только Крайтона.  
— Вас, конечно, нет.  
— Все допросы задокументированы, — Крайтон держался спокойно. Как будто это не он еще вчера рассказывал Кроули историю о том, как после визита Стэнтона в полицейское управление «полетели головы». — И записаны на видео.  
— Так уж и все, по минутам? А вы проверяли, Крайтон? Вот смотрите, именно после допросов у вас появилась эта идея с сонарами.  
— Сонары обнаружил Гиллеспи, который вообще не занимался допросами.  
— Не важно. Важно то, что человек, который отвечал за ход расследования, сначала добился того, чтобы допросы пришлось временно прекратить. А потом помог сбежать главному подозреваемому.   
— Я дал отмашку на эту операцию. И готов взять вину на себя, — сказал Кроули, и вспомнил, как эту фразу произнес сам Рингсби. Всего два дня назад.   
Стэнтон покачал головой и понимающим, почти мягким — мягким? — тоном произнес:  
— Зря вы так. Как я понимаю, вы даже не знаете, где находится в данную минуту Брайан Рингсби. Ведь так? И у вас, видимо, нет оснований полагать, что с ним что-то случилось. А если он принял сторону врага, то он мог это сделать по трем причинам: добровольно, из-за шантажа… ну или ваш помощник просто слетел с катушек.  
— Рингсби скоро вернется, — упрямо сказал Кроули.  
— Вы уверены? — спросил Стэнтон. — А зачем ему возвращаться?  
Полковник что-то прикидывал в уме.   
Кроули в этот момент захотелось выключить ноутбук. И забыть про сигнал ГПС-маячка, застывший у адреса Гринхиллз, семнадцать.  
Забыть и перестать повторять про себя: ну давай же, давай, ну что вы там застряли? Наше управление недалеко, и вы с Кэвендишем успеете, и потом мы вместе убедим этого гребаного ветерана в том, чтобы Вашингтон дал нам еще недельку, и тогда мы наконец поговорим про Уэйна, я ведь так и не рассказал Крайтону про показания Колемана Риза, мы сможем, мы справимся, мы успеем…  
— Если он вернется, — продолжил рассуждать Стэнтон, — то явно не с целью дать вам разъяснения. Они уже убрали судью, комиссара и прокурора и едва не пристрелили мэра. Теперь мишень — вы. И мне кажется, что в вашем случае никто не станет поджидать вас дома. Нет-нет, эти террористы любят пошуметь. Я бы посоветовал вам быть начеку, Кроули. Если ваш Рингсби теперь заодно с врагами — ждите беды.   
— Полковник, я ценю ваше желание помочь, но…  
— Вы хотя бы установили наблюдение за домом Рингсби?  
— Если я буду ставить наружку за каждым своим сотрудником, мне скоро не с кем будет ловить преступников.   
Кроули соврал.   
Наружное наблюдение за домом Рингсби он распорядился поставить еще тогда, когда послал Крайтона за Кэвендишем. Для себя определил: так, на всякий случай, как поставили — так и сняли.  
Признаваться в своих подозрениях перед Стэнтоном не хотелось.   
А еще тяжелее было признаться самому себе.   
— Похоже, что вы столкнулись с противником не по зубам, — сказал полковник. — Я сегодня утром поговорил с сенатором Джорджем Барнсом…  
— … о внешних врагах нации? — спросил Кроули.  
— Да, о них.  
— Мы прорабатывали эту версию.  
— Вы слишком рано от нее отказались, — полковник помрачнел.  
— У вас есть идеи?  
— Да.  
Свою мысль полковник озвучил приказом:  
— Объявите Брайана Рингсби в розыск, — отчеканил он. — Сообщите по всем постам, фотографию его… мне ли вас учить?  
— У меня нет на это никаких оснований.   
Они переглянулись.  
— Я доверяю своим сотрудникам, — выразительно сказал Кроули.   
За окном снова загрохотал гром, и небо заплыло темнотой и серостью. А точка на экране ноутбука все также пульсировала цветом крови и ярости. И не двигалась с места.  
— Вы рискуете не собой, — заметил полковник. — Вы рискуете людьми и городом.   
Кроули не ответил. Спорить он не собирался, и молчание разлилось тяжестью.   
Первым нашелся Крайтон.  
— Сэр, — произнес он. — Вы хотели что-то уточнить по задержанным?  
— Нет, мне уже все ясно, — бросил Стэнтон. — Яснее некуда. Я надеялся, что коллективное разбирательство мне не понадобится. Но видимо, я ошибся. Вызовите всех, кто занимался расследованием дела о терактах и всех, кто присутствовал на допросах.  
— Хотите парализовать работу управления? — спросил Кроули.   
На этот раз промолчал сам Стэнтон.   
А Крайтон, получив одобрительный кивок от шефа, помчался выполнять распоряжение. И через полчаса, когда в зале собралось человек двадцать, полковник оторвался от копания в бумагах и обратился к публике.   
Так он еще и мастер речи читать, подумал Кроули.  
Оглядел подчиненных. Люди сидели вялые, кислые и даже злые, а соленое недовольство на лицах адресовалось явно не вечно бдящим врагам Америки.  
Кроули понял, что одержал свою первую победу.   
Первую за все время пребывания в Готэме, чистую и честную, с результатом один-ноль в пользу нового директора местного управления ФБР. И Джулиани, и Смит, и Гиллеспи, и все остальные знали, что их шеф не сдал коллегу столичному охотнику на ведьм.   
А сам Кроули украдкой заглянул в ноутбук.  
Красная пульсирующая точка черкнула по Гринхиллз авеню и вернулась на бульвар Независимости, а затем покатилась по проспекту Джефферсона.   
В управление, подумал Кроули. Значит, я все-таки был прав. Рингсби с Кэвендишем едут в управление, они не умалишенные и не враги нам. Хотя черт знает, что они там делали в небоскребе, где живет Уэйн. Может, просто пообедали в ресторане отеля.  
Воспользовавшись моментом — Стэнтон с пристрастием расспрашивал Смита насчет китайской версии терактов, Кроули вышел из зала.   
— Сэр?  
— Отправьте кого-нибудь на автостоянку. Туда, где паркуется Рингсби. Найдите его и Кэвендиша и сейчас же дайте знать мне.   
— Конечно, сэр.  
— Надо успеть надрать им задницу раньше, чем Стэнтон сожрет их с потрохами.  
Кроули вернулся в зал. Прошло несколько минут, когда в зал влетел Боб. Позеленевший и запыхавшийся.  
— Сэр?  
Стэнтон с любопытством — и с некоторым трудом — отлип от несчастного Смита. Кроули немедленно вышел в коридор.  
— Что случилось?   
— Кэвендиш, — выдохнул Боб, — мне сейчас позвонили со стоянки… Рингсби там нет… там только Кэвендиш… в машине Рингсби… и он мертв.   
— Как мертв?  
— Застрелен, сэр.   
— А Рингсби?  
— Служащий видел, как он бежал по стоянке… минуту назад. И у него в руках был револьвер…  
Кроули обернулся.   
На пороге зала стоял Стэнтон. Впившись глазами в Кроули и начисто потеряв интерес к Смиту и китайской версии, полковник молчал.   
— Найдите Рингсби, cейчас же! — рявкнул Кроули.   
А когда Боб схватил трубку, прибавил:  
— Передайте на первый пост… черт, дайте мне телефон! Первый пост?  
— Так точно.  
— Задержать Брайана Рингсби. И доложить мне, немедленно!  
Времени хватило ровно на то, чтобы поймать красноречивый взгляд Стэнтона.  
— Сэр, Рингсби отказался сдать оружие.  
— Задержать, я сказал!  
— Сэр! — голос в трубке сорвался на писк. — Он вооружен!  
— Что? — заорал Кроули.  
— Он угрожает… он…  
— Вам непонятен приказ «задержать»?  
— … он прорвался…   
— … дежурный…  
— … без сознания…   
— … сэр?  
— Блокируйте лифты!   
— … блокирую…  
— … вызвал охрану…   
— … передал на второй пост…  
— … вооружен…   
— … он на лестнице…  
— … сэр?  
— Сэр, — в трубке послышался другой голос, и Кроули узнал начальника внутренней службы безопасности. — Дежурные на первом посту ранены. Разрешите применить оружие?  
— Разрешаю!   
А в следующее мгновение он увидел Крайтона, Джулиани и Гиллеспи — они выбежали из зала, услышав шум в коридоре. Все расслышали. Все поняли. И что-то наперебой кричали ему. И что-то кричал человек в трубке, прежде такой спокойный и уверенный в себе.   
На мгновение Кроули решил, что оглох. Мысли все еще дробило грохотом последнего слова, которое он произнес.  
… Разрешаю.  
Между первым и двадцатым этажом — бетонная пропасть лестничных пролетов. Брайан Рингсби сумел добежать только до четвертого.   
Это немало.  
Мало кому удается прорваться через дежурный пост в фойе.  
Правда, говорят, что за десять лет — именно столько высится в Готэме двадцатиэтажное здание местного управления ФБР — никто и не пробовал.  
— Сэр.   
Это был Боб.  
— Сэр, — произнес помощник, — видеокамера на стоянке зафиксировала кое-что, мне только что переслали запись…   
Кроули вгляделся в монитор.   
Из машины Рингсби вылез человек с вечной улыбкой на лице. Зашагал к выходу со стоянки. Повернулся. Помахал рукой точно в камеру наблюдения. А еще он будто силился улыбнуться, вот только мешали пластыри на обеих щеках.  
— Джокер исчез, — сказал Боб. — Его нигде нет.  
— Да, — согласился Кроули. — Он к нам просто зашел посмеяться.   
Заработал удивленный взгляд от Стэнтона.  
— Это больше нельзя скрывать, — постановил полковник. — Город должен знать, что…  
— Сэр, есть еще кое-что, — встрял Крайтон. — На первом посту Брайан сказал охранникам, что вам угрожает опасность. Получается, что он…  
Кроули кивнул. Он уже догадался.   
Догадался, когда увидел клоуна без грима.   
А может, и всегда знал, что Брайан Рингсби — отличный парень, просто отличным парням иногда очень сильно не везет.  
— Вы правильно поступили, Кроули, — не унимался Стэнтон. — Жаль, что пособника террористов не удалось задержать живым, я уверен, он бы многое нам рассказал. Это же надо подумать — шпион и предатель был прямо здесь, в ФБР! А ведь я говорил, что необходимо быть начеку…   
На полковника Кроули не смотрел — тому сейчас вполне хватало внимания публики.  
Ушел в свой кабинет. Сел за стол и набрал номер сенатора из предвыборного штаба демократов.  
— Мистер Кроули, как я рад вас слышать! — пропел голос в трубке. — Я как раз хотел позвонить вам и спросить, как дела.  
— Слушайте внимательно, — с нажимом сказал Кроули. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что голоса в Готэме получит тот кандидат, кто будет поактивней. Так вот, если вы хотите вышибить отсюда республиканцев, не советую слушать россказни о новых терактах. Даже если полковник Стэнтон — надеюсь, вы о нем слышали — выступит с соответствующим заявлением. Никаких терактов здесь сегодня не было, никаких шпионов в ФБР нет. А если что и случилось — это теперь мои проблемы.  
— Мистер Кроули, — сенатор запнулся.   
И неожиданно посерьезнел.  
— Можно задать вам один личный вопрос?  
— Попробуйте.  
— Вы ведь раньше не поддерживали нашу партию, верно?  
— И не собираюсь, — признал Кроули. — Вам просто повезло. Cчитайте, что меня окончательно достали люди, которым везде видятся шпионы, террористы и враги.

 

**24 июля 2008 года, четыре часа дня, Готэм, пентхауз Брюса Уэйна**

— К понедельнику Коллинз доработает проект договора с британскими инвесторами, — сообщил Фокс. — Успеете, Майк?  
— Успею, сэр, — заверил его Коллинз.  
Темноволосый крепыш куда больше походил на штангиста, чем на топ-менеджера транснациональной корпорации. Фокс отыскал его где-то в Европе и переманил в Готэм.  
Люциус редко ошибается в людях, подумал Брюс.   
И еще реже нервничает.  
— И я настоятельно прошу вас всех ознакомиться с материалом. В следующую пятницу мы ставим этот вопрос на голосование.  
Народ расходился не спеша. Одни не успел договорить, другие подумали, что настал подходящий момент обсудить погоду, а третьи скопом решили поздравить Брюса с успешной поездкой.  
Правда, самому Брюсу казалось, что будь это в силах Люциуса, тот бы поторопил директоров компании, а может и выставил всех разом за дверь.  
— Поговорим в моем кабинете, мистер Уэйн, — сказал ему наконец Фокс.   
А когда Брюс удобно расположился в кресле, Люциус запер дверь, включил ноутбук и спросил:   
— Может, вы объясните мне, что происходит?  
— А что случилось, Люциус?  
Фокс развернул ноутбук на сто восемьдесят градусов.   
От того, что Брюс увидел на экране, его передернуло.  
— Мне пришлось зайти сюда час назад, — объяснил Фокс. — А у меня есть привычка следить за новостями. Как и у вас, верно?  
— Да, — выдохнул Брюс, не отрывая взгляда от монитора. — Но как он смог…   
Мир вокруг потемнел, и небеса заволокло не тучами — страхом.  
Этот страх, знакомый с детства и так старательно похороненный под ледниками горного Бутана, вернулся к нему в ту ночь, когда не стало Рейчел.   
И сейчас пришел снова.   
— Я еду домой, — Брюс поднялся. — Там же…  
— Альфред прислал СМС.  
— Кому?  
— Мне, — сказал Фокс. — Написал, что все в порядке. Будет здесь через пять минут.  
— Ладно, — тревога чуть отпустила. — Так что там говорят?  
— ФБР сообщило, что Джокеру удалось сбежать. Но куда интереснее тот факт, что все сведения чрезвычайно противоречивы. Даже представители ФБР интерпретируют случившееся по-разному. А журналисты уже отыскали свидетелей, и те говорят, что сегодня в фойе управления была драка и даже стрельба.  
Брюс покачал головой.   
— Вы можете это как-то прокомментировать, мистер Уэйн?  
— Что именно, Люциус?  
— Вас не было в городе три дня, — Фокс нахмурился. — Его тоже.  
— Извините, не успел вам всего рассказать. Альфред…  
— Альфред? Передайте ему, что в его возрасте играть в шпионов уже поздновато.   
На слове «шпионов» Брюс скривился. Люциус продолжил:  
— Я на неделе хотел заглянуть в гости — было что обсудить. А он стал рассказывать о какой-то уборке и черт знает о чем еще.  
— Уверяю вас, у него были на это причины.  
— Теперь я уже догадываюсь, какие, — кивнул Люциус. — Между прочим, он проинформировал меня о том, что вы угробили еще один «Акробат».  
Брюс помедлил. Вежливых слов он не находил, и очень обрадовался, что ему самому не пришлось оповещать об этом Люциуса.  
— У меня только один вопрос, мистер Уэйн. Что вы такого успели устроить перед отъездом, что по машине опять начали стрелять, только на этот раз ФБР?  
Упрек был заслужен.  
— Помог сбежать Джокеру, — признался Брюс. Заметив, как глаза Люциуса едва не округлились от удивления, он добавил. — Я не специально.  
— Я рад.  
— А потом мне пришлось запереть его у себя дома.   
— Гениальная идея, мистер Уэйн.  
— Джокер знает, кто я такой, — объяснил Брюс. — Я собирался его допросить и сдать Гордону, но я просто не успел, я опаздывал на самолет, и…   
— А потом Джокер устал ждать, когда же вы уделите ему внимание, и убежал, чтобы не умереть от скуки?  
— Нет, я как раз сегодня с ним разговаривал.  
Теперь уже скривился Люциус.  
— Ума не приложу, как ему удалось выбраться, — размышлял вслух Брюс. — Если там был Альфред, то…  
— Альфред привез вас сюда, а потом…   
— А потом я велел ему заехать в порт, проверить, все ли в порядке в бункере, и…   
Дворецкий на самом деле ждал Брюса на стоянке внизу. Улыбнулся, как ни в чем не бывало, и плавным отточенным движением раскрыл дверь нового «ламборджини».  
— Что случилось, Альфред?  
— У нас были гости, — дворецкий завел мотор. И только когда они уже мчались по бульвару сквозь дождь и ветер, чуть повернул голову и прибавил. — Из ФБР.  
— Что им нужно? — нахмурился Брюс. — Гольденбаум сообщил, что уже все уладил. Тем более, что на нашей стороне Пентагон.  
— Боюсь, сэр, что их визит не связан с тем проектом.  
— Они искали Джокера?  
— Они искали улики, — выразительно сказал Альфред, — и нашли Джокера.   
— Улики?   
Мог и не спрашивать.  
Ведь чувствовал, что клоун окажется прав.   
— Я связался с охранными фирмами, которые курируют соседние здания. И получил видеозаписи. Конечно, эти люди — их было двое — почти не разговаривали, а шепот разобрать трудно. Похоже, что они хотели найти броню.   
— Интересно, откуда у ФБР взялась такая идея?  
— У меня есть на этот счет кое-какие предположения, сэр. Помните благотворительный вечер, который вы устраивали для мистера Дента? Так вот, Бэтмен появился очень быстро, буквально через несколько минут после Джокера. И если знать, кто он, достаточно лишь сложить два плюс два и догадаться о тайнике внутри здания.  
— Логично, — одобрил Брюс. — А разве такая догадка — достаточный повод вломиться в чужую квартиру?  
Альфред помолчал, сосредоточившись на дороге. Дождь с непривычной яростью бил в переднее стекло, точно в барабан, а всю улицу Парклейн залил бурлящий поток. Попрятались и пешеходы — кто укрылся в кафе, кто заскочил в магазин, а кто-то шмыгнул под ближайший навес.  
Порыв ветра подхватил сломанный зонтик и бросил его под колеса «ламборджини».  
— Ну и буря, — сказал Брюс.   
А его дворецкий чуть ли не в первый раз в жизни ответил хозяину невпопад:  
— Вам стоит посмотреть записи с наших собственных камер.   
— Они у вас с собой?  
— Позволю себе заметить, что через четверть часа мы будем дома.  
— Я потерплю, — пообещал Брюс.   
Проводил взглядом двух бегущих к машине полицейских — слуги порядка спасались от ливня, и произнес:  
— Все начинается заново.  
— В ваших силах положить этому конец.  
— Да, — согласился Брюс. — Помните, он тоже сказал, что теперь у меня есть выбор?  
Альфред не ответил.  
Немногим позже пяти часов Брюс уже расположился перед телевизором в гостиной пентхауза. От обеда отказался, и даже дворецкий на этот раз ограничился короткой воспитательной нотацией и сдался. Наверно, и сам хотел посмотреть.  
— Здесь две записи, — пояснил Альфред. — Коридор и тайник.  
… Из лифта вышли двое мужчин.  
Белый. Ростом чуть выше среднего. А лицом — хороший парень из голливудского блокбастера. Такие всегда ведут здоровый образ жизни, почти не пьют и совсем-совсем не курят, по утрам наматывают несколько километров на парковых дорожках, а на уикэнд везут свою девушку на пикник. Женятся в тридцать, а в тридцать пять обзаводятся детьми — обязательно двумя, дочкой и сыном, а еще купленным в кредит домиком с бассейном.   
Черный. Широкоплечий и накачанный. Напарник хорошего парня из блокбастера. Выше на полголовы, и на две ступеньки ниже по должности. Зато честный и исполнительный, и такие тоже нужны.  
Осматривать пентхауз не стали. Сразу спустились вниз — белый пару раз глянул в наладонник. Черный послушно шел за ним.   
Дверь нашли быстро.  
Белый потянулся в карман пиджака. Привычным движением вскинул револьвер. Кивнул черному, и тот принялся колупать замок. Возился несколько минут, так что белый даже позволил себе пару неодобрительных взглядов. Наверно, спешил.  
Открыли.  
Брюс почувствовал, как в груди спирает дыхание — он знал, что сейчас случится.   
— Жаль, что я его снова на цепь не посадил.  
— Не уверен, что это бы помогло, — ответил Альфред.   
А на экране уже мелькнула опасная тень.   
Белому хорошему парню не хватило доли секунды, и он отлетел к двери, головой о косяк, хотел что-то сказать — или крикнуть — выстрел заглушил его слова. Черный хороший парень рухнул на пол ничком, скорчился, схватился за раненую ногу и застонал.  
Джокер держал выбитый из рук белого револьвер.   
И смеялся.   
В этом блокбастере хорошие парни проиграли.  
— Добрый вечер, дамы и господа! — Джокер театрально поклонился и сделал вид, что оглядывает публику. — Последнее представление сезона! ФБР в гостях у Брюса Уэйна!  
— Черт бы тебя побрал, — прохрипел черный.  
Белый не ответил.   
Он лишь выпрямился, механически смахнул кровь с рассеченной брови и уставился на клоуна.   
— Я очень рад, что вы с Рингсби заглянули ко мне в гости, — Джокер чуть склонился к черному. Дуло револьвера при этом нацелилось на белого. — Эй, Кэвендиш. Надеюсь, ты не обиделся? Не сердись на меня! Я правда рад, что ты тоже пришел!  
— Иди к черту!   
Прижимая ладонь к простреленному бедру, парень попытался отползти в сторону. Клоун-без-грима сделал к нему только один шаг, а тот уже вздрогнул.  
— Это же только царапина, — заметил Джокер. — Такая ма-аленькая царапинка.   
Не голос — само сочувствие и понимание.   
— А может, ты боишься боли?  
Теперь человек, которого клоун назвал Кэвендишем, скривился еще больше, и еще больше стало страха в его взгляде.   
Зато глаза самого Джокера заблестели. Он уселся на полу, прямо рядом с Кэвендишем. Тот, гримасничая от боли, снова попытался отстраниться и вжался в стену. Тогда Джокер положил руку с револьвером ему на плечо, заглянул в глаза и доверительно сообщил:  
— Я так и думал, — шепотом. — Знаешь, я всегда так думал, хммм, с самой нашей первой встречи.  
Этой фразы хватило, чтобы Кэвендиш и вовсе оцепенел, и почти перестал сопротивляться, когда Джокер, продолжая дирижировать отобранным револьвером, свободной рукой обхлопывал его карманы.   
Пока не обнаружил мобильный телефон.  
Странно, успел подумать Брюс, любой нормальный человек искал бы чего-то посерьезнее, ведь ясно, что и второй ФБР-овец вооружен.  
— Какая ми-илая игрушечка! — обрадовался Джокер.   
— Не смей… не смей…  
— Можно, я немножко поиграю? — с надеждой в голосе спросил клоун. — Кэвендиш, ты не думай, я потом отдам! Я не сломаю, честное слово! Ух ты, здесь есть ГПС, а еще… Кэвендиш, слушай, а это что за кнопочка?  
— Оставь его в покое.   
То ли приказ, то ли просьба. Это был второй парень из ФБР.   
Джокер в ответ округлил глаза — он играл удивление, словно увидел еще одного старого приятеля и был вне себя от счастья.  
— Рингсби, что же ты там стоишь? — предложил Джокер, сделав галантный жест рукой, в которой был зажат револьвер. — Проходи и располагайся поудобнее!   
Тот подчинился: сделал неловкий шаг вперед и застыл снова.  
— Жаль, нечем вас угостить, — пожаловался Джокер. — Надеюсь, вы не очень обидитесь? Зато мы можем провести время за, хмм, приятной беседой! Как дела на службе, мистер Рингсби? Наверно, много работы в последнее время? А шеф тобой доволен?   
Парень по имени Рингсби промолчал.  
— Надеюсь, ты ждешь повышения, — продолжал Джокер. — И прибавку к жалованью, и премию на Рождество. Обязательно передай привет от меня мистеру Кроули!   
Сам он в это время свободной рукой перебирал кнопки на мобильнике.  
— Диктофон, — удивился клоун. — Надо же!   
И включил.  
— … добрый вечер, дамы и господа!  
— Это же сказал я! — Джокер пришел в восторг. — Ты, видно, записывал наш разговор, Кэвендиш? Какой ловкий парень, смотри-ка, все успевает!   
Тот не ответил.   
Не ответил и Рингсби. Только вздрогнул, когда из телефона послышался его собственный голос:  
— … схему здания я раздобыл… Уэйн с дворецким поехали в контору, так что у нас целый час времени в запасе…  
— Ой, а это же голос нашего дорогого Рингсби! — веселился Джокер. — И его Кэвендиш тоже записал! Какая прелесть: один шпик следит за другим!  
Смеялся только клоун.  
Смеялся так, что Брюс больше не слышал речь на диктофоне. Разобрал он только одно слово: «костюм», и понял, что Альфред оказался прав.  
— Кэвендиш, — Джокер выключил запись. Голос его звучал предельно мягко, — А что, мистер Кроули больше не доверяет Рингсби?  
Скрыть своей досады Рингсби не смог, и на мгновение в его лице мелькнуло отчаяние. Вот только смотрел он теперь отнюдь не на Джокера — сверлил взглядом напарника.   
Темнокожий парень все еще не отвечал. Он даже зажмурился, крепко-крепко, только чтобы не видеть отвратительную заклеенную грязными пластырями рожу.  
— А молчать невежливо, — напомнил Джокер.   
Дуло револьвера скользнуло по щеке Кэвендиша от угла рта к уху: похоже, инфернальный клоун примерял на него свою вечную улыбку.   
И Кэвендиш это понял.   
Он тотчас же распахнул глаза: пустые и стеклянные.  
— Не знаю, — выдохнул он.  
— Значит, мистер Кроули стал подозревать, что этот парень работает на меня?  
— Не знаю, — пробормотал Кэвендиш. А потом вдруг сорвался на крик. — Не знаю я ничего! Не знаю! Не знаю!  
— Бедный-бедный Кэвендиш, — с сочувствием сказал Джокер. — Тебе просто надо улыбнуться, широко-широко, и все сразу станет лучше. Поверь, уж я-то точно знаю! Давай, я научу тебя улыбаться по-настоящему? Обещаю, это будет почти не больно!  
Револьвер снова черкнул по щеке, и человек на полу скорчился и затрясся.   
— Значит, мистер Кроули послал тебя следить за Рингсби? Чтобы ты все выяснил, правда?   
Брюс с трудом расслышал ответ.   
— Наверно.  
— А почему он перестал доверять Рингсби?  
— Не знаю.  
— Точно не знаешь?   
— Потому что… потому что Рингсби не сказал ему про Канаду.  
— Про Канаду, — Джокер сощурился. — А в Канаде вы искали юриста?  
— Да.  
— И он выдал вам Брюса Уэйна, правда?  
— Да.  
— А мистер Кроули заставил рассказать тебя про Бэтмена?  
— Да.   
— А кто еще в ФБР знает про Бэтмена?  
— Не знаю, — в который раз повторил Кэвендиш. — Он сказал никому не говорить…   
По лицу его текли слезы.   
А Джокер, все еще сидя на полу, взмахнул руками, точно ему только что удался отличный фокус на сцене. Но вот кто был публикой для клоуна, Брюс пока понять не мог. То ли этот застывший куском льда парень, все еще стоявший у двери, то ли он сам.  
— Рингсби, — Джокер склонил голову набок. — Похоже, твой шеф совсем не ценит твоих усилий.   
Он сейчас внимательно — порыжевшие пластыри пропитались кровью и казалось, будто Джокер снова намалевал себе клоунский грим — наблюдал за Рингсби.   
А парень у двери молчал.   
Словно уяснил себе наконец, что с врагом нельзя разговаривать.  
— Неужели, — Джокер скорчил испуганную гримасу, — мистер Кроули хочет присвоить твой результат? Очень, очень подло и низко. Ведь наш Рингсби так старался, так хотел найти Бэтмена. И даже нашел! И даже заставил Колемана Риза признаться! Вот кто у нас теперь настоящий герой Готэма! — клоун не пожалел пафоса и приторного восхищения. — Ты согласен, Кэвендиш?  
Темнокожий парень не отозвался. Одну руку он все также прижимал к ране, а второй закрывал лицо, будто пытался успокоиться и взять над собой контроль.  
— И вся слава теперь достанется мистеру Кроули, — траурным тоном постановил Джокер. — Какая несправедливость!   
Рингсби ничего не ответил.   
— Надо смотреть на жизнь с оптимизмом, — посоветовал клоун. — Вот как я, например. Всегда улыбаюсь, что бы не случилось! Может, не все так плохо? Ведь мистер Кроули на самом деле отличный парень! Я-то помню, он меня даже два раза навещал! И оба раза мы с ним так интересно потолковали! Может, мистер Кроули просто устал и запутался в подозрениях? Ведь если дело не ладится, это значит, что надо искать виноватых! А у него тоже есть начальство в Вашингтоне. Значит, нашему Рингсби просто не повезло!   
— Иди ты…, — шепотом и с невыносимо искренней злостью.   
Джокер пружиной поднялся с пола. На Кэвендиша он даже не смотрел.   
Рингсби сделал шаг назад.  
— Что тебе надо? — спросил он, когда клоун подошел ближе и прислонился к противоположной стороне дверного косяка.  
— Мне? — в тоне Джокера скользнула обида. — Ничего. Но я могу сделать так, что твой шеф снова станет тебе доверять.  
Рингсби боролся. Боролся отчаянно, боролся, чтобы снова не повторить ту же ошибку — не заговорить с клоуном, не сорваться, не среагировать на его провокацию, и самое главное — не поверить тому, кому нельзя верить.  
— Мне здесь скучно, — добавил Джокер. — Давай договоримся так: я помогу тебе восстановить репутацию, а ты поможешь мне сбежать?  
— Никогда.  
— Никогда? — переспросил клоун. — Ты просто отпустишь меня, и все. А я сделаю так, что ты станешь героем. Ты ведь хочешь быть героем, правда? Никто и не заметит, что ты помогал террористу.  
— Я не…, — оторопел Рингсби.  
— Не помогал, — кивнул Джокер. — Или помогал? Если бы не ты, я бы до сих пор сидел в той камере. Ты как считаешь, Кэвендиш?  
Только сейчас Брюс обратил внимание на темнокожего парня.   
И на револьвер в его руке.   
— Кэвендиш, — мягко обратился к нему клоун. — Ты ведь не думаешь, что Рингсби действительно на стороне террориста? Или ты тоже хочешь стать героем? А для этого иногда надо так мало. Например, найти и убить предателя.  
Нацеленный на Джокера револьвер дрогнул.  
— Кэвендиш, — нашелся Рингсби. — Не смей его слушать!  
— … а мистер Кроули, наверно, рассказал тебе о своих подозрениях? О том, что мистер Рингсби проводил допросы так, что я ничего не рассказал?   
— Стреляй! — крикнул Рингсби.  
— … мне никогда не удалось бы сбежать, если бы в ФБР не было моих людей.  
— Стреляй же!  
— … и это вполне может быть правдой. Не так ли, Кэвендиш?  
— Кэвендиш!  
— … арестовать предателя намного важнее, чем арестовать меня. А если он сбежит? А если он решит напасть первым, зная, что ты ему доверяешь?   
— Кэвендиш!  
Рингсби бросился вперед, и в тот же миг револьвер в руках Кэвендиша дернулся.  
Джокер выстрелил первым.   
Он так и остался стоять у двери, когда хороший белый парень упал на колени рядом с мертвым напарником.  
— Рингсби, — позвал его Джокер.  
Тот, не поднимаясь с пола, повернул голову.  
— По-моему, тебе пора по душам поговорить с начальством. Если, конечно, ты успеешь.  
Голос Рингсби звучал тускло.  
— Что?  
— Ты никогда не думал, что у твоего шефа, должно быть, немало недоброжелателей? С чего бы он стал так спешить и искать виноватых?  
— Ты лжешь.  
— Видишь ли, я не враг мистеру Кроули. Но у него много врагов внутри, и каждый хочет получить его место. С этим ты, надеюсь, не будешь спорить. И как знать, возможно, именно сейчас мистер Кроули находится в очень тяжелой и сложной ситуации.  
Рингсби встал и выпрямился.   
Джокер весь светился от счастья и незамедлительно поделился новой идеей:  
— У тебя есть выбор. Ты можешь позвонить в управление и вызвать сюда наряд спецназа. Поймаешь Бэтмена на горячем. А иначе ты никогда не докажешь, что он покрывает террориста! Да и вообще, у вас же нет ничего на Уэйна, а Ризу никто не поверит. А вот если ты арестуешь меня здесь, то сразу станешь героем! Но есть и другой вариант. Ты сейчас же едешь в управление, и если успеешь, то сможешь помочь мистеру Кроули… Правда, я хорошо придумал?  
Клоун снова хихикал, сгибаясь пополам.   
А про револьвер в руке он словно забыл, и Рингсби, в два прыжка оказавшийся рядом с Джокером, легко отобрал оружие у клоуна.  
— Ты поедешь со мной, — приказал он. Потянулся в карман пиджака, достал наручники. И тут же обернулся, увидел мертвого напарника. — Нет, сначала ты поможешь мне вытащить Кэвендиша.  
Голос его все-таки сорвался на крик.  
— Он тяжелый, — заметил Джокер. — Может, лучше по частям?   
Когда запись закончилась, Брюс поднялся.   
Померил шагами комнату, задержал взгляд на темно-сером полотне за окном — дождь лил все так же беспрестанно.   
От сердца чуть отлегло. По крайней мере, он понял, что случилось.   
Только не понял почему.  
Своему дворецкому он задал лишь один вопрос:  
— Ну и кто из них сумасшедший?  
— Хотел бы я знать, — Альфред пожал плечами.   
Он ушел готовить кофе. Вернулся через несколько минут, с конвертом в руках.  
— Сэр, доставили почту. Только что. Правда, без обратного адреса.  
Брюс распечатал конверт.   
Нашел игральную карту. Каких за лето видел множество. Осмотрел с обоих сторон.  
— Адрес есть, Альфред. И время тоже.


	9. Chapter 9

**25 июля 2008 года, восемь часов утра, Москва, Лубянка.**

Калачев долил кипяченой воды в высокий граненый стакан. Утренний разговор с командованием не выходил из головы, а думать об этом не хотелось. Хотелось поскорее попробовать, что получится, если сахар в чай сыпать ложками, с горкой и не жалея, а остаток жизни до начала командировки отмерять минутами.  
— Ты еще здесь? — Григорьев влетел в кабинет вихрем. — Во как я вовремя!  
— Привет, — буркнул Калачев.  
— Блин, я думал, ты уже все…  
— Что все?  
— Ну, ушел. Ты же сейчас летишь, да?  
Григорьев смотрел на него непонимающим взглядом, словно засомневался в том, что за последние дни слышал раз десять.  
Калачев вдруг понял, что до сих пор на автомате размешивает сахар. И что ложка в кипятке разве что не раскалилась добела и уже жжет пальцы.  
Посмотрел на часы.  
— Через двадцать минут машина, — сообщил он, стряхивая капли с ложки. — Ты бы еще позже явился.  
— Ну я ж успел.  
— Успел он, — нахмурился Калачев. По-хозяйски оглядел кабинет. — Так, вон в том сейфе папки с номерами ГТ09, с первой по шестую и с десятой по четырнадцатую. У Салтыкова с седьмой по девятую. Остальное в архиве, понял?  
— Вас понял, товарищ подполковник! — рявкнул майор, да так, что у Калачева заложило уши. — Слушай, я этого Салтыкова как раз в коридоре встретил, так он сказал, что ты у Николаева утром был… Чего стряслось-то? Перед вылетом к начальству бегать — это плохая примета, Николаев что, уже забыл?  
— Лукин вызывал, — подтвердил Калачев.  
— Ого! С генералами все общаешься! Растешь, Володька!  
Они переглянулись, и Григорьев мгновенно сменил тон.  
— Так что там Лукин?  
В ответ Калачев раскрыл единственную оставленную на столе папку, вытащил из нее газету и протянул товарищу.  
— Ты вот это посмотри.  
— «Ивнин пост»? Вечерняя, что ли?  
— Вечерняя, — кивнул подполковник. — Чего еще в утренней понапишут…  
Разворачивать не понадобилось — горячие новости с шокирующими заголовками всегда публикуют на первой полосе.  
Григорьев присвистнул.  
— Во дела…  
— Мне тут перевод девчонки прислали, надо?  
— Какой к черту лысому перевод, — сказал майор. — Я что, дурак что ли?  
Глаза его блестели, и Калачев в этих искорках видел только искреннюю радость и восхищение. А вот у командования после прочитывания заметки из референтуры была совсем другая реакция.  
— Ну и как тебе? — спросил подполковник.  
Отхлебнул кипятка, обжегся и брякнул подстаканником о стол.  
— Круто, — выдохнул Григорьев. — Нет, ну правда, я в первый раз в жизни во все по-английски врубился, и без словаря. И знаешь, понятно. Вообще все.  
Плюхнулся на диван, глянул на Калачева.  
— Володя, а ты чего стоишь? Давай что ли на дорожку присядем.  
— Угу, — подполковник как раз вытащил себе стул.  
— Но ведь это значит, — Григорьев словно утонул в заметке и теперь захлебывался впечатлениями. — Это значит, что….  
Калачев промолчал.  
— … мы все правильно сделали!  
— Наверно.  
— Володька, ты чего? — удивился Григорьев. — Ты сам не читал, что ли? Смотри, что американцы пишут. «ФБР признало, что террористу удалось сбежать». Во дает Козырев! От ФБР ушел, от Зорро ушел… знай наших! А в управлении фэбээровском стрельба была, власти молчат и ничего не комментируют. Раз скрывают — дело пахнет керосином. Хорошо он там позажигал… А теперь как в песне поется: гудбай Америка, ооо, где я не был никогдааа…  
— Лукин по-другому считает.  
Григорьев сощурился.  
— … прощааай навсегдааа… Лукин считает, что Козырева теперь не выпустят? Типа, оцепят все, выезды из города перекроют. Это они могут. И канал наш на Кубу закрыть могут… — майор помедлил. — Пойду, что ли, Салтыкова обрадую, он же у нас за канал отвечает. Знаешь, что я скажу? Шансов выйти из тюрьмы у него тоже не было. Никаких.  
Калачев снова не ответил. Снова глянул на часы и отмерил себе четырнадцать минут до выхода.  
Только вот проклятый чай все никак не остывал.  
— Выкрутится, — постановил Григорьев.  
— Выкрутится, — согласился Калачев. — Только ты представь, что это не у них, а у нас случилось. Не в ФБР, а на Лубянке. В центре Москвы.  
— Почему это у нас? — не понял Григорьев. — Там Америка, здесь Россия. Мы тут вообще причем?  
— А вот при том, — ответил Калачев.  
— Да ну… — Григорьев оторопел. — Это что, Лукин сказал?  
— Лукин.  
— Ты что, такое даже думать нельзя…  
— «Думать нельзя» — это не из нашей с тобой профессии, Мишка, — заметил Калачев, хотя меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось читать мораль товарищу. — Ты еще скажи, что нам положено думать только как в уставе написано.  
— Да зачем нам…  
— Нам нужно все варианты предусмотреть.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что мы все делали зря, да?  
Калачев пожал плечами. Глотнул еще чая и опять обжегся.  
Теперь уже было все равно.  
Двенадцать минут.  
— Я лечу на Кубу, — ответил он.  
Григорьев поднял на него глаза.  
— А дома ты что сказал?  
— Как обычно. В командировку, — объяснил Калачев и тут же поправился. — Ну, как раньше. Я ж давно уже не…  
— А Ирка?  
— А Ирка мне как раз стакан с подстаканником нашла. Я такой всегда хотел, чтоб под старину, тяжелый, ну и граненый. Она и выискала где-то у тещи на антресолях. А то я позавчера свою кружку раскокал…  
— Это на счастье, — торопливо вставил Григорьев.  
— На счастье, — согласился Калачев. — Только это… ты, если чего, поговори с ней. Скажи, мол, задание было важное. Не фигня какая-нибудь.  
— Скажу.  
— Знаешь, если мы ошиблись… пусть лучше там все… закончится. А не здесь.  
Теперь промолчал Григорьев.  
Поднявшись со стула, Калачев привычно оглядел обстановку. Собирался ли вернуться завтрашним утром, уходил ли на выходные или вовсе уезжал в отпуск — все должно было оставаться в порядке.  
Жалюзи до конца опустить забыл, вот оно что.  
И как раз зазвонил мобильник. Ответил, отчитался, пообещал:  
— Сейчас выезжаю.  
Вновь переглянулся с Григорьевым и решил объясниться.  
— Ефимцев.  
— Это который майор? Из «альфы», да?  
— Подполковник он уже давно, командир группы.  
— Серьезно все как, — кивнул Григорьев.  
— Ты же вчера Николаева слышал. Они с Лукиным решили, что так лучше будет. Да и логично…  
Григорьев тоже встал, прошелся по кабинету, выглянул в окно. В руке он до сих пор сжимал газету.  
— Ефимцев, значит. А кто еще в группе?  
— Кузовенко, Лисицын, Гусев, Гаврилин, Красовский, Самойлов, Синявский, Андронов, Пырьев…  
Калачев перечислял имена, а Григорьев каждый раз чуть-чуть кивал. Память у майора была и вправду отличная.  
— Интересную команду подобрали, — наконец заметил он.  
— А чего?  
— А из них Козырева никто не знает. Ну или не помнят. Пырьев, Гаврилин, да и Синявский тоже — молодые еще. Лисицын из ГРУ к нам перешел. А Ефимцев… не, Ефимцев тоже скорее всего его не помнит. Остальные на других направлениях работали, я их сам почти не знаю.  
— А какая разница?  
— Никакой. В том и дело, что никакой, — Григорьев пожал плечами. — Понимаешь, вот этим ребятам — а это хорошие, просто отличные ребята — им абсолютно никакой разницы.  
Майор опять рассматривал первую полосу заокеанской газеты.  
— Приказ есть приказ, — сказал Калачев.  
— Никто и не спорит.  
— Ну, а если Лукин все-таки прав?  
Посмотрел на часы: девять минут — и в дорогу, а в дороге не бывает лишних мыслей.  
Да и перелет — всего ничего. Подумаешь, перемахнуть через Атлантику. Дрыхнуть не буду, решил Калачев. С Ефимцевым все заранее обговорить надо, и с ребятами.  
— Кубинцы, в общем, союзники, — рассуждал он вслух. — В случае чего…  
— Угу, помогут.  
— Американцы тоже не идиоты. Я думаю, у них просто приказ был такой. Брать живым.  
— А у тебя…  
— А я по обстоятельствам буду действовать, вводная такая у меня.  
— Точно, — кивнул Григорьев. Сложил газету, бросил на стол и теперь косился на заголовок со словом «опаснейший террорист». — И Козырев тоже. По обстоятельствам будет действовать. И ничего хорошего он от нашей конторы уже не ждет, так?  
Подполковник пожал плечами.  
Спешными глотками допил чай, засобирался. Отдал Григорьеву ключи от сейфа и опять вспомнил про жалюзи. Потянулся, чтобы задернуть до конца, и нечаянно оборвал нить.  
На миг зажмурился от солнца, и тут же подумал, какое оно сегодня мягкое, уютное и ничуть не обжигающее, точно на дворе не конец июля, а первые дни весны.  
Даже солидный подстаканник «под старину» весело заискрился в теплых лучах.  
А в небе — глубокая пронзительная синева.  
— Распогодилось наконец, — сказал Калачев. — А то все дожди одни льют. Вот вернусь — так сразу на дачу поеду. Ладно, пора уже.  
— Вот блин, и не проводили мы тебя как следует, — вспомнил Григорьев.  
— Обойдетесь!  
Переглянулись, рассмеялись.  
И только у самой двери Григорьев тихо добавил:  
— Я бы рискнул, Володя.  
— Я бы тоже рискнул, — Калачев ничуть не удивился. — Но у меня приказ есть.  
— Он же один придет, понимаешь?

 

**25 июля 2008 года, семь часов вечера, Готэм, местное управление ФБР**

— Сэр, полковник Стэнтон велел передать, что совещание отдела внутренних расследований по делу 14–73 начнется в четверть восьмого.  
— Спасибо, Боб.  
Вот и все, подумал Кроули, выключая связь. Быстро они. И верно, когда-нибудь это должно было случиться. Если бунт заканчивается победой, его называют иначе.  
… Ну что ж, революционера из меня не получилось.  
— Боб! — Кроули щелкнул по кнопке коммуникатора. Помедлил, прежде чем произнести то, что он прежде почти никогда не произносил: не было повода. — Идите домой, ладно?  
— Сэр?  
— Идите домой, — повторил он. — Спасибо, что помогаете, но вы не должны торчать здесь сутками.  
Это моя работа, хотел прибавить Кроули, и запнулся.  
… Наверно, уже не моя.  
Через несколько минут не вытерпел, выглянул в приемную. Помощник запирал сейф и действительно собирался уходить.  
Вот и правильно.  
— До свидания, сэр, — сказал Боб, прежде чем исчезнуть за дверью. — До завтра.  
— Счастливо.  
В приемной было душно, будто не работал кондиционер. Нацедив из аппарата с водой газировки, Кроули решил уйти к себе и уже на пороге услышал шаги в коридоре: размеренные, безупречно-одинаковые, печатные. Как на плацу.  
Стэнтон вошел к нему безо всяких церемоний.  
Привык.  
— Я только что получил факс из Вашингтона, — сообщил полковник. — Вы догадываетесь, что это такое?  
В руках у него белел листок. С печатями и подписями.  
Пока-еще-директор Готэмского управления ФБР промолчал. Поставив бумажный стакан подальше от ноутбука, сел за письменный стол и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
Никакого наигранного безразличия: он просто устал.  
— Догадываетесь, — констатировал Стэнтон.  
— А почему вам ее прислали только сейчас?  
— Потому что в Вашингтоне решили дать вам время подумать, — объяснил полковник. — Точнее, одуматься.  
— Да, — согласился Кроули. — Я давно подозревал, что в Вашингтоне мне искренне симпатизируют.  
— Симпатизировали. И не надо иронизировать на эту тему, — поправил его Стэнтон. — По-моему, я переоценил вашу гордость.  
— Это почему?  
— Я считал, — брови Стэнтона чуть сдвинулись к переносице, — что вы сами подадите в отставку.  
Вот как, подумал Кроули. И это я всегда называл себя прямолинейным.  
— Вы серьезно, полковник?  
— Ну, я ожидал, что вам будет неприятно отстранение, и вы решите уйти сами.  
— Вы ошиблись, — мягко заметил Кроули. — Я не боюсь увольнения.  
— Так уж и не боитесь?  
Стэнтон сощурился: в тоне скользнула не то усмешка, не то недоверие.  
— Сейчас уже нет.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я думал о такой возможности, — признался Кроули. — Еще дней десять назад.  
Он был искренен, настолько искренен, что теперь с ответом задержался сам Стэнтон.  
Усмешка исчезла: полковник поглядывал на Кроули с живым интересом.  
И столь же искренне не понимал.  
— Ваше разбирательство затянется на полгода, не меньше? — спросил Кроули. — Вы можете проводить сколько угодно совещаний, но без меня все это расследование, вы уж извините, бессмысленно. Так что вам будет трудно от меня отделаться. Практически невозможно.  
— Это тут причем? Вы здесь больше не распоряжаетесь.  
Стэнтон даже заглянул в ту самую бумагу с печатями и подписями: будто засомневался и решил на всякий случай свериться. А когда сверился, положил этот документ на стол Кроули.  
Тот сделал вид, что не заметил.  
— Не знаю, кого теперь назначит Вашингтон на мое место, но могу сказать одно: если новый директор не учтет мой опыт, ему будет еще труднее, чем мне в начале.  
— Он учтет, — бросил Стэнтон. — И справится. И порядок наведет тоже.  
— Желаю успеха.  
— У вас был месяц. Вы, — полковник снова сощурился, — вы считаете, что многого добились?  
— Я стал лучше понимать этот город. И людей тоже.  
— Город как город, — пожал плечами Стэнтон. Он, видно, никак не мог найти подвох в том, что говорил Кроули. И поэтому решил бить наверняка. — А что касается людей… по-моему, для местных вы теперь персона нон грата. Я не про вашего секретарика, разумеется — у него на роже написано, что он будет старательно лизать зад любому, кто сидит в этом кабинете. Я про остальных. Им будет легче принять нового человека. Такого, который не отступает от своих решений. Даже, если это очень жесткие и непопулярные решения. Знаете, в чем ваша ошибка?  
— Просветите меня.  
— Вы недостаточно следуете принципам, Кроули. Вчера вы отдали приказ — правильный, единственно правильный в данной ситуации. А потом сами от него отказались. И объявили ошибкой.  
— Это и было ошибкой.  
— Вы должны были стоять на своем, — парировал Стэнтон. — Даже если вы правы, и ваш Рингсби действительно не террорист, а просто свихнувшийся на работе пацан… Да, я допускаю, что вы правы, и что он на самом деле запутался и поэтому стал предателем. Да и хиловат он для настоящего террориста, соглашусь. Но даже в этом случае вам не следовало отступать, понимаете?  
— Нет.  
Полковник покачал головой.  
— Мы могли уже вчера, по горячим следам, начать внутреннее расследование, — продолжил он, — и своими силами выяснить, кто виноват, а кто нет. Допросить каждого, кто имел отношение к делу. Вместо этого вы стали мне мешать. Неудивительно, что в Вашингтоне недовольны.  
— То, что вы предлагаете, остановит работу управления.  
— Вы это уже говорили вчера, — заметил Стэнтон. — Повторяетесь, Кроули.  
— И я не могу допустить новую волну паники в городе.  
— Вчера в фойе были посетители! — взорвался полковник. — Свидетели! Это вы им собрались объяснять, что нападение на дежурного — не теракт?  
— Нет, — упрямо сказал Кроули, — не теракт.  
Стэнтон ходил по его кабинету взад-вперед.  
Примеривался и приценивался.  
Интересно, кого все-таки назначат на мое место, спросил себя Кроули. Этого полковника? Вряд ли. Нет, скорее всего, Стэнтона оставят наблюдателем.  
— И поэтому вы отправили Гиллеспи на телевидение? Чтобы выставить нас всех идиотами? Два разных заявления от ФБР — это, по вашему, нормально?  
— Позвонить на телевидение я велел Гиллеспи, — заметил Кроули. — А не вам, полковник.  
— Террорист до сих пор на свободе, и об этом должны знать все! Вы ведь и не поняли, с кем имеете дело. Если его целью было нападение на ФБР, то теперь он может и вовсе исчезнуть или затаиться. Дело ведь сделано!  
— Нападения не было.  
— Я вас не понимаю.  
— Нападения не было, — повторил Кроули. — А в нашем управлении не было и нет предателей.  
— Интересно, а кто тогда проводил допросы, которые не дали результатов? Не Рингсби с Крайтоном? Кто первым притащил вам телефон с сонаром? Не Гиллеспи? Кто придумал эту дурацкую идею с ловушкой и помог террористу сбежать? Разве не тот же самый Рингсби?  
— Я уже объяснял, — сказал Кроули. — что сонары мы обнаружили случайно, и именно я настоял на том, чтобы активно развивать эту линию. Допросы курировал я лично, и лично просматривал каждый протокол. А неудачная операция на шоссе проводилась с моего полного одобрения, и именно я руководил ее разработкой.  
— Глупо, — ответил Стэнтон. Ярость его вдруг исчезла. Он немного помедлил и тогда добавил. — Будь по-вашему.  
Когда полковник ушел — той же вышколенной армейской походкой, Кроули остался наедине с усталостью. Посмотрел на часы и на бумагу, оставленную Стэнтоном на столе. Прислушался к глухой тишине.  
Этажом ниже, в кабинете, который, если верить Бобу, уже окрестили «штабом шерифа», начиналось совещание.  
Теперь без него.  
Бывший директор готэмского управления ФБР засобирался домой.  
В машине вспомнил, что следовало бы позвонить жене и предупредить, но в последний момент передумал. Прибавил скорости и проехал лишнюю милю по набережной, а оттуда свернул на бульвар Олд-Хиллз. Через полчаса Кроули маневрировал на узких улицах Нэрроуз.  
Адрес он запомнил еще когда рассматривал тот самый послужной список.  
По скрипучей деревянной лестнице поднялся на шестой этаж. Почти бегом, на одном дыхании: он очень спешил и очень боялся, что дома никого не окажется. Сам при этом проклял и строителей, сумевших возвести многоэтажное здание без лифта и себя за то, что давно забыл о пробежке в парке.  
Пришлось чуть отдышаться и только тогда позвонить.  
— Кто там?  
— Я к Джиму Гордону, — ответил Кроули. — По службе. Он дома?  
Дверь открыла женщина.  
— Дома.  
Строгая, недоверчивая, с беспокойством в глазах: не случилось ли чего?  
А у них бывает мало гостей, понял Кроули. И хороших новостей тоже. Или она просто боится, что я пришел вытащить ее мужа обратно в управление.  
— Добрый вечер, мэм, — поздоровался он.  
— Добрый вечер, а вы… — женщина оглядела незнакомца. — Проходите. Я его сейчас позову. Джим!  
— Простите, это дверь на террасу? Я подожду там, хорошо?  
Женщина кивнула. Кроули прошел вперед по маленькому коридору, повернул торчащий ключ в замке и оказался снаружи. Взгляд скользнул по ближайшему окну: на кухне перед телевизором сидела девочка лет тринадцати.  
Надо было все-таки позвонить Лиз, подумал Кроули.  
В следующую секунду услышал шаги за спиной и обернулся.  
— Комиссар.  
— Добрый вечер, — ответил Гордон.  
В костюме и галстуке.  
Прямиком с работы, понял Кроули. Сейчас половина девятого. Скорее всего, привык задерживаться на службе, а тут еще и время такое, что с комиссара будут драть по семь шкур за каждый промах.  
— Может, пройдем внутрь?  
— Я ненадолго.  
— Ну, как пожелаете, — в голосе Гордона мелькнуло смущение. — Так чем я могу помочь ФБР?  
— Ничем, — откровенно сказал Кроули. — Я здесь неофициально.  
— Я догадался.  
Кроули шагнул к краю террасы. Опершись рукой о деревянный поручень, посмотрел на пустую узкую улочку внизу.  
— Думаю, не имеет смысла скрывать того, о чем завтра-послезавтра напишут газеты: у местного управления ФБР очень скоро будет другой руководитель.  
— Получили повышение?  
— А вы сами как думаете, комиссар?  
Гордон промолчал.  
— Поэтому будем считать, что мною сейчас двигает чисто личный исследовательский интерес. У меня вот какой к вам вопрос: где Джокер?  
— Не знаю, — комиссар пожал плечами.  
Это был честный ответ, понял Кроули. Лучше бы он соврал. Я бы почувствовал, я бы непременно это понял и завтра натравил бы на него Крайтона.  
— Вы засиделись на работе. А вчера, наверно, вообще не приходили домой ночевать, так?  
— Я и сегодня очень хотел там остаться, — ответил Гордон. — Прошу понять меня правильно: сейчас у меня больше нет никаких следов. Но мы делаем все возможное, чтобы найти террориста…  
Кроули покачал головой, и комиссар осекся.  
— Думаю, дело в другом. Вам позвонил ваш замечательный приятель и соратник в борьбе с преступностью. Ну, тот самый, которого вы недавно назвали предателем, и о котором позже так трогательно беспокоились. Это когда наш спецназ попал в его не менее замечательную машинку, и вы решили, что злодеи из ФБР уничтожили героя Готэма.  
— Мистер Кроули…  
— … и этот ваш друг дал вам какую-то информацию. А вы ему доверяете. Так что сидеть вторую ночь в управлении стало бесполезно. Я прав? Что он вам сказал?  
— Я не понимаю ваших вопросов. По-моему, я дал исчерпывающие объяснения еще тринадцатого июля, и я больше не…  
— Вы выдали себя с головой, понимаете? — сообщил Кроули. — Зачем теперь отрицать? Я одного не понимаю: какого черта вы еще раньше ломали комедию с этой речью? Это ваш приятель так вас надоумил?  
Гордон сперва помедлил, а потом заявил:  
— Я никогда не сотрудничал с преступниками.  
— Гордон, если бы я хотел вас арестовать, я бы уже давно это сделал. Нам хватит того вашего визита и звонков. Да, я знаю, что вы никогда не сотрудничали с преступниками. Вы просто не считаете его — ну, этого вашего немножко сумасшедшего приятеля в плаще и маске — преступником. И если вы не идиот — а вы точно не идиот — то вы не станете якшаться с человеком, который убил ваших же коллег и прокурора. Из чего я делаю вывод, что он к этим убийствам непричастен.  
Комиссар промолчал.  
— Я долго не мог понять, зачем ему было вешать на себя эти трупы, — продолжил Кроули. — Пока не посмотрел дело Дента. Там очень, очень много интересного. Еще один самоотверженный герой Готэма, да? То наш дорогой прокурор пропадает куда-то после больницы, то потом объявляется и разгуливает по улицам с ожогом на лице… это нормально, да? Это он на подвиги отправился? Мы недавно взяли нескольких людей Марони. Один из них на допросе признался, что итальянца выслеживал какой-то тип с обожженной рожей. А еще мы допросили всех спецназовцев, которые тогда были с вами при штурме здания Прюитта. Во время операции вам кто-то позвонил, и вы исчезли. Если сопоставить это время и время ареста Джокера — получается, что Бэтмен скрылся из здания Прюитта почти в то же время или позже. Короче, что-то не стыкуется. И эта ваша наспех сочиненная история про то, как вашу семью взяли в заложники…  
Они переглянулись.  
— Я думаю, что все было наоборот, — заключил Кроули. — Можете не отвечать.  
Внизу раздался шум: проезжавший автомобиль не вписался в поворот и зацепил мусорный бак. Тот свалился набок, и из-под крышки выкатились бутылки и посыпалась еще какая-то дрянь.  
Из окна тотчас послышалась ругань.  
Кроули провел рукой по отполированному поручню, оторвал взгляд от улицы и всмотрелся в небо. Несмотря на вечер и близящиеся сумерки, пришлось зажмуриться.  
— Хорошая погода сегодня.  
— Хорошая, — еле слышно согласился Гордон. Помотал головой, точно хотел проснуться, и тогда добавил. — Еще утром лить перестало.  
— Да? А я вот только сейчас заметил, — признался Кроули. — Все недосуг было даже в окно выглянуть… Гордон, я знаю, кто он.  
Переглянулись снова.  
Только тревоги и напряжения стало больше.  
— Честно говоря, не так уж трудно его найти, — сообщил Кроули. — Труднее всего поверить в то, кем он является днем.  
Теперь покачал головой Гордон.  
— Будете утверждать, что вы этого не знаете?  
— Нет, — сказал комиссар. — Просто я не хочу знать.  
— Да? — удивился Кроули. — А почему? Боитесь ответственности?  
Он ожидал, что Гордон начнет спорить: все-таки ответственности у комиссара был целый город. Ни больше, ни меньше.  
— Наверно, боюсь, — неожиданно согласился тот. — И еще я считаю, что он бы сам сказал… если бы счел это нужным. Если бы хотел.  
— Он что, приходит прямо сюда?  
— Куда?  
— Ну, на террасу.  
— Почему вы так считаете?  
Кроули усмехнулся.  
— Здесь рядом крыши, и даже вон с тех окон мало что видно, если специально не устанавливать наблюдение. Я прав? Ладно, бог с вами. Ответьте на один вопрос: что с Джокером?  
— Поверьте, мы делаем все, чтобы его найти, — ответил Гордон.  
— А Бэтмен?  
— Наверно, тоже.  
— Гордон, не темните. Я просто хочу знать. Если вам непонятно, я объясню: у меня тоже есть семья.  
— Понимаю, — кивнул комиссар.  
— Повторяю еще раз: у меня достаточно улик, чтобы через десять минут здесь были агенты ФБР, а вас бы упекли в тюрьму за соучастие. Я этого пока не сделал, понимаете? И не сделаю.  
Поверит или нет, спросил себя Кроули.  
А если не поверит? Получится, что я тут зря распинался. И вообще зря пришел.  
Нет, не зря: теперь я кое-что знаю об этом проклятом городе.  
Больше, чем Стэнтон. И может быть, больше, чем те, кто здесь родились.  
Я ведь этого и хотел с самого начала, правда?  
— Гордон, — вздохнул Кроули, — мне надо понять, что тут происходит.  
— Есть кое-что… — начал комиссар. — Я действительно получил некое сообщение, касающееся этого террориста. Но я пока не знаю, как интерпретировать данную информацию.  
— Не тяните кота за хвост, ладно?  
— Мой источник гарантирует, что Джокер больше не появится в Готэме.  
— Вот как, — задумался Кроули. — То есть он сбежал?  
Гордон пожал плечами.  
— Или у нас есть надежда, что фрик счастливо отправился на корм рыбам? Я видел полицейские сводки за эту ночь. Говорят, что Бэтмена все-таки засекли где-то в гавани.  
— Мне доложили об этом, — кивнул комиссар. — Но я действительно сказал вам все, что знаю.  
— И вы верите такому обещанию? Верите, что они не в сговоре?  
— Верю, — ответил Гордон.

 

**25 июля 2008 года, четыре часа утра, Готэм, старая гавань**

Шторм закончился. Всю ночь небо вытекало проливным дождем в океан, а свирепствующий ветер бросал волны в вышину, навстречу облакам и тучам. Потом буря неожиданно стихла. Теперь о стальную гладь залива разбивались лишь последние капли мороси. Все побережье затянул густой туман.  
Солнце устало карабкалось вверх по просоленному небу, медленно растапливая черноту и раскрашивая город серыми лучами.  
Брюс давно не помнил такого тусклого рассвета.  
Он сейчас прятался в тени — пригодился неприметный выступ под крышей терминала. Патрульных видел хорошо: две фигуры в темно-синей форме вошли в кирпичный дом.  
— Второй, второй, я пятый, — услышал Брюс на частоте полиции. — Проверили старый склад по адресу Сент-Патрик восемнадцать. Нашли двух пацанов под кайфом!  
В голосе звучал легкий испанский акцент, а еще слышалось волнение. И гордость.  
Наверное, новичок.  
— Пятый, я второй. Не понял. Кого ты там нашел?  
— Второй, я пятый. Им по шестнадцать, не больше. И у них шприцы. А у одного в кармане был пакетик с…  
— Слушай, Гонзалез, ты идиот? Какие еще нарики? Их сажать больше некуда! У нас все управления забиты нариками! Ты не в курсе, что за облава сегодня была в Нэрроуз? Если тебе так надо, тащи их к себе домой. Прочтешь им мораль на тему здорового образа жизни!  
Брюс перевел приемник на другую частоту. Подтянулся вверх и перелез на крышу, а через секунду уже был на другой стороне узкой улочки.  
Обычная проверка, понял он. Для галочки забрели в район старой гавани. А действующие терминалы даже не оцепили, разве что отплытие круизного корабля задержали на целый час. Боялись повторения истории с паромами, и проверяли на совесть. Не на шутку разозлили богатеньких туристов из Европы: кто-то даже позвонил на телевидение и пожаловался. Еще бы, тупым американцам везде мерещатся террористы и бомбы.  
В торговый порт полиция соваться не стала.  
Ужесточили контроль в аэропорту, не отменив ни одного рейса.  
Расставили патрули на дорогах.  
И все.  
Причина была проста: Гордон и ФБР до сих пор искали клоуна в городе. Никто не верил, что Джокер захочет покинуть Готэм. Не верил и Брюс. Он-то знал наверняка: сегодня, в четыре ноль-ноль, начнется война.  
— Джин, ты же свалишься! — частоту полиции заглушил женский голос. — Немедленно слезь оттуда!  
— Маааааам!  
Приемник пришлось выключить.  
Только вот останавливаться было никак нельзя: он пришел сюда искать сообщников Джокера. И понять, почему клоун выбрал именно этот район для нападения.  
— Я что сказала? Мне в полшестого на работу надо! Иди спать и никому не открывай!  
— А если миссис Яннсен будет стучать?  
— Все равно не открывай, зайдет попозже. А вот если я опоздаю на автобус и меня уволят, нам нечем будет заплатить ей за комнату!  
Первый этаж дома напротив. Крохотная девчушка, с ногами забравшаяся на подоконник, и молодая женщина, убегающая в неприветливую темноту. Хотелось надеяться, что она успеет на свой автобус. И что обколотые героином пацаны, которых не разрешили задержать офицеру Гонзалесу, не воткнут ей нож между ребер.  
Окно с грохотом схлопнулось.  
Брюс все еще гадал, что же держит его здесь. Оглянулся и застыл. За лачугами старого приморского квартала высился другой Готэм — город сбывшихся грез и небывалой роскоши, надежно укрытый за сверкающими башнями в сотню этажей.  
Так обычно думали те, кто вырос за стенами железобетонных крепостей, и кто вечером боялся лишний раз проехаться по Восточной набережной на «мазератти» — лишь потому, что от набережной всего миля до неблагополучного Нэрроуз, а своих отпрысков в школу отправлял исключительно под охраной.  
А Брюс знал, что в мире есть только один Готэм, любимый с детства: самый волшебный город Америки. Самый лучший город в мире. И самый безжалостный тоже.  
— Вы уже позвонили комиссару? — спросил дворецкий.  
— Нет.  
Он поспешил вперед, нагоняя время. Впереди его ждала еще одна улочка, и еще один ряд разбитых приклеенных друг к другу домов с обвалившейся штукатуркой и прогнившими крышами. И вечный, родной и знакомый с детства солоноватый запах моря, который в таких кварталах обязательно напоминает гнилую рыбу. Прежний мэр пообещал снести все эти лачуги к следующему Рождеству, а к Пасхе построить муниципальное жилье для малоимущих, и никто не удивился: почему не наоборот?  
Два переулка и дюжина крыш — до причала.  
Десять минут — до начала войны.  
— Я не имею права впутывать в это Гордона, — объяснил Брюс дворецкому.  
— Прошу прощения, сэр, — Альфред забеспокоился. — Мне кажется, вы забыли, что ваш противник играет без правил.  
— Нет, — возразил Брюс. Он уже все тогда для себя решил. — Это Джокер забыл, с кем начал войну.  
Переглянулись.  
Поняли друг друга без слов и без осуждения.  
— Я больше не играю, — добавил Брюс.  
На крыше последнего дома снова замер. Внимательно рассмотрел причал и качающиеся на воде хлипкие катера. Спустился вниз, быстро оглядел миниатюрный магазин — двадцать четыре часа пережаренных хот-догов и тепловатой Кока-Колы из вечно сломанного холодильника.  
Подросток-доходяга с раскосыми глазами — на китайца не похож, скорее вьетнамец — старательно скреб щеткой по разбитому в крошку асфальту. Потом приставил щетку к стене и взялся за тряпку. Протер окно, забежал внутрь и случайно толкнул стеллаж с газетами, стоявший прямо у входа.  
— Да чтоб тебя…  
Как назло, газеты высыпались наружу, прямо под морось. Да и ветер все еще не успокоился, подхватил пару листков и погнал по улице. А за ними, под ругань хозяина, помчался вьетнамец.  
Один листок приклеился к мокрому асфальту на проезжей части. Брюс скользнул взглядом по огромным буквам и тотчас отвернулся, обогнул склады и поспешил к берегу.  
Он шел туда, чтобы в газетах больше никогда не было таких заголовков.  
Перед причалом, у которого сейчас тихонько пыхтел старенький катер, препирались двое патрульных.  
— Я офицер полиции, — знакомый испанский акцент слышался за милю, и теперь звучал еще сильнее: парень явно волновался. — По закону я должен задержать их за хранение наркотиков!  
Надо же, подумал Брюс. А новичок-то наш оказался упертым.  
— Ты совсем дебил? — не унимался второй полицейский. — Или ты думаешь, что тебе дадут медаль за пару обколотых малолеток? Ты новости вообще смотришь? Как бы завтра этот город не взлетел на воздух! Вот про что думать надо! Тебя что, не инструктировали, кого надо искать, а?  
— Мы едем в управление.  
Сами «герои дня» — в наручниках и совершенно ошалелые от наркоты — сидели прямо на дороге, а к пестрой компании как раз подходил третий офицер, с нашивками сержанта.  
— Хватит орать, — сказал он. — Мексиканец прав.  
Патрульная машина умчалась восвояси, и на берегу стало очень тихо, как бывает только ранним утром. Тишину нарушал лишь тарахтящий катер, да капли мерно стучащего по крышам дождя.  
Только тогда Брюс заметил одинокую фигуру неподалеку.  
В тени, падающей от крыши полуобвалившегося терминала, на уцелевшей части низенького парапета — теперь уже старого, потрескавшегося — построенного для красоты и когда-то огораживающего часть причала, пристроился человек в темно-сером пальто.  
Наверно, бездомный. Или просто посетитель одного из местных баров вышел проветриться, покурить и решил усесться на парапете, положив ногу на ногу.  
Лучше бы этот парень убрался отсюда поскорее, подумал Брюс. Если тот полицейский все-таки прав, а я, к сожалению, знаю точно, что он прав, и что в четыре ноль-ноль здесь начнется фейерверк, то никому не поздоровится…  
… четыре ноль-ноль?  
Он снова посмотрел на часы.  
Ночь уже растаяла в беззвездной вышине, и краски перемешались: глубокий-синий исчезал, и теперь на небе торжествовал ярко-лиловый.  
Сидящий на парапете человек пошевелился. Запахнул полы пальто, точно его пробрал набежавший порыв ветра, и он решил закутаться потеплее. Поправил воротник, высокий и закрывающий чуть ли половину лица.  
Четыре часа ноль одна минута.  
Фиолетовый цвет неба уже сменялся малиновым. Еще немного, и солнечный свет зальет побережье, а тени сгинут.  
Незнакомец чуть задрал коротко остриженную голову. Он, казалось, смотрел на город, причем смотрел так, будто знал, что никогда сюда не вернется, и теперь старался запечатлеть в памяти высящиеся над побережьем башни в сто этажей. А потом взгляд его скользнул по улицам и домика старого квартала и остановился именно там, где сейчас прятался темный рыцарь.  
Брюс тоже умел быть быстрее молнии.  
В следующий миг он уже оказался у парапета, а потом, не убирая руки с горла врага, прижал того к стене терминала.  
Сделал все что мог. Успел.  
Остановил.  
И война с городом не повторится.  
Больше никогда.  
Солнце поднималось все выше и выше, и на небе тем временем расцветала никогда не виданная заря — алая, яростная, безумная, ослепляющая до жгучей боли в глазах.  
Враг ответит за все.  
За все жизни, которые он взял.  
За Рейчел.  
За Белого Рыцаря Города, бескомпромиссного прокурора Дента.  
За комиссара Лоэба.  
За судью Сурилло.  
За десяток полицейских Готэма.  
За тех двух парней из ФБР.  
За кошмар на паромах.  
За всех жителей города, которых он обрек на смерть.  
За Рейчел, снова повторил Брюс про себя, пусть он ответит за Рейчел, и алое небо от этого загорелось еще ярче, и еще больнее стало глазам, и он почувствовал, что вот еще немного, и от его ярости все кругом запылает и сгорит, и на месте пожарища останется лишь кромешная темнота и холод.  
Что ж ты теперь не смеешься, клоун?  
Ударить его головой о стену, и спросить…  
… без грима, подумал Брюс, почему он без грима. Я его уже видел без грима. Когда он пришел убивать мэра, и надел полицейскую форму. И еще после тюрьмы. И вот сейчас. Без грима. С пластырями на шрамах, и без отвратительной красной клоунской помады. Без идиотского фиолетового костюма. Без зеленых волос. Без грима…  
Как на той фотографии, вспомнил Брюс. Как на той дурацкой фотографии, где он еще оставался человеком.  
Кровавый пожар, выжигавший ему глаза, внезапно потух.  
Брюс ослабил хватку, а потом убрал руку.  
Теперь они стояли друг напротив друга.  
Джокер не произнес ни слова.  
Молчал и Брюс.  
Где-то у причала мерно пыхтел катер.  
Город, еще триста лет назад обреченный на вечную войну, встречал новое утро, торопливо выключая ночные огни на своих башнях. Дождь закончился, и полностью угомонился ветер, теплые солнечные лучи сушили мокрый асфальт у причала, и сейчас уже невозможно было поверить в тот разгул стихии, который вчера сотрясал Готэм. Над подернутым дымкой заливом протянулась радуга.  
А спустя минуту на причале никого не было.

 

**Эпилог в двух частях**

**Часть 1, выписка из газеты «Готэм Таймз», датированной 4 ноября 2008 г**    
_… издавна славился консервативными традициями и поддерживал республиканцев. Тем не менее, результаты президентского голосования в нашем округе оказались весьма неожиданными: 61% голосов избирателей получил демократ Барак Обама, новый президент Соединенных Штатов Америки. При этом лишь 37% голосов было отдано республиканцу Джону Маккейну. Эксперты в области политтехнологий называют две причины этого впечатляющего разрыва: успешную избирательную кампанию, которую предвыборный штаб демократов провел летом в Готэме, а также поддержку, обеспеченную Бараку Обаме местной финансовой элитой и крупными корпорациями округа…_

**Часть 2, выдержка из приказа, датированного 1 декабря 2008 г**   
_… восстановить Сергея Константиновича Козырева, тысяче девятьсот семьдесят седьмого года рождения, в воинском звании майора, и направить на службу в отдел стратегического планирования Федеральной Службы Безопасности Российской Федерации…_


End file.
